Pushing Me Away
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: A year has passed since the events that led to Tala and Kenny becoming a couple occured, but now a year later will both their lives be torn apart by a shadow of Tala's cold past? Chapter 25 up! Completed
1. Chapter 1

Rimnerel (half asleep): Hi...welcome to the...(falls asleep)  
  
Kenny: Um...what now?  
  
Brooklyn (smiles): Well, I guess we just start the chapter. She'll eventually wake up.  
  
Kai: And if not, then we don't need her away. We would like to welcome everyone to the sequel of A Place For My Head...finally. Enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The young man with brunette hair looked at his watch one more time, a frown appearing on his lips as he tapped his foot on the ground. The more time that went by, was more time that he grew impatient waiting.  
  
Where in the seven hells was Tyson anyway? What the hell did he want so early in the morning? Why the hell was Tyson even up this early on a Sunday morning, one of the only days they didn't have school? With a short yawn, Kenny picked up his cup of coffee, placing it to his lips.  
  
The warm morning sun highlighted his hair, which was now down to his shoulders and in a ponytail. Since about a year ago, Kenny began letting his hair grow longer, and cut his bangs shorter so they weren't so much in his eyes he now let show. He was still refusing to give up his glasses that still sat perched on the top of his head, even if he never really used them except to read small print. He figured that some habits were just harder to grow out of than others.  
  
"Hey! Kenny, you wait!" Tyson ran around the corner, completely out of breath as he stared at the brunette that was setting down his cup.  
  
Raising his eyes to Tyson, Kenny frowned. "Where the hell were you? You said seven o'clock, do you realize it's now seven twenty?"  
  
Tyson took a seat in a chair, combing his hand through his wild blue bangs. A flush appeared on the male's cheeks as he gave his friend an apologetic stare. "Sorry about that. I...got tangled in some things before I left and had to take care of them."  
  
"Things, huh?" Kenny had to know, it would be Rei related, typical. "I see, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about so early in the morning when I could have been at home sleeping for another two hours?" Kenny raised his cup back to his lips, looking across at the blue haired teen.  
  
"Well..." Tyson flushed, not sure how he should tell Kenny what's been going on. For a few weeks now, he was sure that Kenny noticed the strange behavior of him, Rei, Max, and Kai. Tyson was just untangling himself from the mess and he wasn't certain how Kenny might take it. Well, there was no other way to go about this, except just coming out and telling Kenny. "I'm sure that you've noticed how weird everyone has been, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, you guys are my friends after all. So, what's been going on?" Kenny continued to drink his coffee interested in knowing the secret behind all the wayward looks everyone has been giving each other.  
  
"Well here's everything. I've been screwing Kai, and now he wants me to be with him, because Max has been screwing Rei and now they're together and everyone has just decided to switch partners in a joint agreement that this is for the best," Tyson blurted out. The response he received from Kenny was...well...the brunette choking on his cup of coffee while giving Tyson a 'what-the-fuck' stare. "Sorry we didn't tell you."  
  
"How in the hell did this happen? I thought...okay, never mind what I thought. Why the hell am I just getting the memo?" Kenny remarked, his tone rising.  
  
"Calm down Chief, it's not that serious," Tyson flushed. "I said it was a joint agreement on everyone's end. We just sort of came to that final decision and wanted to wait to tell you when things were okay."  
  
"Well thank you for that nice surprise so early in the morning. So, you're saying that now you're with Kai and Max is with Rei? After all this time, what took you guys so long to come to that road? Took the longest detour that I've ever seen in," Kenny sat back, shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson blinked.  
  
"Idiot, everyone expected you to be with Kai. You two had so much chemistry going on, I'm surprised that the events chaining you to each other finally caught up to you. Well, I suppose that as long as you're happy, I can say congratulations," Kenny spoke.  
  
"Thanks," Tyson said. "You know...I thought it would be bad being with Kai...but..."  
  
"Save it," Kenny interrupted getting up from his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tyson frowned.  
  
"I'm going home. You know, if that was all you had to tell me, you could have called," Kenny chuckled. "But I guess I can commend you for even being up this early. Now why don't you tell me later how great a lover Kai is another time? I think I might be able to get in another hour of sleep."  
  
"Oh, stop it," Tyson grinned from ear to ear. "We know the only place you're going since we're over in this area." Kenny didn't say a word as he left money for the coffee on the table, but a smirk curved the edges of his mouth. "Fine, don't say a word. Just don't spend the whole day in bed, we're all planning to go out and do something later today."  
  
"I'll make sure to remember that," Kenny said. "Later Tyson." Walking out of the outdoors café, Kenny headed down the familiar sidewalk that would lead to the apartment complex that his boyfriend, Tala Ivanor was staying at. Yes, the Tala Ivanor of the Russian beyblade team, the Demolition Boys. It was almost a full year ago when their paths crossed.  
  
It had rained that night that Kenny found Tala bleeding on the side of the street after being stabbed in an attempted mugging. Kenny felt compelled to help the male, at first not knowing who he was. When Kenny did find out, the desire to nurse Tala back to health became stronger eventually the brunette fell in love with his charge. Though the road to where they are now was a long one with much heartache and pain.  
  
Kenny presumed the person that said 'what didn't kill you, only made you stronger' must have known Tala because in the end, he was stronger. The bond that he made with the red head only tightened as more time went by. The rough edges smoothed out to reveal the diamond underneath. A diamond Kenny would never trade for the world.  
  
'Though, it's sometimes still hard to believe that a year has passed. At times, it feels like an eternity.' Kenny thought as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor where Tala's apartment was.  
  
The housing was provided by Mr. Dickenson in exchange for Tala working at the B.B.A helping with the training of new recruiting bladers. Kai would have helped out the red head...if it weren't for the fact that Kai was only settling difference with Tala for putting Kenny's emotions through hell.  
  
Heading down the hall to the fourth door, Kenny knocked lightly on the door. When he didn't get an answer within the first minute, he knocked a few more times, wondering had Tala already left for the morning. Waiting for a minute, Kenny was about to knock again when the door opened. Appearing in the doorway was Tala, scowling sleepily and a blanket wrapped around his waist. His hair laid flat around his head, the older teen having to comb wayward strands out of his face.  
  
"Ohayo," Kenny grinned.  
  
"You know," Tala said between yawns. "If you were anyone else, I would just slam the door in your face and go back to sleep."  
  
"But since it's me, you're going to let me in and go back to sleep, am I right?" Kenny laughed as Tala moved aside to allow his entrance. Tala shut the door to his apartment then headed back in his bedroom, with Kenny close behind him once he removed his shoes in the entrance.  
  
"I should," Tala replied crashing onto the king sized mattress. "What do you want this early in the morning? I know you didn't come over here just because you were horny, now did you?" An azure eye flickered over Kenny who was on the edge of the bed staring back at his boyfriend.  
  
"Of course not!" Kenny exclaimed mirthfully. "I was meeting Tyson for coffee this morning."  
  
"You mean to tell me that Tyson can wake up this early and function?" Tala said amazed. Kenny laughed at the remark.  
  
"Yes, he can."  
  
"So what was so important that he just had to tell you...?"  
  
"Seven thirty-six in the morning," Kenny helped out.  
  
"It's really that early?" Tala scowled, looking over at his clock, frowning more. "Why the hell is he up this early? If Rei or Max don't get him up, he'll sleep the whole day way."  
  
"More than likely Kai," Kenny grinned.  
  
"Come again?" Tala said.  
  
"Exactly." Kenny started laughing, thinking about what Tyson just told him that morning. It truly was the strangest thing considering that as long as Tyson was with Rei, he just up and decided that he wanted to be with Kai. Kenny figured that there would be a point in his life he would never understand his friends, this was that point. Tala took a minute to stare at the brunette then just decided not to question.  
  
"I'll ask later, but for now..." Tala found a smile cross his lips as he pulled himself up towards where Kenny was. Pulling the brunette to him, he pulled them both down on the bed, his eyes filling with mischief. "So, what do you want, you little imp?"  
  
"Imp? I thought you were the devilish one?" Kenny murmured as he leaned closer to the male with red hair.  
  
"You are so right then," Tala leaned in closer. "You know, I haven't seen you in a few days. Been busy?"  
  
"Between already studying for my college exams, and helping Tyson with his work, I think I manage to keep myself busy. My parents want me to work harder so I can get into Tokyo University," Kenny sighed.  
  
"And then do what once you get out of college?" Tala moved his hands to pull up Kenny's shirt, getting the article of clothing over his head and tossing it on the floor.  
  
"I guess get a job working with a company and work until I retire, I don't know. I suppose that I should get into a good college first before deciding," Kenny said, lifting up so that Tala could pull his pants off and toss them on the floor too. Kenny set to work getting off his socks.  
  
"That's what's wrong with the average Japanese kid, work too much and play too little. What's the fun in working your whole life away until you're 50 something so you can retire with benefits to lament away the rest of your years thinking of things you could have done?" Tala inquired.  
  
"I don't know. That's just what you have to do. Either you have a trait that you want to use and try to make a living that way, or you shoot for the good colleges and hope to get into a good business setting," Kenny shrugged as Tala climbed over him, letting the blanket slip from around his waist.  
  
"Remind me to show you something later," Tala murmured as he kissed the male under him. Kenny closed his eyes, giving himself in to the feeling, and the ones to come.  
  
---------------  
  
Tyson picked up his cell phone and dialed the number to Kenny's house. "Hello, Mrs. Shinoda, is Kenny there? What? He isn't, okay, he must be with one of the others. No, there's no need for you to tell him, I'm sure, I'll see him soon. Thanks anyway, ma'am." Hanging up the phone, he looked over at Max and Zeo battling on one of the arcade machines. Kane was watching the two, occasionally his glance going over to Tyson.  
  
"Not home I suppose," spoke Max, still playing the game.  
  
"You know where he is right now. I was just giving him the benefit of the doubt and seeing whether or not he was home yet."  
  
"Oh, now that you're with Kai, everyone knows where you're going to be, Tyson," Zeo grinned. The remark brought a color streak to Tyson's face.  
  
"I think you're right about that Zeo," Kane smirked. "It's sort of strange though. When I first met Tyson, I thought that he was with Kai, but then I come to find out that he's with Rei. Do you know how upset Salema was about that?"  
  
"Well now she can be mad with Max too," Tyson said. "And oh, when Mariah finds out, she is going to go crazy again."  
  
"I think I can handle her," Max stated.  
  
"I hope you can, maybe she's finally decided to go out with Lee by now, or something," Tyson said, dialing another number, this one Kenny's cell phone number.  
  
The phone rung four times before Kenny picked up and answered it. The reason it took him so long to answer the phone was because a certain person wanted another go around, after spending more than five hours doing nothing but screwing, sleeping, and a few breaks to eat and use the bathroom.  
  
"Hello?" Kenny answered, moving Tala's hand from inside his towel, finally having the chance to shower while his boyfriend was napping.  
  
"It's just me," Tyson said.  
  
"Oh, Tyson, what's up?"  
  
"Kenny, I thought I told you not to spend your whole day with that red haired rabbit. Max, Kane, Zeo, and I are at the arcades downtown. Kai had to run some errands for his grandfather and Rei is somewhere." Kenny felt a smile curl his lips up at the name Tyson called Kenny's boyfriend. It was, of course Tyson's favorite nickname for Tala, joking that more times than not, Tala was screwing Kenny when they were together.  
  
"I was just getting out the shower," Kenny said, popping Tala's hand away from another try for what was under the towel. The red head sat there, pouting slightly while staring at Kenny. "I was just about to leave."  
  
"You sure he's going to allow you to leave?" Tyson questioned. "Are Max, Zeo, Kane, and I going to have to come over there and untie you from the bedpost or something?"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking Tyson. After all, I'm sure that Kai's going to have you tied to his bedpost more than one night in the future," Kenny grinned.  
  
"What the hell? Did I just hear that right? Tyson screwing Kai now?" Tala stared at Kenny with a frown. "He and Max switched partners?"  
  
"Yep, and Max is now with Rei," Kenny said, covering the mouthpiece to the cell phone.  
  
"How long ago was this, and why am I just discovering this little tidbit?"  
  
"Tyson just told me this morning," Kenny replied. "That's why I was over this way. He wanted me to meet him at the café."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"I didn't question things too far." Uncovering the mouthpiece to the phone, to Tyson, he said, "Tyson look, I'm about to head out, let me get dress okay."  
  
"Don't take more than fifteen minutes. If I have to come over there, you know what I'm going to do. Okay," Tyson warned.  
  
"I won't, I won't. I'll see you in fifteen." Hanging up, Kenny went for his discarded clothes that were on the floor, but not before Tala made another try to take off the towel and have his way with Kenny again. He got so far as succeeding to get the young man on his back. "Tala!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to meet Tyson and the others in fifteen minutes," Kenny protested.  
  
"We can make it a quickie," Tala responded.  
  
"Aren't you ever sated? You're starting to fit Tyson's red rabbit theory perfectly, you know."  
  
"Of course I can be sated, but I haven't seen you in over a week. You have no idea how much I missed you. I think you should cancel and we should have time to catch up with everything that's been going on between us." Tala looked down into Kenny's eyes. "There's something I want to ask you anyway."  
  
"Not now Tala, I have to meet up with Tyson, you know how he is when I don't get there. He'll hound me relentlessly until I make it. You can ask me later, okay." Getting up from the bed, Kenny kissed Tala on the lips then got dress.  
  
"I suppose I can wait to ask you," Tala said, falling on his back on the bed, his legs were tangled in the covers as he watched Kenny get dressed. "It's not really important."  
  
"Don't pout," Kenny leaned down and kissed Tala again. "I still love you and will always love you. And it's just a couple of hours that I'll be gone. If you want...I can get Max or Tyson to cover for me, and spend the night, will that work?"  
  
"I suppose so," Tala said, a soft smile rising to his lips. "Have fun."  
  
"Okay, bye then Tala. I'll see you later tonight." Once Kenny was dressed, he headed out the room and apartment. When Tala was alone, he rolled over to look at his nightstand then rolled back over on his side, closing his eyes.  
  
"I suppose that it won't matter when I tell him, the thing that I'll have to look out for is what he's going to say," Tala mumbled as he was about to drift off to sleep. Minutes ticked away with him laying there, nodding off when he became aware that there was a knock on the door.  
  
Opening an eye, Tala scowled, wondering what Kenny had forgot. He was really just going to have to get that brunette a key made. Lazily crawling out of bed, Tala dragged the blanket with him, not bothering too much to cover himself up properly. It wasn't like it could be anyone else. Mr. Dickenson always called before he came, and he doubted it was Kai or the other Bladebreakers looking for Kenny.  
  
Trudging to the door, he door, Tala unlocked it, opening the door. "What is it that you f—"The sentence fell short as Tala stared at the person in the doorway that was not Kenny as he thought. In fact the person in front of him, studying him, was unexpected.  
  
"Well...looks like I found you." The eyes roamed a little bit lower, a smirk lifting the corners of the person's mouth. "And in the most appetizing way too."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenny: Wait...that's it for this chapter?  
  
Brooklyn: Basically, yes. If they want more, they will have to review and wait for the next chapter.  
  
Kai: Have we decided when the next chapter's out? Rim is still sleep you know.  
  
Rim (mumbles in sleep): Reviews...enough...  
  
Johnny: I guess that settles that. If the reviewers like it enough, there the next chapter will come sooner rather than later. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm over my bout of writer's block! That's about the only thing that I really have to say. I'm glad that everyone has liked the chapter so far, and thank you for all your comments about it. And hope that you like this chapter as much as the last one. And for those few people that asked me whether it was that one person, you're correct! And now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------

Tala's mouth fell wide open as he stared at the person in his doorway that he thought was Kenny. This was the biggest surprise he's had in a long time. For a long minute, both figures stared at each other, and then the other spoke.

"Well...it looks like I found you." Light colored eyes roamed lower, a smirk of amusement lifting the corners of the slightly younger teen's mouth. "And in the most appetizing way too."

Tala had to blink continuously to make sure that the person standing in front of him was indeed real. He couldn't believe that...all of a sudden one of his former teammates would just show up out of the blue. After all, after the World Championships almost three years ago, Tala doubted that the others would care to find him. Going on with their lives once free from Boris's control.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all day, Tala, or are you going to let me in stand out here all day looking at you barely covered in that blanket?" Bryan question amusingly.

That was enough to bring Tala out his stupor. "Oh! Um...come in." Stepping aside, Tala made sure to wrap the cover well around his waist to cover himself up. It was strange...really strange having his former teammate and lover visit him after three years of no word. Especially in the manner that the two broke up in, with Bryan saying that he found someone else better than Tala to screw and it was over between them. "I'll be right back, you can make yourself comfortable in the living room, I'm going to put on some clothes."

Heading down the hall to where his bedroom was, Tala slipped the blanket off his waist, picking up the pair of pants that rested on the end of the bedpost. Slipping the pair of pants on, Tala picked up a t-shirt that was in a chair, and slid it over his head. Combing his hair out of his face, the young man headed back to the living room where Bryan was seated on the couch staring at a picture of Tala with the rest of the Bladebreakers during the festivals for New Year's.

Kenny had managed to talk him into wearing a kimono and going to the temples. Tala actually found that it was a lot nicer than he expected, ending up having a great time. Next year, he and Kenny planned to ditch the others and have that time for each other to see the fireworks and everything.

"Seems you've grown accustomed to living here," Bryan said, putting down the picture, picking up another picture.

This one of last year's fall festival, the picture Kenny was sharing a yam with him as the two watched the fireworks. It had been Tyson and Max's idea to capture the two at that moment, showing the two how cute they looked once they got the film developed. The picture had a lot of meaning for Tala, being that he had been starting to become attached to Kenny slowly, and that was one of few times that they were at complete ease with each other.

"I got tired of moving around," Tala replied as he seated himself in a chair near where Bryan was. For a long minute he sat there, trying to figure out what to say to the other. "Um...so...what have you been doing?"

"Not much, just traveling around," Bryan shrugged, putting down the picture. Pale lavender eyes flickered over Tala for a minute.

"I see...so..."

"Am I making you nervous, Tala?" Bryan said suddenly, picking up another picture, this one was more recent, with Kenny dragging Tala by the hand towards where they would be able to see more cherry blossoms blooming during the hanami party all of the Bladebreakers were attending with some friends. Kenny had this huge smile on his face, while cherry blossoms floated by.

"Nervous? No, it's just that...well I haven't spoken with you in three years. I'm just surprised, that's all," Tala said.

"I see," Bryan remarked, putting down the picture. "I thought you would still be pissed about me dumping you to the side like I did."

"That was three years ago, Bryan. I've put the past behind me and moved on with my life. I have no reason to stay pissed with you now. So I forgive you for it," Tala stated. "So, are you still—?"

"Of course not," Bryan smirked. "He was just for the moment. You want to know the truth he didn't mean a thing to me. I should have never dumped you to the side you were always better."

"I'm flattered that you think that," Tala said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. "So...have you heard from either Ian or Spencer?"

"I managed to track down the little brat a while ago. He was adopted into a family he was a bit weary to see me also. But then he figured that if I really wanted to kill him, I would have done so before we all split up, and he let his guard down. He's actually grown some since last I saw him," Bryan smirked with that look in his eyes that Tala knew very well was associated with when Bryan figured he wanted something.

"You didn't, did you," Tala said.

"All I had to do was wait until his parents were out of the house and he was eager to—"

"You used him, you realized that, don't you?" Tala interrupted. "I don't think you should brag about screwing him, then ditching him."

"What? Tala has a conscious now? What happened to the man who didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted from them? I remember nights you would come in my room while I slept and held me down, taking what you needed and then leaving," Bryan mused.

"I've changed," Tala said.

"Changed? That I will have to see." Getting up from his chair, Bryan went over to where Tala sat, straddling his waist as he stared down into Tala's wide azure eyes. "If you've changed so much, resist me then." Before Tala could blink, he found Bryan's lips pressed hard against his, the fair headed younger teen running his hands underneath Tala's shirt.

Tala broke the kiss immediately, staring up at Bryan who was not giving up quite that easy with proving Tala wrong. Leaning forward, he licked at Tala's ear, running his hands lower to the waistband of the jeans. Tala tried to remove Bryan's hands, but Bryan went in for another kiss, this time managing to get his tongue in the red head's mouth. Tala broke the kiss again, only to gasp as Bryan's hands made it into his pants, inching them down slowly.

"So, you still think you've changed. Why didn't you shove me away like when you didn't want to be bothered with me?" Bryan whispered hotly in Tala's ear. "You haven't changed at all. Your body still wants me. Just admit it, Tala."

"I don't want you Bryan. When you kicked me to the side three years ago, I gave up the thought of us. I've moved on," Tala said, managing to get Bryan's hands from his pants, and sliding the male off him. Standing up, Tala gave the other a leveled look. "My body doesn't want you anymore. It reacted to the fact that I'm still horny from earlier. But I will get that taken care of tonight."

"Let me guess, that brunette in all the pictures," Bryan said, his eyes darkening with jealousy. "I had a feeling when I saw the pictures. So, he's your new little toy?"

"He isn't a toy," Tala said. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You mean you committed yourself to him?" Bryan said disbelievingly. "You've changed all right, you've gotten soften since the last time we were together. I screwed up your head that much that you've stuck yourself with someone who will never be as great a lover for you as I was."

"Do I hear a touch of jealousy, Bryan?" Tala questioned, sitting on the edge of the chair in case Bryan made another try to seduce him.

"Jealous? Of that child?" Bryan snorted. "What would make you think that I would be jealous of someone as insignificant as him?"

"You know, I asked that of Kenny one day when he posed that same question about him being around another male. I denied it and was pissed off later because he was right. I was jealous, so right now it's amusing to see you fuming like this, because you are jealous of him," Tala said. "You know, I would have thought that in the time that's spanned over, you would have changed, yet...you're just like back at the abbey."

"At least someone is. Just wait until he turns his back on you," Bryan snapped. "You're going to regret opening up to him. Once you realize that he doesn't want you any more, you're going to wish you had stayed the same and become my lover again."

"No, I don't think so. I think that I'm happy the way I am, and that Kenny will never do as you think of him. As long as I've tossed him aside, he's kept coming back to me no matter what. We've been through so much, and I know that I love him with my entire soul. You're wrong completely, nothing can tear us apart now," Tala spoke.

"That's what you think now. Just wait, something will happen that will make you question everything you ever thought about this so-called love you have with him," Bryan said, turning away from Tala. "Then you'll come back to me like you were meant to do."

"We will see." The way Bryan said it sent a shiver down Tala's spine. He didn't like it at all he would have to keep a very close eye on things. Bryan would try anything.

"Since I can't convince you to throw this façade of a life away, I'm leaving. But I know that eventually, you will seek me out so here." Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, he tossed it at Tala. The red head caught it, unfolding what was in his hand finding an address. "The address of the place I'm staying at for a couple of days. I'll wait for you to make up your mind, then I'm leaving in about a week."

"I suppose it's good-bye then Bryan, because I won't need to rejoin you on your quest of lust," Tala said, getting up to walk his guest to the door. The chill in his spine had yet to fade.

----------------

"Kenny, what are you doing?" His mother popped her head into her son's room as he packed his school uniform, books, an extra pair of clothes, and some other things into his bag. The young man stopped what he was doing in order to look at his mother.

"Oh! Well, Tyson asked me whether or not I could stay over in order to help him with his school work," Kenny said. He know he shouldn't lie to his mother like this, but he really did want to spend the night with Tala, it had already been a long time since he was able to just have time alone with his boyfriend. Not to have sex, but to talk, to laugh, to just let things go and enjoy the moment.

"You're always helping that boy," his mother started.

"He's my best friend, of course I help him. I want him to get into a good college too," Kenny smiled, wondering what his mother was getting at.

"But...if you're always helping him, you will never have much time to study on your own. I know it's important to you for your friend to get into a good school too, but my first priority is you. What if he holds you back from doing your best, you might only be able to make it into the school of your second or third choice," his mother worried.

"Right now I don't have a college in mind to—"Kenny started.

"I want you to make it into Tokyo University. That's where all the smart people go. You have a good brain Kenny, I want you to make me proud and attend it. You know your great grandfather went there. You know Jori has already passed the entrance exams, so when he graduates next year, he can immediately attend."

"But Jori already knows what he wants to do with his life," Kenny said, not meaning to sound rude, but it was true. Kenny knew for certain that his cousin was planning to be a teacher.

"Kenny!" his mother exclaimed.

"What? It's true. Jori wants to be a teacher I haven't made up my mind yet. I still have a few more years so—"

"I won't have my son being a bum," his mother retorted. "Your father and I are counting on you to get a good job, so when we get old you can support us in our retirement. It won't look good on the family if you don't get into a good school. Do you want to disappoint us?"

"No..." Kenny sighed. Having to hear this same conversation every time he wanted to speak up for himself. "I'm not going to disappoint you."

"Then stay home and study as hard as you can. Once you pass the entrance exams to Tokyo University, you will be able to do whatever you want as long as you get a good job and don't shame us."

"Mother..."

"Are you trying to make me sad?" she countered.

"No, but—"

"Anyway, you hung out with your little friends today," she said. "I'm sure that if he needs help, he should study harder. You won't always be there to help him out. So, what college has he planned on going to anyway?"

"Well..." Knowing Tyson, college was the last thing on his mind while he was still goofing off and training for the small individual Beyblade tournaments that spring up around the area. That and being with Kai who was at the college that his father graduated from, studying business so he could take over his grandfather's business when the time came. "I don't know..."

"See! You're helping him, but he hasn't decided on a school yet!" his mother fussed. "How do you know he's going to college? All that time you're spending on helping him...and...Kenny."

"It's true that he doesn't have a school picked out yet, or that he doesn't go to a cram school, or he's a lot more carefree about things, but whose to say that he already has a place in mind. I want to support him as much as possible whatever he decides to do," Kenny declared.

"Kenny, please think about what you're saying," his mother pleaded.

"I am." Finishing packing, Kenny hoisted the bag up on his shoulder. "And I know that things will be all right if I just have a little faith. I'll see you tomorrow, mother." Before his mother could say another word, he was walking past her out the door. Heading down the stairs, he heard his mother tell him to wait.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? You've changed so much, Kenny, please tell me why?"

"I haven't changed that much, I'm still the same person. It's just that situations change and it gives you a new perspective. I'm still going to study and do my best, so you shouldn't worry. Good night mother." By the time his mother had more to say, he was out the door, heading down the street as the sky turned a hazy dark bluish-purple.

For now, the argument was over, but tomorrow, he would probably get it from both sides. His father was going to make him stay home and study. Meaning that tonight, he had to make the best of being with Tala because he doubted he would see the male for another couple of weeks at the most. With a sigh, Kenny continued his way over to his boyfriend's house, his thoughts caught on what his mother said. Tyson was his best friend, how could she just say something so cold. And how could she be so selfish to say that his going to college was in her best interest. What about him?

Kenny continued to his destination, his thoughts so tied up that he was surprised when he found himself in front of Tala's door. Raising his hand to knock, he waited for Tala to answer, his eyes going up to the sky, watching the stars beginning to come out for the evening. It was going to be nice out, he better take great advantage of his time with Tala.

"The stars are beautiful out tonight, aren't they?" a voice said above his head. Looking up, he found Tala leaning against the door, his azure eyes gazing at the sky also.

"Yeah, they are. So, what have you been doing since I left you earlier," Kenny grinned, turning his full attention to his boyfriend.

"Not much," Tala shrugged, his mind still on Bryan. That feeling he had still didn't go away. Tala was never one to go against instinct, so right now he was worried that Bryan would in fact try something. And that if anything, Bryan would go after Kenny before he did something to Tala, and he didn't want to bring his love into this mess. Looking down at the brunette, he felt a strong need to protect him from anything that may happen.

"Tala, are you okay?" Kenny noticed the distance within the red head's eyes.

"Huh?" Looking down, he found worry flickering in his love's eyes. Shaking his head clear, he gave Kenny a smile. "Now that you're here, I'm fine. Come on, let's get in side, so you can tell me what you want to eat before I take you straight to bed and keep you there until morning."

"Fine." Kenny knew that Tala was just putting on a smile so not to worry him, but Kenny didn't want Tala shutting him out if there was a problem. A year ago he promised to be by Tala's side no matter what, he wanted to keep that promise forever. He just hoped that it was nothing that Tala would take on alone.

------------------------------------------

Okay, that's it for me! I promise for everyone that's reading it, I will update Aster Fall this week when I have the time. Since tomorrow I go back to school...it's going to be a bit hectic fitting writing into my schedule now, but I will do my best! I hope that everyone liked this chapter a lot!! Until maybe next week or so, later!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I finally got the inspiration to write this chapter finally! Let's say hurrah for me...just don't hit me with any fruit...I'm trying my best to work around the writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I have put a lot of thought into it.

Let's see, I just want to say that I'm going to continue to use my idea from the first story for Zeo cause season two's ending and crap just is lame and that whole idea was stupid as hell. So let's just pretend he was found by another family, adopted, came back when he learned about his robotic half that short-circuited out and whatever else you might want to imagine. Now that I've got that off my chest, onwards!

------------oooooooo--------------

Kenny turned his eyes from the ceiling to stare at his boyfriend who was still trying to catch his breath. Kenny's breathing had finally settled moments ago from the fifteen- minute session, which ended only a minute ago. Sweat still clung to their rose colored skin, as Kenny rolled over and cuddled up close to his lover. His damp sienna colored hair clung to his face. Languidly the brunette propped himself up on the pillow, watching Tala looking out the window now.

"Tala," Kenny whispered, but Tala did not answer him. He continued to stare out the window, his mind preoccupied with other things. "Tala?"

Of course Tala was still out of it. He continued to think about his visit from Bryan and everything he had said. Tala would have liked it if the fair haired former Demolition Boy would have moved on after their breakup and found a new life for himself. After all, they were free of Boris's control they didn't have to listen to anyone ever again. So...why was Bryan still continuing to hold on to the past, a past that Tala could not go back to.

Tala did not know what he was going to do if Bryan tried anything to force Tala to come back to him. He didn't want to fight with Bryan over his relationship with Kenny. Nor did he want to be on bad terms with his former lover. When Bryan held a grudge, there was almost no way to make up with him. If anything, he hoped that Bryan and Kenny could meet and they could just settle things as simple as possible.

With Tala being so wrapped up in his thoughts, he nearly jumped out the bed with a warm, a slightly wet object slide across the rim of his ear slowly. Looking over to his right side, he found Kenny pulling back, his tongue going back in his mouth. A short grin rose to Kenny's lips as he caught the look in his lover's eyes.

"Do I have your attention now?" Kenny inquired simply.

A smile curled Tala's lips as he pulled Kenny on top of him. Leaning up, he lightly kissed his love. "If you don't, you have my permission to do it again," Tala murmured pulling back. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Actually, I wanted to know what's on your mind," Kenny countered as he played with a lock of red hair that was in Tala's face. "You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

Tala smiled, touched like always by his love's concern. But he really didn't want to worry the brunette with this most trivial matter. So instead, he shook his head. "It's nothing you have to worry your sexy ass about." The remark received him a flush from his lover.

"You sure?" Kenny was not going to be dissuaded by Tala's change in the atmosphere of the situation. He could still tell that Tala was uneasy about something. "You seem really out of it."

"No more than usual when I'm with you," Tala grinned. "So, do you have something on that mind of yours that you feel like getting out in the open?"

"Well..." Kenny didn't know whether he wanted to bring up that confrontation he had with his mother earlier that evening, but Tala would listen no matter what. "My mother makes me angry. She ranted on tonight."

"I thought she was always ranting about something," Tala said.

"Worse than usual. She carried on like she was the one that was going to go to college in two years. She disregards my feelings on the subject of going to Tokyo University or another college of my choice instead of hers. And she scoffed at my concern over my friends doing just as well to get into a good school too."

"Parents are like that, not just here either. Back in Russia, the kids that were fortunate to attend college were treated the same. Parents want the best not just for the kids, but for themselves to," Tala said, moving burnt sienna hair out f Kenny's eyes.

"But..." Kenny started.

"I know, love. It's a pain in the ass."

"What am I suppose to do until I'm old enough to move out that house and get away from my mother's incessant nagging?" Kenny inquired.

"Just try to work through it. Eventually she will have to let you go," Tala smiled. "I'll be here for you if you ever need me, you know that."

"I know," Kenny sighed, laying his head on Tala's chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. "But my mother's just made it clear that I'm going to be imprisoned in that house until she's certain I'm going to pass the entrance exams to any school she throws darts on."

The statement received a strong laugh out of Tala as he looked down at his lover. Silence filled the space between them comfortably as Tala stroked Kenny's hair gently. Tala's mind wandered once more, going over a few other things he's been considering as of late.

"Hey...Kenny...do you remember when I said I had something to tell you earlier. You told me to wait until later, so I've waited and I want to ask you now," Tala said. Tala waited for Kenny to tell him to go on, but that remark never came. "Kenny?"

Looking down, he realized that Kenny was asleep in his arms. With a short amused laugh, Tala pulled the covers up around their bodies, as he wrapped his arms around the younger teen. Staring out the window, the red haired Russian wondered if he would ever get to tell Kenny what was on his mind. He really wanted Kenny to know. Turning his azure eyes on the nightstand beside the bed, his eyes went back to Kenny.

"Eventually, I suppose we will get around to it. There's still plenty of time for you to find out," Tala whispered as he wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around his boyfriend before the lull of sleep took him away also.

--------oooo---------

Kenny pulled away from Tala, hearing the all too familiar sound of Tyson clearing his throat. The brunette grinned at his friend who was less than amused they had not left the apartment yet. Max had a humored look on his face for Tyson's expression. Kane and Zeo also found Tyson the current topic of amusement. So far, it had been three minutes since the four came to pick up Kenny for school. Hilary, still holding a grudge against Tala, was not present and probably at school by now.

"I have to go, Tala," Kenny whispered as he leaned in closer to Tala.

"I know."

"I'm going to miss you," Kenny said as he opened his mouth to allow Tala's tongue as their lips lightly touched.

"Okay! That is it! Come on here!" Tyson pulled Kenny away from Tala, dragging him to the door. "I don't want to be late for school messing with you two. Continue this later."

"Bye Tala," Kenny waved as Tyson dragged him out the apartment, followed closely by Max, Zeo, and Kane. The five headed down the stairs of the complex, which was when Tyson decided to comment again.

"I swear, sometimes you two give me a headache and I know you do it on purpose. It's never with anyone else. You keep that up and I promise I'm going to stop coming to get you when you're over here," Tyson said.

"There's nothing wrong with the fact that they love each other that much," Zeo smiled.

"It's a problem when it's on my time," Tyson stated. "Oh, but he's not the only one either. I could name a few other people that I know. So I think if you don't want your name called, you better stay quiet."

"What's wrong Ty, Kai being stingy this morning?" Kane inquired, which turned Tyson dark red with embarrassment. "So that's the case on why you're being so mean to Kenny this morning."

"It's not like that!" Tyson exclaimed. "He was already up and gone when I woke up. He was working really late last night to finish his business paper for his business class. I didn't want to bother him, so..."

"Poor baby," Kane said, patting Tyson on the head sympathetically. "You're free to come over my house this afternoon and watch Zeo and I if it will make you feel better."

"Kane!" Zeo flushed.

"Shut up, Kane!" Tyson glowered.

"What? It was just a suggestion," Kane grinned.

"I said shut up!" Tyson repeated. "You're the last person that I want to see screwing."

"It's your lost then," Kane shrugged humorously.

"Excuse me," Kenny said, butting into the conversation, seeing as how Tyson was still dragging him by the end of his shirt collar. "You can let me go, Tyson. It's not like I'm going to run back to Tala's apartment and hop back into his bed."

"How am I supposed to know that you won't?" Tyson raised a brow.

"Because I would have clubbed you over the head with this school bag in my hand by now," Kenny responded.

"Good point." Releasing Kenny, Tyson fell in step with Max, before looking back over to Kenny. "By the way Chief, did you know your mom called my house last night while you and the red rabbit were having your fun. You're lucky I covered for you, but what was up with your mother crying and telling me not to distract you from studying?"

"She didn't," Kenny groaned.

"Yeah, I told her you were off in my room studying hard while I was fixing us some tea and you were too busy to talk right now. The studying too hard part she was relieved with. Your mother's okay, isn't she?" Tyson inquired.

"No," Kenny sighed.

"Don't tell me, she's already going through 'that' phase?" Max asked. "My dad's starting to do the same thing."

"Of course," Kenny sighed.

"That phase? What's that?" Tyson blinked, not having to deal with parents since of course he stayed with his grandfather who was more than hoping that his grandson would carry on the dojo after he got to old to do it...whenever that might be.

Max, Kenny, Kane, and Zeo stared at the carefree young man who gave them a blank look. "You're so lucky, Tyson," Zeo shook his head. "You don't have to worry about what the rest of us have to deal with. It's not like your grandfather is pushing you into doing anything. My foster aunt is always chiming me about studying more too."

"What do you guys mean? What's going on?"

"Tyson, it must be so good to be that dense," Kane shook his head.

"Dense? What the hell do you mean?" Tyson exclaimed. "Just because I don't know what you guys are talking about, that doesn't mean that I'm dense."

"Yeah, but you're a student in high school too, you should know what we're talking about," Zeo said. Tyson continued to give them a blank look, as Zeo turned to stare at Max and Kenny. "And how did he pass the entrance exams again?"

"Tyson...you do remember that thing your teacher last year kept screaming and preaching about. The dreaded exams for high school, right?" Max asked.

"I think I remember something like that," Tyson said. "What does that have to do with now?"

"Well, have you ever thought when we reach our last year of high school two years from now, the teacher's going to start screaming and preaching about getting into a good college. Some parents make their children try for early exams, or to study earlier so that when the time comes to take exams, they can pass and go into a good school," Max explained. "Currently, Kenny's mom is in that mode."

"Understand now, Tyson," Zeo said.

"I see. So your mom is being a pain? That's too bad," Tyson said. "She's going all out huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sure when I return home today, she's going to keep me locked in the house for a while and I won't be able to go visit Tala for another few weeks," Kenny sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"You could always move out," Tyson pointed out.

"And whose would support me?" Kenny inquired.

"Duh, that red rabbit of yours. I mean it's not like he would be mad that you're living with him or anything. I mean you have two more years before you're allowed to work, or maybe you can get permission from the school if they know that you moved out."

"How am I supposed to do that when my parents have to sign the consent forms? They would never do that, especially if they find out that I'm living with some guy, then come to find out that guy is my boyfriend. That's not going to work no matter what," Kenny pointed out.

"You can always stay with me or Max. Or you could ask Kai to help you out since he is like a brother to you, he would help you out completely if you asked. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help," Tyson suggested.

"Tyson has a good point, Chief," Max said. "Kai wouldn't hesitate to do you that favor because he knows you would do everything to pay him back for all he's done."

"I could never ask that of Kai. I would feel bad leeching off of him like that," Kenny shook his head.

"At least think about it," Max said. "Kai would not mind helping you out."

"I'll think about it, but I still wouldn't feel right with him paying my way into school and for housing like that," Kenny said.

"What about asking Mr. Dickenson for work if your parents did decide to not sign the forms if you left the house?" Zeo inquired. The other four boys with him all stared at Zeo with that 'why didn't I think of that' notion going on in their minds.

"Way to go Zeo, that didn't come to mind," Max said. "Mr. Dickenson would be more than happy also to help you out, if you explained the situation to him. I mean you can work to pay off the educational and financial and educational aspects, while staying with Tala without restrictions, and go to school at the same time. You can't say no to that, Chief."

"Guys, shouldn't we take these options as last step methods for Kenny if the worst happens," Kane stated. "I mean sure his mother is nagging him, but is that any real reason to move out the house and in with Tala? If that were always the case, things would be a little bit more hectic, and not just for parents, but eventually the kids. Especially the ones who aren't as blessed as us."

For a long minute, Zeo, Max, and Tyson gave Kane a blank stare before Kenny broke the silence. "Nice point Kane. I don't think I could have said it any better myself. We really should think of this as a last minute resource for my situation."

"He took all the fun out of dreaming," Tyson pouted.

"Whatever. You daydream too much as it is. I'm surprised that you're even doing well in anything with the teacher always yelling at your ass," Kane shook his head.

"It's not my fault our teacher can't understand my genius mind, now is it?" Tyson sighed.

"Tyson, no one understands your genius mind, too many weeds grow on it," Zeo teased, which received him a glare from his blue haired friend.

"Keep that up, Zeo and I'll plant you like a weed," Tyson threatened.

"Hey, you better stop threatening my Zeo. I'm the only one who can plant him anywhere," Kane remarked. Zeo flushed, while Tyson made a face of horror.

"You could have kept that to yourself," Tyson said scrunching up his nose.

"Do you guys want to be late or what?" Max said. "You realize we only have ten minutes to make it to school before we're late?"

"What?" Tyson exclaimed. "I can't be late again. I do not need another detention!"

"Well stop yapping and hurry up!" Max said.

The five boys took off down the street in order to make it to school. But what they didn't realize was that someone was watching them. Or rather, the silvery eyes were targeted in on one particular person, a brunette who unfurled a deadly hatred in the eyes of the person watching him.

----------oooo-----------

Kenny sighed in a panicky way as he continued to work hard on the Trigonometry problem that was on the paper in front of him. The sound of a clock ticking away seconds was loud in his ear as he tried to think his way through the practice problem on the practice test he was taking for his yobiko, or rather as most kids called them "cram schools".

Of course it was his mother that signed him up for this particular one since they had a high success rate of getting students into the top universities in the nation. Kenny spent more than three hours and half hours on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays attending his yobiko so he could do well on the exams for Tokyo University. His teacher sprang another surprise practice test on the 15 students in the class, and now Kenny was panicking.

Kenny's frown became deeper as he was completely stumped on the last problem on the test. Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind of things so he could work the problem, yet his mind only seemed to freeze up even more.

'Come on Kenny, just calm down. You know how to do this problem you shouldn't be stumped like this. You can do it, just calm down.' Kenny placed his pencil back to the paper, yet he still wasn't able to do a thing.

So when the buzzer finally sounded, ending the practice test, Kenny slumped down in his seat, knowing he would have to make up that last problem. Placing his pencil down, he hung his head low with another sigh.

"All right then. Leave your tests on the desks tomorrow they will be graded to see your strengths and many of your weakness so you know where you have to place most of your studies around. I have your results from last week's practice test. When I call your name, come get your test then you are free to leave for tonight. But I want you to go home and review everything that we covered today," said the teacher.

Listening to the chatter around him as kids packed up and the teacher calling the students out, Kenny wondered just how well he did on last week's test. School was never a problem for him, he had always been so much smarter than the other kids his age, yet here he was, another average kid attending a cram school. Of course he was no child protégé, but he shouldn't feel so bad or have so many problems with work of this caliber.

"Shinoda." At the call of his name Kenny got up, walking to the front of the classroom to get his paper from his teacher, a Mrs. Himiko Asharashi, who graduated a top student from Tokyo University herself. Her dark brown eyes watched him as he came up and picked the paper from the desk. "Mind staying a moment after everyone leaves?"

"I..." Kenny shut his mind and nodded.

He didn't know what this could be about until he saw his grade as he was walking back to his desk. His eyes widened at the thirty-seven on his paper. He could not believe he only managed to score thirty-seven points. He figured he would have done better than that.

Collapsing into his chair, Kenny felt the tears of frustration building in the corners of his eyes. All the late night study sessions, all the times he stayed cooped up in his room, all the nagging and sacrificing his free time was only for a thirty-seven. His mother was going to go into cardiac arrest. Maybe it would be a good idea currently to move in with Tala for all the yelling and carrying on this was going to receive him.

Eventually all the students left for the night, leaving just Kenny and his teacher. The woman got up from her desk, walking up to his desk and staring at him. Her brows gave no indication what she was thinking. "Kenny," she finally said.

"Yes, ma'am," Kenny responded in a low tone.

"Kenny, you're a bright student. One of my best and I went over your records and saw you had high-test scores in junior high. I know you can succeed, but I want to know if the material is too hard for you," she said worried. "At the rate you're going, you won't be able to get into Tokyo University."

"I'm sorry," Kenny sighed. "I've been trying my hardest. I understand the material fine...it's just that I freeze up sometimes."

"Kenny...do you have anything that's distracting you perhaps? I know you're part of a famous beyblade team and they are always going into some sort of tournaments and that could be a distraction," Mrs. Asharashi said picking over her words carefully.

"No, we haven't had any battles as of late," Kenny shook his head.

"What about a relationship?" she inquired. Kenny was silent because he knew Tala would never distract him from his work, unless he felt Kenny was going to burn himself out. Yet he noticed the look on his teacher's face as if she could read his thoughts. "I see, how long have you been together?"

"A year now. But the relationship hasn't set me back I hardly have any time to spend with them now and days because I'm always studying. My relationship isn't in any way affecting me studying," Kenny assured.

"Maybe not consciously, but subconsciously. You should try to study more and worry about your relationship later. You're still too young to know what true love is. You're dismissed for the evening." Before Kenny could say a word, his teacher was already turning from him to walk back to her desk.

Knowing it would do no good to argue with the woman, he silently packed up the rest of his things and headed out the door. By now all the other students left on buses or by subway. Kenny chose to walk home, letting the night air take away the pressure that was slowly descending around him. He was tired and could not wait to go home and toss himself on his bed...if his mother wasn't waiting up for him to find out about his tests and how he was coming along.

When she found out what he received on his practice test, she was going to crack down on him more than she was now. Which could mean that it could be nearly a month until he could see Tala again. Or...he could always be the disobedient son and sneak out the house anyway only to have his mother eventually find out and ground him for it. Then have twenty four hour watch on his life, where she would eventually find out the truth and probably start ranting and screaming more.

"Well...I guess I won't be seeing anyone for a long time now," Kenny sighed as he walked down the street. He didn't know what he was really going to do about this. He knew the material he understood it, yet when it came to him using it, he went blank. Maybe if he got extra help. "Yeah, but who would I ask..."

Turning a corner, Kenny continued down the dark and quite empty streets on his way home, the moon and stars his only companions. Things were like this every night he went home, but tonight for some reason it felt different. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling until he felt the hand on his shoulder. Kenny's body froze up completely causing him to be unable to turn around.

----------------ooooooo----------------

Okay everyone!! You're probably wondering what this chapter had to do with anything...well, you'll find out. And wasn't Kenny's teacher mean to him? Poor baby, too bad I have more in store for him!! (Brooklyn holds up a sign that says 'writer has lost all her marbles pay no mind') Hey! I'm sane enough! Well, I'll get back to everyone later with the next chapter, and it won't be a month this time. Later!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's another of my updates, yes, I'm going to try to update everything this week for the pleasure of my reviewers. Since I don't really have much else to do, I say what the heck. So, here you guys go, chapter 4, enjoy.

---------------oooooooo-------------

Kenny didn't know what he was going to do if he kept doing poorly on his practice entrance exams. His mother was really going to rant when she found out about his latest grade. Not only that, but she was going to push him into studying more. Which meant it would practically be anywhere from two weeks to a month before he was able to see Tala again. If only there were someone he could get help on his math, well...not that he didn't understand the material, but someone to help him focus and stop going blank every time he tried doing it.

Turning a corner, Kenny continued down the dark and quite empty streets on his way home, the moon and stars were his only companions. Things were like this every night he went home from his juku school, but tonight for some reason...it felt different. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling until he felt the hand on his shoulder. Kenny's body froze up completely causing him to be unable to turn around.

His heart rate sped up immediately, feeling the hand tighten slightly on his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Kenny began praying that he wasn't about to get robbed, raped, or kidnapped. Of all nights for him to have this happen to him, it had to be that night. Were there forces out to get him, or what? This was the last thing he needed, or all things.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Kenny could speak if he wanted to. He just hoped that if the guy wanted money, he takes it and have nothing else to do with him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kenny wanted to retort of course he wasn't okay with being kidnapped, raped, or robbed late at night, but he didn't want to be beat on top of things. Anyway, he doubted that if he wanted to speak, he would be able to say anything. Whatever words in his throat stuck there, and refused to come out.

The hand on his shoulder turned him around to face the person who held him captive. Now he was going to discover some old, perverted looking man with a leer on his face that was going to tell him that he had nothing to worry about and drag him into an alley to have his way with Kenny.

But instead of seeing that sort of image, Kenny was taken back by the very handsome young man no more than a year or two older standing in front of him. He was much taller than Kenny, maybe about Tala and Kai's height. His hair and eyes both reminded Kenny of the moonlight, as his light eyes flickered over Kenny with concern. For a second, Kenny had this déjà vu feeling that he and this male had met before. But Kenny distinctly could not place where.

"Are you okay?" the male asked again, his voice tinged with an accent as he spoke in Japanese to Kenny.

"I...I..." Kenny relaxed, feeling just a little foolish for the way he was behaving. "I'm fine. You just startled me slightly."

"I didn't mean to startle you like this. But you dropped this." The guy held up a paper that Kenny almost didn't recognize until he was the grade on it, and realized it was his practice exam test.

"Oh! That's my test. I didn't know I dropped it," Kenny flushed. The guy took his hand off of Kenny's shoulder and smiled at Kenny with a light smile while Kenny bowed a quick thank you.

It wasn't a bad thing to lose the thing but his mother really wanted to see that grade and she would get on his case about losing it. Then go on this guilt trip that whoever found the test would see how poorly her son was and would be ashamed if it was someone she knew that found it.

"You don't have to thank me," the moonlight haired boy said.

"You don't know you saved me from more lecturing than I needed tonight," Kenny said, taking the paper from the other. "My mother would have had even more of a fit if she learned I lost this practice test."

"I see, well you should be more careful next time," the boy said. "Well, I suppose it's getting late, I should get going."

"Hey," Kenny found himself saying. For some reason, he couldn't shake that feeling that he and this boy had met before. The moonlight haired guy turned to look at Kenny with a curious look, which caused Kenny to flush slightly, a little embarrassed that it might sound different when asked, but he needed to know if they've met. "I...have you ever seen me before?"

"Have I..." the guy trailed off for a second in thought, before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so."

"I have this strong déjà vu feeling that we've met before. Like in the past, maybe I'm mistaking you for someone else."

"By chance have you ever been to Russia," the boy replied in a light humorous tone. "Maybe it was there or a dream."

Immediately as the male said that, the image of the first world championships came to mind when Rei was battling the Demolition Boys Bryan, the cold and ruthless blader that was taught by the Biovolt organization to focus on taking down his opponent rather than his opponent's beyblade. The battle had been in Bryan's favor until Rei managed to turn the tables on his opponent, winning the match, a very powerful upset for the Russian team, and the fate of the world resting on Tyson and Tala's battle.

"Now I remember," Kenny said, looking up at the now identified member of the former Demolition Boys. He had no doubt now that this was Bryan, but he seemed different now than back then. "We did meet in Russia, three years ago."

"Three years ago?" Bryan frowned, thinking over the information.

"Three years ago, the world championships in Russia. I'm part of the Bladebreakers, my name is Kenny Shinoda," Kenny introduced. "And you're Bryan, right?"

"You're from the Bladebreakers...I remember you," Bryan nodded. "I wouldn't have expected to run into one of you so late at night."

"I just came from some lessons. May I ask by chance what you're doing in Japan, walking so late at night?" Kenny asked.

The surprise of seeing Bryan in Japan was not overlapped by his remembrance that Bryan and Tala once had a relationship. What if Bryan tracked Tala down to Japan in order to make amends for the past in hopes that they could have a relationship again? And then Bryan was to find out that he and Tala were going together, what then? Would Bryan dislike Kenny for taking Tala away from him?

"Me? Well, once Tala, Spencer, Ian, and I went our separate ways a while ago, I wondered what everyone was doing, so I've been tracking everyone down. And then I learned that Tala was here in Japan and came to visit him," Bryan said with a smile. "He seems to be doing well."

Kenny saw a flash of sadness enter Bryan's eyes momentarily before he shook his head, a smile returning to his face. "Bryan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bryan said softly, turning his eyes away, but Kenny could tell that something bothered him, or dampened his mood a trite. After a minute, he turned his eyes back to Kenny. "You know, you shouldn't be walking home so late at night alone. You never know what might happen to you. How about I walk you home, where do you live?"

"I..."

"You don't have to be suspicious of me," Bryan said, taking Kenny's hesitation as a sign the brunette was hesitant to say. "I've changed. I'm not the same as when I was with Biovolt, you don't have to worry. If you want, I will only walk you a few blocks, will that suffice?"

Kenny felt a flush of embarrassment color his cheeks as he looked down. He hadn't meant to make Bryan feel as though he wasn't trusted. Kenny knew that if it hadn't been for Biovolt, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian would not have turned out the way they were when the Bladebreakers met them. People could, and often did change from former personas and lifestyles, Bryan was no exception to this rule.

"I didn't mean to stall like that. I do believe you have changed. And I know it's not your fault for what you did in the past. I don't blame you. It would be very nice of you to walk me home, thank you Bryan," Kenny said with a bow.

"You know...if you really don't feel comfortable with me..." Bryan started until Kenny shook his head.

"I'm fine, and I do trust you," Kenny replied. "I stay a few blocks from here, not that far, but I guess you are right about walking home at night alone."

Kenny found a grateful look within those moonlight eyes as he began walking, Bryan following him as Kenny continued in his trip home. The walk for a long minute was silent, the sound of their footsteps feeling the space of talking. Kenny wondered if Bryan had been able to find Tala. He figured that it might be a welcomed surprise for Tala. But...then again, this was the same guy that broke up with Tala. His boyfriend might not take too nicely to an ex love showing up again after all this time, especially with it being Bryan.

Kenny had this feeling that Tala and Bryan did not break on good terms. Remembering a year ago before he and Tala were together and the way he talked about Bryan...Tala seemed both hurt and pissed off with their break up. Which in a way put a while between him and Kenny's growing relationship; if it could have been called a relationship at the time. Of course Tala changed, but Kenny had no idea of knowing if his feelings about Bryan were still as negative or could he forgive his former teammate.

"Kenny?" Bryan's voice broke through Kenny's thoughts, the brunette looking up at the slightly older teen.

"What were you saying, I'm sorry," Kenny apologized.

"I didn't say anything," Bryan said. "I just wanted to ask you something." Kenny watched the Russian shift his eyes back to the sky, the look of sadness that was there earlier now returned in full force. "Do you and the other Bladebreakers see Tala often?"

"Well...I suppose that we do on occasions," Kenny answered. "He doesn't stay close to me or the others, so we don't see him every day." Kenny was going to hold back with letting Bryan know that Tala was his boyfriend until he learned the reason for the other's question. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. It's been a while since we've seen each other I wanted to know whether or not he's changed from when we were back at the abbey. Tala is a very private person, so if you don't really know much, then that's okay too," Bryan said.

"Well...if you want to know my opinion...I think he has changed a lot. When he came here to Japan a year ago, he was impossible to get around because of all those defenses he built up. Everyone figured that he wouldn't stay long. At one time, they would have been right, but he came back and stayed. And he slowly began to trust those around him. I think that Tala would be happy to know that you came looking for him," Kenny smiled.

"I wish that was true," Bryan sighed. "I went and saw him yesterday."

"You did? What happened?" Kenny was anxious to know what happened. "Was he shocked to see you?"

"Shocked? I don't think I would use that word. Tala was more pissed off to see me than happy. You could see his eyes turn cold when he asked me what I was doing here, and why did I decide to show up now. I didn't stay long because I didn't want to upset him any further."

"I'm sure that..." Kenny really didn't know what to say. That sound exactly what the old Tala would say to his ex. Could...that be what was on Tala's mind yesterday night that he didn't want to talk to Kenny about?

"You don't have to cheer me up about it," Bryan assured. "I should have known that things between us were not going to be that easy to patch up. I doubt that he can figure any of my intentions to be something other than selfish." Kenny didn't know what to say, so silence fell between them once again. The rest of the walk to Kenny's house was in thought on how he could get Tala to talk to Bryan on level terms.

Bryan deserved a second chance to redeem himself. They probably knew each other much longer than Kenny knew Tala. More than likely they grew up at the abbey, much like Kai said that he had. Maybe he could get Kai's opinion the situation, and then figure out what to do. Looking up from his thoughts, Kenny realized they were coming up on his house. He could see the lights still on in the kitchen, knowing his mother was waiting up for him.

"My house is up ahead," Kenny pointed to the house with the light on. "Thanks for walking me home, Bryan."

"It was no problem," Bryan smiled.

"Where are you staying? You have somewhere to go, don't you?" Kenny worried.

"Right now, I've found a nice place to stay for awhile," Bryan said with another smile. Momentarily it faulted again. "Kenny, may I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Bryan, go ahead," Kenny nodded.

"Well...I don't want to upset Tala anymore than he is now. I was just wondering that if you see him anytime soon...could you not mention that we met tonight. I don't know what he may think, so..." Bryan bit his bottom lip nervously, an act that seemed out of place with the Russian. Kenny would never have imagined Bryan doing such a thing.

"I understand, and I won't say a word," Kenny said.

"Thank you Kenny," Bryan sighed.

"Um...you know...if you want to talk more about Tala with me, I have a few minutes after school before I have my evening class. There's a café near Tala's house that I like to go to...if you want...we can meet over there," Kenny voiced. "Since I'm closer to him, I could tell you more about him."

"That sounds nice. I think I would like that. I know where that café is, what time should I wait for you?" Bryan inquired.

"I get out of school at four, so I should be at the café by four fifteen. Just get us a table and wait for me. I have to go now before my mom thinks that I'm trying to run away from home or something. Good night, Bryan," Kenny said, waving Bryan good night as he headed for the house. Bryan turned away from the boy after waving good night, a smirk spreading across his face, replacing the smile that was there moments ago.

"Closer huh?" Bryan smirked. "I can fix that right quickly."

Bryan could not believe that the boy was so gullible enough to show someone practically a stranger where he lived. Now Bryan knew where the boy lived. The first part of his plan was already going smoothly. Once he got the boy's trust fully, then that's when the fun would begin. And he would teach the boy not to mess with something that didn't belong to him.

"I suppose that compared to me, he's just a toy after all," Bryan said to himself. Meanwhile, as Bryan walks back to where he's staying, thinking of his plans, Kenny walks into the house. Taking off his shoes and slipping into his slippers, he heads for the kitchen, where of course his mother is waiting for him. The minute he walks into the kitchen, his mother turns her head to look at him, with another one of those looks.

"You're home, finally, what took you so long?" she inquired.

"The teacher wanted to talk to me for a minute," Kenny replied, noticing the still hot miso soup with pickles and thinly sliced cooked beef.

"About?"

"My test," Kenny said, knowing it was to come, so when she reached out her hand, Kenny gave her the paper that was still in his. Looking down, he heard her gasp. And it was about to come.

"How could you make such a low grade on a practice exam? I can't believe that you can't do any better than that. How do you expect to get into Tokyo University with grades like this?" his mother said.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to do better," Kenny promised.

"Of course you are, because every day you don't have to go to juku, you're coming straight home and study. I will not have you making such horrendous grades on your practice exam. Do I make myself clear?" the woman said with a deep frown.

"Yes ma'am," Kenny all but muttered.

"And I don't want you hanging around those boys until your grades get better, do I make myself clear," his mother stated also.

"Sure, it's not like I need a life or friends anyway," Kenny said before he was able to recant the statement. His mother stared at him with wide eyes, as if he just spat a slew of curses at her. "I...I...I'm not hungry, I'm going to my room." Before his mother was able to say a word, he was already out the room, taking the stairs two by two until he reached his room and locked himself in.

"Chief?" Dizzi came on the screen, worry in her voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Kenny shook his head. "I'm just kind of tired, I'm going to bed."

He was going to hear it tomorrow. Why did he have to open his big mouth and say that? Of course he hated having to study so hard when it was only his parents that wanted him to go to Tokyo University. All he wanted to do was hang with his friends, be with Tala, and enjoy the little bit of his teenage years that he had left. He was sixteen didn't most sixteen year olds worry about love interests, popularity, and those reckless things that could get them grounded?

"Are you sure, Chief? Nothing you really want to talk about? I suppose it has to do with your mother, doesn't it?" Dizzi responded. "Well, I know when you feel like talking about it, you will tell me."

"Thanks Dizzi," Kenny smiled, glad to have her at times like that. She was sometimes a blessing when she wanted to be.

"So, anything interesting happen today?"

"Interesting?" Kenny let a smile cross his lips, as he dropped his bag on the floor and began to undress out of his school uniform. He supposed meeting up with another member of the Demolition Boys' team was interesting...but he knew how Dizzi had a penchant for overreacting about things, but like Tyson did. "Nothing really interesting happened, just the same things."

"You sure?" asked Dizzi.

"Positive," Kenny assured.

"I know you would lie to me, but I'm not going to get into it with you. Every time I turn around, you're acting more like that boyfriend of yours," Dizzi said.

The remark brought a giant grin out of Kenny as he pulled on a large shirt, which he had snagged from Tala. On nights when he couldn't be with Tala, he wore that shirt to remember all the nights they spent together during weekends, some holidays, and other events.

"Oh, I do huh. Well I'm sure that Tala would be happy to know that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I don't think I could study tonight if I had the energy to." Kenny pulled back the covers on his bed.

"That bad?" inquired Dizzi

"Not so much. I'll tell you about it tomorrow since of course I have to come home and study ridiculously until I'm smart enough to make the entrance exams." Kenny received a laugh from his computer before it turned itself off. Shaking his head, Kenny proceeded to turn off the lights and climb into bed. As he lay in bed drifting off to sleep, the brunette wondered what he could do to bring his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex to mutual terms. What he didn't realize is that while he laid thinking of his plans, other plans surrounding him were being made.

----------------oooooo----------------

Rim: Okay, you guys, I have the funniest thing to tell you before I leave. My mom just came in while I was finishing this chapter and asked me bits about this story. And then she asked me who Kenny was going out with. And all I could say is "the red head". She went looking for a red haired girl on my Beyblade poster!!! LOL She left the room puzzled!!! That has to be the greatest highlight in the history of anything!! Now with that said and done, let me get out of here. Next update to work on Aster, and I know how you all are waiting for that. I'll see you there gang!


	5. Chapter 5

Rim: I have nothing to say, besides...well, nothing really. So I will thank all you guys for reviewing and I promise to get some nice work done in this one. And I wish I could update more often for you guys...but working on five stories at one time and handling school and a part time job is a lot. But I promise to do my best.

Kai: What the hell are you talking about?

Rim: I don't know...I guess we will get started with the chapter now.

------------------ooooooooo--------------------

Kenny turned over and hit the off button on his alarm clock before kicking the covers off and crawling out of bed. With a yawn, Kenny ran a hand through his tousled hair then shuffled over to the window to pull the curtains apart. Making a face when the sunlight hit him square in the face, he yawned once more then shuffled back over to the bed to slip on the slippers that were still there. Once in them, he shuffled to the door and opened it. The smell of miso wafted the air as he shuffled down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

He was going to have to face his mother this morning about things. He had no doubt that she had by now showed his father the grade on his practice test, and they were both going to tag team him. After what he said last night...Kenny shook his head clear for a few moments, thinking about the other things that happened last night. He met up with Bryan, one of Tala's former teammates, and also Tala's ex boyfriend.

Bryan was different than he was when they were all back in Russia for the World Championships. He was no longer a ruthless blader of Biovolt, time had changed him. But the thing was...Kenny didn't know how Tala would take things. Bryan had told him that Tala turned cold at the sight of him.

"I wonder...maybe I can ask Kai about things between them," Kenny said to himself as he stripped out of his sleeping garments and stepped into the shower, cutting on the water so it could wash over him. There had to be a way for Tala and Bryan could get along and be friends, instead of Tala hating Bryan. What happened was in the past, it should not affect the future. Letting his thoughts drift away, Kenny showered, and then went through his morning routine of dressing.

Once he was finally finished, he headed downstairs with his school bag, and into the kitchen. As expected, both his parents were there, with serious looks on their faces. Kenny quietly sat down at the table, refusing to look at them.

"Good morning."

"Kenny, your mother showed me the grade you got on your last practice exam," his father said.

"I told her I would do better. I just froze up while taking it, that's all," Kenny said. He really didn't want to get into this so early in the morning with them. He just wanted to go to school, meet Bryan that afternoon for a few minutes to talk, go to juku, and come home.

"I feel that you aren't working to your potential," his mother voiced. "I want you to really study harder so you can make it into Tokyo University. You have to get a good job, so you can make us proud."

"I am working as hard as I can," Kenny argued.

"Don't talk back to your mother, Kenny," his father stated.

"But..."

"She is right I feel that you aren't working as hard as you should. You're smart, and you're wasting it with poor test grades like this. How can you say that you're working as hard as you can when you bring home these horrible test grades," his father countered.

"I told you that I freeze up. I know the material...but..." Kenny didn't get far when his father cut him off again.

"I don't believe you." Kenny had to blink at his father. His father didn't believe he was working his hardest to succeed. As many hours as he put in studying, declining offers to hang out with Tyson and the others, as little time he spent with Tala...his father didn't believe him? Did they forgot how they locked him away like a caged animal to make him cram every little bit of information in his head, as he possibly could?

"How can you not believe me? I've spent weeks studying," Kenny said. "I hardly ever get to hang out with my friends now. I'm always either studying, or at school working. I'm trying my best to do well."

"I don't think you're trying hard enough," his mother agreed. "If you were, then you wouldn't be doing this bad, now would you?" Kenny kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to start so early in the morning with them. Picking up his bowl of miso, he quietly drank the soup until all of it was gone. Picking up his chopsticks, he ate some pickles before placing the utensils down, and looking at his parents.

"Please believe me, I'm trying my hardest," he said quietly. "I don't want to upset either one of you."

"It's too late for that," his mother said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're always so distant from us. You never tell us a thing that's happening in your life, and it might be affecting your school work."

"Nothing in my life is affecting my school work," Kenny assured.

"It has to be, you wouldn't be getting bad grades otherwise," his father stated.

"My test from juku has nothing to do with my school work. I'm doing well at school," Kenny said, wondering why they were trying to put him on a guilt trip this morning. Picking up his chopsticks again, he started on the bowl of rice that went with the miso and pickles.

"How can we be sure? You never show us the grades you get at school. We should be allowed to see your grades, we are paying for your school education after all," his father said. The remark made Kenny put down his bowl of rice then at his mother and father. Why the hell did he just bring that up? It wasn't as if he didn't know they were paying for his school tuition.

"I know you pay my tuition," Kenny said. "But what does that have to do with anything? Why can't you believe me that I'm doing well in class? I wouldn't lie to you about anything like that."

"Don't raise your voice with me, young man," his father said, getting up from his chair, his face turning a slight red tint.

"I'm not," Kenny said softly. "But it's hurting my feelings that you don't believe a word I tell you. I'm not doing anything wrong with my life. All I really want is to be like any other kid my age."

"Most kids your age are worrying about making it into a good school like Tokyo University. I don't know about those boys you hang out with, but your top priority should be school. You can always make useful friends when you get into college," his father argued.

"Useful friends...my friends are useful. They support everything I try to do and they are always there for me. Sure Tyson may goof off a lot, but he has a big heart and I can always turn to him for help. The same goes with Max, Rei, and Kai. You think it's so easy to cram every little piece of information into my head, well it's not," Kenny said hotly. Quite offended with what his parents said.

Silence filled the room as he watched the shocked expressions on his parents face turn into anger. His mother turned away, as if his presence was too much to stand. As far as he knew, at that moment it was. His father's face turned a shade bright as his eyes met with Kenny's. Kenny stood up from the table and walked over to the counter where his lunch was and picked it up.

"I have to go to school now." With that said, he exited the kitchen and was almost out the door when heard his father yell that he was grounded for the next month, so he better come start home after classes. That was also about the time Tyson, Max, Kain, and Zeo were walking up. The four boys blinked at the shouting as Kenny closed the door without answering.

"I don't think we should ask, huh?" Max inquired.

"It's stupid...just really stupid," Kenny sighed. "Let's just go before he comes out and says something else and then I will have to cut out my tongue before I say something I will never be able to recant."

"That bad then?" Zeo inquired.

"Bad is not the word I would use. Idiotic, yes, bad, no."

"Well I suppose we should get to school then and if you want to talk to us about it, we're always here to listen," Tyson grinned.

"Thanks," Kenny sighed. He was glad he had them for friends, and knew his parents were wrong by what they said. He still couldn't believe either they would voice something so...so...he didn't know the word for it. But definitely, it was just an impossible conversation to be having. Hopefully when he got home and they cooled off, they could talk with some reason, instead of irrational clauses.

--------------ooooo-------------

"Hey Kenny," Tyson yelled as Kenny was tying his shoes up. Kenny looked up from the place he was kneeling, seeing Max, Tyson, Hilary, Zeo, and Kain coming towards him.

"What's up?" Kenny inquired.

"We were about to head out for the mall, want to come?" Tyson asked.

"I wish I could, but for one, I'm grounded, and secondly I have to go to my afternoon juku classes," Kenny sighed wistfully.

"What were you grounded for?" Hilary blinked. "I wouldn't have expected you of all people to get in trouble with his parents. I expected that more from Tyson."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson shouted at her.

"Just as it sounds, idiot," Hilary shot back at him.

"Why the heck are you hanging around us anyway? Don't you have something to do with your time than following us around?" Tyson yelled at her.

"Hey you two, take it easy." Max stepped in between them before they could go at it. "Violence solves nothing."

"With her it solves everything," Tyson muttered to himself.

"I heard that you idiot!" Hilary yelled.

"Oh good, you aren't deaf," Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Hey now you two," Kain said. "Enough is enough. Hey Tyson, since you argue with her all the time, like you did with Kai, do you plan on turning straight within the next year and dating her too?"

"What the hell are you...?" Zeo covered Tyson's mouth while he fumed at Kain who was wearing a huge grin plastered to his face. Max was doing his best to restrain Hilary from choking the life out of Kain for the remark. Kenny watched the scene, feeling a familiar smile reach his lips.

"I guess you should get going if you have after school lessons," Max said. "It's too bad that you can't hang out with us."

"Yeah, but I seriously don't feel like hearing my parents' mouths about it. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kenny said, finishing with his shoes and grabbing his school bag. Walking out of the school, he looked at his watch, seeing the time read four minutes past four. It shouldn't take him long to get to the café. He just wondered if Bryan forgot all about their meeting, or not.

Or maybe he went back over to Tala's apartment to try and settle things again. Kenny wondered if he told Tala about meeting up with Bryan if he would disapprove so much. Bryan only wanted to settle things, his boyfriend couldn't be that stuck in the past to allow someone he's known for a long time to slip away. Maybe he should talk to Kai before speaking with Tala. That way, he could get an unbiased opinion.

Walking in silence, he continued his trip to the café while thinking things over. He was hardly aware of his destination until a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Pulling out of his thoughts, he looked up to find a pair of light eyes on him.

"Bryan..."

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked with concern filling his moonlight eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Kenny questioned.

"I was calling your name but you didn't answer me. I just got here, so I was going to get a table when I saw you," Bryan explained.

"I'm sorry," Kenny apologized. "I just have lots on my mind."

"We have a few minutes to talk about it, how about we do that instead, and talk about Tala another time," Bryan suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kenny inquired. "I don't want to bother you with my issues with my parents."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Come on." Bryan led Kenny to one of the tables and the two sat down, waiting for a waitress to come take their orders. A few moments go by before a bubbly girl with short blue hair came up and smiled at the two.

"May I help you?" she smiled.

"My friend and I will take just tea. Is that okay with you, Kenny?" Bryan inquired, looking over at the brunette.

"Yeah, that's fine," Kenny nodded. "I doubt I have time for much else until later tonight after I get out of class."

"Okay then, two teas." The girl jotted down the orders and walked away. Once she was gone, Bryan sat back in the chair looking at the brunette. In his mind, he was continuing to go over his plan while seeming relaxed around the younger. This would be like a clever game of chess playing out in stages. He already established trust with the boy, all he had to do was build on it.

For someone that Tala was supposed to love, this boy was too trusting. That was one of the first things Tala had taught him when they were together. Because at one time, Bryan was similar to this boy until Tala showed him everything he knew now. Maybe he should make this game more interesting and instead of just making the boy stay away from Tala completely, he'd show the boy a thing or two. He was sort of cute in a pathetic way after all.

"Bryan..." Kenny saw the slightly reflective look in the other male's eyes. Immediately once his name was said, he focused back in on Kenny, a hint of rose coloring his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I guess I blanked out there for a second," Bryan smiled embarrassingly. "What were you saying, Kenny?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, are you thinking about Tala?" Kenny inquired. "I don't want to be nosy or anything."

"Don't worry I was just thinking about random things. Nothing important," Bryan smiled. "Go ahead and tell me about your problem, I'm listening."

"But...are you sure?" Kenny inquired.

"I'm positive," Bryan assured. "So, tell me, your parents are..." Bryan would let the boy fill in all the gaps, and then store the information in the back of his mind for further use later in his plan.

"Being typical parents," Kenny sighed. "My mother and father want me to get into one of the city's best universities, just because my cousin was able to make it into Tokyo University. They didn't want to hear what I had to say on the subject, so now I'm being chained and shackled into studying nonstop. And on top of that, as of late...my practices scores have been well below average. I keep studying and keep studying, but when it comes time to apply it, I freeze up."

"I suppose all that studying isn't giving your brain time to apply it," Bryan said.

"And this morning, my mother and father got on my case again. My father told me that he didn't believe I was studying as hard as I claimed to be because of my test scores, and then he called my friends useless. On top of that, I'm now grounded and going to be stuck up in my room studying for a complete month. I just need a break, you know..." Kenny sighed.

"That much pressure on one person is a lot," Bryan agreed. "In one sense you want to succeed and make your parents proud, but in another sense you want them to understand that you want to move at your own pace."

"Exactly," Kenny sighed, glad that someone understood what he was talking about. "What do I do in a situation like this?"

"There is always do what your parents want, and then there's the do what you want scenario. You have to think about which scenario you like more," Bryan voiced.

"Both scenarios have consequences though. If I do what my parents want, then I end up being tormented more. But if I do what I want, my parents will get on my case. Why is it that life always wants to come kick me in the ass whenever I don't have something going on?" Kenny stared at the sky, the conversation dying down as the waitress brought their tea and left.

"You know, you can always have a little taste of both," Bryan finally said after a long silence. Kenny tilted his head to the side as he stared at Bryan who was drinking his tea. A slight frown appeared between his brows.

"What do you mean?" Kenny inquired.

"Well," Bryan said, putting down his cup. "You always have the option of doing what you want secretly. For example, if you don't have classes on some days, but your parents will be gone for a while, you could hang out with your friends. Or if you go to the library, they could meet you there. It's all in the way you plan it out."

"I guess so. More than likely I would have it in me to do something like that. After all, my parents don't know about my relationship," Kenny thought.

"You're in a relationship?" Bryan feigned a surprised look. Kenny buying it as genuine, nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't know whether it would be a good time or not to tell Bryan about him and Tala.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend. You thought I was single?"

"In fact I did. I doubted anyone around would interest you enough to just date. You don't seem the type to date just to date, more on the lines of dating for love and commitment. One of your friends I suppose?" Bryan folded his hands over each other and stared at Kenny with an interested look.

"Well...yeah...a friend, in fact, you know them," Kenny blushed.

"Kai?" Bryan blinked.

"No...Tala." Kenny lowered his eyes momentarily then lifted them up to catch to see what Bryan's reaction was. "I hope you aren't..."

"Our relationship was a long time ago," Bryan said with a smile. "He's not like before is he?"

"No, he's changed a lot from when I first met him a year ago. He loves me a lot now, and I love him just as much," Kenny smiled.

"How did you two get together anyway?"

"Well...it's sort of an odd story. I was coming home from going to the store for my mother when I stumbled over his body. When he woke up a few days later, he told me that he had been attacked and stabbed by a man that tried to rob and rape him. I took care of him while he was under and I started to fall in love with him. It was a long process for us both. He always repelled me, I continued to be with him, he tried to leave me, I tried to move on, but in the end, we were together," Kenny said.

"He sounds like he's a lot happier now. I hope you both are able to enjoy each other's company for a long time."

"Thank you, Bryan," Kenny smiled, picking up his cup of tea. Kenny now really wanted Tala to forgive Bryan for the past. The moonlight haired male deserved that much. But how was he going to get his boyfriend to accept Bryan's forgiveness. Maybe...just maybe Kai could help him with that.

"Kenny," Bryan said after a long minute of silence.

"Yeah?" Kenny inquired, placing his cup on the table.

"I was just thinking if you want, I can help you with your math when you don't have classes. I use to do a lot of mathematical equations when I was bored," Bryan admitted. "Maybe I could show you an easier way to work through the problems."

"You...you would do that for me?" Kenny blinked.

"You're becoming a friend, of course," Bryan smiled.

"I...I...thank you so much Bryan. That would help me out so much!" Kenny exclaimed. "The next day I don't have night classes is Friday. You can come by on Friday. Here's my address." Taking out a piece of paper, he jotted down directions to his house, and his phone number. "I have to get to my night classes now."

"All right, and I will see you on Friday then," Bryan said, as he watched Kenny gather his things and finish off the rest of the tea.

"I really do appreciate this Bryan. Thank you again." With that, Kenny left the table. Bryan felt a smirk cross his lips when the boy was gone.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you little fly," Bryan murmured in Russian as he fingered the piece of paper in his hand, his eyes going over the information. Another rook was now set into play, this would become very valuable indeed. Finally he placed the slip of paper in his pocket and got up from the table. "You continue to come deeper and deeper into my web all without knowing."

--------------------ooooooo--------------------

Rim: I know I'm tormenting you all, but I'm trying to build a slow and steady plot which is taking me some time. Yes, I'm trying to kill you all with suspense, what good writer wouldn't do that? (grins as people start throwing things at her)

Kai (sighs): You know you deserve it. She hopes everyone enjoyed the chapter and she promise to stop tormenting everyone soon. Now I have to get her medical attention...someone hit her with a brick. (sighs and drags Rim away)


	6. Chapter 6

Rim: Welcome to yet another chapter of Pushing Me Away. Don't ask me what I have in store for this chapter because I don't know!! Thank you, all who read and loved the last chapter, I'm just full of suspense lately, so here's another bout.

Bryan: Just get started will you. (Rim looks at him then nods) Good, I didn't have to say anything else to you.

---------------oooooo---------------

Kenny looked over the problem on the paper, twirling his pencil nervously between his fingers as a deep frown settled between his brows. How the hell did the teacher expect him to do this problem with more than half the work for it was missing? He had a feeling that since their last talk, she was going to make him have to study twice as hard to do the work she assigned.

Reading over the problem again, Kenny placed his pencil to the paper, thinking for a long minute before starting the problem. Continuing to work, he was vaguely aware of his teacher hovering over his shoulder until a ruler pointed to the first half of his paper. Looking up, he found the woman frowning at the work.

"Asharashi-sensei?" Kenny inquired to the woman standing over him.

"There are five mistakes, fix them," she said, not bothering to look at him or tell him where exactly the mistakes were.

"What mistakes?" Kenny asked the woman.

"You don't see the mistakes you made in the calculations?"

"No, I didn't think there were mistakes," Kenny stated. "It looks fine to me."

"Well it's not," she said, the frown on her face deepening as if he was doing this on purpose and knew that the work had mistakes in whatever view she was looking at it from. Turning his eyes back to his paper, he studied the work but still didn't see the mistakes that he made.

"What mistakes did I make?" Kenny asked again, only to have her stare at him this time with a look that said she wasn't amused with him questioning her, even though he was just asking a generalized question.

"Do the problem over," she ordered.

"But—" He wasn't about to allow all his work to go to scrape until he figured out what mistakes he made doing the work. "If I know what mistakes I made, I will be able to correct them."

"I said do the problem again, Shinoda," she demanded. Kenny flinched at her tone, as a few of the kids doing work whispered and giggled over the scene. He made eye contact with the woman, and saw that she had irritation in his eyes.

"Fine." Kenny said in a tone that was almost biting. Crumpling up the work he did on the paper, he started a new sheet, rewriting the problem the way she had it. Looking down at the paper, he wondered what could have possibly been wrong with it. Lifting his eyes back up to her, he found her moving away from his desk, looking over the other students' work.

Turning his eyes back to the paper, he frowned. What the hell could he have done wrong that allowed five mistakes on his work. Taking another approach to it, he found that no matter what he did, it was only coming back to the same work he started previously. How was he supposed to know what mistakes he made unless she gave him a little piece of advice? Feeling the frustration build up, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Time for a break," Mrs. Asharashi said out loud. "Take twenty minutes for a break and we will regroup back here after the twenty minutes are up."

Kenny opened his eyes, but the teacher's eyes pinned him to his chair while the rest of the class got up from their chairs and headed out the door, some of them heading out the building to get free air, or going down the street to the store for a soda or something to snack on. When all the students in the class were gone, and it was just him and Mrs. Asharashi, she walked up to him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Kenny, it seems that every time I see you, there's something distracting you. I got a call from your mother earlier today saying she wanted me to get a hold of your school records to see how you were doing there," Mrs. Asharashi stated.

"She what?!" Kenny exclaimed. "What did you tell her?"

"I went ahead and took your school record to her," the woman said. "She believes you aren't working to your greatest potential, and I agree with her."

"Why didn't anyone ask me? I have a right to say yes or no in this situation!" Kenny said, angry that his mother didn't believe him and that his teacher was coming down on his like he wasn't trying either. "I admit that I freeze up when I'm under pressure, but that's a lot of people. I've studied nonstop since I've arrived here, and I haven't slacked any."

"That might be true, that might not be," the woman said with her arms crossed. "I would have believed that days ago, but today, you showed me that you aren't going to make it into Tokyo University at this rate. You made five mistakes doing that problem today, and you didn't see them."

"You only gave me so much to work through," Kenny said.

"You're smart enough to figure it out, but you sat there like you were another one of these kids that are still struggling through college level Algebra. You're passed their level, I have you working on some of the highest college level Trigonometry/Calculus problems," she said. "Don't disappoint me Kenny, you are a bright student."

"I'm trying my best, please just stop expecting so much out of me," Kenny said, feeling a headache appearing behind his eyes. As of late, he's been getting these migraines that carry on for hours before going away."

"Are you trying to disappoint everyone around you? Your mother and father think highly of you and you're letting them down. If you don't get into Tokyo University, not only will they be disappointed in you, you will be a failure," she voiced. "Do you think a good company will hire you when they find you attended a second or even third rate university? Of course not, they will be looking for someone better."

"I don't want to just work in a company when I graduate, I don't know what I want to do yet, I still have plenty of time to figure that out before I graduate," Kenny stated.

"You really think that? Do you think that people are going to want to accept you if you don't know what you want to do with your life?" she scolded. "You should stop being a foolish dreamer and open your eyes to reality, Kenny. Don't throw away your life for some cause you don't even know."

"I'm not going to throw my life away," Kenny said hotly.

"You know, I told your mother you had a relationship," Mrs. Asharashi said.

That was the final slap in the face. Kenny stared at the woman that he called a teacher and just could not believe she would do something as low as that. "Why? Why did you tell her, I told you, my relationship has nothing to do with my school work?"

"I think it does, and she thinks you've been sneaking off to be with that person instead of attending classes. That was the only thing I took your side on. She wanted me to tell you to come home immediately and if you delay in arrival, they will have someone out looking for you."

"I can't believe this…" Kenny said closing his eyes and slumping down into his seat. A mixture of emotions took over him, but all he could do was pack up his things and stand up from his chair. Without looking at her, he walked out the door, his head low so no one could see the look of anger and hurt in his eyes. A few students standing around whispered things to each other but he didn't care.

He couldn't believe that his teacher told his mother something so private, that was between the two of them. He knew she was going to call his mother as soon as he left the building and she was going to yell and carry on about it when he got home then would tell his father. Then his father was going to get on his case about it, and maybe even ground him for another month, maybe even longer.

"I don't know why I try if all they're going to do is criticize me instead of supporting me," Kenny muttered to himself. "Why does everyone have such high expectations of me if they leave to walk alone?"

That was quite unfair to him, that everyone had such high expectations of him. Sure everyone considered him a genius or a whiz kid, but the truth of it was he was just like any kid. He didn't always enjoy computers, or analyzing data, nor was he obsessed with technology. He had a passion for it, but that was different than an obsession. Everyone held passion for something in life even if they didn't know it.

He learned that there was more to life than computers and technology. Tala taught him that much, and now he enjoyed just sitting around on a rainy day and taking in the lazy presence of the day in comfort. Or the starry night sky as the moon hung heavy over the midnight blue darkness. Tala also taught him to appreciate time and not rush around with it in an effort to get too many things done in the day.

Thinking on that subject, he felt sick to his stomach. His parents were going to demand to know what relationship he was in, who the person was and make him break up with them. When they found out it was Tala…he was going to have to hear his parents rant that he could not be gay and that if he wanted to live that way of life, he was going to be on his own in life and not a part of that family.

"Maybe I should just go pack my things now and leave, Tala will be more than happy if I'm with him all the time now," Kenny said to himself in a comforting way even as the tears stung his eyes. "He's not going to scold me for not burning myself out studying up to four in the morning then waking up and going to school in three and a half hours for school."

There were nights were he would do just that to finish his cram school assignments for the next day, and then go to school to do the work there, then come home and study. Many times crashing for an hour or so before his mother woke him up to study and scold him for falling asleep. At one time, he would take pills to keep him awake long enough to keep him going through a day. One or two times the others chimed him for the light rings under his eyes.

But it was all in the sake that he would please his parents so they would get off his case about things. Now, he was going to have to work to his breaking limit before his parents gave him the benefit of a doubt. Or maybe he would never get that approval from them after this.

"Hey, sexy, need a ride home?" a voice said.

Looking up from his thoughts, he saw a car slowly driving by the curb following him. The person on the driver side of the car was giving him a short toothy grin. Just when Kenny was about to shout at the pervert in the car, he realized exactly who it was. Walking over to the car that stopped, Kenny made a face at the driver. "Kai, you keep that up, and people are going to arrest you for that."

"You really wouldn't allow them to arrest me would you?" Kai laughed, opening the door for his friend. Kenny slid into the passenger's side of the car, and slumped down in the seat. Kai turned his eyes to the younger, with a frown. "What are you doing walking around I thought you had yobiko tonight?"

"I left," Kenny said. "I quit Kai I just don't think I can do this anymore." Just then, Kenny's cell phone rang. Kenny sighed as he reached into his bag and pulled out the object and cut it on. Placing it to his ear, he could hardly get out a hello before his mother's voice strained through yelling about who knows what. For a long minute, she continued screaming at him before breaking to breathe. "Mother, I'll be home in a few minutes, don't worry."

And with that hung up the phone before she could say more, knowing that if she didn't call back immediately, he was going to hear it when he did get home. Kai stared at Kenny, a brow arched as he gave the brunette a questioning stare. The younger lifted his eyes to his friend and shook his head.

"I am so tired of it all, Kai," Kenny sighed. "My teacher told my mother I had a relationship and…" Kenny sighed once more, shaking his head. "I should just go over Tala's house and…"

"I'll take you home," Kai said, pulling away from the curb. "I know it seems bad, but you have to work around it."

"How can I work around it when everyone seems to trap me in one space with no way out?" Kenny inquired.

"You can always move out also, I did when I didn't like the way my grandfather wanted me to be. Make your own life, the other Bladebreakers and I will still support you, and if you need money to stay in school, I will help you," Kai stated. "Tyson was telling me about what you were talking about yesterday morning, if you really feel…"

"I want to use that as my last option open," Kenny said.

"All right then, but you have my number if things get rocky," Kai said.

"I know, and thanks," Kenny smiled. "Sometimes it's funny that we've all changed so much. You use to be so withdrawn from us, now you're like any normal kid…or so Tyson would say if you weren't together."

"I suppose when I was still like I was at the abbey, then I would have scoffed at this life now and said I would die than give into weak emotions such as love and friendship," Kai mused. "But I'm glad it was a change that happened. You four are a giant part of my life now, and I doubt I could get on without you all."

"Hey Kai…" It was either now or never that he asked Kai about how Bryan and Tala were when he was back at the abbey still. "Can I ask you a question on the subject of the abbey? I was looking over some old things from about three years ago, and…the Demolition Boys."

"What about them?" Kai asked, turning an auburn eye upon his friend.

"Well, I wanted to know, back then, what were Tala and Bryan like, they were once together when you were there, right?" Kenny asked.

"Together…that would be true if they had been a couple. It was more like they got together for sex. Tala was…well…I hate to tell you this since that's your boyfriend, but he was a whore. He loved to tease anyone good enough to catch his eye. But it was always Bryan and I that got the honor to fuck him, if you would pardon my language towards it. It was never sex it was just a need to satisfy that hunger."

"So…they weren't really a couple?" Kenny said, a bit enlightened by the fact that even Kai hadn't been intimidate with his boyfriend. That would make things a little awkward for everyone if that was brought to light. Well, mainly awkward because Tyson was now Kai's boyfriend and Max had once been.

"No, they were just sex partners, but I think in a way Tala grew attached to Bryan. Before Tala and Bryan…well, Bryan in a way reminded me of you. Tala taught him everything he knew and then Bryan turned on Tala. I suppose that after that, Tala didn't want one partner after that, until he met you and fell in love with you," Kai smiled. "I think that he's a lot happier now than in the past."

"Do you think that he could ever forgive Bryan?" Kenny stared out the window of the car, thinking about how Bryan was when the Bladebreakers first met the Demolition Boys, how he was now, and what he could have been like in the past.

"Well, I suppose so, if Bryan has changed, then I'm sure that they could be friends once more. Before I went to the abbey, they were the best of friends, even while the scientists were trying to program him into being emotionless. I think the only reason he changed was because of Tala."

"I would have never thought that they were so close, that's…well…amazing. He seemed so different than from what we saw in the championships," Kenny smiled.

"I suppose they were, now that I think about it. I wonder how Ian and Spencer are getting on in life. It would be interesting to get them all together again," Kai smirked. "They would probably kill each other, Tala and Ian especially. Tala was always threatening to come in Ian's room at night and kill him."

"Reminds me of something you would say to Tyson," Kenny laughed.

"Thinking on it, those two are like peas in the same pod…heaven help it," Kai shook his head. Kenny felt a laugh rising as he looked out the window, listening to when Kai was with the Demolition Boys and the times at the abbey that didn't have horror attached to them. So, Tala and Bryan were once friends, maybe if he worked things out right that could happen again. It would be nice if they didn't have a wall between them.

--------------oooo------------

Tala stopped in his tracks finding Bryan waiting for him by his apartment door. Bryan had his hands shoved in his coat pockets, leaning against the door looking at the approaching night. Hearing the footsteps stop, the fair haired young man turned a warm smile to his former team captain.

"Nice night isn't it?" Bryan smiled softly with a smile that Tala had not seen in over ten years from the fair haired falcon wielder.

Tala narrowed his eyes, not following for that stunt. "What do you want Bryan?"

"What do I want? I just came to speak with you, is that so wrong a request?" Bryan said his voice soft as he turned his eyes back to the sky.

"Go on, what is it?" Tala said, studying that face he knew so well for any signs of falsification, but from what he could tell, every little action was genuine, even down to the way his eyes dimmed and lowered. But that did not mean Tala was going to believe he was really humbled that easily. He had after all taught the younger to be such a great actor when it came to emotions.

"I just wanted to apologize, I've had time to think over things, and you're right, I was jealous. Not that he's still better than me, because I still think we are much better together," Bryan stated. "Obviously you have changed over the past three years, and I've remained in the past."

"There's a reason you're saying this now, isn't there Bryan?" Tala demanded.

"There's no reason, I've just had time to contemplate it all," Bryan said simply. "I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

"That's bullshit, what have you done?" Tala said. Clenching his fists at his sides, he continued to glare at Bryan.

"I haven't done anything," Bryan said. "You don't have to believe me right now, but it's true. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You haven't gone near Kenny, you better tell me the truth Bryan, because I swear if you've done…" Tala started before Bryan cut him off.

"I haven't done anything to your lover," Bryan said. "You don't have to believe me, but I haven't. I just told you that I've thought things over. You have my word, for what's it worth."

"I still don't trust you," Tala admitted.

"You don't have to right now," Bryan said with a short sigh. "Take all the time you need to believe me. I have to go now." Without so much as another word to Tala, Bryan walked pass Tala who was by now a little confused about that little scene. Bryan on the other hand had a short smirk curled into the corner of his mouth. He really didn't need to do this, but he could help a small game of cat and mouse with his former lover. After all, soon all the pawns would be in the perfect position to begin the game.

--------------oooooo--------------

Rim: And there goes another notch in my belt! All this suspense in my stories as of late…I know you all are now anxious to find out what happen. I will update next week, I promise! So tell me what you think my friends. Until next week then.


	7. Chapter 7

Rim: Hello everyone, I'm finally getting to the next chapter of Pushing Me Away. I'm going to try a new schedule gang. I'm only going to update stories Mondays through Fridays, so hopefully I can update more if I put myself at that pace and I might be able to get out two stories a week, maybe even three so I don't have things spanning over a long period of time. Let's hope that this idea works. Thanks everyone for reviewing.

_**-oooooo-**_

The car pulled up in front of the house, Kenny raising his eyes from the dashboard to stare at it while Kai put the car in park. Turning his auburn eyes towards the smaller male, Kai reached over and ruffled his "little brother's" hair. "You know if you want me to spirit you away, you better say it now or otherwise I'm letting you go."

Kenny lifted his eyes, smiling at the older before shaking his head. "I wish you could spirit me away, but I have to face her, or I will never be able to tell her about Tala and I in the future. But thanks for the offer I'll hold you to it the next time I feel like being spirited away."

"What are you going to do now? You don't plan to tell her about Tala now, are you?" Kai inquired.

"Not now, she would probably do who knows what to me for saying that I'm in love and with another guy. Kai…did you ever tell your grandfather?" Kenny asked, turning his eyes back on the house. He could see the lights on in the kitchen, his anxiety growing more by the second. What was he going to say, what was she going to say? He already knew she called his father crying about everything his yobiko teacher told her. He still couldn't believe that she betrayed him like that. Someone he thought he could turn to for help; guess he was completely wrong about it.

"Grandfather? I suppose I didn't have to tell him when he came to visit me one time and caught Max and I…well…let's just say that we probably should have gotten the door unlocked first," Kai chuckled. Remembering the time a while ago that his grandfather came to his apartment to persuade Kai to come back to the mansion, then found Kai with his pants down against the wall near his apartment door screwing the blonde against the wall. Needless to say…it was quite an awkward silence for a while.

"What happened?" Kenny shaking his head, getting an idea of what could have possibly been going on when Kai's grandfather arrived at Kai's apartment. "You know you should be a little more careful about what you do outside the privacy of your apartment. I mean, I would not dream of being caught like that."

"Could I help I hadn't seen Max in almost two weeks?" Kai laughed.

"Yes you could. I suppose you learned a very good lesson from that didn't you big brother?" Kenny teased.

"After grandfather got over his shock, you could hear him screaming from four floors down about whether I had lost my mind or not. After I sent Max into the apartment to freshen up, I stared at grandfather and said that there was nothing he could do to change my mind about how I felt about Max. And if he wanted to disown me, go right ahead because I could care less about his fortune," Kai responded.

"And what did he do?"

"Well, he was definitely pissed at me when he left, and remained pissed with me for a good while. He's finally decided to accept that I'm gay and there was nothing he could do to change me. The few times I see him, he still gives me that look, but he doesn't say anything about it, and I think that I'm back in the will," Kai replied.

"I suppose the worst they can do is disown and kick me out the house, that and never speak to me again without thinking I'm a disgrace to the family," Kenny sighed.

"Hey, take it easy. Didn't I say that you can always count on me and the others in the event of anything happening? Now go into the house and face your mother, things aren't going to be any easier sitting here thinking about what ifs," Kai stated.

"I know, thanks a lot Kai." Unbuckling his seatbelt, Kenny grabbed his bag from the floor and pushed the car door open. Turning to stare at his friend one more time, he said his good night and got out. Pushing the car door shut, he headed for the house. Reaching the door, he was just about to pull his keys out when the front door opened, revealing his mother with a very crossed look on her.

"Who was that?" she demanded. She stood in the doorway, refusing his passage inside. Her eyes studied him, as if to make sure that he hadn't been doing anything he wasn't suppose to, and there would be some sort of tell tale sign she would be clued in with.

"My friend Kai, he gave me a ride home, you met him before when he came to the store to buy some bread, remember?" Kenny said.

"What boy who came to the store to buy bread? I don't remember any of your friends, but that blue haired boy Tyson that's always distracting you from your work," she said. "Now come into this house, we need to have a talk."

"I would, if you didn't block the way," Kenny muttered, only she heard the remark and scowled at him, her face becoming red as she pulled him inside by his sleeve. Dragging the brunette into the kitchen and forcing him to sit in a chair while she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you just said that to your own mother! First you started hanging out with that troublesome boy and his friends, then you slack at your yobiko school, then I find out you have a relationship with who knows who, and now you're back talking me," she said, her voicing strained with the prospect of tears at any moment. "What next Kenny?"

"It's not like you make it out to be. Everyone keeps turning this issue into a chaotic episode, which is far from the truth about it," Kenny protested.

"It's not like I make it out to be, so you're saying that I'm imagining that you're going to not be able to pass the entrance exams into Tokyo University? Is that what you're saying?" she said, a frown setting between her brows. "I wish I was imagining this, but I'm afraid that I'm not. And don't take that tone with me young man."

"You are making it out to be more than it is. Tyson and the others aren't distracting me from my school work. I hardly have time now and days to hang out with them. Because I'm always obeying you and studying, I never have any time to myself to do what I want," Kenny said. "And I'm not back talking you I'm just trying to have my say in the matter."

"You're not supposed to have a say, I'm your mother it's my job to make sure that you turn out like a decent young man who gets a good job and worries about relationships later in life. You're too young to know anything about love or relationships," his mother spoke.

"I'm not too young," Kenny said. "How can you possibly tell me that?"

"Yes you are!" she shouted. "You don't know what you're talking about it takes years to know that you're in love with someone. You're just a kid, you should be focusing on more important things like your studies and getting into a good college, now promise me that you're going to break up!"

Kenny looked away from the woman, knowing he could not guarantee that. Knowing there was no way he was going to break up with Tala just because she wanted to see that he was her slave as long as he stayed in this house. Even though there was no chance she would found out he was dating a guy, because he only kept electronic journal entries, there was a chance she would secretly follow him around to find out. Or worse, have someone else follow him around.

"Do you hear me, I said promise me that you're going to break up with this person immediately!" she demanded in an even more threatening tone.

"I hear you," Kenny muttered, focusing on the cabinet by the sink.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you, young man, or when you're father gets home, you're going to be in trouble. Now promise me that you're going to break up with this person immediately!"

"I promise," Kenny muttered, continuing to stare at the cabinet.

"I said look at me! I want you to say it like you mean it!" she shouted. For a long moment, Kenny continued to sit in his chair, ignoring his mother whose shouting became a little louder every second he refused to make eye contact with her. "Kenny, I swear if you don't look at me…"

"You'll what? Ground me? Too late for that already, don't you think? Why do you have to be such a bitch about this? It's not like I'm doing this on purpose!" Kenny shouted, and before he could recant the words that just slipped, silence fell over the kitchen. His mother grew silent, just standing there now without moving.

Kenny turned his eyes on her, seeing her entire form shake with fury and shock. Her wide eyes gawked at him as her mouth moved to say something, but any words that she had been about to say were dried up. Eventually, the fury overtook the shock, and Kenny only had a second to get his arm up as she tried to slap him. Pushing himself up from the chair, he backed away from her.

"How dare you say that to your mother? I gave birth to you, eight hours of labor in the hospital, and the doctors said we nearly lost you twice. I did everything I can to raise you right, get you into the best schools…" Tears rolled down his mother's face as she gave him another furious stare. "I don't know you anymore…you use to be such a sweet child."

"I—" Kenny started.

"Go to your room until your father gets home," she screamed. Keeping his mouth shut this time, he turned from the woman crying in the kitchen to walk up the stairs to his room. He knew he wasn't about to hear the end of this tonight. It wasn't going to be over by a long shot. And he couldn't keep his mouth shut. With a heavy sigh, he completed his journey up the stairs and to his room.

Opening the door, Kenny walked into the room and lowered the bag he was still wearing to the floor. Dragging his feet over to the bed, he collapsed face first onto it, groaning. Turning to the computer on the table that was on, he was pretty sure that Dizzi was wondering what went on by the way his mother's voice had probably carried all the way upstairs.

"Kenny?" Dizzi inquired.

"For starters my yobiko teacher told my mother I was in a relationship, then my teacher was a bitch, then I just left, then my mother started screaming about things…then I accidentally called her a bitch…" Kenny mumbled into his pillow.

"You didn't! Kenny!" Dizzi gasped.

"It's not like I really meant to let it slip out, I was angry. Any other time I would never tell her to stop acting like a bitch, you know that. She just made me so upset, especially when she told me I was just a child and I knew nothing about love. How can she say something like that? I'm not a kid, I may not be able to live on my own just yet, but still that does not give her the right to dismiss how I feel so easily…does it Dizzi?" Kenny inquired, closing his tired eyes, feeling the tears burning behind his lids.

"Sometimes, adults believe that they know what's best for everyone that they don't consider an adult until a certain age. It's hard for them to get around the fact that you're completely independent and have ideas of your own about what you want in life," she sighed.

"All they care about is me getting into a good school so they can brag to everyone about how smart I am and getting into a major college. Not caring if I burn myself out studying at all hours of the night, letting my youth pass me by while I'm stuck in a room cramming material into my head. It's not fair...they should let me take a break every now and then to try to absorb one thing at a time."

"You have to remember that they think they're doing what's right for you. They don't realize that you're fine the way you are and whatever you decide to do…well, you'll be successful at that. And they can still be proud of you," Dizzi said.

"Lately, I've been thinking about what's the use with me doing this. I don't know what I really want to do yet, and it's not like I'm ready to leave my friends and Tala behind." Kenny turned over on his back, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. He could still feel the tears of frustration threatening to fall at any moment.

"You can't give up no matter how much you think you can't go on. I know you can do this whether you want to or not," Dizzi voiced. A small smile crept onto Kenny's face. Sometimes he really didn't know what he would do without her voice of reason listening to his problems and advising him.

"Thanks Dizzi…sometimes I don't—"

"You would be half crazy and who knows what, but you're welcome," she interrupted, the humor in her voice obvious. "Or maybe running into Tala's bed whenever you have a problem."

"That doesn't sound so bad right about now," Kenny sighed. "I'm so stressed right now I need some way to unwind. I would definitely not mind if Tala's hands were roaming over me right now."

"I suggest you stop that train of thought right there, the last thing I want is to hear you moaning his name if I can help it. Now the real question is will you be able to face your father when he comes home?"

"Probably not, so go ahead and get my coffin ready," Kenny said, hearing the front door to the house open and close, then his mother's hysterical cries. "Dizzi, you might as well go ahead and make my eulogy."

"Stop that you'll be fine," Dizzi assured just as Kenny's father screamed for him to come downstairs. "Just make sure that if he kills you, you scream first so I can call the police."

"Oh, very funny," Kenny rolled his eyes, moving from off his bed to trudge towards the door just as his father was shouting his name again. "And I thought Tyson had a big mouth…" Making his way out the door, Kenny quietly descended the stairs, thinking of what he was going to say in his defense. When he finally reached the bottom, he raised his eyes to meet the furious ones of his father.

Kenny had never seen his father this angry before, and was just a bit apprehensive around the man. Kenny's father only stared at his son, ebbing away the younger brunette's courage bit by bit. The only noise that could be heard anywhere in the house was his mother's soft crying that drifted from the kitchen. Eventually, Kenny's father moved, pacing back and fort, but keeping his eyes on the boy.

"You're mother called me and told me everything," the man said. "Do you have any idea how much we both are trying to be good parents? We let you hang out with that boy because he seemed to be nice, but now it seems that he's influencing you more than making friends."

"That's not true!" Kenny protested.

"Did I say you could speak?" his father shouted, causing Kenny to flinch at the biting tone.

"No…sir…" Kenny bowed his head. He didn't want to see that look of disappointment and anger, why couldn't they understand he was trying his best to do what he could. He just needed time to let it soak in without being tossed into another sea of information to either sink or swim.

"Do you know how much money we pay for you to have the best help in getting into Tokyo University? Do you have any idea, Kenny?"

"No…sir, but I'm sure it's a lot," Kenny said in a low tone.

"Yes it's a lot of money, and what are you doing with it? Wasting your time and our money running around with those little hoodlums and you're diminishing your chances to get a good education and make us proud. And for what, some little girl who is only going to dump you in a few weeks? Don't you realize that you have better things to do with your life?" his father scolded.

"Better things to do…everything in my life's important to me," Kenny said hotly. "And my relationship hasn't been going on for weeks as you think it's been almost a full year. I'm not going to promise either one of you that I'm going to break up with them because I love them very much, please understand."

"Love, I don't it's love. It's because you're having sex isn't it?" his father accused. "Who is this girl you're going out with, I'm sure her parents will not tolerate this either."

"No it's not because we're having sex that we're still together. Why can't you understand that we're in love?" Kenny shouted. The burning tears that filled the back of his eyes finally broke, slipping down his face as he stared up at his father.

"Don't raise your tone with me like you did your mother. I will not tolerate such behavior while you're still under my roof. First I want you to go into the kitchen and apologize to your mother, then I want you to apologize to the both of us for your behavior, then you're going to promise your mother and I that you will break up with that girl. I will not having you distracted anymore from your studies," his father ordered.

"But…"

"What did I say Kenny?" the man shouted. "Go apologize to your mother. You should be lucky that we love you this much to make sure that you're well taken care of.

"Yes sir," Kenny said, finally giving in to the emotional tug of war he could not win.

"Good and I want you to know that you're still going to be grounded. I expect you straight home after your yobiko sessions and do not detour for any reason. The only company you can have over is a tutor. And I don't want you hanging out with those boys. When you pass the entrance exams to Tokyo University, you can have your privileges back," his father said.

Knowing to keep his mouth shut, Kenny turned his eyes from his father, walking into the kitchen where his mother sat in a chair. Standing in front of the woman, Kenny clenched his fists at his sides. Technically this was her fault, so why did he have to apologize, even if she was his mother. Right now, life was giving him more hell he kindly didn't need. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Kenny said, refusing to look at the woman. "I didn't mean it mother." She said nothing, still staring at the floor.

"What did you do with my sweet little boy that used to be so smart? You're not the little boy that I remember, what have you done with him?" she said quietly.

"I haven't done anything to change him. I'm still that same little boy you use to know, I just decided to grow up," Kenny said softly, turning away from her.

"You aren't my son. My son was obedient and never talked back to me. I blame this all on myself I should have pressured you more to tell me every little detail in your life. This is my fault…" The woman began crying again, causing Kenny to want nothing more than change things back to the happy smiles before the thoughts of college and entrance exams. But there was no remote to press the rewind button to, not that he would have anyway.

"Mother…please stop crying," Kenny sighed, walking up to the woman and hugging her shaking frame. "I'm sorry…just don't cry. If it makes you happy, I'll break up with them and I'll study harder."

"Kenny…" Raising her arms, she wrapped them around him. "Thank you so much. You're nothing but a child and children can't possibly know how important love is. You're not going to let some meaningless girl come between you and what's really important in life."

Kenny didn't say anything, but every word she said made him want to say more. But he knew he couldn't win this battle. He didn't want his parents to be angry with him, or cry, so he had to hold his tongue. Maybe when things settled down, he would try to talk to them again about this. Maybe even tell them that he was gay and fight that battle out. Right now though, his soul was battered, he just needed time to be alone.

_**-oooo-**_

Tala laid on his bed staring out the window of his apartment thinking. Of what, of course his former lover: Bryan and the little scene from earlier that night. What the hell was up with the fair headed male anyway? One minute he was saying that he wasn't going to let anyone have Tala, now he had a change of heart. Tala didn't like these turn of events one bit. He's known Bryan far too long to take it as just contemplating.

"There has to be more to it than what I'm looking at," Tala muttered, sitting up. "Bryan wouldn't let something go so easily, especially concerning me."

With all the years that the two knew each other, Bryan has always been straight forward about things. Even when they first met at the abbey, the younger told Tala everything about him, trusting Tala wholly. Back then, Tala didn't care, his heart closed off to everyone. Who really knew why Bryan took a liking to him at an early age…maybe in a strange way, it was fate.

Maybe it was fate that as they grew older-Bryan being experiment on by the scientist at the abbey to be emotionless-Tala's eyes finally turned upon the silvery haired teen. Something turned Tala on to the boy that only knew how to be cold and ruthless. Tala made it his privilege and duty in taking Bryan to his bed, showing him every little piece of knowledge he learned growing up at the abbey, and molding the younger into the type of lover he wanted.

"Who knew that it would be exactly like in Frankenstein, and the creature would turn on the one that gave it life," Tala mused to the moon. "Now he's come back to his roots…yet the creator has other plans in life. What the hell do you want Bryan? What sort of game are you playing?"

Getting up from the bed, Tala walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. Stopping by the phone along the way, a thought hit the red head while he was looking at the plastic object. If Bryan really wasn't changed, more than likely he was going to do something, or did something to Kenny by now. Looking at the clock on the wall, the numbers read ten minutes to twelve. By now, Kenny should be home from his night classes.

Grabbing the phone from the receiver, Tala dialed Kenny's cell phone number, and placed the phone to his ear. Hearing it ring, his heart suddenly pounded in his chest. Anxiety for his love slowly made each ring seem like an eternity, until the ringing stopped and Kenny's voice came through.

"Hello?" Kenny's voice was hoarse, halfway strained and almost cracked. A second followed with a sad sniff.

"Kenny…what's wrong?" The anxiety returned full force his mind thinking up extravagant fabrications of Bryan killing the brunette's family or blowing up his father's car, many things that surely would have been on the news if they happened.

"Oh…Tala…hi…" Kenny sniffed again, sounding as if he was about to cry. "I'm sorry you kind of caught me at a bad moment."

"Want to talk about it?" Hoping it wasn't anything Bryan related, Tala took a seat at one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Well…" There was another pause as Kenny sighed. "I had a fight with my parents today…it's been one of those days in hell. My yobiko teacher told my mother I was in a relationship after I told her I was involved with someone. It was worse than usual, and I'm grounded until further notice. It's like everyone's out to get me."

"No they aren't, it just seems like that because they're all putting pressure on you to do your best," Tala said softly. Quite relieved that it was just a normal matter despite his boyfriend was upset. "Everything will be all right."

"I want to come live with you, I'm going to give up school and we can live together and I promise to get a job to pay for school and my own expenses," Kenny cried.

"No, you're going to stay in school. Don't you ever think about dropping out," Tala scolded lightly. "I want you to stay in school."

"But…"

"Kenny, I know it's getting tough—"

"They want me to break up with you!" Kenny said.

"I see…that's what you're upset about, isn't it?" Tala said. "You know that no matter what the choice you make I will love you and be here for you. The first thing you need to do is please your parents. We can always see each other during vacations or when your parents go on trips."

"Tala," Kenny whined. "They said I didn't know anything about love and I was just a kid. I wanted to say something about…anything to let them know that it's more. I do love you, I know it."

"I know you do. And I'm glad," Tala smiled. Sitting back in the chair, Tala knew that he wouldn't be able to ask Kenny if Bryan approached him. By the sounds of it, even if the other Russian had, it was the least of Kenny's concerns. Maybe he really didn't have anything to worry about. Maybe Bryan really was changing for the better. After all, if Tala could, there was a chance the other could also. Maybe…he should really have some faith in Bryan's change of heart.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Well, another chapter done. Did everyone enjoy confrontation one of three…or is it four…no…I think it's three. Oh, don't anyone think that it's the end I'm only beginning to toil with the hearts of many. (starts laughing)

Brooklyn: And that's why you're probably going to be killed before this story is over. Well, I suppose that when you decide to write something…it's going to turn out angst and dramatic. The reviewers really are going to have something to write about in reviews now. (watches Rim continue to laugh)


	8. Chapter 8

Rim: Welcome to the next chapter of Pushing Me Away. I don't really have much to say.

Brooklyn: For once? (gets a glare from Rim) Well, since she doesn't have anything to say, I suppose we should get on to the story. Thanks to all the reviewers that commented on the last chapter.

_**-oooooo-**_

Kenny's eyes fluttered open, closing once more before he opened his eyes, looking around. Laying in bed for a long minute, Kenny just studied the ceiling, wondering if he really wanted to get up and face the day. Downstairs, he could hear his mother making breakfast, he imagined his father was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee or reading the newspaper. He didn't want to go downstairs, he didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to do anything but lay in bed sulking.

After the fight he had with his parents the night before, he just wanted the world to shut itself off from him, and leave him in a moment of silent reflection and contemplation. Once he finished talking to Tala, he hung up and ended up crying himself off to sleep. Life wasn't fair, nor was it how he expected to pass his years in high school. He wondered what the next two years would be like.

"Guess it can't be worst than what I'm going through now," Kenny mumbled as he sat up in bed, swinging his feet over the side. Pushing himself out of bed, Kenny walked over to the drawn curtains, opening them. Squinting against the first harsh rays of morning, he peered outside. It was going to be another nice day. A day he would be stuck inside studying for his exams while everyone enjoyed their free time.

Moving away from the window, Kenny slipped into his slippers by the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it, Kenny shuffled down the hall to the bathroom. While showering, he thought about the things he would have to do in order to get through the day. Luckily for him, he didn't have yobiko on Wednesdays he wouldn't have been able to face his teacher even if he had Wednesday lessons. He was still mad she went and told his mother something as confidential as he was in a relationship.

What happened to being able to count on your teacher for help and advice when there were things you didn't want to tell your parents? It was as if that whole concept flew out the window and never returned. Stepping out of the shower once he was finished, Kenny dried off, heading back to his room to get dressed. Despite his lapse of cram school for a day, he was going to have to figure out what he was going to say to his teacher. Would he speak his mind, or just never tell her anything ever again?

"Good morning Kenny," Dizzi chimed when he was back in the room. Looking over to his compute, Kenny allowed a short smile to rest on his lips.

"Good morning Dizzi," Kenny said.

"Ready to take on the day?" she inquired.

Kenny scrunched up his nose, walking over to the dresser and pulling it open. Getting out a fresh pair of under garments and shirt, he walked over to the bed flopping down on it. "Of course I'm not ready to take on anything. If I could, I would fake being sick just to get out of starting today, but knowing my mom, she wouldn't buy it."

"It's not going to be that bad," Dizzi replied.

"You want to bet?" Kenny stated. "Today will be the worst day in months…next to tomorrow when I have to go to cram school. Not to mention that I have to pretend that I'm all right with everything my parents made me promise last night."

"You're a strong person, Kenny," Dizzi started. "I've seen you suffer through things, with Tala and finding a place in his heart. You pulled through each time you thought you couldn't. And look where it got you. I believe that you will be fine, if you can put up with Tala long enough for something to sink into his stubborn head, then I know you'll be able to put up with your parents long enough for things to sink into their head."

"Well, when you put things that way…I might as well find a new family," Kenny sighed, putting on his clothing. "Then maybe they'll try to leave Japan then come back just when I think I'll be fine, throw me off balance and then we make up."

"You know what I meant when I was referencing your situation now to that with Tala," Dizzi said, her voice coloring with a light scold.

"I know, but it makes me feel better to not be the only one irritated," Kenny answered, finishing up with getting dressed. "I guess I'm going to have to go downstairs now and face them. Or maybe hope they'll be gone and someone will call and tell me—"

"Go downstairs," Dizzi interrupted.

"Yes, mother, I'm going," Kenny chimed, the corners of his mouth quirking into a smile. "Dizzi, I know what you meant. Thanks for making me feel better. I probably would have been crazy a long time ago without your help. I'll see you later."

"Bye Kenny, try to have a good day, and try not to kill your parents," Dizzi said.

"I promise," Kenny laughed, heading out the door while grabbing his schoolbag. Heading downstairs, Kenny already smelled the morning's miso in the air. Placing his bag at the entrance near his shoes, Kenny walked back to the kitchen where his mother was pouring miso into his bowl. As he suspected, his father was reading the morning paper, a cup of coffee in front of him. "Good morning, mother, father."

His mother looked up at him with a giant smile, quite eerie from the night before. Kenny figured that she would still be upset and unwilling to smile at him for a long time to come. Sitting down at the table, he inwardly frowned at her peculiar nature. Picking up his chopsticks, Kenny decided it would be better not to ask. Though it seemed his mother had different plans as she sat down at the table beside him.

"You know what Kenny?" she said.

"Yes mother," Kenny answered while eating his miso.

"I just heard from your aunt not too long before you woke up, do you know what she was telling me?" his mother chimed. Not bothering to answer because his mother was going to tell him anyway, he continued to eat his miso. Sure enough, the woman at the table continued without him saying a word. "She told me that Jori is doing so well, his teachers are praising him so much. You know he doesn't need to go to yobiko because he already passed the entrance exams."

"Jori was always a genius, he's the one that got me into computers after all," Kenny said, eating some of his rice. It was true, while they were growing up and still living near each other Jori taught him all he knew about computers and beyblades.

Jori really was the genius in the family that Kenny admired so much he wanted to compete with his cousin on higher levels to have Jori approve of him. Now things had changed, he found his own niche in life that he didn't need to be like Jori. Maybe that was why he had such a hard time doing what his parents wanted, it could also be the reason his passion for knowledge lessened as of late. That would definitely explain more things currently.

"You know, you use to be so much like Jori growing up," his mother sighed. "I remember when you could stump him with problems. Everyone expected the two of you to go to Tokyo University at the same time."

"That would be impossible, seeing as how I'm a year younger than him," Kenny remarked. "I still have two years left to his one."

"And your scores at yobiko are so low," his father added in.

"It was such an embarrassment when I told her you were having problems with your school work. She said that she was going to send Jori by our house this afternoon to help you. I told her to go ahead, since you don't have yobiko classes today," his mother said. "So you better be straight home after school, do you understand me young man?"

"Yes ma'am," Kenny said, getting up from the chair. "I'm going to go to school now." Without letting his mother speak, Kenny grabbed his lunch from the counter and left the room. He couldn't believe that his mother told his aunt about the things going on. He was even sure she told his aunt about him being in a relationship too. Once he was finished putting on his shoes, Kenny exited his house, hearing his mother shout after him to be home right after school.

Walking to the end of his block, he sat on the wall near the curb waiting for Tyson and the others to make their daily route to his house. With a light sigh, Kenny closed his eyes, feeling another headache forming in the back of his head. He didn't know just how long he was sitting that way before he heard his name being called. Opening his eyes, he found Tyson, Max, Kane, and Zeo staring up at him with curious stares.

"Should we ask what you're doing there, or shouldn't we?" Tyson inquired.

"For a while, this might be a reoccurring theme for me," Kenny stated.

"You have another fight with your mother?" Max asked sympathetically.

"It wasn't a fight this time it was an all out war. She found out that I'm in a relationship, she and my father demanded that I end the relationship," Kenny sighed.

"No way, so they know about the red rabbit?" Tyson said.

"No," Kenny shook his head. "They haven't found that out, they think it's some girl from school. And of course I'm still grounded, and probably will be until I make certain that I pass the exams to get into Tokyo University with perfect scores."

"You should just seriously run away, that will solve everything," Tyson said.

"Didn't we say that was the last resort?" Zeo inquired. "I don't think that his parents will just let him go so easily. And I don't think Tala wants him dropping out of school just to be with him."

"Hey, that leaves them both more time to screw without interruptions, I'm sure that Tala would love that if he finds Kenny on his doorstep," Tyson smirked.

"Sometimes Tyson, it's amazing that you still have sentences we can disbelieve," Kane said, shaking his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson said.

"It means that what you just stated was the utmost stupidest thing so far in months," Max voiced. "Do you think that would be the best decision for Kenny?"

"Well…"

"Stop that sentence right there," Zeo said. "Kenny, you know that no matter what, you have our support, so you don't have to sulk about things. You can always talk to one of us if you're feeling under the weather."

"And my advice is not worth crap, is that what you're saying?" Tyson said hotly.

"Exactly, that's why we're just going to overlook what you said," Kane answered. Kenny watched Tyson's face turn bright red as he glared at the other blue haired teen. A short smile curled his lips up, reminding him that it wasn't so bad. He did have his friends regardless of what his parents thought, they would stick by him no matter what.

"Zeo, if you want Kane, you might want to get him away from Tyson before Tyson bludgeons him to death with his schoolbag," Kenny chuckled, finding Tyson already raising his bag.

"Why did you have to warn him, Kenny?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Because I doubt Zeo wants his boyfriend dead," Kenny smiled.

"Damn right I don't!" Zeo stated. "Tyson, don't you dare lay a hand on my Kane."

"I'm not going to lay a hand on him, maybe my bag, but definitely not any hands," Tyson beamed like a maniac swinging the bag, but missing Kane who got out the way. "Hey, come back here, I have to kill you!"

"Do you really think that I'm going to stand still and let you bash my skull in with your bag? I'm not as stupid as you Tyson," Kane laughed.

"You bastard, that's definitely going to cost you," Tyson said, chasing his blue haired friend down the street with Zeo following close behind screaming at Tyson. Max looked up to where Kenny sat laughing, a smile rising to his lips.

"Are you going to be fine?" Max asked. Kenny turned his eyes down to his blonde friend with a shrug while sliding off the wall he was sitting on.

"Can't be as worst as what I went through with Tala," Kenny said.

"I suppose not," Max agreed. "And just think, once you get into college, you can do what you want without your parents getting on your case. And if you want, you can move in with Tala then."

"I thought about that too, so I figure two years can't be that bad."

"Let's get to school before Tyson decides to kill Kane before we get to school," Max stated.

_**-oooo-**_

Tala sat in the recliner near the couch in his living room reading one of his current favorite author's, Dean Koontz, novels entitled _The Door to December_. With so much time on his hands being that Kenny was grounded, and he didn't have to go back to work for Mr. Dickenson for a few days, Tala found more time to read than anything else. Well, even before then he found time to expand his knowledge of things, sometimes by reading, other times by whatever could be found educational.

Currently, that means was with his Dean Koontz book. The first book of the author's he ever picked up was the Russian translated version of _The Servants of Twilight_ when he was maybe 9 or so. The fascination of the characters and the circumstances surrounding an ordinary mother and child drew him into the story. Or maybe it was because their lives were slowly becoming torn apart by the unexpected fear that lurked around each corner. Whatever it was, many days he found himself hiding away from Boris and training in order to read what happened until the very last page was finished. When he was finished, with that book, he craved to get his hands on more books by the author.

Just recently that year, he founded Japanese translations of more than twelve books. A touch of nostalgia overtook him and he found himself buying all fourteen of those books to fill an empty bookshelf. By now, he's read more than half of those books, _The Door to December _being the ninth of fourteen to complete. If anyone wanted to know, yes that was his guilty pleasure.

Just as Tala was about to turn the page, getting to the part where Eddie Koliknikov was hoisted into the air by whatever supernatural force was killing off all the individuals involved in the experiments with Melanie McCaffrey, there came a knock on his front door. Scrunching his nose up with distaste at being interrupted, Tala placed the marker in his book before setting it on the table. Getting up from the recliner, Tala walked out the room to the door, just as another knock sounded.

Pulling the door open, Tala found Bryan. Tala narrowed his eyes, quite unsure still about whether or not Bryan was playing mind games with him for the past few days or not. "Is there something you want?"

"I just wanted to talk," Bryan said in a low tone unlike him. The moonlight haired young man lowered his eyes from Tala, to the floor, another uncharacteristic action for the other. "I really need to speak with you, Tala."

"About what?" Tala inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you don't trust me…but please, I do need to speak with you." Bryan lifted his eyes up to Tala, the silvery orbs shimmering with a need to convey just how important Bryan's appearance there was. Tala remembered a look like that when they were younger, the way Bryan looked when he said he loved Tala, despite Tala's heart being closed off to others. "You don't have to let me in if you want…just listen to me."

"You aren't going to stop badgering me if I don't, will you?" Tala said.

"Not until you listen to me," Bryan said, shaking his head. "You were always so stubborn when we were younger, you wouldn't listen to anyone, sometimes not even Boris…I still admire that about you sometimes."

"What a great trait to get turned on to," Tala said sarcastically. With a light sigh, he moved to the side to allow Bryan's entrance into the apartment. "Come in and close the door behind you." Turning away from the male, Tala walked back to the living room, sitting back in his recliner. Bryan soon followed, seating himself in a chair across from Tala, a table separating them.

Bryan looked across the table at Tala, who watched him suspiciously, then back down at his hands. "I don't blame you…for separating yourself from me. I know the last time I was stupid for—"

"Yes, you were stupid for thinking I would want you after you tossed me to the side when you grew tired of me," Tala said, his voice cutting with coldness. He watched Bryan flinch, frowning inwardly at the humbleness the moonlight haired young man. This wasn't like Bryan at all who in the past ever refused to think any action he took was ever his fault. Tala wished he knew if the younger was faking this act or not, it would definitely make life simpler.

In the past there were only three modes Bryan had: pissed, horny, and sadistic. Usually those three tended to bind themselves together, making it quite easy to read him. Tala wasn't use to Bryan being so sensitive, if he really was sincere about it. Lowering his lashes to study Bryan, he watched the other nervously wring his hand while staring at the floor, raising his eyes to Tala momentarily before lowering them.

"I'm sorry…please accept my apologies," Bryan said. "I just want to make amends for things before I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?" Tala inquired. "Why leave so soon, I thought you were going to make me yours again? Wasn't that the plan? Let me guess, you've done something you shouldn't have and now you have to get out of dodge before I catch wind of it and try to kill you?"

"It's not like that," Bryan whispered.

"Oh, it isn't, then what is it like, why don't you tell me since you've had such a change of heart," Tala said, his tone biting out each word, which caused Bryan to flinch.

"You want to know the truth I'll tell you I'll tell you." Lowering his eyes, Bryan looked as if he was picking up the courage from somewhere. Finally, after several minutes, the moonlight haired male gazed up into Tala's eyes. Shocked, Tala saw fear within those familiar depths. "I followed…I followed your boyfriend one day."

"You what?" Tala shouted, causing Bryan to flinch and lower his eyes. "What did you do to him Bryan I swear that if you laid one finger on—"

"I didn't touch him, I swear to you Tala," Bryan said, lifting wide, moonlight eyes back up to Tala. "He didn't know I was following him, I swear to you Tala it's the truth. He was with his friends."

"And I should believe you because what?" Tala growled.

"You don't have to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth, I haven't laid a hand on your boyfriend. Seeing what he was like without knowing he was being followed…I see what makes you refused to let him go. He and I…were two completely different individuals. The changes you've gone through since last I've seen you…a relationship rekindling between us would never work, you're better suited now to him," Bryan sighed.

"I'm better suited to him because I love him, what we had wasn't love, I foolishly figured that maybe it could have been, but it never was," Tala corrected.

"I understand then I'll leave," Bryan said, standing up from his seat. "I just came because I thought we could patch things up before I leave. I see that we still have too many walls between us to break down. I should leave now." Bryan silently walked out of the room, but not before Tala saw the tears that streaked down the other's face. Was Tala making a mistake to let Bryan just walk away like that?

_**-oooo-**_

Kenny walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table talking with his aunt Mimi. The two women looked up at him, studying him for a second before his mother spoke. "Jori is upstairs waiting for you don't keep him waiting just because he had free time to help you study."

"I can't believe that Kenny is doing so bad with his school work. Such a shame, he's so smart too. I suppose that's what happens when the wrong people influence him," his aunt said with a shake of her head, and as if Kenny wasn't standing there at all.

"I guess I will be going to my room now," Kenny said, leaving out the part with if he was going to get a hello or even how was his day. He was really starting to hate his life right at this point. Walking out of the kitchen, Kenny headed up the stairs to his room. Not that it wouldn't be good to see his cousin again, the circumstances which seeing him under didn't make Kenny too overjoyed.

In fact, Kenny wondered if his cousin would be like everyone else and tell him to study more to get into Tokyo University. After all, Jori already passed the exams, so when he graduated next year, he would have no problems. Making it up the stairs, he walked down the hall to his room, pushing the door open. Sitting at his desk was a young man reading a theology book.

Of course if anyone were to sit the two down beside each other, unsuspecting people would mistake them for brothers instead of cousins. Jori had the same burnt sienna colored hair as Kenny, same blue eyes, though Jori's were much lighter than Kenny's, and even down to the fact of having glasses were they alike. Kenny remembered when they were younger everyone made that assumption of the two being blood brothers.

"Are you going to stand there all day staring at me?" Jori raised his eyes to Kenny, a hint of humor in his voice. "I hear that you're doing horrible."

"Please don't start," Kenny said with a roll of his eyes as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Tossing his schoolbag on the bed, Kenny flopped down on the floor, looking up at the year older teen. "Now you sound like my mother."

"I suppose she's been on your case about following in my footsteps?" Jori inquired, pushing his glasses back up on his nose before closing the book he was reading.

"Oh, let's not start about that. Right now my name isn't worth mud. Obviously, my friends are the wrong kind, I'm not who I'm suppose to be, I'm dumb, and I'm still a kid because I have hormones that drive me to ruin my life," Kenny sighed.

"When my mother talked to me about helping you study, she mentioned something about how much you've changed over the year. I'm guessing that's due to the relationship?" Jori asked.

"I don't think I've changed in a bad way," Kenny voiced.

"I don't think you have either," Jori agreed. "You have a much lighter tone. You aren't so wrapped up in school. I use to worry you tried to be so much like me that you would lose your own identity."

"What do you mean?" Kenny frowned.

"Well, growing up, you know that we sometimes tend to compete with each other. As I grew older, you seemed so caught up in surpassing my accomplishments that you didn't strive to be your own self," Jori responded. "My mother told me it was good for you to be so involved with studies because you would be ahead of your peers in taking exams."

"Well, it seems that me gaining an identity of my own is a problem for everyone else," Kenny scoffed. "I'm supposed to remain a mindless drone."

"Keep talking like that and you will be," Jori laughed. "There's nothing wrong with you gaining an identity, I guess it's because everyone is so use to you doing what you're told instead of what you want they fear you won't do your best."

"I could do my best if everyone would stop lecturing me about being more like you," Kenny sighed. "You have really screwed me over, Jori. If you didn't have to pass the exams to Tokyo University, I wouldn't have to keep competing with you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's your fault for this mess," Jori countered.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Kenny exclaimed.

"It's your damn fault because my ass had to work hard to compete with you for a change," Jori responded. "My mother was getting on my case about studying more because you would probably get into Tokyo University before I did, and she would be so disappointed when that happened. So I had to go ahead and take the exams before you. Half of what they had on there were things I'm sure you knew, and I figured that I would end up failing it, but by luck alone I barely passed it."

"Seriously, you didn't know half the stuff on the exam?" Kenny blinked.

"You should have seen me panicking. I was a nervous wreck when I finished. Then I couldn't sleep for days wondering if I passed to make my mother happy, or if she was going to sign me up for evening classes to compete with you when you took the exams. So rightfully, if you weren't so damn smart, neither of us would have to suffer," Jori stated.

"But you already know what you want to do with your life I thought that was why you wanted to take the exams?" Kenny said.

"I didn't know what I wanted to do until…well, I'll tell you later, we should go ahead and at least attempt to tutor you before your mother comes upstairs and claims you're trying to get out of studying by distracting me," Jori chuckled.

"Why is it that I think you're hiding something from me?" Kenny raised a brow to his cousin who brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You really don't know what you want to be yet do you?"

"I never said that, now did I?" Jori grinned. "I just said I would tell you later."

"How much later are we talking about here?" Kenny watched his cousin look away, but he was sure he saw an all too familiar look in his cousin's eyes. "Wait, don't tell me, when I get old enough, right?"

"Exactly, so don't ask," Jori said. "Now let's get to work."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, there's more to this story than you're willing to tell me. That's unfair you know most of my secrets after all. Well…not really, but you knew most of my secrets when we were younger," Kenny said. "I suppose that once you tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mind, that makes things fair."

"What secrets do you have that you haven't been telling me?" Jori questioned.

"Oh, nothing much, I'll tell you when you get old enough," Kenny chimed.

"Funny, if we had been brothers, I would have killed you a long time ago."

"Not if I ran you up a wall first," Kenny remarked.

"Maybe you were cuter when you weren't such a smart ass, who taught you to be that way?" Jori raised his brow to his cousin who was going through his schoolbag pulling out his workbooks. Kenny only looked up with a short smile. "And I see what your mother has to put up with."

"Hey look on the bright side," Kenny smiled.

"What?"

"I'm not your little brother," Kenny said, getting up from where he sat on the floor to place the books from his cram school on the desk. "And you don't have to put up with me all day long." Jori only shook his head as he turned his eyes on the books in front of him.

"Well, let's get started, what are you having a problem with?" Kenny pulled a chair up to the desk opening the book to a page he had only begun working out the problem. Maybe with this little extra boast, everything would be fine, Kenny thought as Jori begun reading out the problem…at least on one end.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: I still have nothing to say. (sitting on Brooklyn who is gagged) And neither does Brooklyn now. Well, I guess reviewing is the only thing left to do now. The next chapter will get us on track with what I've been trying to get at, so until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Rim: Welcome all my happy readers to the next chapter of this story. I guess I have just two or three things to say before I start. One…isn't Bryan just one hell of an actor, someone seriously give that man an Oscar! And yes, things are simmering to a nice boil with this story so far. I hope everyone is enjoying the building suspense as much as I am. Lastly, Kenny's mother is a bitch, yes I said it, but she is also one hell of an antagonist for this story so far. Okay, I think I have that out of my system, on with the story.

_**-oooooo-**_

Kenny packed up his books in his school bag as the last bell for the day rang. The kids in his class room sighed with relief at another day being over. Kenny was pretty much the same, but unlike most of the kids, he was grounded. All of his free time these days to hang with his friends were just memories in the back of his head. It was always the same routine for him: get up, dress for school, eat breakfast, leave and wait for the others, go to school, and if he didn't have cram school, go home and study until he passed out. Okay…so it was only two days since the regime started, he still hated it.

It should been illegal for one kid to study that much, not his own words of course, but he could not agree more with Tyson when the blue haired teen had said it the other day. Kenny didn't want to keep his head stuck in a book when there was so much out there he could learn. In the poetic words of the 1800's Romantic poet William Wordsworth, he should "let nature be your teacher, she has a world of ready wealth" rather than spend his entire childhood in solitude.

'I suppose there's no way I can get out of it, unless I advise myself to Tyson's methods and run away from home,' Kenny thought, pushing in the chair to his desk and weaved his way around desks to head for the door. A few students that were still hanging around the class for club meetings waved him good-bye. Raising his hand, he returned the gesture before exiting the class.

Thinking back on Tyson's plan…he really didn't know why he would even consider the absurdness of it. There was no way he would be able to just run away from home and live with Tala. Regardless of what Tyson thought about the red head, Tala would probably scold him more about the act than his parents would. Tala loved him, and it was clear that he didn't want Kenny to run away from his issues. A short smile curled the ends of his mouth, thinking about his boyfriend.

Maybe he should call Tala to find out what he's doing. It wouldn't hurt if he took some time out in his studying to do so. In fact, Kenny figured that some of the stress he was faced with would melt away if he was able to hear his boyfriend reassure him. Well, of course that wasn't the only reason he wanted to speak with Tala.

"Hey Chief!" Tyson ran down the hallway with a wave. Kenny turned around to look at his friend, who was followed by Hilary. The girl sighed repeatedly, obviously embarrassed at Tyson's continuous childish antics. "Hey Chief, wait up."

"Hi Kenny, you've been busy, haven't you?" Hilary smiled at her friend when she and Tyson were in distant that shouting was not needed. She was still the same person she was a year ago, the only thing that had changed was the amount of time spent fighting with Tyson over anything. The two were in fact closer than they had been when she first begun hanging out with the Bladebreakers' squad.

"Hi Hilary," Kenny said. "I probably haven't been any busier than you have, since you are student body president for our first year classes." Hilary didn't have much time these days since being voted to the student body president of their grade level, she was usually also attending meetings with the class presidents of both the second and third years to keep the student body in order and organized. She had a good chance of representing them next year when they became juniors.

"Yes, I suppose that with all the meetings that I attend, you would think I disappeared. I miss hanging out with you guys and watching you beyblade. Then again, hearing Tyson spouting on about his great skills is one thing I don't miss," Hilary said.

"You know, I'm so tired of everyone dissing me for whatever reason," Tyson voiced. "And can I help it that I'm so great at beyblade that it's hard not to let everyone else know?"

"Yes, you can help it," Max said, walking up to the three with Zeo and Kane in tow. "It's not like we're forcing you to tell us how great you are or anything."

"Or so you say," Tyson said, sticking up his middle finger at Max.

"Unless you want to be one finger short, you will lower that finger. I can always talk my way out of trouble with Kai, so don't make me do it, Tyson," Max said.

"That's inappropriate gesturing, enough Tyson." Hilary popped Tyson's hand hard, making him lower his hand. Tyson stared at her as if he were a five year old who was just caught red handed sneaking into a candy bowl he was specifically told he couldn't go in. "And don't give me that look either because it doesn't work on me."

"I'm tired of being abused," Tyson whined.

"Whine to someone who cares," Kane added in his comment, getting a glare out of Tyson, though he chose to ignore it completely. "So, don't tell me we're having a reunion out in the middle of the hallway."

"No," Kenny said, speaking up for the first time since the small skirmish with Max and Tyson. "Tyson stopped me in the hall, and never decided to tell me what he wanted, so we're standing in the hall waiting for Tyson to regain his short term memory."

"Oh, now you want to start on me too Chief. That red rabbit of yours is going to be wearing black soon you keep that up. I don't remember there being a national insult Tyson day, in the calendar anywhere," Tyson huffed.

"We just made it up, and they said they couldn't add it to the calendars until next year," Zeo grinned, receiving a glare from Tyson. "Hey, we just wanted to let you know, so you're aware of why everyone's being evil to you next year."

"Oh very funny, don't worry, you will all get yours in the end, just wait," Tyson stated.

"All right gang, enough Tyson insulting what do we plan to do today," Kane questioned.

"Go home," Kenny replied.

"Oh yeah, you are grounded still aren't you?" Tyson said. "Dude, that's just not cool, your parents are messing up our ethics."

"You tell them that then," Kenny said.

"What did you do to get yourself grounded?" Hilary inquired, having not heard the news yet about his imprisonment. "You're the last person that I would expect to get in trouble…well the last person I use to expect. With that sadistic boyfriend of yours, I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised."

Kenny doubted if he was to sit Hilary and Tala sat down together in the same room and left them to talk for an hour, she would definitely try to kill his boyfriend for being an ass a year ago. Of course he had a feeling Tala wouldn't be able to remember why she wanted him dead. Or even why she hated him in the first place. It was no secret that she knew he went out with Tala.

It came to her knowledge one day the night of a Christmas party at Tyson's house. Everyone was in a cheery mood drinking a little bit of sake provided by Kai. Of course, sake plus Tyson, Max, and Zeo did not go well since they end up singing and stripping to Jingle Bells. Kenny had been thankful he was sharing a small cup with Tala, who was very amused by the show, until Kenny pulled him away to head outside for a little air. Of course it only led to the two some passionate making out in the cold air.

Hilary, for some reason—probably suspicious of where Tala dragged Kenny off to, as if the red head was going to kidnap Kenny for whatever "evil" plans in his head—had decided to come find them. It was unfortunate for her to find Tala kissing Kenny as if there was no tomorrow while screwing his lover thoroughly. Luckily, Kai wandered out just when she was about to scream and dragged her back inside. Only later when they came back inside did she let loose.

"Are you still upset with him, Hilary?" Tyson snickered. "What's wrong, Hilary? Still upset you caught the red rabbit in act?"

"Shut up Tyson! I don't want to have that image back in my head do you know how long it took me to scrub my brain clean?" Hilary exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm going home now," Kenny interrupted, heading down the hall.

"Hey wait, what did you do?" Hilary said.

"Try to live my own life," Kenny said, heading down the stairs. He could hear Hilary scream from the top of the stairs, asking him what exactly did that mean. I didn't answer her question, she would probably get the story out of Tyson and Max anyway. Continuing his descent down the stairs, Kenny's mind went over his previous thoughts before meeting up with Tyson and the others. He wondered if Tala realized just how much he was hurting those that he turned his heart off to.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Kenny growled at the book in front of him with frustration crawling up his back, settling on his shoulders when he realized that the problem he thought he had been doing so well came out with the wrong answer than what his answer key said. Ripping out another sheet of paper from his notebook, Kenny crumbled up the sheet, discarding it to the floor where four other crumpled sheets of paper rested. Resisting the urge to set his answer key and math book on fire, Kenny leaned back in his chair glaring at the objects in front of him._

_Why the hell was he having such a problem with figuring out one application? It was as if he instantly became stupid without knowing it. Maybe he had, that would at least explain some of his lack of brain cells in understand the logic problem he was still trying to do. Currently his cousin Jori was downstairs speaking to his mother, who had practically told Kenny to keep working because Jori didn't want to spend all his time teaching his "idiot" cousin. Of course things hadn't been in those exact words. More so the undertone in her voice spoke volumes._

_Closing his eyes, Kenny let his head fall back his hair falling away from his eyes. The headache forming between his temples hurt. He wanted to stop, but knew that his mother would not approve. Saying if he wanted to be like Jori, he would work as hard as he could to pass. He still had two years left…why should he stress himself out now worrying for later? It wasn't fair._

"_I could just quit now…I could refuse to take exams and drop out…I don't really need to go to college, I don't know what to do when I get there anyway," Kenny mumbled to himself, a hot wetness leaking from his eyes and down his face. "It would just be so easy to go downstairs and tell her that I quit…that I will not be her puppet anymore."_

_Then what?_

_Would he have to deal with another fight he would only be made to apologize for and then go back to studying like everything was fine? He was starting not to blame all those students who were stressed to the point of suicide. Of course, he was too much of a coward to leave that and because there were too many people who would never forgive him for that action._

"_What to do…" Just then, his cell phone rang. Looking at where it laid on the top of the desk near his papers, he stared at it for a long second, wondering who it could be. Well, it might be anyone from Kai to Zeo calling to find out his mental state. Picking up the object, Kenny cut it on and put it to his ear. "Hello?"_

"_Kenny…" The voice that came through was not any of the ones he was use to hearing. With a frown, the brunette eventually realized it was because of the strain on the voice indicating the person had been crying, on the verge of crying, or was crying now. There was only one person that came to mind when the thought of tears became involved._

"_Bryan? Are you okay?" Kenny said, gripping the phone as the other male sniffed, a short sob escaping his lips. "Bryan, what happened?"_

"_He hates me…" Bryan cried. Kenny didn't need to know who it was the fair headed teen was speaking of. "I just tried to…I just was trying to make up for things."_

"_What did he say?" Kenny inquired, sitting up all the way in his chair to be attentive. The pit of his stomach filled with dread, listening to the other's sobs. "Tell me everything that happened, Bryan."_

"_I went over to his apartment today…he asked me why had I come. He didn't let me start before he snapped that I was a fool to come crawling back to him now and I was nothing. He said I should just leave Japan and never show my face to him again," Bryan sighed. "Maybe I should just leave and never come back, it's obvious that…"_

"_I'm sure that Tala doesn't mean it," Kenny assured. "I guess he's still a little bitter over what happened in the past between you."_

"_A little bitter," Bryan said. "I doubt that was a little bitter…maybe like sour, but definitely not bitter."_

"_I can sympathize with you," Kenny said, thinking of all those times in the past that he really had wondered if Tala hated him. All the harsh words he had received, and sometimes cold treatment the other used to push him away with. He really knew what Bryan was going through, a feeling from his past resurfacing in his mind for all the times he just thought about giving up himself. "You know, you should let yourself give up, I'm sure eventually he will see how much you're trying to be his friend and he will open up to you again."_

"_But…" Bryan started then trailed off. After a moment, Kenny heard a light sigh._

"_I know you think that there's nothing you can do to reach him…I use to think the same way. He used to be so difficult when I first met him and I began falling in love. There were many times when I felt that it was never going to work. But, something in my heart told me that I could not give up and I didn't quit. So I can understand how frustrated you are right now," Kenny said._

"_Thanks for the talk, sorry for calling and being weepy," Bryan apologized._

"_That's okay, I wasn't doing nothing much, just threatening to burn my school books and quit school all together," Kenny said, looking down at the book with that one logic problem he was still working on._

"_Still having problems with it?" Bryan inquired._

"_Yes," Kenny said. "I've been stuck on this one problem for twenty minutes, every time I think I have the right answer, and I look in my book to see that it's still not right. It's like I became stupid all of a sudden. And on top of that, I'm grounded until I can create my own math book of equations."_

"_I doubt that it's that severe, is it?" Bryan said a hint of a smile in his voice._

"_No, not that severe, but it sure as hell feels like it," Kenny complained. "I need help…mental and physical…maybe even some psychiatric help on top of that."_

"_Are you free this week?" Bryan asked after a minute's silence as if he had been thinking about something. "I mean…if you're free, maybe I can come over and help you like I promised to do a while ago."_

"_Well, I don't have to go to my evening classes on Fridays," Kenny said._

"_How about I come over Friday then, I can see what you're having problems with and then maybe be of some help to you. You don't really mind me coming over to your house do you?" There was hesitation in Bryan's voice indicating he was worried about it getting back to Tala or something upon those lines._

"_Don't worry," Kenny said. "No one will know you're here, my mother will more than likely turn my friends away, but she doesn't know you. So if you say you're one of my tutors from school, I'm sure she will believe that. I'll tell her tomorrow that you're a senior that was volunteered to help me."_

"_Are you sure?" Bryan asked._

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine. I should probably get back to work now before my mother comes back upstairs and starts yelling at me," Kenny said. "And thanks for the call you've lifted up my spirits."_

"_You're welcome, but I just called and whined…I have to say that's not how I use to be…but I guess some bad habits change over time," Bryan admitted._

"_Well, maybe so, but you still lifted my spirits, I'll see you on Friday," Kenny said._

_**-Flashback end-**_

After hanging up with Bryan, Kenny went back to his work with a new enthusiasm in mind. Eventually, after three more attempts to get the right answer, he in fact did figure out what he was doing wrong and berated himself for the missing piece of information he overlooked in the problem. Kenny had a feeling that things were going to be okay, maybe if he was able to get around small issues like that.

Kenny walked towards the front door of his house, where his mother was waiting for him with a scold on her face. He didn't know what he had done, but he never like that look now and days. He wondered if it could be about Bryan, he knew that he told his mother he was getting help, and she was all for it, but he wondered if she called the school to thank them, finding out they didn't know about any of their seniors helping out Kenny. Had she turned away Bryan when he got there?

"Where have you been?" his mother said, the minute he was at the front door.

"I just got out of school," Kenny answered.

"You're late," she frowned.

"Late? How can I be late when I just got out of school?" Kenny stated. It was currently official, his mother had finally snapped under her lunacy. Had she expected him to run all the way home from school with no regard for his personal safety or the safety of others that would pass him on the street?

"Don't take that tone with me young man," his mother said. "Now I want you to come in this house and go upstairs to your room to apologize to that nice young man that is taking time out of his busy scheduling in preparing for his exams to college to assist you with your work."

"Yes ma'am," Kenny sighed as he walked pass his mother to enter the house. Okay, it was pass the limits of saying his mother had issues. It was a good thing that she believed the story about Bryan being from his school. Taking off his shoes, Kenny slipped into a pair of slippers then headed upstairs to his room. Going down the hall once he was at the top of the stairs, he went to his room, pushing the door open and finding the fair haired young man looking out the window. "Hey."

Bryan turned away from the window, a short smile forming in the corners of his mouth. He was wearing a pair of faded denim blue jeans with a short sleeved grey shirt. If Kenny hadn't been involved with Tala, there could have been a good chance that he would have taken interest in the other. Not to say that he was going to flirt with Bryan or anything, but he could definitely see what Tala saw in the other when they were together. "I sort of told your mother that I work a few hours a week during the last two periods of school, which was why I wasn't in my school uniform so she wouldn't get suspicious. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry about if you heard her yelling at me, she's always like that now and days," Kenny said, tossing his school bag on the bed. "I hope I really didn't keep you too long."

"No, I arrived here about ten minutes ago," Bryan said, shaking his head which caused his bangs to bounce in the process. It was the first time that Kenny noticed that from about three years ago, the other's hair was much longer than he remembered. When Bryan turned his head, Kenny spotted the short ponytail in the back, keeping his hair out of his way.

"Did my mother ask you a thousand questions?"

"No, but she thanked me repeatedly for taking time out to help you, she told me all about how you've been struggling in school and about how sad that your friends influenced you to do all sorts of things," Bryan said amusingly.

"Great…I bet she'll tell anyone my life story," Kenny groaned. "She might as well have told you about me dating and how upset and disappointed with me she is."

"You shouldn't go that far," Bryan smiled.

"But it's true," Kenny sighed. "Want to get started? I would love to rant on about my mother, but she's bound to catch me speaking ill of her. Or…perhaps you want to talk about…"

"No, at least not now," Bryan said softly. "Maybe later."

"All right, then homework it is." Kenny went back to his book bag to get his books, but what he didn't see was the gleam in a certain pair of light eyes as his plan was working out remarkably well. Eventually, if all went well, he could go ahead and act out the other side of his plan without having anything to worry about.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Okay, I'm done, because I'm too sleepy and there are no more possible ideas left in my head that work for me. So until next chapter which I promise will be better than this one….hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Rim: I'm writing this chapter and I'm sleepy, so who knows what will come out of my head even if I managed to make myself an outline. All right, I think I found some direction for this story into getting to the point in which I decided to write it. Thanks to my reviewers, love you all.

_**-oooooo-**_

"You have ten minutes left," the teacher announced as she stood at the head of the class while all the students in her yobiko class worked on their practice tests for the week. Like usually Kenny sat at his desk frozen with nervous on the last problem he had to complete. It was another one of those problems his teacher gave him which came out of her head especially for him. Sometimes he believed the woman did this to make sure he killed himself.

Looking down at his paper, the brunette frowned at the problem on the paper, studying the pieces of information provided for him. Typical of his teacher, she cut out pieces he would need to do the problem simply, more so than usual. He had a feeling that it was due the test he took three weeks ago when he and his mother got into that hellacious fight, when she and his father decreed he couldn't hang out with his friends anymore. Both of his parents stuck true to it, declining all their calls to him.

The only times he ever saw Tyson, Max, Kai, Rei, and the others were when he was at school, walking to school, or sometimes coming home from school or going to his yobiko classes in the afternoons. Despite all their support of being there when he needed them, Kenny felt more alone than he ever had in his entire life. Now and days, his relationship with Tala remained on hiatus until who knew when his parents' sanity came back. Once in a while Tala called him to make sure he was still alive, Kenny would often times rant to him about his parents, then Tala would reassure him every thing would work itself out eventually. Afterwards, the red head would say bye, leaving Kenny to his lonely existence.

'Well…maybe not so lonely,' Kenny thought to himself as he placed his pencil to the paper, his mind working through the tangles his brain was trapped within. Since Bryan helped him study about three weeks ago, all the times that Kenny were home, Bryan came over and fair haired teen would keep him company under the pretense of being a study partner. Since his mother approved of the extra help, the two started becoming great friends. Bryan really surprised Kenny, seeing as how the brunette hadn't known the other was so smart, not with just math either. When it came to science and English, Bryan had no trouble going over the lessons.

Bryan would always tell Kenny that back at the abbey he learned more than just about beyblading, in fact some of the scientist working at Russian when he was small gave him a bunch of IQ tests and concluding that he had an exceptionally high IQ and easily picked up on things when showed what to do. Kenny was starting to believe it was true. Material he had been studying from English and Japanese to science and math, his new friend looked it over and the exams, picking everything apart piece by piece until even Kenny could understand the foundation of applications. Where Tyson and the others was absent in filling his lonely space, Bryan was beginning to fill that space with no problem.

"You now have seven minutes left to finish," his teacher's voice said, sounding through the train of thought connecting in his head. Looking up at the teacher, he found Miss. Asharashi giving him a look to hurry up, as if he were holding her up from doing something important.

Lowering his eyes back to his paper, Kenny ignored the stare, taking a deep breath and working the problem more out in his head. When his train of thought went over what Bryan taught him, Kenny began scribbling down work, not worrying about his teacher's voice and concentrated on everything he learned from his friend. When the woman's voice signaled the end of the test, Kenny successfully managed to complete the entire problem as she walked by his desk.

Handing her his test, Kenny pushed himself away from his desk, standing up to stretch. A few students in front of him got up from their chairs and headed out on break, more kids following along in the process. Since there was nothing to do besides wait for the teacher to give back the grades, Kenny grabbed his cell phone, cutting it on, thinking to call Tala while he had a chance and see if the other was home. Walking out the classroom and into the hall, Kenny found a bunch of students standing around, one or two of them turned their heads towards Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny, you see the look that Miss. Asharashi gave you earlier," a boy with dark brown hair questioned. His name was Taichi Kanbari, who went to the same school as Kenny, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Zeo, and Kane. Since they started going to the same yobiko, Taichi felt it his duty to point out a few many of Kenny's flaws. The brunette had no idea why, maybe it was that teachers were always doting him for his so called "genius".

"Yeah, she looked like she was about to torch you in your seat," this time a taller guy with short dark icy blue hair with his bangs spiked in the front with black spoke up. This student was Taichi's best friend and former drop out, Yoshiro Mano who was also currently much older than the two by three years. Yoshiro went to a different school than Kenny and Taichi, his parents forced him into a yobiko so he could graduate high school that year.

"And a while ago when she said you made five mistakes on your work, then you kept arguing with her, I thought she was going to snatch you up by the cuff of your shirt and haul your ass out the room," Taichi laughed. "So what did teach say to you that day to make you leave so quickly?"

"She got involved in my business," Kenny remarked, not wanting to let Taichi of all people know any of his business either. He didn't trust the other brunette anymore than he was willing to talk to him for long periods of time.

"Your business, sounds personal, why don't you share with a couple of classmates, we suffer the same thing from her all the time," Taichi persuaded.

'Oh, I'm sure you would like to know what she said so you can talk about me behind my back,' Kenny thought in his mind, but said, "It's nothing serious. Besides, I don't plan to tell her anything ever again about my personal life. I don't like people sticking their noses into anything which don't concern them directly."

"I know what you mean," Yoshiro nodded in agreement. "Taichi use to be like that when I first met him wouldn't shut up for nothing."

"What are you trying to say Yoshiro?" Taichi huffed.

"That you're being just as nosy as Miss Asharashi," Yoshiro said smoothly, pushing away from the wall, a short smile curling the corner of his mouth upwards. The smile directed at Kenny. "I'm going outside to smoke, come on Taichi."

"What? Yoshiro?" Turning away from Kenny, the brunette followed his friend down the hall, leaving Kenny to his peace. He had a funny feeling the bluenette did that on purpose, of all the times Yoshiro ever spoke to him, it was if Taichi said something first, or to shut Taichi up.

With no time to think about the situation, his cell phone began ringing in his hands. Nearly dropping the object, having forgotten he just cut it on, Kenny fumbled with it momentarily before unlocking the phone and placing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"I didn't think you would answer." Bryan's voice came through, sounding a bit amused.

"Oh, hi Bryan, were you going to leave me a message, I just turned my phone on," Kenny said with a smile, walking towards a window to look out at the night.

"In fact I was going to leave you a message. Did your classes end already?" Bryan inquired.

"No, I'm taking a break. I just got finished taking another practice exam a few minutes ago. You were a lifesaver, I was stuck on the last problem, but then I remembered something you taught me and I was able to work through it with no problem," Kenny responded.

"Congratulations," Bryan praised.

"Don't congratulate me yet, I haven't got the test scores back. I'll only accept that response if I passed," Kenny said.

"Well you shouldn't think negatively. At least you worked the problem out under the pressure that means you're improving in one area. Even if you didn't get it right, just think you managed to climb one step," Bryan said wisely.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it isn't so bad," Kenny smiled. "If I didn't pass it and just freaked out could you make sure that I have a nice coffin when I hang myself with the grade?"

A light chuckle sounded on the other end of the phone as Bryan laughed. "You're not going to kill yourself with your test, stop being so disconsolate. You will be quite fine I can assure you of that."

"How do you know?" Kenny frowned, going over in his head what the hell disconsolate meant. "And besides, I'm not being dejected over the situation. Even if I am, I have every right to be, don't I?"

"You keep thinking negatively and you will only do badly," Bryan announced.

"You know for someone who—"

"Shinoda," Miss Asharashi's voice interrupted the conversation as Kenny turned in the direction in which his name was spoken. The woman had some papers in her hand, giving him a serious look.

"Hey, Bryan, I have to go, my teacher needs to speak with me, call me later and we'll finish this conversation," Kenny said.

"All right, I will talk to you later then, bye Kenny," Bryan said before hanging up on his end. Kenny cut off his phone and walked to where his teacher was waiting for him by the entrance to the classroom. "Is there something you need to talk to me about, Miss Asharashi?"

"In fact there is, follow me." The woman led Kenny into the class room, closing the door behind them to have some privacy. Kenny sat at one of the desks, his hands trembling slightly, knowing this wasn't going to be a good talk. His teacher stood in front of him, then stared down at the papers in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Kenny took the chance in asking the first question.

"Wrong? No, I wouldn't necessarily say that something is wrong," she replied, raising her eyes to meet his, or as much as his could be seen from beneath his bangs. "I took the liberty of checking your paper first since I know all the answers off the top of my head."

"And?" Kenny asked nervously biting his bottom lip.

"I do have to say that you did very well in the end, the beginning still needs work you made several mistakes that I thought you would catch. The last problem was very interesting and caught my idea. The way you did the problem, you broke it down to the basics and built your way back up to the answer. I haven't seen it done like that before. Who taught you?" Miss. Asharashi questioned.

"Someone whose been nice enough to take time out to help me," Kenny inquired, not about to tell her that it was a friend of his, because word may get back to his mom and his mother may end up inquiring at school, only to find that Bryan wasn't a student at his school, then everything would fall apart. After that, who knew if his mother wouldn't decide to ground him for the next year or so for pulling a stunt like that.

"I see," she said, growing quiet momentarily in thought. When her eyes refocused back on him, a frown settled between her brows. "Is the person that helped you the girl you broke up with?"

"What?" Kenny blinked.

"The girl you broke up with was she the one that helped you work the applications that way. Your mother called me to say that your relationship would no longer interrupt your studies and that your scores would go up. Was she the one?" Miss Asharashi quizzed.

"I can't believe that she…" Kenny trailed off. "Why did she tell you that?"

"Was that girl the one?" Miss. Asharashi pressed.

"No," Kenny stated. "I told you someone who took time out of their schedule helped me. Someone from my school, but that doesn't matter because you probably think I'm sneaking around behind my mother's back anyway. She had no right to tell you what happens in my life, it has nothing to do with my work here, or at school."

"It has everything to do with your work here because beforehand you were distracted and your grades were falling behind what I knew you were capable of. So she has every right to tell me what happens in your life. When you take the entrance exams, you will not just be representing your family, but also me and all the teachers that taught you. If you do badly, that reflects back on us," she explained.

"I understand," Kenny said, keeping his tone from being biting. "You can be assured that I'm not doing anything that will get me in trouble or soil anyone around me."

"I hope not, you're my top student, I only want what's best for you," she smiled lightly.

"I know, and I appreciate it," Kenny said, with a slight bow as he forced his emotions to settle. He wasn't going to cry in front of her, nor was he going to snap. He would finish the night out, go home, and rest. Talk to Bryan for a while, maybe call Tala afterwards, do a little studying until his mother went to sleep and turn in himself. If that's what everyone thought they were doing for him, they were wrong because the only thing that he needed from them was to be left alone to live his life. Wasn't that just what it was? Wasn't it still his life and not theirs to do with as they pleased, when had it all changed?

_**-oooo-**_

"Mother, I'm home," Kenny said coming into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. Looking up from her tea, she held out her hand expectedly. Blinking momentarily, Kenny set his bag down on the table, rifling through it as he found the test he teacher gave him to show his mother. Funny, he use to at least get hellos coming into the house, now it was just a look and off to work or whatever. She use to wait up to eat dinner with him, now he just eats before coming home so he could go right to work studying.

"You didn't give your teacher trouble did you?" his mother said, when the paper was in her hand.

"No ma'am," Kenny replied quietly about to grab his bag and leave the room when his mother gasped. Looking up, he found her place the paper down on the table, her wide eyes boring into him. What had he done now?

"Sit down young man," she ordered, her tone changing from casual to serious. Mentally sighing, Kenny seated himself in a chair. His mother's eyes went back to the paper in front of her, then back to him with disbelief. "Kenny, are you aware of what the grade is on this paper?"

"Yes ma'am, it's an eighty-two," Kenny said.

"How did you make an eighty-two when you've been studying for three weeks now?" she questioned. "Do you realize that you have just wasted three weeks of Bryan's time so you can get an eighty-two? That nice young man took time out of his schedule to tutor you and the best you can come home with is an eighty-two. What's the point, Kenny?"

"I'm doing my best," Kenny exclaimed.

"Your best doesn't seem to be good enough since you still bring home low scores like this," she declared. "Where did I go wrong raising you? It seems that every time I turn around, you're disappointing this family more and more. Your aunt can speak so highly of Jori to the other members of our family, but when it comes to you, it seems that all I can do is hold my head in shame. Your father can't talk about you to his coworkers anymore because of your actions now."

"I'm sorry mother," Kenny said, lowering his head, not really ashamed by what she was saying, but sick and tired of hearing all this crap surrounding him. As if he wasn't putting in effort to work or try to make progress.

"If you don't get into a good school, what are you going to do then? How many places do you think are going to hire you with only a high school level education? You'll get stuck in a job you hate that won't pay you well, and it will be your fault for not trying to do better when you had the chance. You have to work for what you want, it doesn't come to you automatically," his mother scolded.

"I know that, and I am trying my best," Kenny stated.

"You aren't trying your best. When you were younger, all your work would be A's, but now you bring home B's and C's and sometimes even D's. Ever since you did that bey-thingy with your friends, you've lacked. I thought it would be good for you to make some friends, and maybe learn some things away from home, so I let you, but I see now it was a big mistake," she countered.

"That has nothing to do with my grades. We haven't had a Beyblade tournament in a while, and anything that does come up is only something small and local. Other than that we go to school like everyone else," Kenny voiced.

"It was a big mistake no matter what you say," his mother remarked. "They were all bad influences on you and I should have seen it when it first appeared. Especially that boy Tyson, I don't know why I let him hang around you." Kenny was quiet, letting his mother rant on and on until finally she had nothing left to say, which took about half an hour before she was finally winded, telling him to go to his room.

Pushing away from the kitchen table, Kenny looked down at his watch, seeing that it was close to eleven-thirty. More than likely if his father was home it only meant the man had already retired to bed, which could explain his absence from scolding Kenny along with his mother. Grabbing his bag resting by the table, Kenny walked out the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Kenny?" Dizzi came on immediately upon Kenny's entrance into his room. The brunette dropped his bag on the floor by his bed and plopped down face first on his bed.

"Hi Dizzi," Kenny mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Dizzi asked worriedly. "Should I ask what your mother was going on about for nearly forty-five minutes?"

"I'm a failure to her, my family, and Bryan obviously," Kenny announced. "My life doesn't belong to me, when this happened I do not know."

"Why are you a failure to Bryan? Why did she bring him up?"

"Well, I'm sure you noticed that he's been tutoring me right? Well, that's the reason. Since I didn't get higher than eighty-two, his time has been spent on me," Kenny sighed, turning his head towards the wall, the headache between his eyes beginning to form.

"Well, I think that you shouldn't rely on him so much to help you with your work," Dizzi declared. "He's always here when you don't have to go to your yobiko classes. Don't you think that you're depending on his help too much?"

"Are you jealous I'm not wracking my brain with you?" Kenny teased lightly.

"Well, I hate to bring this up, but you do remember when he hospitalized Rei in the Russian tournament. Maybe it doesn't seem like something to you, but do you really think you should trust him so much," Dizzi said, picking over her words.

"Don't tell me you're going to say he's a danger to my health?" Kenny turned his head towards his computer with a cocked brow. "You really do have a mother hen complex, don't you Dizzara?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dizzi protested.

"You freaked out on me with Tala, and now you're going to do the same with my friendship to Bryan. I'm not going to date him, so I see nothing wrong with being nice to him," Kenny voiced.

"But you remember all the trouble you had with Tala," Dizzi pointed out. "He kept hurting you over and over again before loving you."

"And, like I said, I'm not trying to go out with Bryan. I don't go for my boyfriend's ex in that fashion. Anyway, Tala woke up being evil, Bryan's changed over the course of the years since any of us have last seen him," Kenny countered. "There is a large difference in speaking of the two."

"Are you sure?" Dizzi asked.

"Yes I'm sure, stop being such a mother hen," Kenny laughed, just as his phone rang. Leaning over the side of the bed, Kenny fumbled through his bag, grabbing the cell and cutting it on after placing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"You sound like you lost your best friend," Bryan said on the other end. "Something happen between when I last talked to you two hours ago?"

"My world went to hell in a gasoline soaked hand basket," Kenny remarked. "I got an eighty-two on my test."

"Your grade doesn't sound bad so why the miserable tone?"

"Obviously an eighty-two is no where near perfect which doesn't qualify me to receive a pat on the back from my mother, teacher, or you, or so my mother put it," Kenny muttered. "That and you're the most disappointed person of all since you've taken time out of your schedule to help me. My mother ranted on about it for so long…I'm starting to think that it might be true. Can you rescue my sanity from the clutches of murder?"

"Stop threatening to kill someone, you aren't going to do it," Bryan scolded lightly, his tone full of humor.

"How do you know?" Kenny mumbled. "For all you know I might be on my way to doing it."

"I have doubts about that claim. You could never harm your parents regardless of how angry you get with them," Bryan proclaimed. "You know what you need?"

"A shotgun," Kenny answered.

"No," Bryan chuckled. "You need to get out of your house and get a fresh breath of air."

"I would love to do that, my mother would kill me for thinking it if she knew though, so I will remain wistful of that idea," Kenny said.

"Meet me outside your house," Bryan said.

"Now, it's going on twelve soon," Kenny blinked.

"Well, I don't see a better time to live a little dangerously," Bryan laughed. "You really don't want to be there in the mood you're in right now, do you? Meet me outside in ten minutes and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"But—" Kenny started.

"Come on, you know you've thought about it a few times before I'm suggesting it now," Bryan interrupted. "Now you got the perfect excuse to be a little delinquent. I use to sneak out all the time back at the Abbey it's nothing really to it."

A smile crossed Kenny's lips at the comment. It was true the thought had crossed his mind several times of sneaking out the house when his parents went to sleep. The only thing that stopped him before was the idea of getting in trouble, and having nowhere to go besides his friends' and boyfriend's house. With Bryan, Kenny was sure the other could think of things to do which could get his mind off the day's events. "All right, I'll be out in ten."

"Well, it's decided then, I'll meet you in ten." Both hung up the phone as Kenny got up from the bed, pulling off his school clothing to change into something more comfortable before heading out.

"Kenny, you really aren't going to…" Dizzi started.

"Why not?" Kenny questioned, tossing the shirt to the uniform on the back of his chair then walked over to the dresser pulling on a light blue shirt and then the gray fleece over it, zipping it up just a little.

"Because you might get caught, and then you'll be in more trouble than before," Dizzi pointed out.

"Well, it's no different than now," Kenny pointed out, taking off his school pants and tossing them on the chair too. Going to his closet, he pulled down a pair of beige cargos and slid them on. "You're always telling me that I shouldn't be so dull and I should enjoy my youth while I have the chance right? Well that's what I'm going to do."

"I would feel better if…" Dizzi started.

"I was with anyone else, you always will," Kenny grinned. "There you go, being a mother hen once more. I'm going to be fine I should be back in an hour or so, without getting into trouble or being caught."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this can I?" Dizzi questioned.

"Nope, if I don't get in a few foolish moments to either regret or enjoy once my youth is gone, what am I going to do during retirement other than fret about having a dull childhood other than the things I did with the Bladebreakers?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Do I have to remind you about last year, and all the foolish decisions you made with keeping Tala here injured, hiding his existence from your parents for almost two weeks then falling in love with him?" Dizzi reasoned. "Weren't those enough foolish decisions in your youth?"

"Those were for the sake of love, which counts in the love department. Sneaking out counts on the level of foolish things kids do during their high school years," Kenny replied.

"Fine," Dizzi sighed. "But if you aren't back by three, I'm going to somehow get out of this computer again and make a call to Kai to scour the city looking for you and why. Then you won't be in trouble with just your parents, but Kai and Tala too."

"Enough threats please, I'm leaving," Kenny said with a roll of his eyes. Waving off the other remarks Dizzi was making, Kenny quietly headed out his room with his house keys, locking his door from the inside. Once out in the hall, he listened for noises downstairs, but heard none. The hallway was dark, no lights from downstairs illuminated pieces of the hall where shadows would shrink away from. Down the hall, the lights to his parents' rooms were out.

Creeping towards the stairs stealthily he avoided making much noise as he descended the stairs, keeping close to the walls. Once at the bottom landing, the brunette grabbed his shoes by the steps, slipping into them. Once that task was completed, he reached for the door, opening it as quietly as possible. Continuing to listen for noises, Kenny slid out the door, closing it as silently as he had opened it. The instant the door was closed, Kenny let out a breath of relief, walking down the stairs to his house into the yard.

He just snuck out of his house…successfully in fact. Laughing nervously to calm his pounding heart down, Kenny looked back up at his house, triumphantly. No lights sprang on, alarms weren't sounded at his escape, and all remained silent as if he were still inside.

Reaching the end of his yard, Kenny sat on the curb, looking up at the stars in the sky. It was a beautiful night; a slight breeze blew through every now and then teasing wisps of his hair. Tucking strands behind his ear, the brunette closed his eyes, enjoying the freedom of the moment. He could worry about sneaking back in later. It couldn't be that hard if he snuck out. Time seemed to suspend itself just for him to enjoy the night, every now and then a breezing caressing his face gently.

"Like a bird set free from its cage, you let the wind carry you aimlessly away," a voice recited from his right. Opening his eyes, Kenny tilted his head to the side, finding Bryan leaning against a light post. Under the light, he found Bryan was wearing low rise, stone washed black denim jeans with a red sleeveless mesh tee with silver strips down each side. Around his neck was a small black cross which looked like a chocker.

"And where did you pick that line up from?" Kenny smiled.

"Just thought it up," Bryan shrugged. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going now that you got me to be a delinquent?" Kenny teased.

"Anywhere you want to go, my little delinquent friend," Bryan chuckled, pushing away from the light post. Kenny got up from the curb with Bryan's help and brushed off his clothing. "Did you have much problem leaving?"

"Nope, it was easier than I thought," Kenny said. "I wonder why I didn't do that a while ago when I wanted to be free."

"Probably didn't have anyone as fun as me to hang out with," Bryan suggested, getting a smile out of Kenny.

"That's exactly it, I would have had a horrible time without someone like you around," Kenny nodded. "So, since you use to do this all the time back when you were in Russia, tell me what you did at nights that might be fun to do."

"Let's head into town, there should be plenty to do there," Bryan said as he and Kenny began walking away from the house. "Back in Russia I use to head into the city all the time, sneaking into R rated movies, sometimes in the pool halls or bars. Many times Tala snuck out with me, other times I went by myself when he wasn't in the mood. I guess that was probably when we were eight and nine. As we grew older, we snuck out less, seeing as how security got more high tech. Kind of miss the good old days when Tala and I had fun."

Kenny heard the note of sadness and lament in Bryan's voice, turning his eyes to the other teen, seeing his moonlight eyes up towards the sky. Kenny fought with his brain in continuing the conversation with Tala, or changing the subject. Eventually, his mouth chose the preceding despite his brain's protests to change the subject. "Kai told me a while ago that well…" A light tint of rose color Kenny's cheeks trying to think of how he was going to ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

"We were nothing but sex partners?" Bryan helped out.

"Um…hai…" Kenny nodded shyly. "Is it really true?"

"I suppose when we come down to the fact, yeah, we were, but I wanted it to be more than just that, we just didn't know how to carry out a relationship correctly," Bryan spoke. "I guess it was only natural in a way that it's the two of us…sometimes Kai too."

"You and Tala were close, huh?"

"Yeah, we grew up together. From the first time I met him, I admired him, he was sometimes hard to get along with, but eventually he accepted me. Then he took me as his lover and I betrayed him," Bryan sighed.

"It's not your fault, Kai use to tell me and the others about what it was like at the abbey, I guess that growing up there sort of twisted your lives. It's not your fault how you turned out," Kenny stated. Bryan tilted his head to the side, studying the shorter teen beside him walking.

"I suppose you're right, but in the long run, it affected us long after the abbey is no longer there," Bryan said.

"But you've changed, so has Kai and Tala too. It's just taking Tala a little time to see it. I remember when I was taking care of him. He distanced himself so much from me, even while I was falling in love. He mentioned how he was hurt by you, there was some bitterness in it, but he did feel pain over it. I know that doesn't mean much, but I just want to let you know that he does care."

"I guess that could be reassuring some, thanks for letting me know that. Maybe I will give it a try later when he's had time to think over things," Bryan said.

"You know you shouldn't give up," Kenny declared.

"How can I? Especially when you keep being a good friend to me? Thanks for everything Kenny," Bryan smiled.

"Well, you were a good friend also, so there's no need to thank me," Kenny said, finding the lights of downtown appearing in front of them. "So, to show my appreciation for your friendship, show me a good time to make me forget about my troubles today."

Kenny watched Bryan shake his head, an impish grin rising to his lips as he led the other towards the downtown area of the city. Kenny had a feeling the older teen was going to show him the greatest time of his life as payment for his kindness regardless of what Kenny just said. The brunette decided not to say a word about it and just let the other do what he felt would make them better friends. He just hoped that eventually, he, Bryan, and Tala could go out like this and have a good time.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Well, looks like Kenny and Bryan are starting to get along so well. Is it part of Bryan's plan, or is it more? Find out in the next chapter…or maybe not. But what do you think about the chapter? Good, bad, needs work? Well…I'm sleepy and I have work, so later.


	11. Chapter 11

Rim: There's not a lot I have to say, so I guess I can just thank all the reviewers and stuff then move on with the next chapter. The outline I made for the chapter was concocted halfway asleep, so if it doesn't make sense, oh well. Now let's move onwards and see what I will unravel this go around.

_**-oooooo-**_

It was yet another beautiful day outside, the sun was up high, shining its rays down over every living thing, the birds chirped their morning songs, and an alarm clock beeped irritatingly to alert the sleeping, disheveled brunette morning had arrived. Lifting his head from the pillow, Kenny looked around blurry eyed, snaking a hand from under the cover to grope for the alarm clock. Eventually his hands found the object, pressing the button to get the clock to shut up.

Once the beeping stopped, his head immediately fell back into the softness of the pillow, his mind drifting back into the unconscious state of sleep the alarm clock interrupted. With a muffled yawn, Kenny burrowed deeper under the cover to get away from the light pushing its way through the curtains. Just as he was heading back into a deeper reign of sleep, the alarm clock with off again. Scolding at the object, Kenny propped himself up, reaching over and cutting it off.

"Just five more minutes…" Kenny mumbled, slumping back down into the bed. He just didn't have the energy to wake up, and doubt that he would be able to function for another four hours even if somehow he found the strength to make it out of bed and drag his tired ass down the hall to the bathroom to get dressed for school.

Maybe he could get his mother to let him stay home from school if he failed to come downstairs. Then again, if she had to make the trip upstairs, she would definitely yell a hole into his head before asking if he was sick. In her current state of lunacy, he wouldn't be surprise if she told him to bear with it and go to school. Then his father would go along with it and Kenny would likely end up getting hit by a car…if Tyson paid enough attention to keep him from walking out in the middle of the street that is.

He could be wrong though, his mother couldn't be that heartless to make a sick person go to school and collapse from the strain. Then again, he wasn't sick, so he didn't have to worry about collapsing. He could play sick by moaning and struggling to get out of bed, it wasn't too hard pulling a sick act given enough incentive to stay home from school.

"Kenny, are you up yet, you're going to be late for school!" His mother's voice pierced the depths of sleep he was floating amidst, stirring him into semi consciousness, or just enough to raise his head from the pillow to find her glaring down at him. Kenny tried to focus his blurry eyes in on his mother, but she remained a massive blur of complaining color, so instead, he shifted them to the alarm clock. The blazing neon green numbers reading three minutes to eight, for a moment, he was confused by this, before it dawned in his sleep jumbled head that the clock had always been set to rouse him at 7:45. "Are you listening to me, Kenny?"

"Huh?" He turned his eyes back on his mother. "What were you saying mother?"

His mother gave an exasperated sigh, looking down at him with disconcerting eyes. "You are purposely blocking me out, aren't you Kenny? Every time I turn around, it's one bad habit after another. I raised you better than that, yet you just toss my teaching out a window."

"Forgive me mother I'm just so very tired." Here it goes, now he was going to feign illness, see can he get his mother's consent to stay home and rest. "I was up for so long last night studying to do much better on my tests that I lost track of time and went to bed later than I usually do."

Wait! Why the hell did that just come out of his mouth? He wanted illness, not studying, never the less, a giant smile came to his mother's lips hearing the words. Or just the studying and better part, the rest of his words were probably like speaking Chinese to the woman. But now she wasn't going to let him stay in bed. Well, hell, at least he wouldn't hear her nagging anymore, right?

"You do look so very tired sweetie," his mother nodded. "You have to take care of yourself so you can do better for your entrance exams. We can't have you getting sick so you can't study."

Sweetie…oh the irony, her only concern comes when he was up late "studying to be better". Really, if he was on fire, and came home with a half burnt paper with a C on it, which would she care about more: him on fire or the grade on the half burnt paper? He was leaning towards half burnt paper while she followed his screaming, burning body to say he should've done better. Or he could just be overreacting, and she only wanted the best for him…scratch that, herself.

He sure wasn't going through hell and high water to ensure his position at Tokyo University in two years. If he had it his way, he would go to another school which wasn't going to be the complete lost of his sanity. And he would be with Tala right about now and they would be having another type of morning meal. But then he probably wouldn't have had so much fun with Bryan the night before. In the state Tala seemed, Kenny doubted the other's temper would be quelled so easily.

"Kenny, you have to get up for school," his mother remarked breaking through his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Kenny yawned, trying desperately to open his tired eyes while getting out of bed. His mother turned and left the room only when Kenny was following her out the door, as he headed down the hall to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, Kenny found his mind still in a haze of sleep regardless of the hot water his body and face endured.

Dragging his body back to the bedroom to get his clothes, Kenny found his computer on, Dizzi playing an early game of solitaire. "You look like a zombie."

"I feel like a zombie," Kenny corrected, drying his body off with the towel and looking over at the clock. The numbers read 8:10, this wouldn't give him enough time to eat breakfast then again he wanted sleep more than he needed breakfast. "I just need an IV full of coffee, and maybe a handful of caffeine pills."

"What time did you get in last night?" Dizzi questioned.

"You really want to know?" Kenny countered.

"Well, why do you think I asked," Dizzi said, if she had been able to roll her eyes, Kenny was sure that she would have done so putting emphasis on it. "I'm not asking for my own health."

"I got back here close to four, look, I'll feel in you when I get home," Kenny said, knowing the computer had a lot more to say on the subject which he didn't have time to hear if he didn't want to be late for school. Grabbing his school bag once he was finishing putting on the coat to the school's uniform, he headed out the door. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him was his mother.

"I know you don't have time to eat breakfast, but we do have some protein bars that do the same thing as a daily breakfast. It should help you get through the day. And here's your bento," the woman said, handing both items to her son who took them and headed out the door once his shoes were on. "Have a good day at school."

"Thank you mother," Kenny called out over his shoulder, just a little bit weird out by her behavior. Just because she thought he was up why pass his bedtime studying she would be nicer to him than if he was actually studying and didn't even mention his actions. It was very ironic in the sense that he could get away with "wicked" deeds and have a more positive outcome, than if his deeds were "just and pure". Or in the secondary scenario of thinking, his mother just had issues needed to be sorted out and her priorities squared away. Running down the street to where Tyson and the others usually waited for him, the brunette found the group sitting on the wall, a look of worry in their eyes until he came into view.

"Where the hell have you been? We thought your mother might be going crazy again," Tyson said, hopping off the wall.

"Great way to put that into words, Tyson," Zeo shook his head, sliding off the wall too. Kain and Max soon followed example, brushing off their clothes. "What Tyson was hoping to say was that we thought your mother was on your case about something."

"Don't tell me, she caught you sleep with the phone in your hand and completely naked," Tyson said, ignoring Zeo. "So, were you caught in a little post phone sex activity?"

"Okay, I don't want to know where you got that idea from," Kenny started, opening the wrapped bar of oats, nuts, honey, dried fruit, and what looked to be dried bits of milk. "But I was not caught naked in bed with the phone, nor was I having phone sex on the phone with Tala."

"Well, it has been some time since you got any, right?" Tyson pointed out, watching Kenny put some of the bar in his mouth and bit off a corner. "What the hell are you eating?"

"Protein bar, I didn't have time for breakfast, I was up past my usual time studying for another test at my yobiko on Saturday. I didn't want to hear my mother's mouth about making an eighty-two again."

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you were doing," Tyson nodded, pushing his friend along towards school. "We believe you, don't we, guys?"

"Tyson, I was not up doing anything remotely as desperate as your small mind is concocting. Just because you're horny more than eighty percent of the time, doesn't mean I'm the same as you, do I make myself clear," Kenny protested, continuing to eat and allowed to be pushed along because his body was too tired to disagree.

"I am not horny eighty percent of the time," Tyson argued.

"I think I would have to agree with him," Kane added in. "I'm sure it's probably ninety-five percent of the time."

"I think I agree with you," Max said.

"I second that notion," Zeo nodded.

"Shut up! I'm not that horny all the time," Tyson flushed. "And how can you say that I'm the one who spends his time in bed around his boyfriend."

"Will I have to remind you about when you were going out with Rei?" Max stated. "Kai, Kenny, and I would literally have to drag you two out of his room to train for the day. You two were the original bunny couple."

"We were not," Tyson flushed more, his face turning dark red.

"What about when Kai kept interrupting you when the two of you were always kissing up on each other during practice matches. Before matches, during matches when neither one of you weren't blading, and after matches," Max wondered. "I'm not the only one that remembers that, Kain use to comment over it and Kenny."

"I learned to ignore it," Kenny yawned. "Kai would always say a word, so there was no reason for me to even mention we were still practicing. Then again, I feared that Kai would kill his throat when he growled at Tyson and Rei to knock it off. Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be so unfair, after all Max, I heard some stories about you and Kai."

"What do you mean you heard some stories?" Max exclaimed.

"Oh, let's just say that when a certain somebody found out about your relationship in a certain hallway," Kenny smiled, watching a strawberry shade tint Max from his hairline to neckline.

"What about a hallway, and someone finding out about Max and Kai?" Tyson questioned.

"I don't think I will go through that conversation. I'll leave Max to tell that story one day," Kenny laughed.

"You know, if you keep this up, I'm not going to defend you anymore. Besides, how did you find that out?" Max interrogated. "And don't tell me that you were just joking because I know what you're talking about."

"Just an early trip home," Kenny said sweetly. "You know I'm never going to tell Tyson, so stop threatening me."

"Why won't you tell me?" Tyson demanded.

"Oh look, school's coming into sight, we better hurry up before we're late," Kenny beamed.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to kill you, and then Tala's going to hunt me down for it," Tyson sighed. Kenny said nothing laughing at both Max and Tyson who shared the same pout.

Later that day, a little bit before lunch time, Kenny sat in his social studies class, or as his brain was calling it, a descent into sleep studies. Well, at least after lunch he would have art until the end of the day when he could go home, lock his door and fall sleep until his mother started yelling at him to unlock his door. Or maybe Bryan would come over and help him there was a strong possibility of it. Kenny wanted to thank Bryan for showing him out on the town the night before. He really did have fun.

**--Flashback--**

_Kenny looked around at all the lights and sounds of downtown. Everyone there were people going here and there, in and out of arcades. The occasional drunk walked out of a bar, or was thrown out by someone, the drunk yelling at the people in the bar before getting up and stumbling away. Businessmen sat at noodle carts, discussing who knows what, laughing over bowls of noodles or a cool frothy glass of beer. Every once in a while, the average teenage girl passed by eyeing Kenny and Bryan before passing them, probably heading off for the subways to get home. Kenny never thought that so much life swirled around the downtown area like this._

"_You look like you've just opened your eyes for the first time," Bryan chuckled, looking down at the brunette._

"_I never knew so much was going on late at nights like this. I figured that things were quiet, kind of like how everything is during the day."_

"_One thing I've learned is that, if anything, night time is more exciting because the city starts to open up and you never know the true beauty of it until you've seen it in the cover of night," Bryan replied, his eyes looking at the bright lights and people going here and there. "City life at nights is the best times to have fun."_

"_I see that," Kenny nodded. "So many places are still open."_

"_So, where do you want to go to first?" Bryan asked._

"_I don't know," Kenny said. "I didn't put too much thought into where I wanted to go when you asked me to come out."_

"_That's fine, ever played pool?" Bryan questioned._

"_No," Kenny answered._

"_Perfect, we're going then," Bryan grinned, taking Kenny by the hand, pulling him through a small crowd of people. Looking around for a long time while continuing to walk different places downtown, his eyes finally stopped on a flashing neon blue and green sign. Letting go of Kenny's hand, he turned to the brunette. "Wait here for a second."_

"_Um, all right," Kenny said, watching Bryan walk up to a young man in his early twenty's standing outside the building. The two started talking in a casual tone, Kenny unable to really hear what they were talking about because laughing and the sound of a car horn blaring every few minutes, he could only think that Bryan was asking the guy something about the place._

"_Excuse me," someone said, drawing Kenny's attention away from Bryan talking with the man in front of the bar. Shifting his eyes to the two men standing in front of him, Kenny blinked. Both looked like businessmen who were just getting off work or maybe coming from one of many noodle carts in the downtown area._

"_Yes?" Kenny answered, still continuing to lean against the building like he had been doing for the past two minutes waiting for Bryan to come back for him._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you," the taller of the two men with short sandy brown hair said. His dark eyes looked directly into Kenny's giving the young man a slightly uncomfortable feeling associated with unwanted attention. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Kenny handled it well. "But, my friend and I were just wondering something."_

"_Um…okay, what?" Maybe they were advertising agents and he caught their eye as a new model. Maybe they were lost and needed direction. Maybe they thought he was someone they knew…or not._

"_You look lonely," the shorter man said. He was probably no taller than Kenny, his heavy set weight tailored to a specially made suit, or that's what Kenny figured. His small beady eyes roamed over Kenny's face, or rather leered over Kenny's face before his eyes went lower._

"_Can you stop staring at me like that? I'm not a piece of steak, you know," Kenny voiced to the short, plump man. "And if you're going to ask me if I want to make some money, no thank you. I'm just standing here waiting on a friend." Just because he may sometimes look to be an innocent, naïve kid, it sure as hell didn't mean he was. Being with Tala shed his previously shy nature away, replacing it with a more mature, and often times sarcastic, sharp tongued young man._

"_You don't have to be rude about it," the shorter man said._

"_Well obviously you thought I would be a little bit too naïve to know what you want from me, then again, even if I had been naïve, I would have known something was up by the way you keep trying to undress me with your eyes," Kenny said._

"_Not even for ten thousand yen?" the taller of the two men said, lust beginning to shine in his eyes. "When we first saw you standing here by yourself, you looked—"_

"_I'm sure that you can find someone else interested in making ten thousand yen tonight, I'm not interested in the least," Kenny interrupted. "Besides, you're not my type at all."_

"_Kenny, are you being bothered, by these gentlemen?" Bryan walked up, eyeing both men with a glare then turned his eyes to Kenny with concern._

"_Who the hell are you?" the shorter man said. "This conversation doesn't involve you at all."_

"_Don't worry Bryan," Kenny said shaking his head. "I'm fine."_

"_Come on then, the guy at the door said this is a good place to have a nice game of pool. Let's go," Bryan said, taking Kenny's hand and pulling him away from the two men._

"_We weren't done talking to him," snapped the shorter man._

"_Unless you want me to kick your ass in the middle of the street, I suggest you find another person to proposition, he's with me, and I can be rather jealous about other men talking to him, isn't that right baby," Bryan smirked, turning him and Kenny to the two men and wrapping his arms around Kenny. "Everything that's here is mine, and it will remain that way."_

"_Bryan, you know I told you about that jealous streak of yours," Kenny looked up, playing along. "I can't keep bailing you out of jail for every person who looks my way."_

"_But you know I can't help it, especially when ones like these two come along. Makes me want to castrate them, like the first one who laid a hand on you," Bryan grinned wickedly, leaning down to place a light kiss right behind Kenny's ear. His eyes remained on the two men, but all they could see was a predatorily glint in his eyes which was not at all fake._

"_Let's get going, that brat isn't worth it," the shorter man scoffed. "There are plenty of cuter ones hanging around."_

_Kenny and Bryan watched the two men walk away, remaining close to each other until they were out of sight. Blue eyes tilted up, the smile crossing Kenny's lips reached the highest point in each corner. "You make me very afraid sometimes love. I don't think I should have bailed you out of jail for castrating people."_

"_Well you know me," Bryan said, before the two of them chuckled._

"_I don't think I've ever wanted to laugh that hard in my life before," Kenny said. "You are a genius."_

"_You can lay claim to my greatness after a few games of pool," Bryan said, taking Kenny's hand again and pulling him towards the entrance of the pool hall. Standing behind the counter was the guy Bryan had talked to near the entrance, giving Bryan two pool sticks. "You said the one down the hall at room 5, am I correct?"_

"_Yeah, if you need anything, just buzz and someone will be down to bring it," the guy said. "You've already paid, so everything's covered on the tab."_

"_Thanks," Bryan nodded, taking the pool sticks and leading Kenny down the noisy hallway, pass other rooms where the noise factor was barely contained by closed doors, to the room labeled five. Opening the door, Kenny found the walls painted in a soothing deep blue, halogen lights hanging on the ceiling lit the room. The pool table rested in the middle of the room, a small bar with stools sat against northern wall, and a couch against the western wall. A jukebox was near the bar, currently turned off._

"_So…I guess we play pool, right?" Kenny walked over to the table, at the red surface. Bryan walked over to the jukebox, cutting it on and putting it on random play before heading over to the pool table._

"_I'll teach you the basics of pool, before we have a game," Bryan said, retrieving the white cue ball, he motioned Kenny over to where he was standing. "Have you ever used a pool stick?"_

"_I've never played pool, so no," Kenny said._

"_Stupid question," Bryan smiled. "All right, we're going to practice hitting the white cue ball before we start the game."_

"_Sure, what do I do?" Kenny asked. Bryan handed him the pool stick, getting behind Kenny._

"_You have to hold it this way," Bryan said, showing the brunette the correct way to hold the pool stick. "All right now lean slightly over the table, so you can get a good view of the ball."_

"_Like this?" Kenny questioned, leaning over the table with the stick nearly touch the surface._

"_Almost, but you're a little bit to low," Bryan instructed, moving Kenny's body so it was lined directly with the way Bryan was leaning over the table. Kenny actually flushed, praying to God that Bryan didn't notice just how red he was with their bodies being close as he instructed Kenny with the proper ways to strike the cue ball, especially with the warm breath which hit the back of his neck and he had to suppress the chill which shot up his entire spine. Nothing was going to happen between him and Bryan, but damn, it was hard not to imagine one or two naughty thoughts. "Kenny, are you paying attention, I said try to strike the ball."_

"_Oh, sorry," Kenny apologized, missing the ball by nearly an inch when he tried to strike it. "Almost had it, I got sort of distracted."_

"_That's okay, how about we try it again. Just concentrate on the ball, steady your hands, remember that I'm right here to help you, so there's no pressure," Bryan said softly. "Now let's hit it."_

"_Okay," Kenny said, this time managing to strike the white ball, watching it hit the sides of the table before slowing to a stop near one of holes. "Look Bryan, I managed to hit it."_

"_Yes, very good, in fact, I think you might just be a natural," Bryan said, moving back to stand up. Kenny straightened his back, the light flush still tinting his cheeks. "I've never known anyone who could hit a ball on their second try."_

"_That's only because I have a good teacher," Kenny commented._

"_Don't flatter me so much, you have a natural talent for pool," Bryan stated. "So, do you want to try to hit the ball without my help, or do you think you need some more help. Once you get the hang of hitting the white cue ball, we can set up and play a practice game or two. From there we can play a friendly game. How does that sound?"_

"_Sounds like a plan to me. I think I want to try to hit the ball on my own now," Kenny said._

"_All right, once you get the hang of it, then we'll have our practice game," Bryan nodded, going over to the intercom and buzzing the guy at the front for a few cans of soda. _

**--Flashback end—**

Kenny had never had so much fun in his life, well that was incorrect, because his time with going through championships with the Bladebreakers was the pinnacle of that statement, followed by when he was with Tala. Okay, so it was like the third greatest time he had in his life. When he finally got the basics and complexities to pool, he and Bryan played game after game, goofing around and laughing about silly things. Sometimes they stopped to try to sing along to the songs playing on the jukebox as if they were at a karaoke bar (a place Bryan said he would take Kenny to next when he felt like being a delinquent again).

Even on the way back to Kenny's house, the two talked on about their time at the pool hall, or those two guys which tried to hit on Kenny earlier. Well, that was only because Bryan spotted them while heading back from downtown. The two men were trying to get a boy who looked no older than fourteen to come with them to a love hotel. Kenny and Bryan stopped, watching as the boy made a snide remark then skated off on his rollerblades. Quickly heading off, the two had a big laugh, talking about the desperation in the two men's determination to get laid that night.

On the way back, Kenny kept thinking about just how much fun he and Bryan had. In fact, Kenny really wouldn't have cared if his mother had caught him coming back into the house. As much as he didn't like to, he could always lie about going down to one of the twenty-four hour stores for a soda to keep him awake. It would have been greater fun if Tala was with them, but until Kenny could change his boyfriend's mind over things, there was nothing he could do to spend time with both in the same room without Tala trying to kill Bryan.

'Maybe one day it can happen, and we can all play a great game of pool,' Kenny thought with a yawn and a smile, trying to get his brain to wrap around the subject of conversation in his social studies class.

_**-ooo-**_

"Mom, I'm home," Kenny said, taking off his shoes and slipping into a pair of slippers. There was no answer from the woman for his statement. Padding into the kitchen, he looked around, but she wasn't there chatting with one of the neighbors or starting on dinner. It was empty, not even a note rested on the table to let him know she was absent from the house. "Mom?"

Heading out the kitchen, Kenny ascended the stairs, heading down to his parents' bedroom, knocking on the door. When there was no answer, he pushed open the halfway closed bedroom door: empty. Now this was strange. If his mother was going anywhere, she would wait until he was home, threatening him if Tyson or the others tried to come over, she would have his ass on a platter grilled. Well, not literally in those words, but one got the point with her glares. He used to think Kai was scary when he enforced his patent tundra stare, but his mother had the dual haired young man beat. Waves bowed to the sort of force her eyes held.

"Okay, so she's not here, where the hell is the woman?" Kenny said out loud to no one in particular.

"She told me to tell you she had to make a stop at the grocery store for a few items, had a cake to pick up at a local bakery for your next door neighbor, get your father's suit from the cleaners, and wanted to visit your aunt. She told me to tell you to study and she might bring home something nice for dinner if you continue exhibiting enthusiasm you showed her this morning," replied a voice from down the hall.

Kenny didn't have to look up to know it was his moonlight haired friend. Turning his eyes down the hall, he found Bryan leaning against the doorframe to Kenny's room. "I bet she told you to baby-sit me too didn't she?"

"Not in those exact words, more so to make sure you did what you're suppose to, and not to let you out of my sight because you had a habit of disobeying her," Bryan answered.

"Oh, what an imp I am," Kenny sighed sarcastically.

"Well, you're becoming one, she has no clue of your little night time excursions," Bryan pointed out with a grin. "I imagine bars on your windows and dead bolt locks on your door then."

"I can imagine that too," Kenny sighed again, walking down the hall to his room. Tossing his items on the floor, Kenny crashed onto the bed with a groan. "I am so tired…it was a long, long day."

"Fall asleep in any of your classes?" Bryan questioned a spark of mischief in his eyes. Kenny turned his head to stare at the light haired former Demolition Boy returning to where he was previously sitting by the window.

"Zoned out in every class, but no, I didn't," Kenny yawned. "You should have warned me about the effects of being a delinquent. Even the nights I stay up late studying are not this exhausting in the mornings."

"I'll try not to keep you out so late next time then," Bryan apologized.

"Don't apologize, I had so much fun last night, we should do it again," Kenny said. "I had such a great time playing pool with you."

"You played a great game you almost made me forget I was going up against a novice. Next time I'm not going to let you get away with murdering me like you did."

"I can't wait to see your real skill at the game then," Kenny commented.

"Oh, don't worry, you will see it. So, shall we go again tonight?" Bryan asked.

"No," Kenny shook his head. "I have yobiko tomorrow, I zone out there my teacher will grill my ass on the spot. And word getting back to my mother is not good. What about Saturday night? I can sleep late on Sunday without worrying about getting up early for school."

"Saturday night sounds great to me, but you really sure you want to be a little devil?" Bryan teased.

"Yeah, like you're discouraging me against it," Kenny rolled his eyes. "So, you don't mind keeping the company of a dead man, do you?"

"Excuse me?" Bryan blinked.

"I'm tired, do you mind if I go to sleep," Kenny laughed at the expression on Bryan's face. "I can barely keep my eyes opening lying on this bed."

"I see," Bryan said. "Go right ahead."

"Mind keeping watching for when my mother gets back home too," Kenny yawned, his eyes slowly closing, the weight of his lids too much to fight.

"Go to sleep, I'll make sure I wake you up when she comes back," Bryan assured.

"Thanks…" Kenny murmured.

"You're welcome," Bryan smirked, watching the heavy lids close all the way. He watched the boy until his breathing slowed in association with deep sleep. Getting up from where he seated himself, Bryan strolled over to the bed, gently turning Kenny onto his back placing one knee on the bed as he climbed over the sleeping boy. The brunette murmured something incoherently, but remained sleep. Lowering his eyes with the very same predatory gleam the two businessmen witnessed the night before, Bryan leaned down, inhaling the boy's scent. "Freesia…"

If he wanted to, he could execute his plan here and now. His mother would be gone for enough hours that Bryan. Then again, she knew what he looked like, she might get suspicious if something happened to her son and he was missing. She might call the police then he would have to come back and finish off her and the boy's father. Bryan liked to keep his work neat, getting rid of two extra people were not in his plans. Of course, word would get back to Tala. Bryan wanted Tala's knowledge he still remained in Japan to be slow, to carry out the remaining of his plan.

Then again…it wasn't his intent to kill the boy. No, he had bigger plans for the brunette. Bryan was going to make Tala suffer slowly; he wanted to watch the pain suffocate his former lover until he begged Bryan for salvation. Bryan's eyes roamed over the body as he leaned in closer, darting his tongue out to skim the brunette's bottom lip, tasting him ever so slightly. A sigh escaped Kenny's lips, murmuring Tala's name lightly.

"It will be time soon, don't worry," Bryan whispered into Kenny's ear, moving off the bed and back to his seat at the window. Yes, before the pawn knew it, checkmate would be played and the involving pieces would be captured.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Damn Bryan is one sneaky little bastard…I suppose that's why I love him so much. Well, it seems we find out that Bryan's motives are still the same. Then again…could I be wrong? Am I driving you crazy? Slowly you say? Good, that's the exact response I was hoping for. So, tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Rim: All right, I suppose this story is coming along well enough to say that I'm happy with it. Let's see…anything important that should be said…not really. Oh wait, B.T. you get your wish, the reappearance of Jori! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed putting him in the story. Well, all right my readers, we're moving onwards now.

_**-oooooo-**_

Kenny looked to his left side, staring at the brunette leaning against the railing in the park, light blue eyes staring at a group of seven year old kids who were standing around a dark blue beyblade dish watching a match between two ten year old kids. Kenny didn't say anything as he continued eating the fudge popsicle in his hand. The other brunette beside him had a crepe in his left hand, occasionally nibbling at it while his eyes never strayed from the match taking place.

Kenny remembered when he and Jori were kids and most of their time was spent around a dish, Kenny always watching excitedly at the battles his cousin used to get in. Jori would always show him some little trick or way to launch a beyblade, his knowledge of the sport sparking an interest in the year younger boy. It was Kenny's favorite thing to do, his passion towards the sport soon following and it all led him to being the expert he is about all things beyblade wise.

"Hey Kenny," Jori said, finally breaking the silence between them and turning his eyes towards his cousin.

"Yeah, what do you have on your mind?" Kenny looked back over towards his cousin who was smiling, though his eyes remained on the kids. Kenny raised a brow towards the year old teen, staring at him for a long minute. "Jori?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Jori smiled, shaking his head.

"Okay and you thinking is a means to call my name for no reason?" Kenny inquired, hearing his cousin laugh at the remark. "And I see it's also a means to laugh at me too. You keep this up Jori, and I'm going to feel slightly offended by it."

"I'm not laughing at you, idiot," Jori teased.

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot too. You know, for someone who didn't know half the crap on the entrance exams to T.U., I really don't think you need to be calling me an idiot," Kenny remarked. "So I suggest you recant that statement, after all, you're the one trying to compete with me."

"But now you're competing with the fact that I got into T.U. before you did, so who is stupid again?" Jori stated. "And who should recant what?"

"You should, because obviously, you barely passed it," Kenny said simply, licking the popsicle in his hand before it begun melted.

"You simply amaze me, you know that Ken," Jori grinned, as his cousin stuck the popsicle in his mouth, sideways glancing at the other. "You have developed such a sharp tongue over the course of a year. I'm incredible amused and curious about where it cropped up from."

"Well…" Kenny shrugged, as he took the popsicle out of his mouth without bothering to finish the rest of his sentence. Sticking the icy treat back in his mouth, Kenny closed his eyes, leaning forward against the railing and enjoying his free day out of the house. For once in a long time, his mother allowed him to venture out in the afternoon, of course it was in Jori's company, but he didn't mind hanging around his cousin at all. It felt like all the old times, before the Bladebreakers and Kenny falling in love with Tala.

In fact, he even overlooked his mother warning about trying not to slip away from Jori so he could be with his "hoodlum" friends. Underlined in that warning was also a hint his mother didn't trust him to venture out alone because he might try to head over to his "girlfriend's" house to be with "her", so Jori was extra security to keep Kenny from being distracted by the "unnecessary" things in life which had so far balanced out his life. As mentioned before, Kenny really didn't mind hanging out with Jori under the circumstances considering that he enjoyed the other's company, and it was such a lovely Sunday afternoon which wasn't spent studying.

Most times he had to settle for those short breaks in between studies, his eyes longing to go out in the bright sunny, spring day, taking pleasure in spending time with Tala, or maybe being dragged out by Tyson so he and the others could practice their beyblade skills and have Kenny update their stats, just in case Mr. Dickenson ever decided to announce a new tournament. Regardless of their nigh normal lives as students, the Bladebreakers would not hesitate to defend their title as world champions.

Then again, if Tyson didn't do any better with his school work, he might not be able to be such an influential figure to all the younger kids who looked up to him. Then again…since Kenny first met Tyson, he figured that Tyson's brain was his last resort if dumb luck didn't come through. Kenny wondered if Tyson ended up freaking out during the final exams the week before. Summer vacation was right around the corner, the horror of final exams over, but they still had another week and a half before summer vacation was official.

The brunette could probably put money on Tyson nearly having a mental breakdown to do well on his final exams so Kai and his grandfather didn't get on him. Max had once told Kenny that Kai withheld sex from him for nearly an entire month until Max got better marks on his grade. If Tyson was as horrible at taking tests as the bluenette proved, then he would be seeing a cold bed for many nights. A smile curled the corners of Kenny's mouth into a smile, thinking about Tyson's certain lack of sanity currently.

Kenny had no doubt that most times when Kai and Rei couldn't step away from work to practice beyblade skills—being that Rei now had a full time job at a local Chinese style restaurant as a busboy/waiter and the last Kenny heard of Kai's lines of work dealt with tutoring junior and elementary school kids who were children of some of Kai's grandfather's client—Tyson was badgering Max, Zeo, and Kane over his school work and helping him maintain good grades. It was probably safe to say Tyson found much opposition getting what he wanted out of Kai when the younger of the two should be studying for upcoming exams or tests.

It was pretty much the same thing when Kenny still had a will of his own before his parents took it away. Tyson would drag Kenny over to his house for sometimes long, frustrating hours (frustrating when Tyson wanted to do something else instead of the school assignment he pulled Kenny away from) of work. Occasionally Kenny found himself pulled away from spending time with Tala in order to help Tyson with his work also.

"One day, you're going to tell me everything you've been holding from me," Jori replied, breaking the silence between him and the younger teen, biting into his crepe.

"Well, you're keeping secrets from me too," Kenny said pushing away from the railing to walk away from the now finished bey battle. "I'll tell you my secrets when you tell me yours."

"Where are you going?" Jori remarked, pushing away from the rail, following his cousin who was heading towards the park's entrance.

Glancing back with a short mischievous grin, Kenny caught the suspicion slowly etching itself across Jori's face. He knew that he probably shouldn't, but his cousin really wanted to know about his secrets...it was a temptation he couldn't resist. Besides, he had a hunch that it wouldn't take the other off balance as much as he figured. "Well, there's not much in the park to do so I thought that—"

"Chief is that you?" Kenny turned around to find Tyson walking towards him with Kai in tow. The dual haired older teen looked like he was slightly agitated while Tyson dragged him along by the end of his sleeveless gray tee shirt, accompanied by dark blue cargo pants.

"Tyson, Kai? What are you two doing at the park on a Sunday afternoon? Didn't want to say indoors," Kenny smiled, though it was underlined with something else that Kai easily picked up on and gave the brunette a lightly reprimanding stare. "Don't look at me like that, Kai. You know exactly why I'm saying that."

"Saying what?" Tyson blinked, looking back and forth before noticing the other brunette with Kenny. "Dude…who is that? He looks exactly like you. Don't tell me that you recently dumped Tala and now are into brunettes or something."

"Tyson…sometimes I don't know how he can put up with you," Kenny said shaking his head, before holding out his hand in introductions. "This, you idiot, is my cousin Jori Hayashi."

"He's your cousin? You two look like brothers," Tyson blinked, turning his eyes back to Jori, letting go of Kai's shirt and walked over to the taller brunette. With a silent study of the other, Tyson walked around him, then stopped in front of Jori, his dark blue eyes intent on the other.

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for," Jori remarked humorously.

"Even the way he speaks reminds me of you," Tyson said, stepping back once he finished observing Jori.

"How much older are you to Kenny?" Kai asked, thinking pretty much the same as Tyson, in the fact that they could probably pass for blood brothers instead of cousins.

"Just a year," Jori responded.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari, and this is Tyson Kinomiya," Kai nodded in the direction of the bluenette standing in front of Jori.

"It's finally nice to meet Kenny's teammates, what my sister told me about you seems hardly true," Jori chuckled. "You're not the bastard that she said you were. Then again, Amy has always been the type of person to label someone when they can't get their way."

"You mean your sister is that bitch who was supposed to watch Kenny while his parents were gone last year? I hope you pardon my language, about your sister," Kai said.

"I can understand how you feel, she use to frustrate me when I was younger. Her attitude has always been less than perfect when it came to things. When we were younger, Amy loved to terrorize both me and Kenny until I grew out of her control, then she spent every moment she could tormenting Kenny," Jori said, shaking his head. "In honesty, she pisses me off too."

"It seems that we have a lot in common," Kai said, a slow smile curling his lips upwards.

"You know Kai, Jori's the reason I know so much about beyblades in the first place," Kenny said. "Without Jori, I don't think I would have been interested in the whole thing."

"Really?" Tyson said. "Well, I guess we should thank you for getting Chief into beyblades because I don't think that anyone else could do as great a job with them as Kenny always does with repairs and modifications."

"Thanks very much," Jori chuckled. "But I only showed him the basics, he's the one that outdid me and began learning more about the sport than I knew. Then again, he always competed with me."

"Yeah, but for once you had to compete with me, and now that you've exceeded what I've done, I'm being forced to compete with you on a level I just don't feel like doing," Kenny said, finishing off his popsicle.

"Nobody told you to be so smart," Jori said playfully.

"And nobody told you to compete with me," Kenny replied.

"I wouldn't have to compete with you if you didn't outdo me in most areas," Jori countered.

"Are you two sure you aren't brothers instead of cousins?" Tyson blinked, looking from one cousin to the other. "You act more like brothers than anything else. Sure your parents didn't give him up for adoption when he was small and decided to keep only you?"

"I'm pretty sure," Kenny laughed. "Besides, if we were brothers, I think one of us wouldn't be alive if we had to live with each other under the same roof."

"By the way, since summer vacation is coming up soon, I was just wondering if your parents are going to set you free. When Kai and Rei have things to do it gets so boring not being able to hang around you and being stuck with Max, Zeo, and Kane isn't good for my health. And let's not forget when Kai and Rei are around, and then that red rabbit's around. Please get yourself ungrounded soon or I will have to make rabbit stew the next time I don't get any—"

Before Tyson could finish the rest of the sentence, Kai clamped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. Tyson made a muffled sound close to let go, but Kai continued to hold on, shaking his head. "Tyson, this is why we don't take you anywhere. You have too much to say."

"Well, you know Tyson," Kenny sighed. "I guess I'll let everyone know that I'm free from the summer next week. I should probably be getting back home soon, my mother's probably expecting me to do something and have Jori call her saying he lost me, then she rant on about why she didn't let me have free days anymore. I will see you at school tomorrow Tyson. Bye Kai, make sure you keep him out of trouble."

"That's a task which is impossible, you know that," Kai smirked, receiving a glare from Tyson. Auburn eyes stared down at the fuming teen. "Let's not remind you of your lack of study with exams next week. Remember what I told you if the scores were low."

Kenny led his cousin away from his two friends, listening to the one sided argument Kai was having with his boyfriend. It was still hard to believe that after Kai and Max spent so much time together, he and Tyson would finally hook up out of the blue. Especially after all the teasing and crack shot jokes the dual haired phoenix wielder directed at the storm dragon owner. When they were far enough from the two that neither could hear them, Jori turned to his cousin with a curious stare.

Taking notice, Kenny tilted his head in his cousin's direction. "Is there something on your mind Jori?"

"I don't really mean to pry into other people's business, but I couldn't help but think that they make an odd couple," Jori said, continuing to eat his crepe.

"What?" Kenny blinked.

"They are going together, aren't they?" Jori asked.

"How…" Kenny began.

"You can tell," Jori interrupted with a smile. "But they make sort of an odd couple, but they don't really care. Must be nice to like someone so much that you don't care about being seen in public together, especially the way some people feel about homosexual relationships."

"You know, you amaze me with your insight," Kenny laughed. "You're the only person I know that would see it so clearly and just shrug it off. So, can I inquire about your secret being somewhere on those lines?"

"No, I'm not gay," Jori said. "If you want to know the truth, I'm dating someone that's teaching at T.U. She's the one who helped me study for the entrance exams."

"You aren't serious, are you?" Kenny gaped. "How old is she? How the hell did you meet her? And how long we're you going to not tell me something as big as this?"

"Well, for one, you kept your secrets from me, so don't you think it's only fair that I keep my secrets from you," Jori responded. "I kind of met her because I work part time at her father's store. Right now she's only twenty-nine, she said that next year when I graduate, we can take our relationship outside, but she doesn't want me to get distracted from my school work."

"And I thought I was bad," Kenny shook his head. "You're dating a twenty-nine year old, and your mother would have a coronary if she were to find out. You are lucky I love you enough not to blackmail you. So, what's her name and when will I be able to meet her?"

"Summer's approaching soon I'll make a date where we can have lunch together. I've told her a lot about you and she's eager to meet you. If you want, I could ask Akane to tutor you a little if you want," Jori grinned. "So, now that I told you my secret, what's yours?"

"You really want to know?" Kenny raised a brow.

"Or at least confirm what I've heard from my dear, sweet older sister," Jori said, sarcasm emphasized on the sweet and dear part when mentioning his older sister. The older brunette had an idea that his cousin was gay, seeing as how she spit out that fact to him last year after their parents and Kenny's came back from Kyoto. Jori didn't want to believe his sister because he knew about all the lies she could spout about people, but as time went on, and his sister's constancy with the story stuck, he began thinking that she might now be actually lying about the issue.

"About whether or not I'm taking it up the ass from a guy?" Kenny questioned.

"You know I wouldn't put it in those exact words, only Amy has a knack for rudeness. So, do you go out with a guy?" Jori remarked.

"Are you going to be jealous if I say yes?" Kenny smiled jokingly.

"Yes, yes I will be jealous if you tell me that another man has taken you away from me," Jori grinned. The two of them stared at each other then began laughing. Eventually the laughter died down minutes later, Jori following Kenny as he lead his cousin in the direction of a certain building complex that he use to visit so often.

Kenny pushed the button labeled two once they were both in the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator started climbing up to the second floor. "Then I don't think I need to give you an answer if you're going to be jealous."

"How about I turn you upside down and shake an answer out of you then?" Jori said, playfully stepping towards the shorter brunette. "I must not allow another man to enter your life. I demand that you break up with him immediately, do I make myself clear. I can be your only lover."

"But Jori, you've abandoned me for a woman, how can I compete?" Kenny grinned, stepping away from his cousin as the elevator chimed, stopping on the second floor. The doors opened and the two stepped out of the elevator. Kenny walked until he reached the fourth door and knocked on it.

"You know that she's only a substitute for you, I could never love anyone more than I love you," Jori chimed the grin on his face never leaving. "Besides, her beauty could not compare to yours."

"Oh, is that so?" Kenny said as the front door to the apartment was opened and a pair of wide blue eyes fell on him. Tilting his head to the side, he found his cousin studying the red head in the doorway with curious interest. "Well lover, what do you think of my boyfriend."

"I suppose that if he makes you happier than I ever did, then there is nothing I can do and I can only wish you happiness in your relationship," Jori sighed, pretending to wipe away tears from his eyes. Kenny turned his attention back to Tala who was staring confusedly at him, then at the other brunette.

"Tala," Kenny grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I want you to meet my cousin Jori. Jori, this is my boyfriend Tala Ivanov."

"Please make sure that you take care of my love, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him?" Jori said to Tala who just stared at him with confusion. Jori turned his eyes to Kenny who was chuckling. "I think we should explain, my dear cousin."

"I think that would be the best thing to do," Kenny nodded.

_**-ooo-**_

Kenny laid on his stomach on his bed, content to just enjoy the silence of his room after the long hot bath he treated himself to, and the giant slice of cake sitting in front of him. His only attire was a long dark blue tee shirt he stole from Tala's dresser earlier that day when he and Jori went to go see the red head. Picking up the fork laying on the plate, Kenny cut into the red velvet cake, lifting the fork to his lips and savoring the taste while his memories of earlier unfolded.

After he and Jori explained to Tala their little dramatization, the red head finally took real notice of Jori, commenting that they looked so much alike, if they weren't careful, he could mistake them easily. Then Kenny might have to kill him for cheating unintentionally on him. A smile crossed his lips, thinking about Jori saying that he was happy that Kenny found someone who meant so much to him, but to keep a hand on his smart mouth.

"I think that would have to be the best day I've had in a long time," Kenny said, eating more of the cake.

"Only because you got to see Tala or something else?" Dizzi said, continuing to play the game of spider solitaire on the computer screen. Brushing damp burnt sienna hair out of his eyes, he shifted them to the computer.

"I think maybe a little bit of both. It's been a while since I was able to hug him like I wanted, or get a kiss. And Jori seems to like Tala, and doesn't have a problem with me being gay at all. I got the chance to talk with Tyson and Kai for a little, and I didn't study all day. On top of that, my mother didn't find out any of this and scold at me," Kenny smiled. "Maybe I should get Jori to take me out the house on Sundays more."

"At least I feel safer with him escorting you around town," Dizzi commented.

"Don't tell me you still distrust Bryan so much," Kenny groaned. "Okay, it's not like I spend every night with him. Just maybe one or two nights out of a week, he still helps me with my homework, and I'm not dead yet. Neither are my friends or any members of my family, so tell me, what's the problem with him?"

"You keep thinking of him as a friend, but I think he wants more out of you than friendship. I think he might be falling in love with you, and you don't see it," Dizzi answered.

"That's not the case," Kenny assured. "He's never made any inappropriate gesture, touch me in any way I would feel uncomfortable with, and hasn't once tried flirting with me. He wants a friend, and he's found one in me. He's grateful about it, and he's just showing his appreciation."

"I don't think so," Dizzi commented. "I notice sometimes when he's helping you study how his eyes flicker over you while you're doing homework. And when you leave the room, his eyes follow you. Once I even caught him staring at a picture of you while you were out the room, I watched him trace your face with his finger, and smile."

"And how do you know all this?" Kenny frowned at the computer.

"Well…okay, a few times I've had the screen display a black screensaver so I can make sure he didn't do anything to you," Dizzi admitted.

"What have I told you about spying on me," Kenny scolded.

"I know Chief, but I just want to make sure that you're fine."

"From now on, don't do me that favor. Remain off when he's over here. It's not nice to accuse any of my friends of your wild ideas. If he does have interest in me, and he tries to make a move, I'm going to remind him that I love Tala and it couldn't work out between us," Kenny voiced. "Now promise me that you aren't going to spy on Bryan anymore while he's here helping me."

"But Chief—"

"Dizzi," Kenny warned. "I don't want to have to downgrade you, do I make myself clear"

"You are really harsh on a girl, you know that?" Dizzi sighed. "Fine, whenever he's over here, I promise I will play solitaire with the monitor turned off."

"And I'm going to make sure that I turn it off when he's here because you have a habit of not wanting to obey my others," Kenny voiced.

"I swear more of Tala rubs off on you every time I turn around, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I can just imagine what you're going to be like in another year or two," Dizzi said. "So, what are you planning to do during summer since you won't really have to study so much."

"Well, if my mother lets me, I'm going to spend my time with Tyson and the gang, spend time with Tala, and I'll spend time with Bryan too. After all, I'm getting better at pool, and Bryan said when I became really good, we could have a serious game and maybe make a little bit of money playing other people," Kenny grinned.

"Do you think that you'll be able to hide the fact that you're spending time with Bryan from Kai and Tala? I think they won't like that idea so much, especially Tala," Dizzi stated.

"They won't find out, even if they do, I'm going to tell them that I trust him, and that I've been spending time with him and he hasn't done a thing to me yet. Bryan does deserve a second chance from them, and I'm going to make them give it to him." If Tala couldn't bring himself out of the past, he would never see the truth in the present. Bryan had changed over the years since they last saw each other he wanted to repair the broken ties which years at the abbey destroyed.

"You believe in him a lot don't you?"

Kenny looked up from his cake, nodding. "He's a really good friend. He deserves to be given another chance. If they spent as much time with him as I have, they would see it too. I plan to get them to see Bryan the way he is now, and not in the pass. Maybe this summer is the perfect opportunity to do it. I have a feeling that it's going to be different than the past summers." He could feel it whenever he woke up, the approaching summer was going to bring on a new adventure of some kind.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: All right, I'm finally done with this chapter. Just think of it as a small intermission between the last chapter and the next few chapters. The first act of this story is about to close, and the second act is about to happen. And oh, the things I do have planned for the next act…hmm…I think I won't spoil it. All right, and for anyone who is reading Aster Fall, I plan to update that one tomorrow. Now read and review and go crazy with thoughts of what I plan to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Rim: All right, so we finally have me writing a new chapter. Let's all blame one of my newest muses from my story Legend of the Angels for kicking me in the ass and getting me to write this next chapter. All right, for all my reviewers, here we go and thanks very much for your comments.

_**-oooooo-**_

"Just because summer break is about to commence that does not mean that you can slack off during the holiday and not do any work at all. I expect for each one of you to spend two hours each night before you go to bed working on problems in your books that we haven't gone over yet. When you come back from break, I expect you to retain the knowledge you've learned. I will be very disappointed in you all if you have forgotten everything that I have taught you over the next six weeks," Mrs. Asharashi exclaimed as she walked up and down the aisles where the students were watching her.

Her eyes scanned over her students, her gaze stopping on a few, but usually rolling over each one as she passed them. Many of the students were trying to keep awake or at least look attentive when she walked by, before going back to the bored stares of the windows to the night outside. More than one or two of the students seemed ready to dash out their seats and head outside. But who could really blame them?

Kenny had his head propped up on his open palms; his elbows resting on the top of his desk, listening to the woman give them the exact same speech as she did each and every week's end when they would leave that room on Saturday afternoons. Of course, it wasn't Saturday; it was currently Thursday, July 19th. One day before school would let out for summer break. Yes, six full weeks of no school, nagging teachers, no yobiko classes, he could sleep as late as he wanted and not worry that his mother was going to get on his case about anything.

Then again, with the way she's been acting as of late, he had no clue whether or not she just might still wake him up earlier in order to do his over the vacation homework from school and his yobiko classes. Or if the woman forced him to stay inside all summer with a tutor of some kind while everyone else enjoyed the sand, sun, and the beaches. In fact, he kind of wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly what she did during the summer break. Currently she was just a little bit unstable enough to do just that if the thought crossed her mind.

"Shinoda, are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?"

Mrs. Asharashi stopped at his desk, staring down at him with a slightly agitated stare. A few students' heads turned in the direction of the bored looking teen, so whispering to themselves like they prone to do whenever the "class genius" was caught doing something the teacher didn't like.

"I'm paying attention to every word you're saying, Asharashi-sensei," Kenny said, looking up at her briefly.

"I don't think you were paying attention," the woman said with a matter of fact tone coloring her words. "You've been showing promise the last few weeks with your schoolwork and practice exams, but that does not mean you can slack—"

"Just because summer break is about to commence that does not mean that you can slack off during the holiday and not do any work at all. I expect for each one of you to spend two hours each night before you go to bed working on problems in your books that we haven't gone over yet. When you come back from break, I expect you to retain the knowledge you've learned. I will be very disappointed in you all if you have forgotten everything I have taught you over the next six weeks," Kenny recited with exasperation, his eyes still remaining slightly out of focus, but he caught the woman narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm glad that you are in fact listening," Mrs. Asharashi said evenly.

"Did you expect me to be spacing out so you could get the chance to embarrass me, Asharashi-sensei?" Kenny questioned, finally turning his eyes to her, seeing the indignation flare in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you. But I am listening attentively to every word that you speak and taking it to heart. I would really like for you to continue teacher."

Mrs. Asharashi opened her mouth to say something but somewhere down the hall a loud shrilling sound sliced through the temporary silence signaling the end of classes for the semester until the students came back during September.

The students in the classroom got up out of their seats, gathering up materials and talking before heading out. Kenny felt a slow smile curl the corners of his mouth while he gathered up his material, stuffing it in his backpack before sliding out from his desk and bowing to his teacher. Even as she was telling him to wait, he was already out the door and weaving in between other kids on their way out.

Kenny had a feeling that when he came back from break, she was really going to have a grudge for the remark, but he didn't mind so much. For now, he was doing just great, not only had he showed her up by doing her half cocked problems in front of class, but all his tests were steadily improving when she so called "tried to make them more challenging", and it was all thanks to Bryan. Since Bryan had begun tutoring him, it seemed there was nothing out of reach or incomprehensible. Bryan always seemed to know the answer to things and could probably break it down so even a dunce like Tyson could get it.

That wouldn't be such a bad plan…if he wouldn't have to deal with Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kai freaking out. Then again…Tyson, Rei, and Max might freak out. He had no idea if Kai would be as volatile towards his former Demolition Boy teammate or accept his change with an open mind.

It might take some time convincing Rei who fought Bryan in the tournament three years ago, the sadistic teen of before was no longer there. Of course, the major problem of it concerned Tala finding out. The last thing he wanted was for him and Kai to drag Tala off his former lover, to stop the red head from strangling the life out of the fair haired teen.

Another outcome likely in that case scenario was Tala becoming angry with him for not saying that he was secretly hanging out with Bryan. Well…he would have to deal with that anyway if Tyson, Kai, Max, and Rei found out about his late night excursions on the town to play pool with Bryan.

Screaming would definitely ensue, shattering not just eardrums, and maybe a few windows in the process of the three getting the point across of Kenny's habit to hide people's—who use to be the Bladebreakers' enemies or deemed dangerous—existence for weeks at a time.

It wasn't a habit he liked to say occurred often, but somehow it occurred enough to now be considered a habit. The point was that he cared not to be shipped to the hospital for any of the following: busted eardrums, battered new friends because of his boyfriend, or one of his friends having an aneurysm from the news.

Making his way outside, Kenny walked over to the guard rail near the street as more students continued to pour out the building in order to go home. Situating himself to lean against the railing, he lifted his head up to the sky, watching the night stars accent the sky with another one of those beautiful nights he was now beginning to love so dearly. Taking out his cell phone, Kenny cut the power back up before dialing a number and placing the phone to his ear. Hitting the talk but, he listened to the phone dial the number, get a connection and then ring three times before someone picked up on the other end.

"Shinoda residence." Oh, how cheerful and chipper his mother sounded, just wait, she was going to freak out momentarily when she found out he was calling her.

"Mom, it's me," Kenny said, counting down the seconds before he heard her voice change.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at your lessons? Does your teacher need to talk with me? Did you get in trouble again?" It never failed to spring up when he called her after lessons.

"It's okay mother, I was just going to stop somewhere and get something to eat then head off to the library for a while to check out some books for studying over summer vacation. I promise I'll be home no later than twelve-thirty," Kenny replied, silencing his mother's ever present fears.

What fear you ask? Besides him calling to say he would never be able to get into Tokyo University, but also the fear that his good streak of bringing home nothing but plus ninety percent tests. Since his grades have come out of its slump, the woman reacted more positively towards him and almost seemed like his mother at times.

On the other end of the phone Kenny heard her exhale thankfully, the tone of her voice once more becoming chipper and airy. "You're going to the library, that's fine dear. Just make sure you don't stay out too late, remember that you have school tomorrow. You can sleep all you want Saturday and the rest of your summer vacation."

"Are you going to allow me to hang out with my friends during the summer break too?" Kenny questioned, waiting for his long inquired statement to be answered—nearly two weeks going by since it was poised—finally.

"We will talk about it tomorrow," his mother stated, dodging the question once more. "Now don't be out too long or you know I will worry about you and so will your father. I will see you tomorrow morning Kenny. Good night."

Kenny had the pleasure of listening to the line on his mother's end click before all he received was the dial tone. With a frown etching the corners of his down into a scowl, he failed to notice the moonlight colored eyes peering down at him until he by chance happened to look up from glaring at the phone.

"Your mother giving you the run around again?" Bryan smiled, leaning against the guard rail to look up at the stars. Tonight's attire was a pair of deep green cargo pants with a short sleeved, deep burgundy colored buttoned down shirt over the pants. Like always, the necklaces and choker were present, shown off by the open neck shirt, two of the top buttons were left undone to reveal the beginning of where Bryan's chest was.

"Hi yourself," Kenny said with a grin then pushed off the guard rail. "And yes, she still won't answer my question for the world. I assume her fear spawns from a chance I may regress into stupidity once more." Kenny watched his friend's shoulders shake with humor as he shook his head. "I continue to be insulted every time you laugh at me…you're going to make me stop hanging around you and go play pool on my own."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Bryan mocked gasp with horror.

Kenny gave his friend a sideways stare while walking away from the guard rail. Bryan followed suit moments later, stuffing his hands in his cargo pants pocket, staring down at the young brunette beside him. "Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, you will just have to find out when I either dump you to the side of the road or—" Kenny stopped, seeing the look in Bryan's eyes change to one of regret and lament. Mentally slapping himself, Kenny was about to open his mouth to say something when Bryan seemed to sense his thoughts and shook his head.

"Sorry for being so sensitive, it's a real buzz kill I know," Bryan apologized. "I know it was about three years ago that it happened but—"

"It's okay Bryan it's understandable," Kenny smiled. "I told you before that it will take some time before the wounds that scar you both will heal. Things will eventually be fine in the end. So, summer's almost here."

"Tomorrow afternoon, in fact am I correct?" Bryan questioned.

"Yeah, so if my mother doesn't allow me to hang out with Tyson and the others, are you going to be the one to save my sanity?" Kenny voiced.

"I thought that you would try and find time to sneak away and be with Tala." Bryan gave Kenny a sideways glance, his light eyes studying the thoughtful expression gracing the brunette's face. Eventually his sight settled once more on the stars in the night sky under his quiet observation. "After all, you haven't seen him in a while have you? I figured that the moment that summer vacation came around, you would sneak out in order to be with him."

"No, I don't think I'm going to sneak out to see him," Kenny grinned. "And besides, I have recently seen him. My cousin Jori went with me to visit him. If I can get Jori to come over when he isn't with his girlfriend, then I can spend more time with Tala."

"You're becoming more of a delinquent than I would have ever hoped for," Bryan grinned wide.

"And I have you to thank for it. So, where should we go for a while, I promised my mom that I would be home before 12:30. How about we catch a bite to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bryan grinned. "So, where do you want to go get something to eat at?"

The sounds of Kenny's yobiko soon faded off in the distance as they continued to travel down the dimly lit sidewalk, the only sounds that could be heard were cars blazing by; the light from headlights occasionally illuminating them in white light before quickly fleeing from their forms. For a few minutes, Kenny remained silent, thinking about what he wanted to eat, his head cocked to the side just a little while his brows furled together.

"How about one of those ramen stands that we always pass when we go to play pool," Kenny suggested. "I think I feel like having some pot stickers with them."

"And get picked up by the old men that are always hanging around those stands?"

"Is my boyfriend going to come to my rescue again and say that he was locked up for castrating anyone who looked my way?" Kenny teased, seeing the light of the moon shine in Bryan's own silvery colored eyes.

"Of course," Bryan grinned wickedly. "If I don't protect my love by castrating every man who tries to proposition you when I'm not looking who's going be the one to do it then?"

"Didn't I tell you before about castrating people?" Kenny scolded lightly.

"But love I can't help it," Bryan teased.

"I'm sure you can help it," Kenny chuckled, looking up at his friend with humor.

The two continued walking down the street, silence once more setting between them. Neither spoke for a long time, just taking the time to enjoy each other's silence. From time to time, other people appeared on the street: a woman out walking her dog, a bunch of high school kids probably coming home from cram school, chattering about what they were going to do for summer break, and a man who looked like he was searching for somewhere to go.

The trip eventually led them to a place near the downtown area where several noodle stands stood, three in a consecutive row across the street from another two right beside each other. More than two of the stands housed people, a few business suits could be spotted along with a uniformed cop or two. The pair chose a stand which had one other person, and he was about out of it, as he nursed a corner of beet left in his glass. He looked up briefly when the two sat down, but otherwise went back to staring into his beer as if it were a crystal ball giving him all the answers to the universe.

The owner of the stand, a lanky sandy haired man in his late fifties, looked over the two boys before putting on a big smile. "What can I do for you kids?"

"Two bowls of ramen and a plate of pot stickers," Bryan said.

"And can I have egg in mine?" Kenny inquired.

"Of course, two bowls of ramen coming up." The owner of the noodle stand turned away from the two young men, going over to the stove where he already had some soba noodles already on a slow boil waiting for any customers to come by. Getting two bowls from under the counter, the man went about the preparation for the two bowls.

Kenny was just about to put down his school bag when the drunken man in the corner, who had been nursing his beer, quickly turned to Kenny with a stare. Not knowing what to do or say, the brunette only stared back at the drunk guy as he leaned over. "It's all gone…"

"What?" Kenny blinked, unsure of what the hell the man was talking about.

"It's all gone," the drunken man repeated, nodding his head. "One minute it's all there, then poof as if by smoke."

"Don't pay Fujiwara any mind boys," the noodle stand owner said, fixing the two bowls.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenny questioned as the drunk continued to blab on about his wife killing him and his two daughters would hate him for the rest of their high school lives.

"He came here three hours ago griping about losing his wallet somewhere. He claims to have had over sixty thousand yen in it," the owner of the noodle stand said.

"I didn't lose it! I was robbed!" the drunk man argued. "Wallets just don't up and leave your pocket like that."

"Well, you haven't given me any evidence yet as to you being mugged Fujiwara," the noodle stand owner shrugged. "More than likely you left your wallet at your office when you thought you put it back in your pocket. I just think you should go home and sleep off the alcohol so you can think straight. Tomorrow you will realize that you left the damn thing at your office."

"I can't go home," the drunk moaned. "Makoto will kill me if I tell her that I lost sixty thousand yen like that. She's sweet when you don't rile her up, but when it comes to money, she's a shark. She'll make me sleep on the couch for months and Anzu and Kumi are just like their mother, I can't go home. They're going to make me feel like crap."

"Go home Fujiwara, sleep off the alcohol and tomorrow everything will be fine," the noodle owner said. "I bet when you go to your office tomorrow, you'll feel foolish for over exaggerating."

"She's going to kill me, I know she will," the drunken man said, laying his head on the counter. He continued to mutter to himself until snores could be heard minutes later.

"I'll get him up and ship him off home to his wife and daughters," the noodle stand owner said, placing the two bowls of ramen on the counter, when walking out from behind the bar and hoisting his friend up from his seat. The drunk mumbled a few words, lifting his head to find out what was going on before his head lowered to his chest again. "You boys go ahead and enjoy the meal I'll be back in a moment."

Walking to the next stand over, Kenny got a pair of chopsticks form the container at the end of the table. "So Bryan, what do we plan to do during the summer besides play pool?" Kenny leaned his school bag against the seat on the ground then laced his fingers together, probing his chin onto the woven digits and resting his elbows on the counter while staring at his friend. "I was thinking it would be fun if we could go to a karaoke bar or maybe even take a trip to the beach one day."

"I wouldn't mind," Bryan said. "In fact, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I will think about and we can plan a day to go to the beach if you really want to. Wish we could make a group trip out of it."

"Group trip?" Kenny raised a brow, thinking he could not mean Kai and the other Bladebreakers along with Tala.

"You know, if your friends and Kai knew about me, it would be a way for all of us to get to know each other better. But I got to thinking that my sudden appearance might not sit so well with them, then word would get back to Tala…and he would really go ballistic. And I don't want to get you in trouble with Tala."

"You are amazing," Kenny chuckled, eating some noodles. "You always seem to think of things that I have on my mind at one point or another. You aren't psychic are you, and just haven't gotten around to telling me yet?"

"No, I can assure you, that's not the case. It just came to mind when I was thinking. It would be best if we take this one step at a time," Bryan suggested.

"I agree," Kenny nodded. "You know, I think this summer really is about to be interesting. Don't you think so Bryan?" Kenny turned his eyes on his fair haired friend who was eating.

"Oh yes, a very interesting summer indeed," Bryan smirked, covering the action by continuing to eat. It would be a summer that neither of them would ever forget in the coming years of their lives.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: I'm done, thank the heavens! I thought I would never get this chapter out the way. Okay, not much action going on in this chapter, I guess it's another one of those filler pieces that will lead up to something really good. Either that or my muse Akito isn't as creative as I thought. (dodges many projectiles being flung at her) Or not!


	14. Chapter 14

Rim: I know that not a lot of people read this story anymore, or somewhere down the road they got lost from reading this piece. That's okay because I love this story enough to keep updating it no matter how little people read it because it's one of my favorite works. Let's see…for the two that I know are still reading Chaco, B.T., this is for you guys who have encouraged me to continue this anyway.

_**-oooooo-**_

"Kenny, you have a visitor," his mother said, walking into the room where the brunette was going over some work problems in his Trigonometry book his cram school teacher gave him to do over the course of the summer break. He wasn't about to send more than an hour each day doing pieces of the work because that would just find his mother an excuse to get him harder books to study and work by to keep him occupied during the break so he wouldn't spend as much time with Tyson and the others as he wanted to. Yes, surprise, but his mother did allow him time during the day to hang out with Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Hilary, Kane, and Zeo. Sure it might only be two or three hours, but at least it was a start for now.

Tyson still complained that three hours wasn't enough time to hang out and really do something together, but Max always reminded Tyson that three hours was better than no hours. Max had a part time job working at his father's show in the afternoons, so he wasn't always around, and Rei's work too up a lot of time. Max told Kenny that they were saving up to go on a trip together out of Japan. More precisely they were planning a trip to the U.S. and going to Vegas, or another big city to have some fun. When Kai was around, and wasn't advising one of his grandfather's businesses in the city, he was always busy with his second addiction: drawing.

Another little surprise that Kenny found out about towards Kai. Tyson complained that Kai didn't pay nearly enough attention to him when he wasn't busy and often sat for hours somewhere drawing or painting. It was even to the point where Kai would get annoyed and kick Tyson out of the room until he was finished painting. Whenever Tyson complained over it, Max-when he was around that is-only shrugged, saying that was one of Kai's many charms. Kenny would sympathize with Tyson because Tala had been exactly like that when he got to reading, but most times when he was around Tala didn't pick up a book. He occupied his time with Kenny and the bed.

The second reason Kenny was only doing bits of his over the summer work instead of getting it all out the way, was because it was a damn lot of work which his brain refused to be fried over. Instead of a couple of assignments in his workbook, his teacher had went out and brought him three new, much harder workbooks, delivered them directly to his house, and then wanted him to do every exercise she had marked off. That made up nearly half of each one of the books. More work than probably anyone else in that damn course was doing put together.

He had a feeling this was her revenge for what he did just before leaving his cram school classes for summer break. She intentionally wanted to make his life a living hell on Earth by studying more hours in the day than necessary, and then when he didn't finish all the work, she would scold him for it and tell his mother. Knowing she had given him more work that should be allowed for one person to do by themselves. He would get it all done, without complaining and get it right too. Then that evil bitch-god forgive him for being so malicious towards the woman, but she really did deserve it at times-would have nothing to say to him.

"Kenny," his mother repeated, reminding him why he was brought out of his task of working on his workbooks. Looking up, he found his mother in the doorway with his cousin Jori, in the older brunette's hands where a bunch of books.

"You can send him back," Kenny said, looking at the books in his hand with a frown, wondering if his mother would get the joke or not.

"Kenny, you shouldn't say that about your own cousin, he came to bring you some help," his mother scolded, obviously not getting the joke that her son was making towards his cousin. Now if it had been his sister who came bearing books, then Kenny would have not only told her to leave, but slammed the door in her face and bolted it shut until summer was over. Kenny still had not forgive the bitch-he knows that's his cousin, but she really was as he called it-for all the comments she made towards him and his relationship with Tala the last she saw him.

"I think he was just joking, auntie," Jori laughed, placing a hand on his aunt's shoulder before she got the urge to start on the lecture. "He really doesn't want me to leave, do you little cousin?"

"I don't know did you bring me anything good or is it all bad?" Kenny joked, feeling a smile break in the corners of his mouth. "If you have nothing good for me to use, then don't bother coming into this room, Jori Hayashi."

"Dear cousin," Jori replied, walking into the room, the smile on his face equally wide. "You know that I only came with gifts that will help you along your path to Tokyo University." Walking up to the desk, Jori dumped the books next to the other books that were already on the desk. These looked exactly like the books which his cram school teacher had brought them, but there was a little note on the front on the first book. "These are courtesy of my very own tutor, Miss Akane Morishita, who wishes you the best in your studies."

"Your tutor…" Kenny blinked for a second before remembering that his tutor was a teacher at Tokyo University, and also his cousin's twenty-nine year old girlfriend. Kenny had been wondering since he found that out if it was just natural for members of his family to be either crazy or find love in forbidden places. "Oh, tell her I said thank you when you see her again."

"Of course, she will be happy that you found some use for her old books," Jori grinned.

"You have a friend that was studying for Tokyo University too, Jori?" Kenny's mother asked, still in the doorway. Jori turned to his aunt with a nod, his angelic smile never faltering on his lips as he answered the woman.

"She graduated last year from a different school than I did, but she wanted to go to Tokyo University in order to become a teacher. She helped me study for my exams and she's the main reason that I passed them. I was talking to her about Kenny, and she thought that her old books might help him out with his studies. She said that it would be nice to meet him one day," Jori stated.

"She must be such a nice girl," Kenny's mother smiled.

"Yes, Akane is a very nice girl, maybe one day you will be able to meet her when she's not busy with work. I'm hope she has time during the summer to meet Kenny at least," Jori remarked.

"It would be nice," Kenny's mother nodded, before she heard the doorbell downstairs. "I'm going to leave you two to studying, while I answer the door. Jori make sure that Kenny studies hard, and Kenny if you do well, then I might let you hang out with your little friends."

"Yes mother," Kenny nodded, holding back a sarcastic word or two least he felt like having his mother get on his case about that also. Kenny made a face as he mother headed out the door, closing it behind her. Listening to her walk down the stairs, Jori laughed at the face his younger cousin was making.

"You keep looking like that and it's going to stick that way, so how is the studying going?" Jori replied, sitting on the edge of the desk, looking down at the work that Kenny was doing. "Akane worked all the problems out for you, so all you have to do is copy and study them. Now you'll have more time to hang out with me."

"Oh, great, I can have my sanity driven away from me more with your presence," Kenny said with a light touch of sarcasm and humor before Jori playfully whacked him over the head with his hand. Blue eyes staring down at the younger brunette with a reprimanding look. "Abuse and assault."

"You need to be assaulted," Jori commented. "Are you trying to say that I'm your pest?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Kenny countered.

"Your boyfriend is going to hate me now when I decide to kill you." Jori whacked Kenny over the head again, hearing his cousin call out assault once more. "I'll do more than assault you, you little brat if you keep up the smart remarks. It's hard to think that you got such a mouth from such a nice person as your boyfriend."

"You should have met him before he became my boyfriend then," Kenny chuckled. "He was certainly something to be reckoned with."

"He couldn't have been worst than you are now," Jori shook his head.

"Oh, you just don't know Tala very well. Believe me, when I say he was something to be reckoned with, he definitely could have been a hurricane of not just sarcasm and cynical nature, but…" Kenny stopped his sentence when he heard the footsteps that were climbing back up the stairs. Or rather the two sets of footsteps climbing back up the stairs. "I'll tell you the whole story later."

"Sure," Jori nodded as the door to the room was opened, and Kenny's mother came back in with a young man with light colored hair and eyes. The newcomer stared at Jori for a moment, studying him, and then looking at Kenny.

"Kenny, you have another visitor," his mother said before exiting the room. "Once you finish with those problems you're doing, I'll allow you to have a break for the day."

"Thank you mother," Kenny called as the door shut. Kenny turned his eyes on Bryan who was studying Jori in silent reflection. "Aren't I just the luckiest person in the entire world? My mommy told me I can go outside and play in the sun and sandbox once I'm finished with my work."

"Shut up," Jori laughed, playfully hitting his cousin again. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Kenny?"

"You're no one important." This time Kenny ducked under the blow, grinning up at Jori. "Jori, this is my friend Bryan. Bryan, meet my cousin Jori Hayashi. And before you comment on it, yes I know we look like we could be brothers, everyone seems to tell me that when they see me and Jori together. I guess it's just something that can't be helped."

"I was about ready to question if you had an older brother I haven't met yet," Bryan smiled, bowing to Jori slightly. "It's nice to meet you I've been tutoring your cousin for a while."

"He needs more than help, he needs a new brain," Jori teased.

"You know, I could kill you if I wanted to," Kenny threatened.

"I think not," Jori grinned. "Because I'm about to go spend my time with Akane, I'll give her your best wishes and you have fun playing outside in your sandbox." Looking over at Bryan with a smile, Jori nodded a good-bye to him. "I'm sorry that we can't sit down and properly introduce ourselves, but I have a lunch date with my girlfriend. Maybe one day we can all sit down and get to know each other. Kenny, take care and try not to work too hard." Jori got up from his seat on the desk and out the door, leaving Kenny and Bryan to themselves.

"How are you doing today Bryan?" Kenny questioned, starting off the conversation as the fair haired teen walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I can't complain," Bryan said smiling. "How's the studying going for you?"

"Well, I can't complain…too much," Kenny grinned. "My teacher and her damn need to drive me insane with work is not helping. I just want to have a break. I'm starting to think I should just run away and never come back."

"But you won't do it," Bryan stated.

"How do you know?" Kenny questioned. "You're starting to sound like my cousin."

"I can't imagine you running away from school and home. You don't want to worry your parents and you know that Tala will get on your case for doing it," Bryan stated with assurance in his tone. "So you're going to continue doing the work and threatening to run away, but you'll still do the work until it's all done."

"And then commit suicide," Kenny added in.

"No you won't. I might have to begin beating you over the head like your cousin was doing," Bryan laughed. "So, how much older than you is he? You two really could pass for brothers if you wanted."

"He's a year older than me, and already has been accepted into Tokyo University, after his mother pushed him to compete with me. Now I have to study twice as hard to compete with him. It's a real mess, seeing as how I don't really want to go to Tokyo University and Jori had another college in mind before his mother pushed him towards T.U.," Kenny stated, pushing away from his desk, getting up and stretching. "I'm done for today, I can't work anymore. So, what are you doing up and around so early, I didn't think you would be up after partying last night."

"It wasn't a party," Bryan chuckled.

"It felt like one," Kenny replied, walking over to the bed and sitting beside his friend. Weariness was slowly catching up with him, even though it was only three in the afternoon. The night before, he and Bryan had decided to go out doing what was commonly known as club hopping.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Bryan where are we going?" Kenny questioned, looking over at his friend, the night's attire was a pair of low cut black pants-and when he said low cut, he meant low enough to if Bryan unbuttoned the button, he wouldn't need to unzip his pants in order for Kenny to see anything-with a dark blue shirt which opened at the throat and was zipped up in the front._

_The fair headed teen didn't say anything as he dragged Kenny away from the house with a huge smile on his face. Slipping into the shadows of the night, Bryan turned to his friend once they were away from the house Kenny had just exited. "I got an idea for a good time tonight. I want us to get there before it's packed."_

"_Get where?" Kenny inquired as Bryan continued to pull him towards the downtown district of the city the two were so accustomed to by now. In the weeks that Kenny began slipping out at nights to hang out with Bryan, Kenny learned that whenever Bryan had an idea for a good time, it was definitely going to end with Kenny dragging himself back in the house exhausted. But the promise of fun was always fulfilled. "What do you have in mind for tonight?"_

"_Club hopping," was all Bryan said as he continued leading the brunette downtown._

"_Club hopping?" Kenny repeated blinking a bit confused._

"_Exactly," Bryan nodded._

"_Um…" Kenny started before Bryan cut him off._

"_You'll see," Bryan assured._

"_Okay." Kenny was going to wait and see exactly what this club hopping thing was about, trusting that it wasn't anything dangerous or illegal…as Dizzi would often comment when he told her about things he and Bryan did on their night outs. Though she still thought that the faired headed older had a crush on Kenny and taking him out was technically like going out on dates._

"_Don't sound like I'm going to kidnap you, then bury your body off in a dumpster or something," Bryan teased, looking back at the brunette whose hand he was still holding. "I may have been evil once, but that doesn't mean that I have some interior motive to kill you."_

"_I know," Kenny flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to sound like that I just…didn't know what club hopping was."_

"_You're going to find out real soon." The two continued towards their destination, wherever that was. Eventually, Kenny realized that Bryan was leading him to a cluster of night clubs to the far end of town. The music of the latest house, pop, dance, techno, and rap playing on the airwaves were filling the air, as people went in or came out of the local clubs. Some people were listening to the music outside of the clubs and talking on the sidewalks, while some seemed too drunk to move from the area. "And here we go."_

"_Okay, so what now?" Kenny said._

"_We hit our first club," Bryan replied simply, pulling the brunette to one of the nearest clubs they were at. The guy standing at the door looked at Bryan with a questioning stare. "I'm looking for Shihara, he around."_

_The man at the door looked surprised when Bryan asked for Shihara who was associated with every club on that strip. "What do you want with him?" the man asked in a gruff voice._

"_Tell him that Bryan's looking for him," Bryan said. "I'm sure that he told everyone I would be coming tonight." The guy at the door nodded, stepping aside, seeing as how he had got the word three hours ago to let in a man that fit the description he was given. "Thanks a lot, come on Kenny." Bryan pushed the brunette inside the club, techno music was bouncing off the hallway walls._

"_Hey Bryan, whose the person you were talking about?" Kenny asked, curiosity getting the better of him._

"_Shihara? He's just someone that I met one day while I was hanging out in the park on my own. He was getting hassled by a bunch of guys, and I helped him out. He told me that his cousin had a bunch of clubs and if I wanted to come hang out, then I'm welcomed to," Bryan responded as they reached the entrance into the club. Bryan walked into the large room where light strobes hanging from the ceiling flashed different colors of light, the sub woofers pumping out music above. Letting his eyes look at the people on the dance floor, some against the walls, and a few more at the bar, Bryan turned his eyes to see what Kenny's expression was, smiling to find astonishment in the blue eyes._

"_Wow, there are so many people," Kenny blinked._

"_You've only seen half of the people that are suppose to frequent places like this," Bryan grinned, leading Kenny by the hand around to the bar and sitting him on a empty seat. The man behind the bar looked over at Bryan before walking over and leaning against the bar._

"_Well, well, look who it is finally," the man spoke with a foreign accent, but looked Japanese for the most part. Well at least the black hair and brown eyes thing going for him put him in the category to be Japanese. Bryan seemed to know this guy and turn a glance at him. "I thought the place would never been graced with your presence, Bryan."_

"_Howell, Shihara hanging around somewhere?" Bryan spoke a familiarity to the bartender that Kenny was being to wonder what exactly Bryan did when he wasn't hanging around with Kenny. Not only did he know some guy who was really important at this club, but the bartender also. Bryan was wrapping up a ton of little mysteries which were going to nag at Kenny until he found them out._

"_Shihara somewhere around 'ere," the man named Howell shrugged. "He was chasing after Hikage about something or another." About this time, the man noticed Kenny, his eyes looking him over. "Who's your friend? I know you aren't going to not introduce him to me, are you?"_

"_You don't need to know him," Bryan stated._

"_Don't you think that's a little harsh?" the man named Howell countered._

"_He's taken," Bryan replied._

"_That don't mean a thing, does it lovely," the man winked at Kenny. "I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind us having one little night in the back room, would he."_

"_And you see the reason why I wasn't going to introduce you," Bryan said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not his boyfriend, and I'm not getting into any more trouble with his boyfriend than I already am in over you screwing him in the back room. So get off it." Bryan watched Howell seemingly pout like a five year old and sulk back over to where he was standing near the drinks. "And stop acting like that you're nearly twenty-seven."_

"_You won't let me shag the hottie," Howell sniffed._

"_You're twenty-six he's too young for you. Get over it and find a wife," Bryan snorted. "And stop acting like you're still thirteen, it's not cute anymore."_

"_Screw you," Howell stuck up his middle finger at Bryan, who gave him a cool look._

"_You wish you could screw my ass," Bryan smirked. The twenty-six year old was about to say something but let it go. "I win, I thought so." When it finally seemed that the banter had stopped, Bryan tilted his head to the side, watching Kenny try to cover a laugh that was bubbling up. "You find him funny huh?"_

"_I find you both funny," Kenny corrected. "You're just a massive ball of surprises. I wonder what I'm going to figure out next."_

"_Well…who knows. How about we go dance for a bit then see what's happening in the club down the way?" Bryan grinned, pulling Kenny up from the seat._

"_Bryan," Kenny said, being dragged onto the dance floor._

"_Yes?" Bryan looked back at his friend who has broken out in a patch of color. Studying the brunette's face for a long minute, a smile curled his mouth into a warm gesture of reassurance. "You don't know how to dance do you? Don't worry about it leave the dance moves to me. I haven't let you down yet, have I?"_

"_No…" Kenny allowed himself to be led to the dance floor where people paid them no mind and continued to dance. Looking up expectantly at Bryan, he felt another wave of color strike his face when Bryan turned him to the crowd of people and pressed his back to Bryan's front. And it certainly did not help when Bryan wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning down to Kenny's ear so he could be heard over the loud music above them._

"_When I move just follow my lead," Bryan said, his warm breath hitting Kenny's ear as he repressed a shiver. "Want to try?"_

"_I…I guess so…" Kenny gulped, his heart pounding a mile a minute at the close contact._

"_Just follow my lead then, and move your hips with mine," Bryan instructed as he began to move his hips in motion to the rhythm of the music. Despite the blush that was coloring his cheeks, Kenny did as he was told and he moved his hips in the same motion of Bryan's. "Move your hand up to my shoulder and hold on." Kenny did as instructed before feeling Bryan sway their hips then dipped before rocking their hips to the music once more._

_The music continued to pulse around them while they danced, the motions of the dance sometimes speeding up or slowing down just a little bit. After a while of listening to Bryan's instructions, Kenny got more into the dancing more, moving his hips with Bryan's and dipping them at the precise times. Once or twice Kenny was aware that people on the dance floor was watching dance, of course he didn't seem to notice too much with being carried away by the music and the obvious sensual dancing he and his friend were conducting, which did nothing to quell the many-and when he mentioned many, oh was he ever not exaggerating that point-naughty thoughts roaming through his head._

_He even had to keep reminding himself that he was only just friends with Bryan, and they had nothing going on. Eventually, Bryan pulled away from him some twenty minutes or so later, Kenny moving his hands from Bryan. Looking at his friend, he found the fair headed eyes shining. "You just pick up everything easily don't you?"_

"_I keep telling you I have a good teacher," Kenny said, a little out of breath. His eyes looked at the sheen of sweat on Bryan's brow, and reached up, wiping it away. "I think we need a break."_

"_I think that would work out well," Bryan said, taking Kenny by the hand, leading him back to the bar. "So, you want to head over to the next club after we catch our breath?"_

"_Sure, so I guess that's what club hopping is about huh?"_

"_You're starting to get it."_

_**-flashback ends-**_

"Hey…Bryan…" Kenny laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Bryan followed example, staring at.

"Mm…" Kenny closed his eyes, not saying anything else.

"You still alive over there?" Bryan asked, turning his eyes on Kenny.

"No," Kenny mumbled.

"Oh," Bryan chuckled.

"Bryan…" Kenny said again, cracking his eyes open slightly to stare at the ceiling through blurry slits.

"Do you just like saying my name or do you have something you want to say?" Bryan inquired.

"Something to say."

"Go ahead." Silence filled the room as they laid there waiting for Kenny to say whatever it was that was on his mind. Bryan closed his eyes, letting the silence waft between them. Kenny tilted his head to the side, thinking about the previous night and what Dizzi always was commenting on. Last night made Kenny realize for the first time that maybe it was true. Maybe Bryan really did like him more than he was letting on and taking him out was a way of showing it. Or it was just his imagination working overtime, along with the words of a paranoid bit beast trapped in a computer.

"Tell me the truth okay," Kenny finally said.

"Okay, my hair isn't naturally this color," Bryan teased.

"Funny," Kenny smirked.

"You told me to tell you the truth. Do you want to see proof?" Bryan grinned, propping himself up on his elbow and turning on his side to look down at Kenny. Brown hair swept over one eye while a smile played on the brunette's lips.

"You're trying to blind me now, huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bryan frowned.

"Nothing," Kenny laughed. "You know I wouldn't be that cruel."

"I don't know, you are turning out to be a real bad ass lately," Bryan thought.

"Oh, look who's helping me to be one," Kenny pointed out.

"Who?" Bryan looked innocent as he stared at Kenny with anything but curious eyes. It was enough to make him laugh, but aware of a small part of himself that longed to do just a bit more. He had realized a while ago he was crushing on Bryan, and that was not a good thing. He loved Tala, he was not uncertain about that one bit, but the more he was around Bryan; the more he found about the older that he liked.

"Never mind." Kenny rolled his eyes. "What was the purpose of coming here so early in the afternoon?"

"Were you expecting your friends to come over?" Bryan inquired.

"Nah, Tyson went to the beach with Kai. Kai finally had some time off from helping his grandfather and all, so he promised to take Tyson to the beach today. I think Max is hanging out with my other friends Kain and Zeo. At least I think so," Kenny said, trying to remember what everyone was doing that day. If he remembered correctly, Rei had work. "Rei I think is working at the restaurant he's employed at."

"So everyone's out today and you're stuck here," Bryan commented.

"With you no less," Kenny added in.

"You should watch those comments, I'll push you off your own bed," Bryan threatened.

"Cruel."

"Thank you," Bryan said. "So what were you going to say?"

"What are you doing over here so early?"

"Before that," Bryan remarked.

"Answer my other question first." Kenny closed his eyes. "It's not really important I can ask it at any time I want."

"You sure?" Bryan quirked a brow.

"Absolutely," Kenny nodded. "So?"

"Well, I came by to ask you if you want to do a little bit of bar hopping tonight," Bryan said, falling back on the bed to look up at the ceiling. "But if you aren't--"

"Sounds good," Kenny interrupted. "About the same time as usual, right?" Kenny opened his eyes, to see Bryan nod before closing them again. He could ask Bryan later if he felt anything more than friendship for Kenny. There was always enough time after night to do so. Why be in such a rush, right?

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Hm…or is there? Woo hoo I got to write a little bit of dirty dancing into this thing. I blame those people singing the sexy songs…and one of my reviewers. (You know I'm just teasing, I don't blame you buddy…well except for the Suavemente thing…nah, just kidding, don't hurt me.) Well, now I have a good ledge for setting the turning point of the story: chapter 15. I know I said I would try to update everything in three days, but I'm slacking and feel lazy so anyone who's reading Sympathy and Aster, everything will be finished by Sunday, I promise. Now I go to bed before I get in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

Rim: All right, I'm finally at the chapter that started me on writing this story in the first place. All right, I'm about ready to give you all something to read, I think this will be my most dramatic chapter yet. And I would like to thank the two people who have been my best critics along the way, and I dedicate this chapter to you both. Now that I have that out the way, as they say in show business, lights, camera, and action!

**_-----------------oooooo-----------------_**

"Come on Kenny, get out of bed," Tyson complained as he shook his friend, trying to rouse the brunette out of his sleep. "Get up, come on!"

"Five more minutes mom…I promise I'll get up for school then," Kenny mumbled, burrowing deeper under the cover to get away from the irritating voice above his head. "I was up a little later than usual studying."

"Dude, why would you be up late at night studying? Come on and wake up," Tyson said. "Wake up it's a perfect day to go to the summer fair, now wake up!"

"What the hell are you doing…?" Kenny eventually turned over, staring at Tyson with one groggy eye after Tyson's fifth attempt to rouse him. Closing his eye, and then reopening it, he glared at Tyson sleepily. "What are you doing in my house at…?"

"Eight-thirty in the morning?" Tyson responded feeling in the blanks.

"It's eight-thirty in the morning…?" Kenny repeated.

"Yep! Now get up, we're going to the summer fair in about half an hour," Tyson said, pulling at the covers around Kenny. "Kai doesn't have anything to do. Max and Rei are free too. Hilary has free time out from studying, and Kane and Zeo don't have anything better to do today."

"You woke me up eight in the morning to go to the summer fair…" Kenny tried to wrap his sleep deprived mind around the idea but nothing was coming and everything slipped away like sand from between someone's fingers. Because he was working on nearly three hours of sleep from all the bar hopping and playing pool he did the night before, nothing was getting through. He just stared at Tyson, the only thought of it being eight thirty in the morning and he was awake coursed through his mind.

"Hey, Chief, come on and get out of bed," Tyson complained. "Your mother and father left your cousin, the one who looks like you, here to watch you. He said that they aren't due back for a couple of days."

"They went on that trip to Yokohama they were planning some time ago," Kenny mumbled, yanking the cover out of Tyson's grasp then pulled it back around him. Laying his head back on the pillow, the brunette's breathing slowed down; sleep immediately taking him away again. Or at least would have if Tyson hadn't pushed him out of bed, onto the floor.

"Up now, you guys are always complaining about how I never get up, now you can't say anything about it," Tyson said, placing his hands on his hips.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Damn it Tyson, that hurt," Kenny snapped, glowering up at his friend. "I could have hit my head on the floor."

"Well, you didn't, so want to get up now?" Tyson responded.

"No, I'm sleepy. I was out--I mean I was up until about four this morning doing work that my teacher gave me," Kenny said hotly, hoping that Tyson didn't notice the first blunder in Kenny's zombie state of mind. Maybe he would think Kenny was just so sleepy that he was mixing up his words.

"You were out, doing what? Sneaking out to be with Tala eh?" Tyson teased. And once again, God didn't listen to him. He definitely wasn't going to tell Tyson that he had been out playing pool and bar hopping with Bryan, Tala's former teammate on the Demolition Boys squad. He once went through the scenarios about how that conversation would turn out, and each one ended with Tala finding out and being pissed, and everyone freaking out, telling him to stay away from Bryan.

"No, I was just out last night," Kenny said.

"Really, maybe I should go downstairs and ask Tala," Tyson grinned, his face breaking out in a half moon grin. "I forgot to tell you that he's downstairs too."

"Tala's downstairs?" Kenny blinked, the fog of sleep momentarily lifting from his vision as he stared at Tyson. "He's going with us to the summer fair?"

"Of course," Tyson nodded. "So hurry up and get dressed so we can leave. I mean, Tala should have told us that you were out partying all night. I have it in mind to tell that red rabbit a thing or two about keeping you out all night."

"That's not necessary Tyson," Kenny exclaimed.

"Nope, I have it in mind now!" Tyson beamed, rushing out of the door. Kenny groaned, pulling himself up from the floor and tossing himself on the bed. There was no way he could function enough to catch up to Tyson to prevent him from opening his big mouth. Yes, Tala was going to find out that he had snuck out the house the previous night, but he wouldn't know that Bryan had been with him. Tala may even scold him for it, right now, Kenny could care less being how sleepy he was, that the little lecture would easily slip out of his mind the moment his eyes closed.

Downstairs, Tyson was rushing into the kitchen where Kai, Max, Rei, Tala, and the others were standing around talking with Jori. Hilary, who seemed to have developed an immediate crush on the older boy, was talking the most. Everyone else, who hadn't met Jori (which was of course, Max, Rei, Kane, and Zeo) were stunned at how much Jori and Kenny looked alike. The group looked up when Tyson came into the room.

"Is Kenny up yet? You've been there for like ten minutes," Max said. "I didn't think it would take a lot to wake him up. Don't tell me that he's getting your sleeping habits."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson said defensively.

"Tyson, there have been days where we've literally had to pour wasabi down your throat to get you out of bed," Max stated. "You don't like to get up in the mornings, even more so when it's early. At one point I thought you were a vampire or something the way you cringed from sunlight."

"Funny," Tyson said with a roll of his eyes. "For your information, I just like to sleep a lot. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Only because you tend to wear yourself out with other things," Tala smirked.

"Hey! Nobody wants to hear that!" Hilary said. "Especially not me you freak. And I doubt that you would be talking that way around Kenny's cousin. It's not respectful."

"It's not like I said anything really wrong. Besides, I'm sure he knows about Tyson and Kai, am I right Jori?" Tala questioned. "And he knows all about me and Kenny."

"Didn't I say that you shouldn't talk like that?" Hilary replied.

"What exactly do you have against me saying something that we all know?" Tala raised a brow at Hilary who turned bright red. "You know if you're trying to compete with my hair color, be my guess, but that's really not a good color for your face. You're starting to remind me of an oni from all those depiction of anime I've seen."

"She is an oni," Tyson laughed, receiving a glare from the girl. "Oh come on and calm down Hil, it was just a joke. You don't have to get all bent out of shape."

"I'm not bent out of shape yet," Hilary said hotly. "Neither you, nor…that…that….him! Have seen me bent out of shape just yet! But you're really pushing my buttons, both of you. Especially him!" Hilary pointed at Tala, her eyes narrowing as Tala continued to give her a puzzled look. "Don't look at me like that you know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, no I don't," Tala said. "Was it the comment about your face? I mean it was true, that color really isn't good for you."

"No! It's more than that!" Hilary exclaimed.

"All right Hilary, I think that's about enough," Kai said, putting down the cup of coffee he helped himself to from what Jori had fixed with his morning breakfast. "It's too early in the morning to be going on the fritz. Besides, whatever Tala did, I'm sure that he doesn't remember it."

"I would have to agree with Kai on this one," Jori commented with a smile. Hilary turned huge fish eyes on him, which he really couldn't help but chuckle at. "When Kenny brought me to meet Tala, he seemed like a very interesting person. I'm sure that you have him completely misunderstood."

"Getting off that point," Tyson said, waving the idea away then staring at Tala with a scolding stare.

"What is wrong with you people?" Tala frowned. "What have I done now that I don't remember?"

"What's up with you having Kenny out all night partying? Which is why it took me so long to come back downstairs," Tyson said.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me," Tyson said. "He said he was out last night. Kenny's not the type to go out on his own, for no entire reason. So he had to be out on the town with you or snuck over to your place with his parents gone."

"Tyson, honestly I don't know what you're talking about. If Kenny went out last night, he didn't come over my place, and he didn't go out with me anywhere," Tala replied with a worried frown on his face.

"Kenny's not the type of person to go out on his own like that," Tyson said, crossing his arms over one another. "So he had to have been out with someone."

"Maybe--" Jori started when Kenny dragged himself into the kitchen pulling on a shirt. With a yawn, Kenny went over to cabinet, pulling out a mug then dragged himself over to the stove. Pour the still warm coffee into the mug. Setting the coffee pot back on the stove, Kenny raised to the cup to his lips, taking in the whole cup black.

"Hey Kenny, what were you doing out late last night by yourself," Hilary asked. "You should be more careful about that. There are a bunch of weirdoes out prowling the streets."

"I know," Kenny said, putting his cup down. "You don't have to worry about me though. I really didn't go far I was just sitting around outside enjoying the night. I just sort of lost track of time, and realized it was later than I thought it was when I got to bed."

"You wouldn't lie about going out somewhere would you?" Hilary asked, being the typical mother hen.

"You have my word, I didn't go out by myself anywhere," Kenny smiled, weaving around feeling bad about lying to his friends, because really it wasn't a lie. Sure it wasn't the whole truth, but he doubted the others-Tala especially-would be thrilled to know about his new friendship.

"So, are we ready to go out to the beach now?" Zeo said.

"I have a few things that I need to get upstairs," Kenny replied. "I should be down in a minute."

"I'll come help you," Tala said, pushing away from the counter he had been leaning against to walk towards Kenny who still looked that he was still going to pass out any given moment. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"Thanks Tala," Kenny smiled.

"Don't try to molest him while you're up there either!" Tyson remarked.

"Tyson, that wasn't necessary," Kai sighed.

"How about I make you a deal, I won't molest him much?" Tala winked. He ushered Kenny out of the kitchen while Tyson and Hilary started to say something when Kai made a comment about it. "Tyson I can understand saying something, but what in the world did I do to the girl?"

"Remember when I first met you?" Kenny said, climbing back up the stairs.

"Yes, I was a real bastard to you, wasn't I?" Tala said, thinking about how he was over a year ago.

"Yes, I would have to say that is the best word for you. Not just to me either, you exchanged a few words with Hilary that didn't sit well with her, and left a lasting impression. I don't think she's forgotten it yet," Kenny informed.

"That would explain something things," Tala nodded. "So what have you been getting yourself into in my absence?" Tala stared down at his brunette lover curiously.

"Oh, just studying, trying to redeem myself with my parents, that sort of thing," Kenny shrugged sleepily. Reaching the top of the stairs, Kenny walked down to his room, opening the door while Tala followed him in.

"You know, I've missed you a lot," Tala said, closing the bedroom door and turning to Kenny, his eyes flickering with lust as he moved to push Kenny back on the bed, tugging his shirt up to kiss the creamy skin. "I've had to deal with cold showers."

"Tala…" Kenny flushed, feeling a wet tongue lick its way up his chest.

"I've missed that too," Tala mumbled into Kenny's chest. "Just a quickie before we leave? That'll be enough to last me until later. I'm sure your cousin wouldn't mind if I come over, or if you came over my place would he? I could spend the night and baby-sit you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kenny said, pushing Tala back with another color tinting his cheeks. Looking away from the perplexed blue eyes, Kenny sat up on the bed, pulling his shirt down. "I still have a lot of studying to get down I would never get any work done with you around…"

"You have the rest of the summer to get your work done, I don't think that one night is going to make that much of a difference," Tala pouted.

"It might…" Kenny countered. He couldn't have Tala staying the night, since he was going out again with Bryan to do a bit of club and bar hopping. Sure he could tell Tala why not then have the red head go berserk, or he could just make it seem that he didn't want to be bothered. The second of those two options sounded better than the first, after all, he could make it up to Tala tomorrow and blame it on his exhaustion of appeasing his mother's wishes.

"You're smart enough, I know you are. What's on your mind, Kenny?" Tala questioned, studying the look on his lover's face. He hadn't been with Kenny this long not to realize there was either something on his mind, or he was hiding something that he didn't want anyone to know.

"There's nothing on my mind," Kenny said.

"Then look at me and tell me what's up? You've never turned me down before like this," Tala said.

"I'm just really tired…" Kenny sighed.

"What were you up doing last night? And don't tell me you were stressing yourself out with studying. That's not like you at all," Tala voiced.

"It's nothing I was just walking around a bit trying to clear my head. I sort of lost track of time, and came back in really late."

"It's dangerous to walk around by yourself at night," Tala scolded lightly.

"I know, but I just…couldn't think…" Kenny lowered his head, feeling guilty for lying to Tala like this. Since the beginning of their relationship, Kenny found no reason not to be honest with the red head, because of Tala's past.

"Kenny…" Tala frowned. "You know that if you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen to you. Even if you don't want to talk to me, there are the others. Tyson can sometimes be a big mouth, but he's a good friend. Confine in someone."

"I'm fine, really I am. I'm just tired. I promise I will make it up to you before my parents come back home okay?" Kenny said, looking up at the red head.

"You better, I've gone far too long without you, I might decide to end my life if I can't be with you," Tala smiled, leaning in to kiss his lover on the lips.

"You know, we should get back downstairs before Tyson storms up here," Kenny replied.

"Yes, yes. He'll accuse me of everything under the sun otherwise," Tala nodded, getting up from the bed. Tala was worried; this was the first time that Kenny had walled himself up on Tala since they became a couple. Kenny was always sharing his thoughts and feelings, so why not this time?

What really was the brunette up to that he didn't want anyone knowing? The idea plagued him constantly throughout the time they left Kenny's house to the time they reached the fair. He put on a good game face-something he always was good at-but Kai seemed to notice sometime within the second hour the group arrived at the fair.

"You look like there's something on your mind?" Kai sat next to Tala on the bench the red head was perched. Tala didn't lift his eyes from watching Kenny help Tyson and Kane at the goldfish catching game. Hilary was standing behind Tyson commenting on how he had to be gentle in order to scoop up the goldfish on the paper wand. That only cause Tyson to yell at her about how great of job she did breaking fifteen wands trying to get one fish. Rei, Max, and Zeo were amusing standing to the side listening to the squabble.

"Not in particular, though there's something on Kenny's mind obviously," Tala answered. "I don't know what it is, but I think he was lying to me earlier about taking a walk to clear his head."

"A lover's intuition?" Kai questioned.

"I guess you can say something like that. His body language with me…it was tense. I've never seen him like this before. Do you think that he's doing something that he shouldn't?" This time, Tala glanced over at the dual haired male seated beside him.

"He just seems like he's having problems with his studies to me. His mother might be pushing him too hard, and it's taking a toll on him," Kai suggested. "Walking at night isn't uncommon, especially the way his parents have grounded him. He needs some sort of escape if he plans to keep from having a breakdown."

"If he has so much time to wander around late at night, he could have come over my way. Half the time I have nothing better to do when Mr. Dickenson doesn't have any work for me. I'm running out of books to read, so I would have loved to help him out with that problem," Tala stated.

"Coming home smelling like sex probably isn't the best thing, especially when you sneak out of the house," Kai announced.

"He could always take a shower before he leaves."

"Like you'd really allow him to take a shower in peace," Kai smirked.

"You know…you're going to shut up now," Tala blushed.

"Ah, so I hit a nerve of truth," Kai chuckled.

"Hiwatari, you're going to make me lay harm to you," Tala threatened.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before," Kai nodded, just as Kenny was walking over to the two, a clear bag in his hand.

"Tala, I have something for you," Kenny smiled, holding out the bag with three goldfish in it, once he was in reach of Tala and Kai. The red head stared at the fish, then his boyfriend.

"Love, I think they're too small for me to eat," Tala stated.

"You're thinking like Tyson now," Kenny teased. "They're not for you to eat. Since I'm not around so much to keep you company, you now have the goldfish."

"Goldfish can't do for me what you can," Tala remarked, crossing his arms with a stubborn pout.

"It would be wrong if you did try to make them," Kai shook his head, blocking the swat Tala aimed at his head. "I was just stating concern for the fish."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Kai," Kenny replied. "He was just expressing his concern."

"You want to start up with me too, don't you?" Tala said.

"No, of course not," Kenny smiled. "But fish are a nice present, not a lot of care goes into keeping them alive and they can't go too far, so they'll listen to you all you want."

"Oh joy," Tala said, taking the fish and staring at them.

"So, what are you going to name your new pets?" Kai asked.

"Wasabi, Soy, and Tartar," Tala said without missing a beat in his response. Silence spanned between the three as Tala stared into the bag at the fish.

_**--------oooo--------**_

Bryan laughed, listening to the story that Kenny was telling about his day with Tala and the others and the incident at the fair with Tala and the naming of his fish. The two sat at the bar of the fifth club they hopped to that night. A beer rested in his hand, his head tilted to the side, listening with translucent, yet shimmering eyes. His lips were pulled back into a playful smile, which only caused him to look even more irresistible than he was.

"He said he was just kidding, but he told the fish when they got big enough, he already had what sauce each would go good with. Hence their names," Kenny said.

"Tala knows not to eat goldfish," Bryan grinned.

"You sure, he seemed damn serious on turning two into sushi and frying one when they got big enough," Kenny said, stealing Bryan's beer and taking a swig. Yes, he knew he shouldn't drink, but he couldn't resist seeing what it was like.

"If you wanted one, then you should have asked when I was ordering," Bryan said, stealing his beer back from Kenny.

"I just wanted a taste, I don't want a whole one to myself, I'd probably be wasted halfway through it."

"Have low alcohol tolerance?" Bryan teased.

"No, I don't. I just don't drink so often. And I've never drank beer. It doesn't taste bad though," Kenny said.

"We're adding a new streak to your score. Not only have you lied, but snuck out the house, and now drinking," Bryan playfully scolded. "Turning out to be quite a delinquent, my friend. And you can not blame me for such a change."

"So I must take the blame alone?" Kenny raised a brow, taking the bottle once more from Bryan and placing his lips to it.

"I didn't tell you to drink, nor did I forcibly place that bottle in your hands to your lips, and say drink or I would tell the world of your low alcohol tolerance," Bryan replied with a giant smile. Kenny looked over at his friend, sitting the bottle on the bar counter.

"Didn't I just tell you I do not," Kenny remarked defensively.

"Then you must be lying because your cheeks are already light pink," Bryan noted, his silvery eyes studying Kenny's face before continuing his sentence. "In fact, they are the same pink as your lips."

"What?" Kenny blinked, his flush darkening.

"Oh wait, nope, your cheeks are darker now," Bryan laughed. "Don't tell me you're already drunk. I was just joking about the alcohol tolerance thing, but looks like you're going to prove me right."

"I'm not drunk," Kenny argued. "What you just said to me…I…it…did you really mean it?"

"What?" Bryan blinked, looking puzzled.

"That comment you just made, the one about my cheeks being as pink as my lips. Were you…were you just joking about it?" Kenny said, trying hard not to stammer. Maybe he was just joking with Kenny after all. Maybe it was the beer that was doing the talking instead of Bryan, considering that it was his fourth one that night. Maybe Kenny misunderstood the terms by which it was stated under. Perhaps Bryan was merely teasing him, knowing how he was going to react.

"That comment was just from observation," Bryan said amusingly.

"Are you teasing me again?" Kenny asked.

"No, of course not," Bryan answered. "It's true after all. Your cheeks were the same pink. What you would call cherry blossom pink or maybe they're peach."

"Stop teasing me like that," Kenny protested. "You're going to make me pour this beer over your head."

"Then will you lick it off me afterwards?" Bryan wondered, causing another shade to darken Kenny's cheeks.

"Stop teasing me!" Kenny pondered if Bryan was flirting with him. No one lightly joked like that just to rouse a reaction out of their friends. This line of thinking led back to what he thought about when Dizzi mentioned Bryan was beginning to like him. Technically, this was a date, just the two of them out having a good time. He could put it off as just being friends, but the comments…he really had to ask in order to quell his overwhelming nagging.

"Don't tell me that you're mad, you know I didn't mean, you know I didn't mean to upset you," Bryan said suddenly concerned noticing a frown between Kenny's brows. "Kenny, you can forgive me, right?"

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm not mad at you, no matter how mad I should be," Kenny voiced. "You made me think about something that I wanted to ask you."

"From the other day?" Bryan questioned.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded.

"What's on your mind, you know I'll listen if there's something troubling you," Bryan assured.

"I know," Kenny nodded.

"So, what's on your mind?" Bryan clasped his hands together, resting his chin on his hands, his elbows resting on the bar. Silver eyes never lifted from Kenny who stared down at the beer in his hands nervously.

"Well?" Bryan raised a brow, staring at Kenny.

"Um…I think I need to head to the bathroom first," Kenny replied, his face turning another red as he got up from his seat at the bar and hurriedly walked through the crowd of people on the dance floor to the bathroom. Bryan watched Kenny's fleeting form disappear through the crowd of people towards the bathroom.

"I think that boy has a crush on you," said a young man with neon green hair who sat down on the other side of Bryan. Bryan allowed a smirk to rise from the corner of his mouth as he turned his eyes on the man.

"It seems so," Bryan replied. "So, you were watching, Shihara?"

"Of course. I had to get a glance at the kid for myself to find out what's so special about this kid that you plan to do what you set up. So, are we executing the plan tonight?" the aptly named Shihara questioned, pulling out a small bag of powder and handing it to Bryan.

"Of course," Bryan said, weighing the bag in his hand before opening the bag and pouring the contents into the beer. Picking it up and swirling it around, Bryan set it back down, handing the now empty bag over to Shihara. "His parents aren't home, and his cousin's gone for the night. No one is going to report him missing, enough time to get the job done."

"You are a very evil person, you know that," Shihara laughed, stashing the empty bag in his pocket. "So, I should tell the boys to get ready?"

"Go ahead, I'm sure he'll be ready to go in no time," Bryan stated.

"If you say so Bryan," Shihara said, getting up from his seat.

_**-------------oooooo------------**_

Rim: The first part of this two part chapter is now complete. I thought I would have enough of an idea as to what I wanted for this chapter, but the idea is leading me in two different directions all together, so the real purpose of my writing has just flooded over into another chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Rim: And here's the second part of the chapter, I thought I wasn't about to get this done because of outside interference. But here it is, maybe I will be done with it before I know it then I can get to the other things in my life. Onwards with the story we go.

_**----------oooooo----------**_

Kenny stared into the mirror of the bathroom, groaning when he saw the telltale signs of the blush on his cheeks. He hoped Bryan didn't know that he was the cause of the blush, and that Kenny liked him, at least on a level of a crush. He still loved Tala, he would always love Tala, they were meant for each other; at least he hoped Tala thought of their relationship in that way. Kenny would love to spend his life with Tala, maybe start a family, introduce him to his parents, the normal things that couples did.

"Get it together Kenny, it's just a crush, and even if Bryan likes you, he's not going to do anything because he knows you're with Tala," Kenny told himself, cutting on the faucet to one of the sinks and running cold water. Cupping his hands together and putting them under the faucet, Kenny gathered water and splashing his face.

Nothing was going to happen between them, Bryan wanted a friend. Sure there was a chance that he wanted something more than a relationship, but Kenny was certain Bryan wasn't going to try and make Kenny like him. And there was still the point of getting Tala to be acceptant of Bryan's reform, things could be jeopardized if Tala discovered Bryan's feelings and might argue the only reason Bryan wanted to be friends is to take Kenny away, to make him anger. Sometimes, he knew Tala's mind often better than the red head did.

"Nothing's going to happen. Even if he says he likes me, I will tell him that I do love Tala and we can still be friends though," Kenny coached himself through his thoughts.

Finally nodding and turning off the water, Kenny pulled some paper towels from the suspender, drying his face and hands. Staring at his reflection once more, Kenny exhaled deeply, walking to the door and walking back out to the bar.

Weaving through the crowds of people, he made it back to the bar, where Bryan was watching the people on the dance floor. Silvery eyes turned their attention back to Kenny when he sat down on the bar stool.

"So, are you ready to tell me now?" Bryan questioned. "You seemed a bit nervous beforehand."

"Yeah, I was," Kenny nodded. "I guess that I'm better now."

"So, what was the question that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well," Kenny looked down at the beer still sitting in front of him. Picking up the bottle and raising it to his lips, Kenny drunk the remaining amount left in the bottle. By chance the alcohol would give him the courage he needed for what was about to progress. Setting the bottle down when he was finished, he stared at Bryan who waited patiently. "Well, for a while now, something has been bugging me, since the first time we went out at night up to now."

"Go on," Bryan said.

"Well, you know that I've loved having fun, hanging out with you and everything?" Kenny said.

"You make this sound like a break up," Bryan smiled. "Don't tell me, you've found someone else to be a delinquent with."

"No, of course not, Bryan. It just wouldn't be the same if I continued to become a delinquent with someone else," Kenny said. "I've been wondering lately…well, me and you…we joke around a lot, but sometimes I think well…"

"Well?" Bryan raised a brow.

"I think there's more to it than what I've been thinking. I guess what I'm trying to ask you, is whether or not you like me or not. Sometimes, things you do, they just make me think that." Silence spanned over the two, Bryan saying nothing, whilst Kenny wished that Bryan would say something instead of being silent. The brunette patiently awaited a response from his friend. Eventually, when Kenny was about ready to speak, Bryan beat him to it.

"I guess I'm bad at acting normal?" Bryan stated.

"No, it's not that. It's just that…well, I'm not sure if you know, but when you're around me, it's just that some of your actions give you away," Kenny explained.

"I never realized that," Bryan said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get up from the bar and rush out of here like a bat straight out of hell. I guess I have to admit that from all the time we've spent together, I've developed a little crush on you myself," Kenny admitted.

"Is that so?" Bryan inquired.

"Yeah," Kenny flushed. "When you took me to play pool for the first time, and you were teaching me how to hit the ball, I do have to admit that my imagination kept wandering away from me and thoughts of you--"

"Having sex with you on that pool table roamed through your head?" Bryan finished the sentence for the brunette.

"Well…yeah," Kenny nodded, the color on his cheeks darkening. "I guess you were thinking about the same thing, huh?"

"Something like that wandered through my mind," Bryan said. "But I know that you're involved with Tala, and I don't want you to break up with him. After all, I'm not sure how much longer I will remain here in Japan. I want your friendship, and that's good enough for me."

"I'm happy to have your friendship too," Kenny agreed. "So how about we dance a bit?"

"I would love to oblige," Bryan replied, getting up from the bar stool along with Kenny. Leading the brunette to the dance floor, Bryan pulled Kenny close to him, moving to the fast pace of the techno/house music blasting above the crowd of people. Kenny moved in grove to Bryan, not having to think about steps, since they were so practiced now, it was like second nature.

Bryan felt Kenny slip his hands up his chest sensually, locking them behind Bryan's head and pulling him even closer. Bryan slid his hands down to Kenny's hips, locking eyes with the brunette. Leaning down, Bryan blew softly into Kenny's left ear, feeling the shiver ride up his spine. Moving his hands further down until they were placed fully on his partner's butt; Bryan pressed Kenny even closer to him.

"Bryan…" Kenny murmured. Kenny's eyes fluttered closed, feeling lust beginning to rage in his body.

"Hmm?" Bryan questioned, seeing the flush spread across Kenny's face. "You're looking flushed, maybe you need some air. Come on." Kenny opened his eyes, finding blurry shapes and images swim in front of his eyes. "You shouldn't have had that beer, it's gone straight to your head."

"The room's spinning…" Kenny mumbled, staggering under Bryan's assistance.

"Come on, let's get you outside," Bryan said, continuing to weave through the crowd towards the exit. Bryan had a firm grip on the smaller male, practically dragging him out of the bar, just as four men stepped from out the shadows. Bryan let Kenny go, as the men approached.

"Bryan?" Kenny turned to look at Bryan when someone grabbed him. Kenny tried to turn around and look at the person, but a blindfold slipped over his eyes. "Bryan!"

"Don't worry about him," a voice whispered into Kenny's ear, while shoving him forward.

Kenny tried to resist, but the two extra pairs of hands dragged him along, as they half shoved, half carried him somewhere before shoving him into something soft. The smell of leather filled his nose, the sounds of something closing behind him, as the weight next to him lowered.

"What are you doing to me?" Kenny screamed, trying to sit up.

"Lay your ass down," a voice growled, something coming across his cheek, jerking his head down against the leather.

"Easy bro, we shouldn't bruise 'em up too much," another voice said. "Tie his hands and legs up."

"Sure, whatever." Kenny felt his arms pulled behind him, the person who slapped him, wrapping a coarse rope around his wrists, knotting the rope tight when he was done. "There, it's done."

"What about his legs?"

"I'm not carrying his ass in when we get there," the voice beside him scoffed.

"Where are you taking me?" Kenny cried.

"Shut your ass up!" the person beside him, gave him another slap.

"Didn't I just tell you not to bruise him up so much," the other person said. "What are we going to say when asked why he's got so many bruises? Huh, tell me that?"

"He tried to resist or something," the person beside Kenny said. "I'm sure that's pretty believable in the state he's in."

"You're simply un-fucking-believable," the person in the front seat replied.

Kenny continued to lay there, listening to the conversation going on between the two. He wondered what they wanted with him, and if Bryan was all right. When these two people and that other one shoved him in the car, he hadn't heard much out of Bryan. Had they gotten to him first? Maybe they were someone working for Balcov who was hunting down the Demolition Boys.

Tala never really said what happened to Balcov after the tournament, so there was a possibility. And maybe Kenny was going to be bait or something. There was no other explanation for these people taking him. Had Balcov found out about Tala and him, and planned to use Kenny in some sort of plan, or maybe he really wasn't after Tala, perhaps the real target was Kai?

The ride continued to who knows where, Kenny's fear climbing by the moment. He had no idea whether it was the alcohol or his own growing apprehension. After a while the vehicle he was shoved into stopped, he was about to try to sit up when a door was opened, and he was dragged out.

The people, whoever they were, continued to drag him along, before shoving him down on a stiff, coarse pallet or rug which smelled of mildew. Behind him a door slammed shut, silence settling momentarily before foot steps echoed in the room as someone came towards him. Kenny cringed away, wondering what now.

"Please…" Kenny cried.

"Please what?" Kenny felt himself untied then the blindfold removed from over his eyes. Staring up, he tried to focus in on Bryan, but his vision wouldn't clear to see his fair headed friend kneeling down beside him with a distinct smirk crossing his porcelain face. Kenny tried getting up, but his head spun again, his body being uncooperative with his brain to give him the strength necessary to move.

"Bryan…" Kenny tried reaching up for his friend, but Bryan stood up, staring down at Kenny. "Bryan…"

"Getting hard to move?" Bryan questioned, walking around Kenny, his eyes continuing to study the incapacitated teen on the dingy mat shivering violently. "He's feeling light? Can't think, huh?"

"What's…what's wrong with me?" Kenny cried, feeling the tears pooling down his flushed skin. Bryan turned away, walking towards the only door with in the room. "Bryan? Bryan, where are you going?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not going anywhere," Bryan said, opening the door to allow five men's entrance into the room.

"Bryan…" Kenny's voice hitched in fear, the brunette trying to get up, but his arms were practically like water now, causing him to fall face first on the ground. More tears welled up in his eyes, falling in rivets to soak into the mat under him. "Bryan…what's going on?"

"So, this is the boy?" questioned one of the men. His dark blue eyes roamed over Kenny quickly. "Not much of a catch, but I bet he's tight as hell."

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind breaking him in," another man grinned. This one had neon green hair, his black eyes shone with what could barely be made out by Kenny's disoriented eyes as being lust. Fear filled the pit of Kenny's stomach, as two men-the one with blue hair, and the one with green hair- walked up to him, kneeling down beside him. "Or do you want the courtesy to be the first, Bryan?"

Bryan walked back over to the men, kneeling down next to the male with green hair. "I think that would work out very well."

"Bryan, please." More tears dribbled down Kenny's face, fear clawing at the back of his throat, rushing at path into his stomach and up to his heart. His mind hazed with fear, adding to his already heightened paralysis.

"Are you afraid?" Bryan grinned, gathering the warm salty tears on his pointer finger and licking them away. "You don't have to fear me…too much. Shihara, Taki, let's lift him up and remove it all."

"You got it, Bryan," the green haired man, Shihara nodded, looking over the blue haired man with five studs in his left ear. "Let's do it, Taki."

"I'm with you brother," the man named Taki grinned wickedly, lifting the dazed brunette up from the mat. "Hey, Hikage, why don't you come help us?"

"No! Leave me alone," Kenny cried, trying to pull away.

"I might as well get in a little bit of fun." The guy with dark blue eyes walked up to Kenny, raising his hand and slapping the boy lightly across the cheek. "Enough of that, you little whore."

"Please leave me alone."

"Stop whining," Hikage sneered, unbuckling Kenny's pants and shoving his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Once done, he nodded for the two holding up the boy to let him go, allowing the brunette to fall back on the mat while the three made quick work of removing his clothes, tossing them to some dusty corner of the room. Once Kenny laid exposed in front of them, they moved away.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Kenny sobbed, choking back the fear coating his tongue. "Why…? I thought that…"

"You thought that I wanted to be friends with you and make up with Tala? Don't fool yourself kid, I haven't changed from who I use to be. I'm still that same person. I led you along since the first night that you met me. I knew you were going out with Tala, in fact I followed you and knew where you went to school at," Bryan said, watching Kenny's eyes widen.

"That…but we…we had so much fun…it can't be a lie," Kenny sniffed.

"In the beginning I was playing along with you, but I suppose that as more time went along, my mind changed, it was only my intention to get you out the way and make Tala mine once again. But, my plan for the most part has changed," Bryan said, sitting down beside Kenny.

"Your plan?" Kenny questioned. "But why? You were so sincere about wanting to befriend him again."

"Of all the questions you ask, you want to know why? It's so simple, my little pawn. He loves you instead of wanting to be with me. I could not allow that to happen, but as I said, my plans have changed. I still want to ruin his life. However, I don't want him as a lover anymore. I've decided that I've wanted to take his lover, but not because I'm in love with you. I want to make you into my little pet who will obey my every wish regardless of what it is," Bryan explained.

"Please don't," Kenny pleaded.

"But I must," Bryan said, leaning forward to run his tongue across Kenny's bottom lip, hearing the whimper elicited from the other. Pulling back, Bryan relished in the fear he tasted. "You taste wonderful still I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Why don't you tell him everything?" a guy with bleach blonde guy inquired. "Tell 'em about how your ass took out our previous leader Saejima and assumed the role as our gang leader. Then when he had fully earned our trust by brawling and winning a fight with our rival gang, we followed him without question."

"True bro, never seen anyone brawl like that before. You are one wicked dude Bryan," said the black haired man with frost blue tips.

"And after earning our trust," Hikage started. "He told us all about you. The pool hall you always hang at belongs to us. Shihara and I work the clubs and bars with our connections. You really have been played for a sucker."

"And you didn't suspect a thing my little pawn," Bryan said. "You just kept falling into my plan, thinking that I was in love with you. Every action that you've taken up to now has been a part of my plan. When you left the bar for the bathroom tonight, I took it upon myself to add a little something extra to the beer. It will keep you lucid enough to know what's going on, but unable to stop it. When we're done with you tonight, you'll never be able to go back to Tala."

"Let's not forgot all the extra money we're going to make on some underground porn," the bleach blonde remarked, pulling out a video camera.

"Bryan, you can't do this," Kenny begged.

"But I can," Bryan argued with the widest smile ever to stretch across his face. "You see, you made the mistake of trying to be my competition, now you're going to pay for it."

"Hey Bryan, how about we make this game a little more fun," Shihara said, pulling out a small vial filled with some tablets. "Koizu and I picked up a few little party pills earlier tonight, and we've been dying to test them out. This seems like the best opportunity, don't you think?"

"Why not, it's only one, there are plenty of hours between now and when he's expected back to his house that could be used for a little drug exploration," Bryan says, watching Shihara and Koizu-the male with the frost blue tips-knelt down where the already drugged teen laid.

"No…leave me alone…please don't…"

Bryan turned away from the noise, looking at Hikage, Taki, and Fuusuke (the bleach blonde) who were watching the show, eyes heavily saturated heavily with lust. Listening to the light struggle going on between Shihara, Koizu, and Kenny, before Koizu slapped the boy and continued what he was doing, Bryan couldn't help but smirk. "All right boys, what say we get started."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Hikage said, beginning to pull off his clothes. "So, you sure that he's not going to open his mouth after this?"

"Would you?" Bryan questioned.

"Hell no," Taki laughed. "It's been a while since I was able to really enjoy having a bit of fun like this. We'll make it last as long as humanly possible."

"And the camera is ready to catch the action," Fuusuke said, holding up the camera he had cut on, aiming it towards where Shihara and Koizu were using a piece of clothing to tied Kenny's hands behind him.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Bryan nodded. "Now let's get started. We have a long night ahead of us. I think if we plan on making this as effective as I want it, we get started."

_**--------------oooooo-------------**_

Rim: There, I have gotten through the first act of this story finally. Now, it's only going to go downhill from here on out. I say I might actually be done with this story in six more chapters, maybe seven, but things are definitely going to be angst from here on out. And hey, look on the bright side, I did manage to get through two chapters before disappearing again.


	17. Chapter 17

Rim: I really don't know what to say about this next chapter, I guess I'm going to start off with some much implied things then go into a completely darker tone all together. As always, I thank the two people who still support me on this, I guess this time around B.T. more for her commentary about me being the most evilest person in the history of the world now! Just to let you know, I'm going to get more evil this chapter around, my friend. So how about we get this started. All right, sit back and enjoy the deeper dive into my mind.

_**---------------oooooo---------------**_

Bryan looked at his watch, reading 6:27 in the morning on the digital face of the watch. It was about time he got the boy back home. The plan wouldn't work if someone came around and knew that the boy was gone, and then returned later in the state of mind which he was currently in. No, it would be a greater accomplishment if what went on that night was secret from everyone in that boy's life, while it slowly sunk in that he was no longer going to be able to be with Tala because of the incriminating evidence against him. The boy was going to have to face the fact that he was only a whore now that no one would want.

Turning his attention to where Fuusuke was recapping some footage from earlier that night, the screams on the video camera were identical to the ones which still filled the air now. Turning silver eyes on the mat, he eyed Shihara moving from over the boy whose screams turned into sobs of hysteria. Taki, Koizu, and Hikage were sitting around with a couple of cans of beer, talking amongst themselves and joking around. Getting up from where he was sitting, Bryan walked over to the mat.

"Again Bryan?" Koizu grinned, lifting his eyes from his beer to watch Bryan.

"I don't really blame him," Taki said, pulling a cigarette from out of his shirt pocket and sticking the end into his mouth. Pulling out a lighter from his back pocket, he flipped it open to get a light.

"Of course you don't, you haven't had a decent fuck in a while," Shihara said, sitting down beside Koizu and grabbing one of the unopened cans of beer surrounding them. "But it's not our fault. You're the one that had to follow along in that broad's plan."

"How the hell was I suppose to know that bitch would sell me out to the police and keep the money to herself?" Taki growled. "If I had known I was going to be back stabbed, I would have never agreed to help her."

"Hey, that bitch as you so lovingly call her is my sister," Fuusuke stated, looking up from his video camera to glare at his buddy. "Watch your language."

"Bro, you know how much of a bitch she is," Taki said, lighting his cigarette with the blue and orange flame which danced on the end of the flint before flicking the lighter closed. "She's even tried to back stab you a few times, and what's always her excuse? Her little sob story about how she can't trust men because your pops beat your mom to death in front of her, then tried to kill her too. It never fails, every time it always happens, even when I tried to break up with her."

"You can either love her or hate her. She's my younger sister, I have to take care of her regardless, the kid's still in middle school. My mom would turn in her grave I let her go off on her own," Fuusuke shrugged, turning off his camera and shifting his eyes to Bryan. "Hey boss, want me to get a little more footage?"

"No, I think we should get our little whore back home before someone comes around and finds out he's missing," Bryan said. "Koizu, Hikage, come help me dress the whore."

"All right," Koizu said, putting down his beer and standing up. Stretching, he strolled over to where Bryan was, the boy cringing away from his touch in fear. His lips moved, but no words came out as he silently pleaded.

"Don't worry, we're done for now," Bryan said, grabbing Kenny up by his hair and hauling him off the now filthy mat. Hikage was picking up the boy's clothes, walking over to Bryan. The brunette shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he flinched away from the hands which dressed him. Once done, Bryan let Kenny fall back to the ground, the brunette immediately curling up into a defensive ball, fear gripping his anomic mind.

"That's boy going to be sensitive to everyone who touches him now," Shihara observed. "There's not going to be one person who touches him now, that he's not going to think wants to fuck him."

"Just the way I want it, of course, when it comes to me, he's not going to be given a choice," Bryan said, staring down at the broken teen at his feet. "He's my whore from now on, and he's going to learn what I tell him."

"You really are a wicked person, Bryan," Shihara laughed. "But that's what we admire the most about you."

"I appreciate the comment," Bryan smirked, kneeling back down to pick Kenny up, who tried to pull away from him again. Raising his hand, Bryan lightly smacked him on the face, drawing wide eyes to him. "Listen to me carefully boy because if I have to repeat myself, I'm not going to be too kind about it. From now on, I'm your master, you will do and say everything that you're told, or I can promise that what happened to night will be ten times worst. Now stand up and walk, we're taking you home."

For a moment, Kenny looked as if he wasn't going to obey when Bryan let him go, but the brunette stood up on own two feet. His eyes lowered to the ground, his mouth still voicing silent pleads. Shihara and the other boys that were still seated got up from where they were sitting. Koizu pulled out the keys to his car out of his back pocket, tossing them over to Fuusuke.

"Let's get going then boys," Bryan replied, looking at the brunette. "Move, we're leaving."

_**---------oooo---------**_

Bryan stared at the still dark house which stood before him, as he made the boy open the front door and walk inside. He turned his eyes to the two cars which were parked across the street, then back to the boy that was standing in the doorway looking at the floor. Walking into the house, Bryan shut the door, his eyes on the boy. Bryan strolled up to the boy, lifting his face up to have their eyes meet. Kenny flinched away from the touch, a whimper of terror and distress escaping his lips.

"Look at me boy," Bryan ordered. "I'm going to tell you something very important, you better remember this or the punishment might be severe." Even though Kenny said nothing in the form of yes, Bryan knew that he had the brunette's undivided attention. "As I said before, you're my whore now, that means you answer me whenever you're told. Just to make sure that you're going to behave yourself for me, I think I'm going to have someone looking over you at all times. That means if you try anything or say anything to anyone that I don't like…well…just imagine, what we did last night will be nothing in comparison to what we can do. I'll be back later to check on you, make sure you're here."

And with that said, Bryan released the boy, turning and walking out the door. When there was a door separating them, Kenny slipped to the ground, his breath coming out in ragged sobs as he laid in a fetal position. For a while, he laid where he was, refusing to move or even bother to think that it would be strange if his cousin came in to check on him, only to find him on the floor in this state. Eventually, when his fear of what would happen to him if others found out, Kenny pushed himself up from the floor, blindly making his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Once inside, he pulled the cover back on the bed, crawling in painfully and pulled the covers up around him. No one would bother him if he was sleep or at least appeared to be. Laying in bed staring at the wall blankly, he felt more tears trickle down his face. Squeezing his eyes shut to try and forget the images that were flashing through his head, he tried to suppress the sobs stuck in the back of his throat.

When that failed, he eventually succumbed to the tears, his form shaking violently underneath the cover. After a while, a short reconciliation overcame him, sleep lulling him into trouble sleep. But even in sleep, he wasn't given peace, the memories of the last few hours rammed at the already splintering dam of security that was ready to collapse at any given time. Every feeling, pain, and moment lived out once more, until he came crashing back to consciousness, the pressure of someone's hands grasping his shoulders was the first thing which he noticed.

Screaming, he pushed at the hands, trying to get away from the person holding him down in bed. Why? Why wouldn't they leave him alone, hadn't they had enough of him yet? Even after nearly five hours, hadn't they grown tired of him? Continuing to scream, he didn't hear the voice trying to get his attention and be heard over the screaming which was being conducted.

"Kenny! Snap out of it!" Jori shouted.

"No! Don't touch me! Please leave me alone! Don't touch me, please don't touch me!" Kenny screamed, shaking his head back and forth hysterically.

"Damn it Kenny, snap out of it!" Releasing his cousin, Jori lightly slapped the younger across the cheek, this time getting his attention. Wide blue eyes focused in on him, the smaller brunette laid unmoving on the bed, his breathing in ragged, broken gasps. Slowly Jori let his cousin go, afraid that the boy may go into hysterics once more. He sighed with relief when nothing happened. "Kenny, you okay…?"

He couldn't say anything, they would find out he had said something and then things would be worse. But if he didn't say anything, Jori would get suspicious that there was something wrong with him. Then Bryan would find out, and he would be anger. Then he would have the others…closing his eyes, a shudder of dread rolled up his spine. What was he going to do? He had to say something, but if he said the wrong thing Jori would know.

"Kenny," Jori said softly. Maybe it was just the after effects of the nightmare the boy was having which were still gripping him this way. When Jori first came upstairs to check on the boy, and noticed he was still in bed-even though it was two in the afternoon-he figured that his cousin was hanging out late with his friends. They were still at the house when he left to go visit his girlfriend the night before, so that wouldn't have been a problem.

But something was nagging him now. Looking down at his terror-stricken cousin, all the alarms in his head were going off for no reason whatsoever. It was just a nightmare, everyone had them from time to time, now was no exception. Yet something told him it was in the fashion and response of the nightmare that gave every indication there was something wrong. Of course, he could just be a mother hen worrying over nothing. Pushing aside the feelings, he focused back on his cousin who was looking up at him.

"You okay, buddy?" Jori reached down to touch Kenny's cousin, but the younger scooted away from his hand, shaking his head back and forth. Frowning ever so slightly, Jori retracted his hand, finding his cousin relaxing. "Nightmare that bad huh?"

"I'm fine…" Kenny said in a whisper. "I'm just…it…I just want to be left alone right now…okay?"

"You sure?" Jori questioned.

"Yeah…I just want to be alone…" Kenny said, his eyes lowering to the bedspread. He didn't see the frown on his cousin's face stretch further.

"You want me to bring you a glass of water?" Jori asked.

"That would be nice…I'm a little thirsty," Kenny nodded. "You can just leave it on the nightstand, I'll be fine." Kenny turned over, his back towards his cousin. His eyes tear up, the salty wetness soaking into the pillow. Weariness rested heavily on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Listening to his cousin turn and leave out the door, Kenny let out a shaky sigh.

"Kenny…" Dizzi called out to her master and friend, the computer coming on. "What's going on with you…first you come home six something this morning, then you come in here crying yourself to sleep, and having nightmares. Something happened last night after you left here didn't you?"

"Leave me alone Dizzi," Kenny mumbled into his pillow. He could tell her what happen. She would find some way to get in contact with Tala or Kai and tell them. Bryan might try to hurt them too. He couldn't allow it, even if there was nothing that would help him now. At least he could do that last thing for them.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, I have a feeling…a very bad feeling that you aren't all right. I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me what's wrong," Dizzi voiced. "It has something to do with Bryan, doesn't it? What has he done? I told you that he was bad news, but you didn't listen to me."

Kenny pushed himself out of bed, the muscles in his body were by now stiff, as he hobbled painfully to the computer. Dizzi was still ranting even while he reached down and yanked out the power cord from the computer. The monitor and CPU both shut down, as the room fell silent. "I'm sorry Dizzi…but there's nothing you can do to help."

Dropping the cord, he hobbled back over to the bed, climbing back in just as Jori came back with a glass of cold water. His eyes studied his cousin then sat the glass on the nightstand. "You sure you don't need anything else, if you're not feeling well, maybe I could make you something."

"I just want to be left alone," Kenny said.

"All right, but if you want something, just call me, I'll be downstairs until about eleven tonight," Jori stated. "It will be no problem if you want anything between now and then."

"Just…want to be alone…" Kenny voiced.

"All right then, I guess I'll see you later," Jori said, turning away as he was about to leave, but something made him stop. Turning his head to look at his cousin, Jori studied the still figure in the bed. "Ken…did something happen between you and your boyfriend? It's just a feeling, but…"

"Something like that…" Kenny eventually answered, burrowing back under the cover.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it then," Jori stated, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. On the other side of the door, Jori listened to the soft crying on the other side of the door. He guessed that whatever happened wasn't going to be spoke about for a long time. Heading back downstairs, Jori picked up the phone to call his girlfriend, just as the doorbell rung.

Replacing the phone on the receiver, Jori walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood the male with the silvery-lavender hair and eyes, Kenny had introduced him to before. Noticing his presence, the silvery haired teen smiled at Jori. "Hello once more, you're Kenny's cousin, am I correct?"

"I think it would be odd that I'm a stranger wandering around here with nothing better to do," Jori joked. "How I got in is anyone's guess."

"You two really are alike, that same sense of humor towards simple questions," Bryan smiled. "Of course, it could just be the smartass remarks of having a family trait. Anyone else in your family like that, or did they just decide to clone you to make Kenny?"

"That cloning thing really could explain a lot of things," Jori thought with a nod. "Like why I sometimes remember a laboratory under my house via the gold fish tank, and why I sometimes pee blue substances." The comment caused the other to laugh, Jori grinning with mischief. "So, may I have your name once more?"

"No, you can't, but I can tell it to you if you would be kind enough to tell me what your name is once more," Bryan stated.

"I guess I will have to settle with that then," Jori huffed with a grin. "My name is Jori Hayashi, Kenny's older cousin."

"And I'm Bryan Kuznetsov," Bryan introduced. "May I come in now?"

"Oh, of course," Jori stepped aside to allow the other into the house. Shutting in the door, he turned to Bryan. "Besides helping my cousin out with his studies like I've heard, how did you two happen to meet?"

"I'm a transfer student who came to Japan not too long ago. I was assigned to your cousin to be showed around school, and we became friends," Bryan lied with the most natural smile on his face. He was going to have to watch out for the cousin. He might not look like he knew anything, but who knows what Kenny had actually told his cousin. So far, from everything that he was saying the other brunette gave no indication that he was told something different. If it came down to this one knowing anything, he could always find some way to get him out of the picture, his plan wasn't going to be ruined by anyone.

"It's surprising that you and Kenny became friends so quickly," Jori said.

"Why so?" Bryan questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Kenny isn't that easy to get along with at times. No…that came out wrong," Jori shook his head. "I meant that sometimes he's different from a lot of people his age, he can be sort of shy sometimes, and may seem unsociable. So, it's sort of hard for him to really make friends."

"I can understand what you're saying," Bryan nodded. "But I can assure you that he's not like how you remember him when he was still a kid. He's grown up a bit."

"I'm sure he has," Jori said. "Oh, forgive me, what did you need? I'm here holding you up and you came here with a purpose, didn't you?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I was actually enjoying talking to you," Bryan said with a mock pout. "After all, it's just like talking to him when I speak with you."

"I'm really flattered," Jori said. "And of course I'm not trying to get rid of you, but you might have something important that you would like to get done, possibly."

"I just needed to speak with your cousin over a few problems he called me about last night. He was working pretty late on some work, something about his parents. At least I think it was on those lines," Bryan said. "Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you should bother him right now," Jori said, remembering what was nagging him earlier. "He's not really having a good day right now."

"Something happen? Was it an argument with his parents again?" Bryan questioned, wondering just how much he knew towards Kenny's situation. He might just need to do something about the boy now if he had a hunch of any kind.

"No, it's nothing like that…at least he didn't let on that it might have been. From what I can gather…it's something completely different than that." He didn't know whether or not the other knew about Kenny and Tala, it was better that he said nothing towards it. Bryan didn't seem the type to meddle in other people's business, but it was a private matter that only few closest to Kenny knew about. Until he knew for certain if he was informed on Kenny's relationship.

"He didn't say a word to you about it?" Bryan asked. "You two seem close, it would be strange for him not to tell you, right?"

"He doesn't want to talk about it with me," Jori stated. "When I asked him, he told me that he wanted to be left alone. He was really tight lipped about it. Maybe you can talk to him about it. It's a possibility that he wouldn't want to speak to me about it if there's a chance someone else will listen."

"I don't know…" Bryan said, biting his bottom lip.

"It's worth a try. I never said it could be successful," Jori said. "If he doesn't open up to you, then there was a fifty-fifty chance anyhow."

"I guess I could do that," Bryan nodded, heading up towards the stairs. "I should be back down in a few minutes to let you know." Jori nodded, watching as his cousin's friend headed up the stairs towards Kenny's bedroom.

Bryan made note to keep an eye on the cousin when he was around and learn a bit about the boy just in case he needed to get rid of him some time in the future. Heading down the hallway, Bryan stopped outside of Kenny's door, listening for some sound inside. Silence passed before he picked up the sound of someone crying inside. With smirk which spread across his lips, he took hold of the door handle, turning it easily as he pushed the door open. Entering the room, he quietly closed the door behind him, strolling over to the bed.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone," Kenny sniffed into his pillow.

"You want to be left alone, even if it's me?" Bryan stated, amusing watching the boy spring out of the bed, tumbling over on the other side. Suppressing a whimper of pain, he scooted into the wall, wide eyes locking on Bryan. Walking around the bed, he ignored the shudders coursing up the battered body. "That's not a nice thing you should be saying to your master."

"Please…"

"What's that my little whore? Please what?" Bryan murmured, navigating around the bed to where Kenny was cringing. Hauling the boy to his feet, he whirled him towards the window, where across the street in a car, Shihara was sitting, watching the house. Leaning down until he was leveled with Kenny's ear, he let his warm breath caress the contour of it. "I just came by to show you that everything I said was no empty threat. You will be watched every minute of the day until you're in my presence, so don't think that you can get away with something, eyes will be watching you, even if you don't know where they are."

"No…" Kenny shook his head.

"This is only the beginning, we're going to work on this until I've unraveled you to the last strand," Bryan whispered. "When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left that Tala's going to remember or want. You should get some rest now, we have another long night ahead of us, my little whore."

"Please don't…" Kenny begged pathetically.

"You'll understand in due time, I have to. It's for the greater good of us both," Bryan chuckled.

_**------------oooooo------------**_

Rim: I finally finished this chapter. Oh dear god…I can't believe this…it's like everything stopped me from trying to finish it. But I'm done with my dark, unhappy decline from what the earlier chapters were about. As I said, things only go down from here on out. So get ready with your boxes of tissue for the next bunch of chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Rim: I'm finally getting around to updating, aren't you all just so excited! B.T, I think you asked what's up with Jori not recognizing Bryan…the only way I can explain it is he didn't see the broadcast due to his mother wanting him to study more and stuff…you know how parents are. So there you go I've dodged the bullet successfully on to sending this story into a darker spiral.

_**-oooooo-**_

Kenny's hand shook as he tried to write down the trigonometry problem in his notebook while those silver eyes pinned him to where he sat. His head remained bent towards the notebook; his attempts at quelling the fear clawing at his mind were futile. He wasn't going to break, he couldn't break. Bryan had told him not to break, but it was so hard keeping it together under such an intent stare. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the tears that threatened to break and trickle down his chin.

"Is it that hard for you to do one small problem for me?" Bryan said, moving to stand behind the shaking boy. "Where does your mind wander off to, my little slut?"

"N-n-nowhere," Kenny stammered, biting his bottom lip to stop the tears from breaking. The jolt of pain only succeeded in causing them to fall, blotting the ink on the paper.

"Then why do you cry?" Bryan said, noticing the wetness splashing onto the lined paper. Reaching down, he pulled the brunette up from the chair to face him. With a slight grin, he noted that the boy's bangs swept over his eyes which had dark rings under the weary, haunted blue eyes. The boy's complexion was starting to look ashen, as another wave of tremors hit him. "You're not looking well my slut. You have to take care of yourself, because others will begin to question the state you've allowed yourself to fall into."

"I…I'm sorry," Kenny apologized. "I can't sleep…every time I close my eyes…"

"So, nightmares have been tormenting you when you're not with me," Bryan said, moving the collar of the long sleeved shirt from the brushed neck which usually wore a dog collar when he wasn't at home. Leaning down, Bryan bit the flesh, receiving a whimper from the pale lips.

"Please…not now…my parents…" Kenny voiced before he felt hot lips devour his mouth. He was led back against the wall, hands roaming underneath the clothing, feeling the damaged skin riddled with whip lashes and rope abrasions. A moan of pain rumbled in the back of Kenny's throat as Bryan grasps a particularly tender spot, sinking blunt nails into the flesh.

"What have I told you," Bryan glared, removing his mouth from Kenny's with a disapproving frown. "You never tell me to stop when I want something, do I make myself clear, you little slut."

"I'm sorry," Kenny sniffed, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Why should I forgive you?" Bryan whispered into Kenny's ear. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you against this wall now? I think you need another lesson in who's the master here."

"I beg of you," Kenny trembled. "Please…I beg of you. I beg you please don't hurt me."

"That's not the way you ask for my forgiveness, now is it?" Bryan scowled. Grabbing the trembling teen's face in his hand, he pushed the boy's head up to meet his eyes. Kenny's pupils shrank in fear, feeling a scream clawing at the back of his throat to be let out. His throat closed up on him, Kenny pressing up against the wall.

"Please don't," Kenny begged.

"That's not what I'm looking for," Bryan said, pulling Kenny's legs up to his waist. "You know exactly what I want don't you, my little slut."

"N--" A scream was on the verge of Kenny's lips when Bryan covered his mouth with his hand. Clenching his eyes shut, he convulsed violently at the flashbacks hammering down on his frail mentality. Moving his hand down to release himself from the confines of his pants, he set to work pulling the jeans around Kenny's waist out of his way.

"Tell me what I want to hear," Bryan growled, positioning himself against Kenny's entrance. "Or should I go ahead and start the lesson?" Muffled screaming accompanied Bryan's question as Kenny shook his head rapidly, tears dribbling down his face in a torrent. With a triumphant smirk, Bryan removed his hand from over the brunette's mouth, awaiting the words.

"Please don't master, please don't," Kenny pleaded. "I beg you master, please forgive me, please forgive me. I'll never do it again."

"That sounds so much better," Bryan smirked, releasing Kenny from the wall to slide to the floor. Shivers ran down his body in waves staring up at Bryan. Instead of backing into a corner shaking, the brunette stayed rooted to the spot, his wide eyes never straying away. It only made Bryan want him even more so now with the type of submission shown. "But I'm still displeased."

"Please master…please forgive me," Kenny whimpered.

"Do you want to please me then? So I won't have to teach you another lesson?" Bryan replied, replacing himself into his pants. Walking over to the bag he had brought with him, the silvery haired teen grinned wickedly, pulling out a dog collar. Turning back to Kenny, he held up the item as the boy crawled on all fours towards him.

"Yes," Kenny trembled.

"Yes what?" Bryan questioned, leaning down to place the collar on the boy, fastening it into place around his neck. Moving back, he stared at the boy whose gaze fell on the ground.

"Yes, master."

"I need you to do something for me, if you're so eager to please me," Bryan smirked, going to sit on the bed. Kenny looked up, seeing where Bryan was, then crawled over to him, his mind going blank as he reached up for Bryan's pants, however the older teen grabbed his hand, shaking his head amusingly. "Not that, not yet my little slut. I need you to listen to what I have to say first. I think it's about time for us to let Tala know that you no longer belong to him."

"Tala…" Kenny murmured, vaguely remembering that before he was like this, he was with Tala. Now he couldn't picture himself going back to the red head. There was no way that things between them could be the same. He truly belonged to Bryan now; no one else had a chance at him.

"That's right, I'm sure you remember him. He's the reason why you were hurt like this," Bryan stated, looking down into those haunted eyes. "It's time for him to stop hanging to the belief that he has something in this world, because he has no one left who will willingly love him. Too bad I won't be able to see the look on his face when he realizes that you have tossed him to the side also."

_**-oooo-**_

Tala tried focusing on the book in front of him, but he found that it was an almost impossible task. His mind occupied with other distractions besides the events happening within his book. Exhaling a frustrated noise, Tala closed the book, setting it down on the table beside him. Resting his head on the back of his chair, he turned his gaze to the fish bowl near the window as the three goldfish Kenny had caught for him swam around, paying him no attention at all.

"You know…they always say that animals act like their owners," Tala said out loud to the fish, which continued to mind their own business. "But right now, you're acting more like the person who caught you. I have needs and no one is comforting them." The fish continued to mind their own business at his complaints. In his mind, he pictured sautéing his little golden friends in butter, maybe one in tempura batter. But definitely the idea of sautéing those uncaring little bastards appealed to him right now.

The idea didn't stay too long as his mind turned back over the rock of thoughts which he had been pushing through his mind for some time now. Maybe it was more appropriate to say the rock of worry in his mind towards his boyfriend. He could feel in his heart there was something going on with the brunette. Something which he didn't want other people to know about.

When Tala had talked to Kai the day before yesterday, the dual haired bluenette mentioned Kenny withdrawing from them in the past two weeks. How it was rare, if at all the computer whiz of the Bladebreakers' team would willingly go with Tyson and the others anywhere. On top of that, Kai noted how resistant Kenny was when it came to people getting close to him.

'_On top of that Tala, he's let his hair go back to hiding his eyes. It might not seem like much to you, but I think he's doing that to cover up something. When I asked him if he wanted to talk about what it was bothering him, he told me nothing and smiled. But…that smile was empty, it meant nothing. I can see through him, and I something tells me to fear this new change in him.'_

Kai was really worried about Kenny, he could tell that while they talked on the phone. Had the bluenette been in his presence, he was certain that his face would be lined with worry and anxiety. Kai wasn't the only one apprehensive towards Kenny. In fact, Tala knew there wasn't something right the moment he saw Kenny two weeks ago. A nagging swept over him, warning his instincts to be weary of his boyfriend's attitude. The way he pulled away from Tala and wouldn't make eye contact.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tala wondered, turning his eyes up to the ceiling. "If you're worried about something…you can call me."

Considering that Kenny seemed to drop off the face of the world when it came to calling Tala, the red head was more unsettled than anything else. Since he and Kenny had become a couple, broken promises weren't a matter they had to discuss. In fact, he couldn't remember Kenny ever breaking a promise to him before or after they got together. He didn't know what was up with his boyfriend, but it wasn't like Kenny to act in this fashion towards him.

"What's on your mind? What has you distracted?" Tala questioned, just as there came a soft knock on his front door. Listening to it for a second, he figured he could let the person stay out there, he wasn't in the mood for anyone to be near him, unless it happened to be his boyfriend. Which was a slim chance of it being the person he wanted the most to be knocking.

Then again…

Getting up from where he sat, Tala trudged over to the door, throwing it up as he was about to scowl at whoever was at his front door. The look, however dissipated the moment he saw the brown head with a hand poised to knock once more. Noting that the door was opened in front of him, Kenny lowered his hand. Halfway lifting his gaze up to Tala, Kenny opened his mouth to say something, when the red head pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Kenny, I was just thinking about you!" Tala smiled.

"Oh…really," Kenny said, lowering his gaze back to the floor. He didn't catch sight of the grimace at his remark. The hurt which entered Tala's eyes, only rivaled by the anxiety at this sullen state on display.

"Kenny…is there something bothering you?" Tala questioned. For a long minute, Kenny remained silent to the question as he fought to keep from turning away and running. He had to do this, his master was expecting him to break his ties with his past life. Tala was the only thing which kept him from falling completely into the darkness which was his new life. "Love...?"

"It's over Tala," Kenny said, looking up slightly to the red head.

"What?" Tala blinked at the comment, not understanding what his lover was trying to say, whilst he studied the pale complexion sported by his boyfriend. What was the brunette doing that set him into such a terrible state. Catching a glimpse of clouded, weary blue eyes, he swore there were dark rings underneath those eyes he loved. He reached out his hand to brush aside the bangs, but Kenny took a step away from him.

"I'm sorry, it's over...this is the last time...this is the last time you'll see me here like this," Kenny stammered.

"What...? What are you talking about?" Tala took a step towards Kenny, who took two steps back. "What's bothering you love? Let's sit down at talk this over."

"No! Stay away from me! I don't want to be near you anymore!" Kenny cried fearfully. "It's over! Don't come near me again! Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me ever again!"

"Why? Kenny, this isn't like you, what's wrong?" Tala inquired.

"Don't come near me ever again," Kenny whispered. "I don't want to be with you anymore. I can't stand the sight of you! I don't love you...I don't..."

"Kenny," Tala spoke softly, trying to calm down the almost hysterical teen that was now shaking. "Has your parents done something to you? Did they find out about us?"

"Leave me alone!" Kenny turned to leave, when Tala reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Holding him in place, as Kenny tried to wrench free. "Let me go! Don't touch me, let me go!"

"Kenny..."

"No!" Kenny screamed, the memories pressing against his mind. Being held down by rough hands while others roamed over his body lewdly. "Let me go! No, don't!" Pulling away from Kenny, he fell on the floor, his shirt lifting up to show bruising hand prints on his skin.

"What the hell...love, what happened to you?" Tala gasped, kneeling down beside the brunette, who scrambled away from him.

"Don't look at me!" Kenny pulled down his shirt, clumsily. He was in trouble, Tala had seen what his master had done to him. Tala was going to know now, and Bryan was going to teach him another lesson for letting the red head discover the marks on him. "Don't look at me...stop looking!"

"Kenny, what the hell happened to you? Who did that? Tell me!" Tala ordered.

"It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" Shakily standing up, Kenny rushed to the door, pulling it open and running out. Tala found his feet glued to the spot, unable to make an attempt to go after his boyfriend. A thought pulsed through his head, that he hadn't thought about in almost a month.

"God...please don't let this be true..."

Could it be possible that Bryan was involved with Kenny's behavior? Had his former team mate deceived him?

**_-oooooo-_**

Rim: I know it's a short chapter. That's only because I just got an epiphany about what I'm going to do for the next few chapters, and this is leading up to me having some good material in store. B.T., Chaco, thanks for all your help with ideas, and the talks over my lack of inspiration for this one. Just so you two know, it's come back full force and the things I have up to the end of this story are going to be well worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

Rim: And I finally kick out another update, that's all I have to say. This is basically a continuation from the last chapter, so enjoy. Who knows when another update will be…just so you all know…that's a joke, please don't throw things at me, I might end up too lazy to dig myself out of the flying projectiles.

_**-oooooo-**_

Tala closed his eyes, sinking to the ground as energy rushed from his body. Raising a hand, he ran it through his hair. An image flashed in Tala's mind of what he just saw, his stomach turning in anxiety. He hoped to the heavens above that he had just imagined the blemished skin, the fear consuming his brother, and the thought that one person could be capable of doing something like that. Maybe he had hurt himself some other way, and Tala was just being paranoid.

"Get yourself together, Ivanov," Tala shook his head. "It has to be something else entirely different that's unrelated from Bryan. It has to be."

'_Why are you kidding yourself?' _his brain scolded. _'When have you, Tala Ivanov, ever gone against your instincts, you know the truth about your boyfriend. Those bruises were no normal accident.'_

He hated to admit that his brain was actually right. That was no normal accident. It would not explain Kenny's behavior towards him, or why Kenny wanted to suddenly break up with him. At this moment, Tala was going to have to consider that Bryan might have duped him, and remained in Japan after allegedly giving up on Tala. A thought flashed through Tala's mind, recalling when he had a fear of Bryan approaching Kenny. His former 'lover' did mention seeing Kenny to find out what Tala saw in the brunette.

"I believed him when he said he didn't go near Kenny…I should have been…" Tala shook his head, knowing it wasn't going to get him anywhere to fall into self loathing for being careless. He just had to make sure that he found out the truth, deal with Bryan under whatever means it took, then make certain it never happened again. Pulling himself up from the floor, Tala cleared his head for the task at hand. The first order of business was to locate Kai to help him gather information.

'_Kai, let's just hope that this isn't as serious as I feel.'_

_**-ooo-**_

Bryan looked up from his book to find Hikage and Koizu standing in the doorway to his room they set him up with since he became their boss. He had to admit that their old boss had something going on with this place. Not only was it isolated from nosy neighbors, but the perfect place to contemplate his plans without interference. He would thank the man, if he were still alive, that is.

Breaking from out of his thoughts, Bryan eyed Hikage and Koizu, awaiting for them to tell him why there were there. After a moment, Hikage stepped into the room, Koizu following behind him. One sat on the windowsill, whilst the other stood against the wall. Bryan raised his brow, closing his book to pay attention to them.

"Is there a particular reason for the sudden amount of attention I'm receiving?" Bryan inquired.

"We've just been wondering boss," Koizu started from his place against on the windowsill.

"About?" Bryan stated.

"After we're through with the boy, what then," Hikage finished up the sentence his friend had started. "Once his mind is completely gone, what do you plan to do then?"

"You're right, there won't be much of a need for him, when his mind is completely wiped clear of any thought. He'll just be a lifeless doll that wouldn't care if we tossed it aside," Bryan smirked. "After that, I suppose that we can give the little slut back to his owner, if Tala wants what's left of him that is."

"Won't the boyfriend be a problem?" Hikage wondered.

"That's where things become fun. I'm going to teach you how the Russians torment," Bryan chuckled. Hikage and Koizu had to admit Bryan was more than a little sadistic, if not a genius underneath that innocent looking face. The way his mind worked even sent a chill down their spines once in a while.

"Boss, have we ever told you just how much you scare us?" Koizu laughed just a little nervously. "If we didn't know any better, you get a kick out of terrifying everyone around you."

"I do," Bryan informed. "That's what I was raised for, and that's what I will continue to do until I take my last breath."

"You seriously have one wicked mind," Hikage grinned. "I guess that's what I admire more than anything else about you, Bryan."

"Hey, Bryan!" Shihara ran up the stairs, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, so this is where you two are. Fuusuke was looking for you a minute ago Koizu."

"What did he want?" Koizu questioned, pushing himself up from off the windowsill.

"Knowing him, it could be anything," Shihara shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Do you have some news for me, Shihara?" Bryan queried, turning Shihara's attention back to him.

"Oh yeah," Shihara nodded. "Taki and I are back from trailing the boy. He went straight there like you said he would."

"And?" Bryan was interested in knowing what he had to report.

"He left like a bat out of hell no sooner had he arrived there. Taki picked him up and we came straight back here. Seems like his little boyfriend might have discovered something the way that little slut is bailing in the corner downstairs. Do you want to go down and interrogate him yourself, or do you want Fuusuke and Taki to handle it?" Shihara voiced.

"I have this one," Bryan replied, standing up from where he was sitting on the bed. Stretching out, he strolled past Shihara, hearing Shihara, Hikage, and Koizu following close behind him. Even before he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the hysterical sobs filling the air. Entering the living room, Bryan found the brunette balled up in the corner shaking violently. His arms were wrapped around his legs, his head resting against his knees that were pulled into his chest. Taki and Fuusuke sat on the couch opposite of the wall Kenny was sitting against.

"You would think the way he was acting, he was dumped, instead of the one who dumped his boyfriend," Taki declared, tilting his head to the side to eye the brunette. "What do you want to do with him boss?"

Bryan said nothing as he walked over to the corner where Kenny sat. Stopping in front of the boy, he looked down at the shivering brunette on the ground. "Get up, you little slut."

"I'm sorry," Kenny sniffled, staring up at Bryan. "Please don't punish me…please, I'm sorry."

"Get up now," Bryan commanded. His tone held no room for argument of dismal, yet the boy remained rooted to the corner spot, terror filling his distraught eyes so that his pupils were nothing more than dots within the lucid depths. Bryan leaned down, picking up the brunette by the collar and hauling him to his feet. "I thought I told you to get up."

"I'm sorry," Kenny whimpered. "I didn't…I didn't mean for him…I did like you told me."

"And?" Bryan raised a brow.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, tears streaking down his face. "I'm sorry he found out about…the marks. I didn't mean for him to see them. Please don't punish me. I'm sorry, please don't punish me."

"Ah, so he saw the marks," Bryan smirked, he could only imagine the look that must have been on Tala's face when he saw his beloved lover marred up. What he wouldn't give to have seen the look on Tala's face when he found his boyfriend wasn't untouchable. The red head was probably running up the wall trying to figure out what happened. If his instincts didn't kick in and he now knew what had likely happened.

"I'm sorry…please don't punish me," Kenny begged, staring up at Bryan with helpless eyes. "I didn't mean for…"

"Don't worry, my little pet, why would I punish you?" Bryan said, pulling the brunette closer in order to pet him on the head, as if the younger were a frightened animal. Kenny bowed his head in response to Bryan's petting, whimpering slightly.

"Boss, is there anything you want done about this situation?" Koizu questioned.

"No, this plays in my favor," Bryan smirked. "Even if he realizes that I'm still here in Japan, he has no idea where to find me. And my little pet will never tell him, unless I give him the order to do so."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Hikage watched his boss tilt the brunette's head up, running a thumb over the trembling bottom lip. Silver eyes flickered with thoughts, more than likely a plan beginning to form.

"Tell me my little pet, do you wish to disappear from everyone's prying eyes? So they will never know what a slut you are?" Bryan leaned down and whispered into Kenny's ear. "I can make it happen so easily. You won't ever have to worry about anything else."

"I…" Kenny stammered, clinging to Bryan. "I…I…I don't want them to know. I don't want them to hurt me, please make me disappear."

"Then I will grant your wish," Bryan grinned wickedly, kissing at the brunette's neck.

_**-ooo-**_

"Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this," Kai said into his cell phone as he spoke with Tala who called him ten minutes ago. He didn't know what the red head was thinking when Tala called to ask him to check on Kenny.

"There's something not right with how he acted around me," Tala said, his voice lined with heavy worry, yet Kai could tell there was something else which occupied Tala's mind. He did grow up with Tala after all. "I know you told me about it, but I think there's more to this than what either of us know."

"You aren't going to tell me about what happened when he came over your place, are you?" Kai said quizzically.

"Not until I find out more about the situation. Do me a favor and don't mention this to the others. I might be wrong about this, and it's really just nothing, so--"

"You don't want to freak them out just yet," Kai finished. Listening on the other end, he heard Tala chuckled. "We grew up together Ivanov, I know you well enough to place myself into your way of thinking. Kenny's not the only one who can read you like that."

"Read me to change my table of contents one of these days," Tala joked on the other end.

Kai smiled, pulling up to the curb in front of Kenny's house. "Well, I'm here, I'll tell you what's up in a few." Saying his good-byes, Kai cut off the engine to his car, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. Unfastening his seat belt, the dual haired young man thought about an excuse for why he was there, which would gain him time with Kenny. From what he had heard from Tyson and the others, Kenny's mother was really cracking down on Kenny's studies.

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Kai's brain mulled over various thoughts before deciding on the one that sound most natural. Once that was done, Kai considered the path for finding out what Kenny was up to. If he was like Tala spoke of, it wasn't going to be easy to discover any information without Kenny clamming up completely on him.

"Well, I guess I'll figure something out." Pulling the keys from the ignition, Kai proceeded to get out the car, heading for the house. Ringing the doorbell when he reached the door, Kai awaited for an answer. After waiting a few seconds, the door was pulled open, Kenny's mother staring at him curiously. Putting on his most innocent smile, Kai bowed to the woman.

"May I help you?" she questioned, still staring at him curiously.

"I'm a friend of your son's. I was wondering if he was around, he told me to come by so he could return one of my theology books to me for a research paper I'm in the middle of," Kai said.

"I'm sorry…" his mother started.

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari," Kai said. "You met my cousin Tala last year when he transferred here from Russia."

"I remember!" Kenny's mother smiled. "It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry to say you missed Kenny, he went to the library about twenty minutes ago and hasn't returned just yet."

"You don't mind if I wait in his room for him, do you?" Kai questioned.

"Go right ahead, I'm sure that Kenny won't mind," Kenny's mother said.

"Thank you very much ma'am," Kai bowed, heading upstairs. Well, guess he had to come up with a plan for when Kenny came back home. Entering the room, Kai went over to the chair, sitting down in it. "Hey Dizzi."

Silence only followed his response. Frowning, Kai tilted his head to the computer that when the screen remained black. Usually when he entered and spoke Dizzi would pop on and be nosy. Hell, he didn't have to speak, he could enter the room and Dizzi automatically came on. Other times, she would already be playing solitaire online if Kenny was working on something. It was peculiar for the bit beast not to greet him when he spoke.

"Dizzi?" Kai said. When no response came, Kai got up from his seat, looking at the computer. Examining it, he found no power to the monitor. His mouth turned downwards as he looked behind the computer to find the power cord unplugged. With anyone else he wouldn't have paid it attention, they might have been cleaning their room and forgot to plug the computer back in. But considering this was Kenny he was thinking about; Kenny's life revolved around his computer for getting work done. He would never just unplug Dizzi without plugging her back in immediately.

Plugging the computer back in, Kai set to work rebooting her system. After minutes of checking the computer system, the dual haired bluenette heard the familiar female voice come back online. "Kenny!"

"He's not here right now, Dizzi," Kai said.

"Kai, where is he?" the bit beast's tone was filled with panic and worry, leading Kai to believe that she hasn't been up and operating for some bit of time.

"His mother said he went to the library, he was gone when I got here. I think that's a lie though. How long have you been down, Dizzi?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Dizzi said distantly for a second.

"Are you pulling that up now?" Kai sat on the edge of the desk, arms folded across one another. He waited for Dizzi to give him an analysis of the situation so he knew what he was up against.

"From what I can tell from the last time I was operation, two weeks," Dizzi reported.

"Why did he unplug you two weeks ago? Did you two get into a fight?" Kai had a hunch Dizzi knew more about the situation than anyone else on hand. Whatever she was about ready to tell him was going to blow the doors off this little mystery.

"No…"

"Dizzi, you have to tell me what's up. Kenny's been acting strange for the past two weeks. Not too long ago he went over to Tala's place to break up with him. Tala told me that he had what appears to be marks on him. Tell me everything you know, it could likely save his life now," Kai ordered.

"Some time ago…he…lately he's been going out in the middle of the night to different places and coming back early in the morning. Two weeks ago, it was like that, but something happened, he came in and cried himself to sleep. He was tormented with nightmares in his sleep, I questioned him about it, but he didn't answer any of my questions and unplugged me. I knew this was a bad idea," Dizzi all but spilled from her motherboard. "I told Kenny…I didn't trust him…"

"Who didn't you trust?" A cold chill ran down his spine in anticipation of her answer. He had a gut feeling Kenny was in more danger than what he or Tala knew. "Tell me who he's been going out with late at nights."

"A while ago, he was coming home one night from cram school. He told me that he met Bryan, Tala's former team mate, but Bryan wanted to be friends with Kenny and rectify his friendship with Tala. Some time ago, Bryan came here and began helping Kenny study when he didn't have cram school, after that, they began going out late at nights. I told Kenny it wasn't safe, I didn't trust him. Now he's in trouble, isn't he, Kai?" Dizzi worried.

"I'm not sure…" Kai lied.

"Kai, don't," Dizzi started. "I need to know the truth."

Kai opened his mouth, faulted, before closing it again and nodding. "Yes, more than likely he's in more trouble than either of us know. I have to let Tala know what I found out. I want you to lay low, you're my link to finding out when Kenny comes back. Contact me the minute he comes back so I can come over with Tala."

"Kai, do you really believe it's going to be this easy to stop what's going on?"

"Tala and I will damn near try to make it," Kai voiced. "I'm heading back to Tala's place now."

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: And that's how I plan to end the chapter because you all love those happy little notes that send you over the edge into insanity. So, join me along that path and now I will go get to work on something new. I have nothing to say towards this poor chapter just that it's finally done.


	20. Chapter 20

Rim: There's not much commenting I have left to do around here, so I'll leave that space for writing the story. Guess I should mention that I hope you all like this chapter or something…meh, moving on.

_**-oooooo-**_

Kai headed back down the flight of stairs he just recently climbed, his mind whirling with thoughts and fears as to what Kenny could possibly be going through at the moment. Piecing together what Dizzi told him, the dual haired leader of the Bladebreakers began making sense to Kenny's behavior and recent mannerisms. If Bryan was seriously behind this mess…no, he wouldn't consider the worst case scenarios at this point and time. Not until he confirmed with Tala exactly what he knew.

"Are you leaving already?" Kenny's mother replied, coming out of the kitchen to look at him curiously.

"Yes ma'am," Kai nodded.

"Are you all right, you're looking pale?" Kenny's mother asked, walking up to him.

"I do…I don't mean to concern you ma'am. I just received a call from my cousin back some urgent family business that came up. Please tell Kenny that I will call him later about the book," Kai smiled softly.

"I hope it's nothing too serious." A frown of uneasiness settled into her features, studying his face.

"Neither do I," Kai hoped. "I should get going now. I thank you for all your kindness, ma'am." Moving away from her, Kai headed for the door, Kenny's mother following close behind. Pulling the door open for him, she gave him more reassuring words as he left. Once the door was closed between them, and he was certain he wasn't being spied upon in secret by the woman, Kai let out a sigh, running his head through his hair.

He didn't know exactly what to expect in this situation, nevertheless the pit of his stomach churned in anxiety. Bryan was a former enemy at one time, not to mention he and Kai grew up in Boris's abbey together. That place…sometimes Kai found it still haunted his dreams that he was unable to get away from the place no matter how hard he fought to build a better life. The scars from that place never went away completely, and for someone like Bryan, the scars would never truly stopped bleeding and the only way to make it through was to raise hell.

The kind of hell that Bryan could raise had all but crippled Rei during the tournament the Bladebreakers' first world tournament. It was a miracle that Rei had begun walking on his own only two weeks after the incident. Let loose now, without Boris to stop him, Bryan could possibly commit murder if the choice was handed to him. Kai hoped it wouldn't lead to that, but it was a thought pulsing in the back of his mind.

"Stop it Kai, it's not the time to be thinking like this," Kai muttered to himself, shaking his thoughts clear. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere standing around being pessimistic, Kai forced himself to move, heading back to his car. First he had to find out what Tala knew, then compare notes on what Dizzi told him. Then they would consider a course of action suitable for the situation. If all went well, they wouldn't need to start war with Bryan.

"Kai?" Blinking, Kai looked to the place where his name was called. Standing on the sidewalk staring at him with a woman dressed in a pair of faded jeans and blouse with long curly brown hair tied back and the most vibrant green-blue eyes Kai had ever seen, was Kenny's cousin Jori.

"Oh, hello," Kai smiled, studying the woman who was obviously older than Jori, he smiled even wider. "On a date, Jori?"

"Um," Jori flushed, looking over at his girlfriend who extended her hand to Kai who took it.

"I'm one of Jori's tutors. He asked me if I had time to come over and helped his cousin with his school work. "It's nice to meet one of his cousin's friends."

"Did you just come from seeing Kenny?" Jori questioned.

"Actually he was out, his mother said at the library. I was going to wait for him, but something came up that I need to take care of," Kai answered. He wondered if Jori knew anything about Bryan. The more information he picked up, the better his chances of helping Kenny would be.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Jori frowned.

"I think it's not as serious as Tala made it out to be," Kai smiled, wondering if this would be the opening he needed to find out about whether or not Jori had any information he could use. "He was talking about some big mistake he made and was panicking. I promised the idiot I would come over and help him straighten it out."

"Tala…do you think it has to do with breaking up with Kenny? Kenny's been under the weather lately over it, so maybe it's connected," Jori suggested.

"They broke up?" Kai blinked.

"That's what Bryan said to me," Jori nodded.

"I didn't know you knew Bryan," Kai said.

"Kenny introduced me to him a while ago," Jori answered. "I had a feeling he was one of your friends."

"I wonder why that idiot didn't say anything to me about it," Kai frowned, his mind going over all the details he knew so far.

Kenny started changing a little after they went to the fair. Dizzi said he went out with Bryan somewhere which had been going on for some time after meeting up with the silvery haired former Demolition Boy coming home from cram school one night. Coming home the next morning upset and unplugging her. The first signs Kai saw that something was wrong was when he began first withdrawing little by little, then growing his bangs back long. There were more details, but he wanted to compare them with what Tala knew first to piece this mystery together.

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you," Jori suggested.

"I grew up with Tala and Bryan, they both know better than to not ask me for help when something comes up because I'll worry more, then make them both suffer later," Kai feigned a huff, crossing his arms over one another. If there was one thing they all learned in the abbey, it was how to deceive others, and right now it was damn well coming in handy.

"Don't be so hard on them," Jori chuckled. "They have good intentions."

"I suppose," Kai sighed. Good intentions…oh yeah, that was the last thing he would call anything Bryan did. More like worst case scenarios for everyone else. He had to wrap this up so he wouldn't give anything else away. Moving more towards the car, he gave them his most sincere smile. "I should get going to make sure Tala has set his hair on fire over this and running around bald. If Kenny comes back, could you tell him to call me, Jori? I want to speak to him about this also."

"Of course, he has your number already from what I take?" Jori questioned.

"Yeah, see you later, and it was nice meeting you ma'am," Kai nodded, climbing into his car. Starting up the engine, Kai's thought ping pong back and forth between what he knew and what Tala could possibly tell him when he went to the red head's place. Kai had a deep fear that this wasn't going to be as easy as they considered.

_**-ooo-**_

Tala answered the door, finding the dual haired bluenette wearing a mask of concern, his brows creasing down into the narrowed crimson eyes. Moving aside to admit the leader of the Bladebreakers into his apartment, he observed Kai's expressions, wondering exactly what he found out at Kenny's place. Since getting off the phone with the aforementioned captain of Japan's beyblade team, the apprehension rattling Tala only managed to send him into paranoia. Now Kai was the source of the sour emotions.

"What did you find out?" Tala blurted out the moment he closed the door to his apartment.

"He wasn't there," Kai said, walking into the living room and sitting down. Tala followed close behind his friend, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"He wasn't there?" Tala repeated, sitting across from his friend. "What do you mean he wasn't there?"

"It's just as it sounds," Kai stated. "His mother told me that he went to the library not too long ago, and he hasn't come back yet. Since you mentioned that he came over here, I'm thinking that he lied to his mother, and that he's now who knows."

"That doesn't make me feel any better over this situation," Tala frowned.

"This whole situation doesn't make me feel any better," Kai announced. "Especially after what Dizzi told me."

"What? What did the computer say?" Tala asked, perking up at the information that the computer trapped bit beast told Kai. The corner of Kai's mouth twitched upwards momentarily at the comment. Tala still had a hard time coming to terms that Kenny had somehow trapped his bit beast inside his computer unintentionally.

"Dizzi said something that I want to confirm with you." Kai made eye contact with the red head, the frown on his face deepening. "How long did you know that Bryan was around here, because from what Dizzi was saying, those two became quite chummy some time ago, to your knowledge or not."

"You mean…" Tala could almost feel himself pale as the blood in his veins ran cold. Kenny hadn't said a word about seeing Bryan, or even knowing that he was around.

"I want you to start from the beginning Tala, and tell me what you know, and then I will be able to fill you in on what I know. Then maybe we can piece this together and see what the outcome is," Kai ordered. "So, tell me when was the first time you knew that Bryan was around here."

"Hell…" Tala combed a hand through his hair, leaning back to recollect over his mistake in telling Bryan about his lover. "It was a little while ago…when Kenny came over to tell me about you, Tyson, Max, and Rei switching around lovers. He said he had tracked me down here after tracking down Ian. He wanted us to go back to what we had in the abbey. I made the mistake in saying that Kenny was my lover. He came back a few days later and told me that he understood what I saw in Kenny, and he was going to leave town."

"That must be around the time that Dizzi was telling me about. What I heard from her was that Kenny was coming home from cram school one night when he bumped into Bryan. I suppose they talked, and then Bryan began helping Kenny with school work. Some time later, the two of them began hanging out with each other, and have been doing it without us knowing for some time now," Kai replied.

"Why would he keep something like this from us?" Tala pushed himself up from the chair, pacing back and forth. "Bryan is a dangerous person, he can not be trusted."

"Kenny didn't know that. Bryan, like the rest of us that came from that abbey can manipulate others into trusting us. You did it, I've done it, and Bryan is no exception to that rule. From what I can gather of the situation, Bryan charmed his way around Kenny's defenses, probably saying he wanted to be friends to mend the past. Possibly that he found out about you and Kenny, that he wanted to get to know Kenny better to put the past behind him, and wish for you to have a happy life. There are various things Bryan could conjure up to make even his grandmother weep in pity and sympathy, don't forget that," Kai commented.

"I suppose you're correct," Tala sighed, flopping back down on the couch, his blue eyes dimming in worry. "So, what else did the computer say, because after Bryan told me he could see why I didn't want to come back to him, he told me he was leaving town."

"Let's see…after that, they probably ended up hanging out more, and going out at nights," Kai reported. "This explains the mention of Kenny going out at night and no account of you being with him on his little excursion. And also why he turned you down the day we went to the fair. He more than likely had plans to go out with Bryan, and with you around, you would have found out about Bryan."

"That makes sense, but damn it all, why the hell did he keep this from me? He should have told me that Bryan was hanging around him," Tala argued.

"So you could beat his head in?" Kai raised a brow.

"Yes, exactly," Tala nodded.

"I think that's why he didn't tell you. Think about it Ivanov. You and Bryan's relationship was solely based off sex, until he tosses you to the side, burning you bad," Kai started.

"I wasn't burned. It was a relief to get rid of that bastard," Tala glowered at the table.

"No, believe me, from the look and sound of it, you are bitter over the break off, and that's led you to being hostile towards him," Kai analyzed.

"Well, thank you, when did you become my therapist?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"Smart ass, listen to what I'm saying. From Kenny's point of view, you are bitter over the break off between you and Bryan."

"Keep going, I guess if we're putting it into Kenny's perspective than it's fine." Tala crossed his arms over one another, meeting the bluenette's stare. "So, Bryan comes back and I'm wary of him because of what happened in the past."

"There we go. We're finally back on the same page. So Bryan comes back after you find yourself a genuine boyfriend after almost four years. Not understanding what you see in Kenny, he goes investigating, only to discover that what the two of you had isn't the same as what you have now. Leading Bryan to 'believe' that it's time for him to change, but afraid that you would rip him apart if you were to discover his friendship with your boyfriend. Kenny, seeing Bryan trying to reform, waits for the proper opportunity to tell you about Bryan, and hope you can forgive him for the past," Kai answered.

"Makes sense, I suppose," Tala groaned. "This leads us to what happened to make Kenny revert back into his shell. Did the computer tell you what happened?"

"Dizzi said Kenny went out like he normally did about two weeks ago. I believe the same day we went to the fair," Kai thought. "Unlike the other times before that, Kenny didn't return home until the next morning, when he came into the room to cry himself to sleep. I believe that's when the change started."

"Do we know what happened?" Tala questioned.

"No," Kai shook his head. "Dizzi was unplugged by Kenny so she has no idea what's been going on the past two weeks. However, I found someone else knows what was said on the situation."

"Who?"

"Kenny's cousin Jori," Kai announced. "He's seen Bryan a few times at Kenny's house. He was over Kenny's house watching him during that time, right? From what I was able to piece together, Bryan told him that you and Kenny broke up."

"That lying sack of sh-" Tala growled.

"Easy, save that for when we find him," Kai cut in. "Over the course of two weeks, Bryan must have still been coming over to Kenny's house. More than likely lying through his teeth to Kenny's mother to get her to accept him. So whatever happened, has been breaking Kenny down little by little, with Bryan keeping a firm control over the amount of trauma Kenny's been administered."

"We need to hurry up and discover where Kenny is, and how we can find Bryan," Tala contemplated.

"One step at a time," Kai instructed. "First we need to make sure that we keep this low key. It won't do any good to get the others involved at this stage of things. Tomorrow, we'll both go over to Kenny's place and speak with him. If it's possible, we might just need to remove him from his current setting, to somewhere that Bryan doesn't know. My place is pretty secure."

"Why not here? I can protect him," Tala assured.

"No," Kai shook his head. "Bryan knows where you stay. He could easily force his way in here at any time. It's safer if he's out of both your sight and Bryan's. No offense, but you're a red beacon for him to hunt Kenny down. It's probably best if you don't call me if we have to do this, just in case. All our phone calls should be limited if it is an emergency. At least until we track down Bryan and deal with him accordingly."

"You really are thorough with this," Tala blinked.

"Well, when it comes to things like this, it doesn't help but to be thorough," Kai informed, standing up from his seat. "I'll come back here tomorrow and we can go by Kenny's place to get the plan started. I told Dizzi to keep in touch with me when Kenny came back. And Jori will give Kenny the message to reach me also. I have things on this end covered I need you to be ready to do your part."

"You know, if someone were to hear you talk like that, they would think you were either yakuza, or police. And when I think about it, I really don't want to compare just how close to either you could be," Tala shuddered. Kai released a short laugh, walking to the entrance of the living room.

"Well, whose to say what I really am," Kai smirked. "See you tomorrow Tala, and be ready for anything."

"Yes sir," Tala stated. He didn't know what Kai really had up his sleeves, but the red head was certain throughout most of the night to the next day when they were heading over to Kenny's house that it was major. Neither spoke to each other much, enthralled entirely in the problem ahead of them. What exactly would happen when they confronted Kenny? Would he open up to them, or would he sink deeper into his shell?

"There's only a worst case scenario here, Tala," Kai spoke up for the first time in ten minutes, pulling up to the curb in front of Kenny's house, however to both men's surprise, there was a scene in the front yard. Getting out of the car, they walked up to where Kenny's mother was yelling at the top of her lungs at Tyson. Max, Rei, and Hilary stood behind Tyson to escape the woman's fury.

"This is all your fault! Why couldn't you have left him alone! Why?" Kenny's mother exclaimed furiously, glaring Tyson down. One not to back down to a challenge, Tyson stood his ground, weathering the storm. This only caused the woman to become more furious with the young man.

"Tyson, let's just leave," Max suggested.

"Not until I found out how this is my fault," Tyson said stubbornly.

"I should have never allowed him to be friends with you. I knew it was a bad omen. It's all your fault for the way Kenny has turned out, I just know it!" Kenny's mother continued shouting.

"What's going on?" Kai questioned Hilary, who was the first to spot him and Tala. Her face was lined heavily with worry, especially seeing them both.

"Kenny's gone missing," Hilary declared.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: And the end of the chapter, I know it's not that long, but under the circumstances, I'm not in much of a position to complain. I got this far, let's all rejoice and see what's to come in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Rim: I finally get around to writing the next chapter. Man, I'm being lazy...oh well, it's not like this isn't normal for me, right Chaco and B.? Well, maybe I'll get this one finished by Christmas...if I'm lucky. Next chapter, here we go.

_**-oooooo-**_

"What did you just say?" Tala remarked, his blood turning to icy water in his veins. Maybe he heard the girl wrong, and there wasn't reason for his heart to be beating a mile a minute. Maybe it was just a prank they were trying to pull on him and Kai to see what their reactions would be. Hilary turned her attention between Kai and Tala, the expression growing more worried.

"Hilary, start from the beginning," Kai replied.

"We came over here to see if Kenny could come with us, and his mother started ranting the minute she saw Tyson," Hilary said, turning her attention back on Tyson, who was still managing to weather the storm that was Kenny's mother. "This has been going on for like two minutes. Kai, I'm worried."

Kai said nothing, walking up to Tyson and pulling him away from the venting woman. "Tyson let's go, this isn't going to help anyone."

"It's my fault," Tala said, stepping forward between Tyson, Kai, and Kenny's mother. Looking down into the woman's furious thought slightly puzzled eyes. "I'm sorry. I need to ask you something ma'am, it's really important."

"Tala, now is not the time to be confessing things to his mother," Kai stated. "Especially because we're going to have to explain to the others if you go ahead and spill it."

"Spill what?" Max questioned.

"Not now, Max," Kai replied, turning his attention back to Tala. "Tala, are you sure you want to do this with everyone here?"

"Yes," Tala nodded. "She has a right to know just how dangerous Bryan is, if she's met him before."

"What do you mean he's dangerous?" Kenny's mother voiced.

"It's my fault Kenny is missing now. If I hadn't got involved with him…" Tala trailed

off, locking his eyes with the woman. She had to know the truth to keep anything else from going wrong. "If I hadn't been involved with Kenny, Bryan would have never made him a target. I never thought something like this would happen, forgive me for causing this much trouble."

"Kai, what's Tala going on about?" Tyson whispered, however Kai didn't answer his lover, his eyes remained on Tala who was apologizing to the woman. Kenny's mother didn't say anything, her anger calming down just a moment out of confusion. This was going to end bad, Kai knew that, but he had to respect Tala for stepping forward like this. Had it been him, he would have left the woman in the dark in order to monitor things.

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry about this. I promise that I will do everything in my power to find him and bring him back to you. I never meant to have your son go through something like this, I love him too much to allow this to happen if I had known," Tala carried on.

"You what?" Kenny's mother exclaimed, looking up at the young man with wide eyes. She took a momentary step backwards as if Tala was going to attack her, her eyes remaining on the red head.

"I was involved with your son more than just a friend," Tala spoke.

"You...and...Kenny..." Kenny's mother paled at what he was saying before reaching up and slapping Tala across the face. Taking it in stride, he turned his eyes back to the woman that was glaring at him disgustingly. "Get away from my house! Don't you ever come back again or I'll call the police!"

"Tala, now is the time to go," Kai groaned, taking Tala's arm and tugging him away from the screaming woman that had all manners of curses and threats spewing from her mouth. "Why did you have to do that? The last thing we need now is her calling the police on us, and then we have another pile of crap to deal with on top of what we already have on our plate."

"She had a right to know," Tala voiced as Max, Rei, and Hilary followed behind Kai pushing Tyson and Tala from the house.

"I have to agree with Kai," Hilary agreed. "That was a stupid move. I mean, what happens when Kenny comes back home and then his mother goes off on him about what you just told her? It's going to cause him a whole pile more trouble than just going missing."

"I don't think it's going to matter at this point," Tala shook his head.

"What did you mean when you said Bryan's name?" Rei questioned, subconsciously tensing as the thoughts of the first world tournament in Russia came to mind. The scars on his body were gone, but some scars deep in his psyche still remained. Every so often, he felt the fear stir from the dark corners of his mind, and have him relive that match against Bryan.

Kai shifted his eyes to Rei, then Max and Tyson. Hilary looked on in confusion at the big deal towards a name. There was no choice to be let them know what was going on. Pulling Tala further down the street away from the Shinoda house, he finally let go half a block away. His attention focused solely on his team. "I just got the entire story yesterday, so if I miss anything, it's up to Tala to fill in the blanks."

"Is Kenny in some sort of trouble?" Hilary worried.

"We can't lie to you and say no this time," Kai replied. "Recently one of Tala's former teammates came into town looking for Tala."

"That's bad I'm assuming," Hilary questioned.

"It's not just bad," Rei spoke up, his eyes dimming with the memories of his battle with the silvery haired Russian. "Bryan isn't someone who should be overlooked. During the world championships...I was hospitalized because of him. He took pleasure in slowly ripping my beyblade and I apart with no remorse at his actions."

"He hasn't changed from the person you fought, Rei," Tala said. "Bryan found out that I'm involved with Kenny, and has set out to make sure that I pay for not becoming his lover again. It seems that the changes Kenny has been experiencing lately is because of something Bryan's down to his head."

"How could Kenny's mother let someone like that near her son!" Hilary gasped.

"Kenny knew what Bryan was like from the world championships! How could he be so careless like this!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Look how much time has passed Tyson," Kai offered. "Tala changed over time, he was led to believe that Bryan had done so over the course of years since the world championships. From what Dizzi told us, Bryan led Kenny on with an act, pretending to want to be friends with the person that Tala is in love with. All the while gathering information to plot his revenge. Once he had everything he needed to ensure he was going to get away with it, he brought his plan into the light."

"He should have come to us about this," Tyson shouted.

"If you believed that your friends would more than likely drive away someone who was trying to redeem themselves for the past, would you tell them? Or would you wait for the perfect opportunity when you were certain that everyone would accept him. Kenny has a kind heart, we all know that. It can lead him to make foolish decisions that turn out for the better." Kai's eyes went to Tala briefly.

"What's going to happen to Kenny now?" Max wondered.

"We don't know, we have to find him first," Tala sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I should have made certain that he wasn't around instead of just taking his word for it. I know Bryan...I should have guessed him better."

"You do have blame in this," Tyson accused, crossing his arms over one another. "Kenny is your boyfriend and you put him in danger like this. I said that Bryan found out you were involved with Kenny, that means you knew all along whatever was going on, that Bryan was here, right?"

"The day Kenny told me about you and the others was the same day Bryan found me. I didn't want to cause a scene if it turned out to be nothing," Tala stated.

"But it has turned out to be something big in fact," Tyson argued.

"Yelling at Tala isn't going to help the situation. It's happened and there's nothing we can do but try to rectify the mistake," Rei commented, placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"My best friend is in the hands of a lunatic he use to screw around with! I have every right to yell, scream, and accuse him of things! If he knew something like this could happen, he should have better protected Kenny against it. We have no idea what might be happening to Kenny right now, or even where he is," Tyson shouted.

"If it makes him feel better, let him vent. At least he's not keeping it in," Tala told Rei. "At least once he gets it out of his system, he'll be more of a help to us finding Kenny."

"So what do we plan to do now?" Max inquired, looking between Tala and Kai with concerned eyes.

"We should regroup," Kai thought, a frown creasing his brows downward. He was going to have to keep an eye on Tyson now along with formulating a plan to go about finding Kenny. He really wish Tala hadn't leaked it to Kenny's mother about Bryan. She might put out a report, leading Bryan into hiding whilst taking Kenny with him. Then they would never be able to find out where Kenny was. "Max, why don't you Rei, Hilary, and Tyson split up into two groups and ask around to see if anyone has seen Kenny around town. Don't mention anything about Bryan, we don't know if he has any help or not."

"What do you and him plan to do while we're doing that?" Tyson asked, glaring at Tala out the corner of his eyes.

"Coming up with a plan to bring Bryan out of hiding wherever he is," Kai responded. "The two of us have a better chance of making him stick his head out of his hole since we grew up with him. Now let's stop bickering about whose fault this is and get to work trying to help Kenny. We can meet back at my place in about three or four hours with any findings."

_**-oooo-**_

"Boss." Koizu stopped in the doorway of the room, his gaze not flinching as he watched the silvery haired young man lower the leather strap against a red stretch of bare skin already swelling from being struck numerous times before that. The brunette wearing a black dog collar, laying curled up in a ball on the floor made no sound at the pain inflicted on his body.

"Hm?" Bryan tilted his head to the side, raising the leather once more in the air.

"You by chance haven't seen Hikage have you? He's not at his usual post downstairs," Koizu replied, the sound another whip lash against the bare back of the teen on the floor followed his question shortly. "Should I have Shihara and Taki go out looking for him?"

"Don't worry about Hikage, I sent him on a little errand for me. What do you have to report from the boy's house?" Bryan turned away from his 'pet', tossing the leather strap in his hand to the side and giving his full attention to his underling.

"An errand, I suppose it's related to the kid?" Koizu grinned.

"I think I want to play a little game with his boyfriend to give him a chance to find this little slut before I completely lose all interest in him," Bryan chuckled, turning back to Kenny. Using the tip of his shoe, he kicked the boy over onto his back, the hair falling away to reveal cloudy, distant eyes. "He's starting to shatter...soon he's going to be a broken doll I will not want to play with anymore."

"That's when you're going to go directly after the boyfriend?" Koizu wondered, walking up to stand next to his boss, admiring the young man's handiwork.

"I'm going to make him wish he had stayed my sex slave when I wanted him again. He should have realized there is no betraying those you owe your life to," Bryan smirked, leaning down to touch the cool skin. A hint of a flinch was felt under his fingertips, the action drawing out a slow sadistic smile at the challenge to break that slight reflex. "You haven't shattered yet?"

Reaching down, Bryan grabbed the front of the collar just below the loophole to attached the collar to a chain or leash. Koizu watched his boss drag the teen over to the bed where a thick weighted chain rested, dried droplets of blood staining the cold metal. Koizu stood back, observing this routine Bryan went through every time he was getting some sort of resistance out the kid. In all honesty, Koizu had no idea what sort of resistance spurred Bryan to rip the boy apart, but he wasn't going to be the one to question it. He gave his loyalty to the silver haired young man, and when that was given no second thoughts interfered ever.

"There was a slight commotion today. The boy's friends came over to find their friend missing. There was also a red head that came there. The boy's mother had quite the temper and had a few choice words not in his favor. I'm assuming that's the boyfriend?" Koizu asked.

"He's quite the catch, isn't he?" Bryan grinned. "It's the only thing me and this slut have in common after all. Too bad he doesn't know how to keep something like that."

"So tell me, what did you send Hikage out for?" Koizu leaned against the wall lazily.

"I'm going to get the game started," Bryan said. "I think it's only far that he realizes just how little time he has to discover where this little bitch is. So, I had Hikage personally deliver a tape to Tala to get the ball rolling."

"That's a risky move, Bryan. Especially if they try to question Hikage's involvement with you and how to find you," Koizu frowned.

"Do you really believe that Hikage is going to turn on me? He knows what will happen if he so much as thinks about it," Bryan assured. "Anything he lets slip that isn't about where there friend is, it's no concern to me. They will need one or two small clues after all."

"If you've thought this out, then I have no need to worry. I'll just sit back and watch the show as it unfolds."

_**-oooo-**_

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Tala and Kai were thrown off at the man standing by Tala's apartment door as if he were waiting for them to come back. For all either knew, indeed this mysterious, and quite suspicious individual was waiting around for them, and was sent by Bryan to taunt them.

"Who are you?" Kai said evenly, holding Tala back from jumping on the man until they found out what he wanted.

"You can call me Hikage," he introduced with a friendly smile. "I was paid by this guy who supposedly works for another guy to bring something here for you."

"Likely story, if I were to take a guess, you work for the same person that paid you," Kai glared. "We're not stupid, Bryan doesn't hire other people to pay someone off they don't know to do things. He's the sort of person who will either do it himself, or use someone close to him to get the job done. You aren't going to be able to bullshit us that you were paid by some unknown patron for this job."

"You're a sharp one," Hikage chuckled. "I like you."

"Thanks I seem to get that off," Kai scoffed. "What's the real reason you're here?"

"As I told you, I have something to deliver to you." Hikage stepped forward, extending the CD case in his hand to Kai. "Bryan wanted me to give this to you. He would have personally done it himself, but he commented about the boy's lover more than likely trying to rip his throat out."

"Where the hell is Kenny you sorry bastard!" Tala growled, trying to go for the man once more before Kai pulled him back.

"Temper, temper, it's not going to get you anywhere," Hikage shook his head. "You should learn to relax. Besides, you don't really think that I would give that away to you so easily."

"If I beat it out of you, then it won't be easy," Tala threatened.

"I don't believe you really want to do that. Besides, if I don't return in a set amount of time, it gives my friends free range to make sure you never seen the little brunette again. Or at least until his body turns up in Tokyo Bay a few weeks from now. By then, Bryan will be long gone, and you will have such a heavy guilt on your shoulders. Do you think you can deal with that scenario?" Hikage cocked a brow.

"Cool it Tala, we have no idea how many people are working with Bryan other than this one," Kai warned.

"Listen to your friend," Hikage advised. "It's not nice to kill the messenger. I'm just bringing the news after all."

"What's on this CD?" Kai interrogated, taking the clear CD case containing a CD with no writing on it from the man.

"You're going to have to pop it into a computer or a DVD player to find out what we have captured on it. Since Bryan was being a little generous..." Hikage reached down in the pocket of his cargo pants, pulling out a small fold up portable DVD player from one of the large pockets. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared when it comes to things like this."

"Anything else you have in your pockets that we need?" Kai raised a brow, taking the small portable device from the man.

"Nope, just go ahead and watch it, I'll be on my way," Hikage laughed, moving away from the two teens with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to stay and wait around to find out what our reactions are going to be with what's on the CD?" Kai raised a brow. "Aren't you breaking some sort of underling law leaving?"

"I already know what's on the tape. I was there, so I don't need to wait around to find out how you're going to react to it. I should tell you, you might want to sit down before you watch it," Hikage advised, moving past the two teens to walk down the steps. "Thinking about it, it's best if you watched it inside. We wouldn't want some unsuspecting person walking by and happening to glance at it. It would look very bad for you two."

"Anything else we should know?" Kai had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach over this CD in his hand. He had a feeling they really should follow this man's advice concerning watching it.

"Once you watch it, you have a short time to discover where he is. You wait too long...and let's just say that it's going to be useless," Hikage grinned. "You can't help but love how sadistic Bryan is."

"Yeah, a ball of joy," Tala snorted sarcastically. "Remind me to thank him with my foot down his throat while ripping out his spinal cord with my bare hands when I get a hold of him."

"I can understand why he likes you. You're a feisty one," Hikage beamed. "Well, now that my mission has been completed for today, I do believe I'm going to get drunk and laid. Enjoy gentlemen and I shall give Bryan your regards."

Kai waited until he was certain the man was gone before turning to Tala. "Open the door, Tala," Kai ordered.

"Why don't we just watch it here?" Tala frowned, reaching for the portable player and CD, but Kai pulled back, shaking his head.

"Open the door, Tala," Kai repeated.

"What's wrong with you? You aren't going to take his advice, are you?" Tala questioned.

"The way he said it..." Kai trailed off. "Open the door."

Tala didn't open his mouth, seeing the seriousness within Kai's crimson eyes. It was unnerving to say the least because Tala was trying not to think what could possibly be on the CD. He wasn't stupid, he had sensed truth in the advising, he just didn't want to believe in it. Pulling out the key to his apartment, he did as he was told.

Clambering inside and shutting the door, Kai popped the CD inside the player, cutting it on. What they saw on the CD was far worst than anything they would have imagined, and a cruel kick in the ass. The blood running through Tala's veins froze as he watched his lover struggle to get away from the four men that held him down whilst another man moved over the brunette. Screams boomed from the small speakers on the player followed by broken, sobbing pleas.

From the very beginning both Tala and Kai knew this wasn't going to be simple task dealing with Bryan and that they should expect worst case scenarios. However...catching the look on Kai's now pale face...they were just learning just how little time left was in their hourglass if Bryan was already this far ahead of them.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Of course I didn't torment Kenny a lot you two. And Chao, stop crying, everything will be all right...just put down the torches and vases and we can talk this out. Who said anything about disappearing from this story for a few more months? Yes, I'm the devil also. There, does that speak for anything else you two might have to say to mean when it comes time to review?


	22. Chapter 22

Rim: I start off the new year late, and pushing myself to write this story to it's end. I suppose that it was eventual that this story was going to creep back up on me and I would think to write it again. I guess this has more to do with Chao and B.'s insistence more than anything else. Look you two, my muses decided to work again! Let's see what they have to tell us.

_**-oooooo-**_

A sound of aggravation passed between the lips of the dual haired bluenette who sat at the desk racking his mind over all possible leads he could take to ensure that his friend was found. It was two days since he and Tala were warned by one of Bryan's lackeys that Bryan wanted to play a game of cat-and-mouse with them. The time he and the others had spent searching for their friend was running short, he knew it instinctively, yet in the past two days of searching the city high and low, the group was no closer to discovering any clues about Bryan's whereabouts, or if any one remembered seeing the brunette in the past month or so. Every turn was a dead end, desperation and frustration sitting in with each teen.

Kai opted to not get anyone outside the small circle involved, so covering up what happened to Kenny with Kane and Zeo, instead telling Hilary, Tyson, Max, and Rei to come up with some sort of story to keep them from getting involved. Too many people search might raise Bryan's interest and he might get the urge to take another hostage for his amusement. Another reason he preferred Tyson and the others to search in groups rather than separate. One could never be too careful to what sort of plan was running through Bryan's depraved mind.

The only other people who knew about Kenny's disappearance were Kenny's immediate family, including his cousins, an aunt, an uncle, and of course Kenny's parents. Kai had even managed to keep this from reaching Mr. Dickenson's ears, so not to cause the man to panic and take action, spurring Bryan to do something haste in the process. He really wished he had stopped Tala from telling the boy's mother about his relationship with Kenny, it was a pain in the butt to stop the police from arresting Tala and questioning him about the whereabouts of Kenny.

The only thing that saved his unbalanced friend was the fact the police had no evidence Tala was involved in Kenny's disappearance and it was by word of a hysterical mother claiming the red head made her son gay against his will. The whole scenario ended on a very tense not, Kenny's parents banishing Tala and the rest of the group from coming by the Shinoda house the minute Kenny was found and returned safely. In a few more days if Kenny was not returned to his family, his mother's request that a missing person's broadcast would be aired on TV in hopes that someone would step forward in locating Kenny.

Kai knew that it would never work if he had yet to discover any information to where the brunette was with the help of the others as of yet. This whole whirlwind of events were beginning to blend together and affected the effectiveness of everyone finding Kenny. He wondered if this was in fact Bryan's plan, giving him an excuse to get rid of Kenny quietly and disappearing to mock them all until one day Kenny's body turned up--

"Kai…" Tyson placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, slightly startling the dual haired man. Kai turned his head to Tyson, seeing the dark rings under his eyes from two nights of restlessness. The light was fading from Tyson's blue eyes, deep pools of concern and trepidation lining the irises with a murky blue-black color.

"Don't do that Tyson," Kai sighed.

"Sorry…" Tyson mumbled, moving his head from Kai's shoulder.

"It's fine, Tyson, my mind was in deep thought," Kai voiced, lifting Tyson's hands to his lips and kissing the cold hand. Rubbing the knuckles with his thumb, Kai sighed. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Jori's here, he just came by a minute ago, I thought you wanted to know," Tyson voiced quietly.

"Thank you Tyson," Kai smiled slightly, letting go of Tyson's hand to stand up and stretch. Jori was the only member of Kenny's family which had not scorned any of them for what happened to Kenny. In fact, Jori did believe that Kai and the others would be able to find his cousin, giving them all the information he could think about to help. Jori was a very reliable link for Kai at this point, and had the feeling any help they could get without endangering Kenny's chance of coming back home safely was to be taken. "You should go get some rest."

"I'm not tired," Tyson shook his head.

"Tyson, go rest," Kai urged, staring the small teen down with a stern glance. "You can't keep going like this Tyson, you're going to break down eventually."

"I'm fine Kai, you don't have to worry about me," Tyson assured.

"You're not okay," Kai exhaled with slight apprehension. "Do you really think that you're helping Kenny any with burning yourself out this way?"

"I know," Tyson hung his head, not meeting Kai's line of vision. "But every time I close my eyes, images of what could possibly be happening to Kenny comes to mind. We don't know what state or condition he's in, not to mention you and Tala…there's something different about you both that day we discovered Kenny was missing. I know you said don't worry, but something in your eyes tells me that we should all be scared witless."

"I'm sorry we're worrying you and the others," Kai voiced, lifting Tyson's head up and bending down to brush his lips against Tyson's forehead. Forcing a small smile to his lips, Kai stepped away from Tyson. "Get some rest for his sake, when we find him, you can fuss at him all you want for hiding another secret."

"So, there's nothing to worry about?" Tyson asked, studying Kai.

"Nothing at all," Kai lied. He knew he shouldn't, but if the others discovered the truth about the severity of the problem they would falter. As those who knew Bryan, he and Tala had to bare the complete burden of the situation and work around it. It was wrong for those who had no idea the brutality committed against the brunette, there was no need it should come to light just yet. They would all cross that ocean once the storm swept over.

"You promise me Kai, there's nothing to worry about? I know Hilary, Rei, Jori, and Max believe wholeheartedly this is going to end well, but reassure me I have nothing to worry about at all," Tyson begged.

"Get some rest Tyson," Kai instructed, turning from the bluenette.

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.

"We have enough piled on the plate, let's not add anything else to it Tyson, okay?" Kai glanced back at Tyson whose shoulders slumped in defeat, lowering his gaze, Tyson headed out the room towards the bedroom. Making another exasperated sound, Kai walked to the living room where Kenny's cousin Jori awaited him on the couch. Much like the rest of the group, Jori had a worn, haggard appearance accumulated from two days of no sleep and constant worry.

"I know you mean the best for him and the others, but do you really think it's a good idea to keep everything to yourself," Jori responded when Kai sat down in an empty chair. His dull eyes roamed over Kai's face which seemed to have aged five years since the previous day he saw the bluenette. He wondered if Tala was in much of the same state as Kai, or worse not knowing what was happening at the moment to his lover.

"I'm going to be frank with you," Kai replied, leaning back in the chair. "Tala and I are trying to protect them as much as we can from the brutality of the situation."

"Why are you being this open with me?"

"Because it's wearing down on my mind, I need someone to tell, but I can't let Tyson or the others know. I know how they will act. It's a bit selfish on my end to shove this on you considering Kenny's your cousin, but I have no where to turn. Tala has a closet full of demons to face on his own, I'd rather not add anymore to his stack."

"So here I sit as an outlet?" Jori mimicked the exasperation Kai felt earlier, leaning back in his seat. "Just how bad is it?"

"Critical that we find Kenny in the next two days. I fear that the time in our hourglass is down to the last sands without us knowing. Not to mention Tala and I believe there's more than one person other than Bryan in on this. We're not sure how many, but we believe about four or five others," Kai responded.

"This makes things more complicated than they already are," Jori thought. "Have you thought of what you're going to do?"

"Not yet."

"Are you running out of leads?"

"I have no leads to begin with," Kai replied.

"And you're hitting dead ends, aren't you?" Jori questioned.

"More than I like," Kai raked a hand through his hair. "There aren't many leads that I have left to go on."

"Isn't there someone you can turn to for help?" Jori inquired. "There has to be someone who has the resources and means to locate my cousin. I find it hard to believe that you're running out of ideas already, you don't seem like the type to give in this easily."

"I'm not," Kai shook his head. "There's no way I'll ever give up finding Kenny. I just wonder…" Kai frowned, thinking about what Jori just said.

Who did he know that could possibly have the resources to aid him besides Mr. Dickenson? He had made himself a promise not to get the man involved just yet, he doubt the man would be able to handle the full extent of the situation if Kai and Tala expressed what they knew. So other than Mr. Dickenson…who would possibly have that sort of power? Precisely at that moment, the one thought which should have been first priority on Kai's list of individuals, a named snapped into place, being a cruel reminder that he really was on ends from this ordeal.

The most obvious person who not only had the money to move anyone he wanted into giving out information vital to finding Kenny, but the resources to locate not only Kenny, but Bryan and anyone else involved in the matter was Kai's own grandfather. Why Kai hadn't thought to ask the man for assistance in the first place could only be accounted for as a loss of rational thought contributed to fear for Kenny's well being.

"Jori," Kai looked up.

"You have something in mind don't you?" Jori said, seeing a new light enter the dual haired bluenette's eyes.

"I could kiss you right now," Kai said, getting up from his chair to go retrieve his cell phone from the bedroom. Jori followed suit after Kai, wondering exactly what gears were turning in Kai's head. "You've placed the key that I've had hanging on the wall all this time in front of me."

"So, you have a new path open?"

"More than a path I hope, I think this will be the push I need to bring your cousin back home. You don't mind staying here a while with Tyson and giving the others the message that I will be back in the next hour if they come by, would you?" Kai questioned, walking to the bedroom where Tyson was sitting on the bed staring at the entrance where Kai just entered. His eyes immediately shifted to his lover worriedly.

"Kai? Where are you going?" Tyson questioned.

"Out for a while," Kai responded.

"Can I come with you?" Tyson wondered.

"No, I need you to stay here with Jori while I'm gone. I promise I won't be long," Kai commented.

"Where are you going to be?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Kai assured.

"But where are you going?"

"Somewhere I need to be to get help finding Kenny. I'll tell you everything when I come back Tyson. I just have to confirm this before I get everyone's hopes up," Kai commented. "Now can you patiently wait here for me?"

"Don't do anything rash or reckless," Tyson sighed, giving in once more to the man who was becoming more mysterious and secretive as the hours passed. He had no idea what Kai had up his sleeves, but he got a chill from it.

"I promise I won't," Kai smiled a trite.

"And you can count on me too," Jori said from the doorway. "I'll stick around here to find out the news."

"I'll be back in an hour or so," Kai said, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He just prayed that his grandfather would cooperate with him so they could all put this situation behind them and move on. Kai was going to make himself another promise that no matter how much his grandfather turned him away, he would make the man listen to him and understand the seriousness of the problem, which meant he would readily bargain with the old man no matter what sort of contract the devil dealt. Finding Kenny was just that important not just to him, but the people whose lives were affected by the brunette.

_**-oooo-**_

Taking a deep breath, Kai entered the study where his grandfather awaited him. It had been forever since he came back to the Hiwatari estate since telling his grandfather he had no intention of following his ideals after opening up to his teammates. Voltaire had never been happy about the disobedience, many times threatening to take Kai's inheritance from him. There were a few times the man seemed serious about it, but always ended up recanting it at the last moment for various reasons.

When Kai called his grandfather while on his way over to see the man, Voltaire's voice gave no indication as to what he was thinking. Kai didn't know whether the man was amused his abandoning grandson now needed his help after shunning the man for so long, or calculated exactly what he could get out of Kai. When he had approached the house, he held his breath, wondering if he would be turned away at the gate, however he was allowed easy admission, anxiety rising to another level.

"It's been a while since you've come to see me Kai," Voltaire remarked, looking up from the papers his eyes skimmed over. He studied his grandson who stood before him, contemplating what it was that Kai came seeking from him. The abrupt phone call gave no indication other than it was of top priority. "The only time I hear from you is when I ask you to tutor some of my clients' children which you begrudgingly do."

"I am not begrudgingly about it, I already told you, I will do simple favors like that for you, but when you have me doing more, especially something which I am against, it's out of the question, grandfather," Kai remarked, shutting the door to the study so they would have privacy.

"So you have told me repeatedly," Voltaire commented.

"I'm not going to waste your time with trivial matters, let's get down to the reason I'm here," Kai interrupted, walking up to the desk and placing both hands down on the polished maple desk top. His eyes burrowed into the steely gray ones of his grandfather. "I need your help."

"You need my help?" Voltaire raised a brow. "It's hardly often that I hear those words from your mouth. I'm usually the last person that you would come to for help. Do you mind if I question what the occasion would be that you didn't ask Dickenson?"

"I can't get Mr. Dickenson involved in this," Kai shook his head. "I made myself that promise from the start of the situation I'm in."

"What sort of trouble are you in?" Voltaire studied his grandson's face, seeing the pleading eyes breaking behind the look of determination. "Did you fall into a bad crowd?"

"It's not that," Kai assured. "It has to do with my team."

"The same boys who made you turn your back to me," Voltaire stated.

"Now is not the time to bring that up. Even if I hadn't met them, I would have eventually found my backbone to say no to you. I wouldn't have remained your puppet forever, we both know that," Kai voiced, narrowing his eyes. "Listen to what I have to say, please grandfather."

"All right," Voltaire conceded, folding his hands together and leaning back in his chair. "Tell me what sort of trouble you're in, and I will see what I can do to help you."

"There's only one kind of help I need from you," Kai remarked bluntly. "You are the only person I know who has the money and resources to accomplish what I'm trying to do. I just need you to give me full access to it."

Voltaire was nonetheless amazed his grandson would say something like that given Kai claimed to never need any of his connections to get where he needed in life. It was both a blessing and a source of frustration seeing Kai head-strongly take on challenges which would be easy passage for him if he used the Hiwatari name. Why of all times did Kai need it at the moment. Voltaire was indeed intrigued.

"How deep of a situation have you placed yourself in?"

"I…I'm not the one who is in too deep. I'm sure you remember Kenny Shinoda, the computer analyst for my team. He's the one that I'm trying to help," Kai started, trying to figure out where to begin. He just wanted his grandfather to bestow his status on him so he could go ahead and find Kenny. The longer he waited or stalled, the harder it would be to track Bryan down.

"What about the boy?"

"He didn't know what he was getting himself into," Kai blurted out, moving away from the desk to pace in front of it nervously. "He figured he had nothing to worry about. He had no idea that he was in danger, now if I don't locate…I keep coming up with dead ends every which way I go. Things are collapsing, and I'm running out of time.

"You're rambling, Kai," Voltaire frowned, his eyes following Kai who stopped in front of the desk, putting his hands down on it. Locking eyes with the older man again, Kai shook.

"Of course I'm rambling!" Kai exclaimed. "I'm afraid! I'm at my wits end, you have no idea the sort of things that are going through my head. I have to find him before he turns up dead. I have nowhere else to turn, please grandfather…just support me. Bryan has my teammate…he's done something unforgivable to him…something no one should go through. I need help…please."

Lowering his head as his voice cracked, Kai tried his best to force the wetness stinging his eyes, obscuring his vision. He couldn't break down now, but he was tired, he was at the end of his rope. Bryan was mocking both him and Tala silently and neither one had any leads to go on. The entire team's back was against the wall, all the time they were being pushed backwards without their knowledge. He wasn't prepared for this type of confrontation, he felt like a lost child and he didn't like the feeling of it.

"Please grandfather, this is the most important thing I will ever ask you for. Please help me stop Bryan before things go further than they have. You know what sort of monster Boris made when he brought Bryan to you. Help me locate him and make sure he doesn't harm anyone else," Kai begged.

"And what am I getting out of this deal if I were to give you access to all my connections?" Voltaire wondered.

"I'll give you the one thing you've always wanted," Kai said.

"You'll finally agree to carry on the Hiwatari name after I pass away?" Voltaire blinked, feeling a slight smile come to his face. "I always figured I would have to force myself to make you accept that role."

"When the time comes, I won't hesitate and I'll accept my place as head of the Hiwatari family, so you don't have to worry. Now will you allocate your resources for use?" Kai raised his eyes to meet his grandfather's with hopeful eyes. "I don't have much time left to run around blind."

"I consent to it," Voltaire said after a long minute of silence. "You've finally accepted your place at the head of the family when I pass on the responsibilities to you." Voltaire reached into the side desk drawer, pulling out a black planner and laying it on top of the desk in front of Kai. Kai's eyes looked from his grandfather to the black planner and back to the man sitting at the desk.

"What's this?" Kai questioned.

"All the people and organizations you're going to need to know when you take over for me are in there, I expect you to get acquainted with each one of them," Voltaire replied.

"I don't have the time--" Kai started.

"I don't expect you do to it now, I expect you to become acquainted with them eventually. That way you won't have to ask me for my connections and resources, you will already be well aware of them all should you ever need them again," Voltaire interrupted.

"Yes…grandfather," Kai nodded, picking up the planner.

"Secondly, I expect you to act like a Hiwatari," Voltaire instructed. "In your current state, you would shame me if I were to die this second. Hold yourself above all others and never let them get the better of you again, do I make myself clear Kai."

"Yes, grandfather," Kai repeated. "I have to agree with the second half of your statement. Once I track Bryan down, I will make sure nobody ever think about crossing my path again."

"Now you're thinking like a Hiwatari," Voltaire smiled proudly. "I will make the appropriate calls ahead of you going."

"Thank you grandfather, for everything," Kai bowed.

"Kai, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Make sure that you put Boris's dog on a leash. Tala is far from a concern since the boy seems to listen to you. However the idea that Bryan's running around on his own free will is unacceptable. He's useless to me if he's not controllable," Voltaire commented.

"You won't have to ask me twice for that one. Tala and I will make sure we contain him, even if we have to do it forcibly," Kai informed. "There's no way we are going to let him get away with everything he's done."

"Then I have no more instructions to give you. You are now dismissed, Kai. Take care of this problem quickly, I don't want it interfering anymore with becoming my rightful heir," Voltaire waved his hand in dismissal.

Kai clamped his mouth shut, vexed at the nonchalant manner the older man thought of the problem when it came to his grandfather finally getting Kai as his heir. This was one of the main reasons he had refused in the first place. Anything that wasn't a concern for Voltaire was trivial in standing, however Kai knew when to bear and grin. His grandfather could decide not to help him at any moment, pushing Kai's back against the wall once more. As long as he was getting the help he needed, Kai would allow the man to say whatever he wanted. He would do as he was told by his grandfather, but he would take over the Hiwatari estate the way he saw fit in the end. That would be his last act of rebellion for the life he always hated since his childhood.

"Yes grandfather," Kai recited. "Grandfather…I have one more request before I leave your presence."

"May I ask what it is?"

"I need you to call ahead to the police station, I'm going to need to talk to the chief as soon as I get there in the next hour. That's all I request of you," Kai stated, turning from the man seated at the desk to exit the room. If Bryan wanted his game of chess, Kai was now going to be happy to oblige him, and then some. There was no way now it was Bryan's checkmate.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: Well now. I predict a different set of events for our silvery haired Demolition Boy. The path becomes darker and more interesting. I shall leave your minds to wonder what I have in store until the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Rim: I've made the resolve to finish this story this month, so here I am, working on the next chapter. I figure the way I'm going, two more chapters and an epilogue to sum up everything, I don't know how well you all will like what I have in store, but I guess that's what I will find out by the time I post the last chapter. So onwards we go.

_**-oooooo-**_

Walking into the front door of his apartment, he was almost bombarded with questions from Tyson who seemed to have anxiously waited for good news from his partner. Jori held back, knowing that Kai would tell them what was going on in good time, right now he looked more tired than when he first left. Kai only half listened to Tyson's questioning as he headed back towards the bathroom with Tyson trailing behind him.

"Kai, answer me, what's going on? Where did you go? What's going to happen now?" Tyson clung to Kai's arm, the dual haired bluenette focused on nothing in particular, his mind whirling with what he had to do next. "Kai, answer me, please!"

"Hm?" Kai blinked, turning his eyes downwards at Tyson. "Tyson…you don't mind letting go so I can have a shower?"

"Kai, what's going on?" Persistently, Tyson remained hung on Kai's arm, refusing to let go until Kai spilled everything to him. "Max and the others came by a little while ago and I had to tell them you weren't here. They went home to rest, but we are all on edge about your secrecy. I don't want you to be doing something dangerous or reckless. I'll never forgive you for it, do you understand me?"

"Tyson…" A slight smile flitted on Kai's face as he stopped in his destination of a hot shower to revive his thoughts. His mind needed to be fresh and alert in order to carry this out, there were no more times for hesitation and uncertainty. "You can trust me, I'm not going to do anything reckless, you have my word. Has Tala called yet?"

"You promise, Kai?" Tyson searched the auburn eyes staring down at him. "You promise that you will tell me if you're in over your head."

"I promise I would never hide that from you. You always have a way of finding it out anyway," Kai chuckled slightly, leaning down to brush his lips against Tyson's. "Trust me, koi. Everything is about to be all right, I'm going to go on another lead and report back to you and the others when I find something."

"Promise you aren't going to be stubborn and go it alone?" Tyson insisted.

"I promise you," Kai assured. "I'm taking Tala just in case, will that make you feel better about things?"

"Some," Tyson nodded. "But he's just as wrung through as the rest of us. I said some things to him days before…and I don't know if it got to him or not. It's not his fault, I was just angry and upset. I forgot that he must be more on edge than the rest of us. Kenny and him have gone through a lot to be together…he loves Kenny a lot."

"He knows that you were upset. You shouldn't allow the things you say in anger or worry bother you too much," Kai stated.

"He shouldn't beat himself up over this either. Can you tell him that for me? He must be taking this harder than the rest of us."

"Of course I will," Kai promised. "Did you get any rest while I was away? I don't need you burning yourself out. Go rest Tyson."

"I was going to, but then I worried about you," Tyson admitted.

"I'm okay, I just need to pull myself out of this stupor. Please go rest now," Kai asked quietly.

"Just as soon as you promise me again that you're not going to do anything reckless," Tyson urged. "I need to know you're going to be careful and not do anything that will get you or Tala hurt. You know we depend on you to be the anchor to keep us steady. If something happened to you, we wouldn't know what to do."

"I won't do anything to get myself or Tala hurt. I'm just going to head down to the police station to find out whether they've heard anything, then report back to you and the others. If you need me, just phone me on my cell," Kai remarked, pulling Tyson gently from his arm. The younger bluenette seemed satisfied with the respond and didn't put up a fuss when Kai walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Stripping off his clothes, Kai strolled over to the shower. Stepping inside and shutting the glass door, Kai turned on the shower head to spray out hot water. Closing his eyes, he allowed the hot water to sting him until his skin adapted to the temperature. Exhaling a little, he allowed the tension to ease from his shoulders, contemplating the next course of action he would take. For starters he needed to pull Tala together, get him out of his rut and able bodied to help him carry out this renewed game of chess.

As much as he hated what was about to happen, the only way they were going to get any progress was to do it the abbey way. They would have to throw on former personas in order to get anywhere. They would play by Bryan's rules, forcing those he surrounded himself with to doubt him. That would be the easy part, the hard part was dealing with Bryan directly. Now that Kai had his grandfather's power backing him, the task of handling the uncontrollable Russian shouldn't be as hard as he figured…but knowing Bryan…

"I have to stay focused about this," Kai muttered to himself. "He's not going to get the best of us again. I'm going to make sure of this."

When Kai stepped out of the shower some time later, Kai found Jori waiting for him in the hallway. Kai turned his eyes on the brunette with bright, alert eyes. Noticing the change, Jori walked up to Kai, studying him. "You have a plan now."

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, I didn't think you were going to live in that ditch for too long. I'll remain here awaiting news, unless I'm called by my parents, then I'll be at Kenny's house if you need me," Jori replied.

"Understood. Where's Tyson?"

"Finally in the room sleep, he tried to stay up and wait for you to come out the bathroom, but I guess the past few days have worn him thin. He might in fact get more than two hours of sleep in," Jori thought.

"At least he's resting now," Kai sighed.

"So, you're heading to the police station, what do you hope to accomplish when you get there." Jori leaned against the wall, arms crossed over one another. "You've come back with a clearer head than before. I'm curious Kai."

"I went to see my grandfather, he has links with the police. I plan to find out exactly who Bryan has surrounding him. They have to be locals around here, possibly in a gang. Once Tala and I figure out who they are, we're going to make them think twice about siding with Bryan," Kai confined. "Maybe by tomorrow things will be looking up and we can bring Kenny home."

"I really hope so," Jori prayed. "You should go get dressed, as you said, we don't have a lot of time left. You shouldn't waste too much of it."

"Thanks for everything Jori," Kai smiled. "You've been a great help to me these last few days, even if I know it's all for your cousin."

"No problem, Kai."

"Jori." A sudden thought popped into Kai's head as to his next few moves. Kai turned his attention to the brunette, his plan forming like puzzle pieces being snapped into place to fit more of the puzzle. "How well do you know computers?"

"I taught Kenny most of everything I know," Jori blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"I figured as much," Kai murmured. "Do you think it's possible to connect a link to the police computers if I set up a clear link of some kind?"

"It's possible, but it's like hacking. I'm not practically good with things like that, but I know someone who I'm pretty close to that would be able to do things like that," Jori responded. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to need something from Kenny's computer to help me with tracking him down, do you think you can get your friend over to his house to connect the link?" Kai inquired. If he could somehow get Dizzi linked into the police's computer database, he and Tala would have more of a chance to go through all the data in less time than just the two of them.

"I don't see why I couldn't. I could make a call now, you would just have to call me with instructions on what you want us to do," Jori stated.

"Good, if this works out as planned, then I'll be bringing Kenny home sooner than tomorrow," Kai hoped.

_**-oooo-**_

Kai waited outside Tala's apartment door for the red head to open the door. Tapping his foot on the ground, he poised his hand to knock once more when the door was pulled open. Kai stared at his friend who appeared to have aged another few years than when he last saw Tala. Red hair curtained around the pale face, almost obscuring the dull blue eyes, sporting dark rings of sleeplessness.

"Kai, any news?" Tala questioned, the dull blue eyes studying the fiery crimson ones, noting a differing change than from the last few days.

"Inside," Kai order, pushing Tala inside who did little to protest. This wasn't going to do at all for what he had in mind to do. He was going to need Tala quick on his wit instead of being a bumbling fool he was now. Shutting the door behind him, Kai crossed his arms over one another, a frown dipping in the corners of his mouth. Somehow he was going to have to bring Tala back around if they were going to confront Bryan.

"What's this about?" Tala questioned.

"I want you to go take a hot shower, get some color back in you, and pull yourself together now," Kai demanded. He hated to be an ass about this, but there was no other way around it. "You're an embarrassment the way you are."

"What?" Tala blinked.

"You heard me," Kai said. "I said you're an embarrassment the way you are. No wonder Bryan believes he can do what he wants and not worry about being caught. I don't ever remember Tala Ivanov of all people being such a weak, sniveling excuse of a human being. Don't tell me that you no longer have balls."

"I--" Tala started.

"You what? Plan on remaining in here curled up in the dark crying. I figure at the rate you're going, you might as well roll over and let him fuck you even more. I'm not going to sit around twiddling my thumbs, waiting for him to dump Kenny's body in the bay," Kai scoffed. "You can be a coward Ivanov, but I have better things to do, I'm leaving. The sight of you sickens me."

"Hold on," Tala said.

"For what? So you can cry on my shoulder?" Kai raised a brow. "I'm not wasting my time with you Ivanov. I have a new lead, so do whatever you want, I'm gone."

"What new lead?" Tala asked.

"Why am I telling you? It's not like you're in any shape to put the fear in a dog, why don't you just leave this to me," Kai smirked.

"You bastard…" Tala growled.

"What's this? Does the mutt have some bark left in him after all?" Kai mocked.

"Why the hell are you being such an asshole?" Tala snapped.

"Maybe because I don't plan to be such a weakling., Tala," Kai stated coolly. "You can't do anything, you couldn't even protect Kenny. What use are you to me? What use are you to anyone if the one person you're suppose to love winds up in a situation like this. Face it Tala, Bryan has you beat."

"You fucking--" Tala lunged for Kai, slamming him against a wall. Kai shoved Tala back, punching the red head who stumbled back, but remained standing. Turning artic blue eyes that only singed everything in his line of vision with a cold fire that lit up the former dull eyes. That's the look Kai was looking for, now all he had to do was push Tala just a little further.

"Seems the mutt has a little bite after all," Kai jeered. "But it's not going to be enough to take on Bryan. Give it up, you're a failure. You let your parents down, your friends, and the one person who fought tooth and nail to give you a place to belong. Once I save him, don't ever show your face to him again, I don't want to see him ashamed he fell in love with you."

"You have no right to choose that you arrogant shit," Tala shouted, tackling Kai. Balling his hand into a fist, he came down, aiming for Kai's face. Blocking the blow with his arm, Kai hissed slightly at the stinging feeling shooting down to his elbow and up into his fingers. That was definitely going to bruise later, but this was exactly where he needed Tala. Kneeing the red head in the stomach, Kai flipped positions, pinning the enraged red head to the ground. "Don't think you've bested me, Hiwatari. The minute you let me up, I'm going to pound your face into the fucking ground. I don't care what you think you have going on, don't let it get you burned."

"Have you come back around sunshine?" Kai let the arrogant façade wash away, peering down at the venting Russian under him. "I thought I was going to have to push you a little bit harder to get you out of that rut."

"What the fuck are you talking about now?" Tala barked.

"I need you quick witted, we're heading down to the police station, I have another lead. It's not a dead end this time Tala, I have a feeling this is going to bring Kenny home to us," Kai explained. "Now that you have your edge back, I need you to look presentable while I take care of my arm. You still have one hell of a punch when you're pissed off."

"Explain better Hiwatari," Tala demanded, some of the anger easing from his body.

"Don't recede back into your stupor on me now Tala. Why do you think I pushed you this far in the first place?" Kai remarked.

"You…" Tala's eyes widened when he realized what Kai meant. Flipping Kai off him, Tala punched the bluenette in the arm, combing his hair from around his face. "You bastard, you pissed me off on purpose."

"That's the point," Kai winced, rubbing his arm. Standing up, he held his hand out to Tala who took it, being hauled up by his feet. "Now that you're thinking straight, go take a shower and get dressed so we can head to the police station."

"Why are we going to the police station? What do you have up your sleeves Kai?" Tala questioned. "When did we gain another lead? I thought all our leads went to hell in a hand basket? Tell me what you have in your head Kai."

"I want you to get dressed and ready, then I will tell you everything that's been going on," Kai remarked, seating himself on the couch.

Tala realizing that Kai wasn't going to impart any information to him until what he said was completed, Tala grumbled in slight annoyance, dragging himself to the bathroom. Kai listened for a while until he heard the shower running, then got up from where he sat to walk into the kitchen. Setting to work making some coffee, half a pot of it was ready by the time Tala walked into the kitchen. Having poured himself a cup and was now seated at the table, Kai studied the red head when he walked into the kitchen.

"Am I going to be told what you have up your sleeves now?" Tala inquired, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail. "This is the first time in a while I've seen you this focused. Should I ask what's going on, or will you fill me in later once it's about to happen."

"Get a cup of coffee and sit down, I'll explain what we're about to do," Kai instructed, waving a hand to the pot of coffee made. Tala raised a brow at Kai then decided against the arrogant uprising in Kai. Doing as told, Tala seated himself at the table with a cup of coffee, sipping on the warm liquid, and evenly eyeing Kai.

"Now?"

"Since there's no point in stalling," Kai voiced. "So, I'm going to tell you straight. I went to my grandfather, and he agreed to let me use his connections to find Kenny. So we're going to head to the police station and see can we gather anything on the other people in the video. If we can find out who they are, and the guy who delivered the video, perhaps we can put some heat on them. Make them think twice about messing with us, and remove them from protecting Bryan, then we just have Bryan to contend with."

"You went to your grandfather, and he offered to help free of charge. That doesn't sound like Voltaire," Tala frowned. "What did you do to make him agree to this Kai?"

"It wasn't much, you don't have to worry about it," Kai waved off.

"Kai, you said you were going to be straight with me," Tala reminded. "So tell me. What did you do for your grandfather to hand over his connections to you so easily."

"I promised that when the time came I would take over the Hiwatari estate. It's not a big deal Tala. It's just a small sacrifice for Kenny," Kai remarked. "If it came down this, you would do the same thing without a second thought."

"You're right," Tala nodded.

"Finish your coffee, we should get going." Draining the last few drops out of his cup, Kai stood up and depositing the cup into the skin to be washed later. The two young men head out of the apartment, there minds set on the upcoming task. Imbued in their own thoughts, neither said a word to each other on the way to the police station, wondering how this scenario would end. By the time they arrived at the police station and checked in with the secretary, their minds were set for what laid ahead.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" The small mousy haired secretary with a large pair of glasses, walked up to Kai with a short smile within ten minutes of Kai and Tala waiting. They both stood up simultaneously, Kai stepping forward to stared at the secretary and cooling the apprehension rising in the pit of his stomach. "Chief Aragi will see you now."

"Thank you," Kai smiled at the woman before turning his eyes on Tala. "For the moment, I need you to remain here while I talk with him. Once everything is out the way, then we get started with the real reason we're here."

"I really hope you know what you're doing Kai, or I'm going to kick your ass and be arrested today," Tala replied, sitting back down.

"Trust me on this one Tala."

"I have no choice," Tala voiced. Kai turned back to the secretary, following her to where the police precinct chief sat in his office going over some papers. The grey haired man studied the young man before him, his hard brown eyes taking in Kai's every detail until he satisfied some unknown analysis cranking out in his mind.

"Have a seat," Police Chief Aragi motioned to the chair in front of the old oak desk nicked up with dents and scratches from years of abuse and punishment.

"Thank you," Kai nodded, taking a seat in the chair.

"Your grandfather told me that you had a friend who was in a bit of trouble, would you mind I ask what type?" Chief Aragi leaned back in his chair, his eyes never wavering from Kai. "Though I owe your grandfather everything for helping me become chief of this precinct, I will turn you away if he's involved with drugs. It's not my job to reform junkies of their habit, and I don't have the man power for spotting runaways."

"It's nothing like that," Kai narrowed his eyes. "It seems my grandfather left out the nature of this visit other than he wants me to get acquainted with all his connections."

"The purpose for your visit to my precinct then?" Chief Aragi questioned.

"One of my friends…he's more like a younger brother to me than anything else, I should say. He's gotten himself involved with a former associate of mine, he's a dangerous person, but…my friend didn't know, now he's in over his head with this," Kai sighed.

"And the name of this friend of yours and the associate he got himself involved with?"

"My friend…his name is Kenny. He's a good kid, everyone's worried about him, we've been trying to our best to come up with a way to get him out of this," Kai sighed.

"And the boy you were once associated with?" Chief Aragi twirled a pen between his fingers with concentration on what Kai was saying.

"His name is Bryan Kuznetsov. He was raised in Russia, and taught to be ruthless and cunning by the man who raised him. The only reason I was associated with him, is because we shared a common acquaintance."

"Are you and the acquaintance still in contact, or the man who raised your former associate?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "Tala wants nothing more to do with him. A few years back they had differences in opinion and parted ways. As for Boris, he was arrested about four years ago by the Russian police for conspiracy against the Russian government, and sentenced to a life term in prison." Kai's own grandfather would have been brought up with similar charges, however he denied any knowledge of Boris's heinous schemes and experiments, clearing himself of all ties with the Balcov Abbey and its owner.

"So I see…this Bryan Kuznetsov is more than just a little dangerous," Chief Aragi responded. "And what exactly do you need from me?"

"For starters, there's a missing person's case that is on hold for a few days, the boy's mother requested it to be aired on TV soon, I'm sure you're aware of it," Kai commented.

"Shinoda I do believe," Chief Aragi thought.

"He's also the same friend that I'm looking for. If his story is aired on TV I'm sure that it will only cause the person holding him hostage to take action in hurting my friend. I need you to drop that case for the time being," Kai requested.

"Is that all?" Chief Aragi raised a brow.

"No, in fact I was going to ask you if I could see the files on the local street gangs in the area. I have reason to believe that one of the local gangs are in on it."

"Yazuka?" Chief Aragi stopped turning the pen in his hand, placing it down on the desktop while saying that.

"No, I doubt it," Kai shook his head again. "I believe these are regular street thugs, nothing more. Can you give me access to all the records and reports you have, I don't have a lot of time to go on, so I need a confirmation as soon as possible."

"You remind me of your grandfather." Chief Aragi smiled slowly, seeing the intense, determination flaring in the young man's eyes, standing up from where he sat to walk around the desk. "There's no doubt that look in your eyes, you are related to Hiwatari-san. I will give you all the support you need, and don't worry about the report on your friend, I will have one of my officers take care of it."

"Thank you," Kai breathed, standing up from his seat. "I may require the assistance of a few of your officers, but I will make sure I call ahead of time so you know. Right now, I wish to go through your database for the local street gangs."

"Of course, I will have Orishima take you there," Chief Aragi replied, ushering Kai out of the office. The secretary, Shoko Orishima, looked up from sorting her files looked up at the police chief with a smile. "Orishima, would you mind giving Hiwatari-san an empty room with a computer and full access to our files."

"Of course, sir," the woman nodded, removing herself from her work.

"Come on Tala," Kai nodded to the red head who looked more than just slightly agitated, those who passed him didn't question and left very much alone.

"This is the young man you mentioned?" the older man looked over at Tala who was stretching his limbs. Tala turned an eye on the police chief with a slight frown.

"What did you tell him about me Kai?" Tala didn't take his eyes off the man at the same time as he questioned Kai. "I don't like being in the dark about a conversation."

"Calm down, you have nothing to worry about, young man," Chief Aragi assured. "There was nothing bad said about you."

"He's giving us access to the station's files on the local gangs," Kai said. "Now come on, you can rant and bitch about things later." Tala let it go, adhering to Kai with the promise to beat the hell out of Bryan and all those that were involved with hurting Kenny in mind. The room in which they were given to do their research on the local groups was a typical conference room equipped with high tech computers, a projection monitor and screen. Closing the shutters to not be interrupted by the outside world, Kai walked over to the computer, switching it on.

"How do we plan on going through this?" Tala seated himself on the edge of the computer table, leaning over to watch the computer start up. Kai pulled out his cell phone, dialing Jori's number. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Jori…" Kai placed the phone to his ear, beginning to hear it ring.

"Why?"

"I realized that alone, the two of us couldn't possibly go through all this data today, so I asked Jori if he knew how to link up Kenny's computer to connect it with the police database so Dizzi has access to the files. With her on the job, we should be able to have who Bryan has recruited while staying here," Kai explained as Jori picked up on the third ring.

"Kai, is that you?" Jori asked.

"Yeah, have you got Kenny's computer up and running yet?"

"Well…there lies a problem. We managed to get it running, but every time we try something firewalls pop up out of nowhere. Arikasa manages to take maybe two down, but then three more pop up on their own. Do you know exactly what my cousin has on here that he's protecting with such sophisticated firewalls?"

"Put me on speaker, I have an idea of what's going on." Dizzi was more than likely weary of being used by anyone other than Kenny, and since she really didn't let anyone hear her talk other than members of the team that knew she existed, and Tala included, her only means of protect was acting like a high developed security system.

"Kai?" In the background that was no longer muffled, Kai heard a female's voice swearing while rapidly typing on the keyboard.

"Put me by the computer now," Kai ordered.

"What good is that going to do?" inquired the female voice. "Jori, your cousin must be a hacker prodigy, I've never seen a system like this before. It's like this thing has awareness of us."

"I never knew Kenny was this advanced either Arikasa-chan," Jori said disbelievingly.

"Am I by the computer, Jori?" Kai wondered.

"Right next to it."

"Good. Dizzi, it's me, Kai. You don't have to worry about those two. I need you to help me and Tala with some work. So behave for the time being," Kai spoke.

"No freaking way," Arikasa gasped in the background. "He wired this thing for voice recognition too! This is the most complex system I've ever used in my life. The things I could do with a computer like this…"

"All right Haru, stop drooling, it's time to get to work," Jori sighed. "So Kai, you need us to get into the police's database from Kenny's computer, what then?"

"Once it's linked, the rest should work itself out," Kai announced.

"Give me a second, I can bridge a secure backdoor link without other hackers jumping the line or sending an alert the police system's being hacked," Arikasa remarked, typing in a series of rapid fire responses while guiding Kai through the process of what he needed to do. In a matter of ten minutes Kenny's computer was synched with the police's database.

"Kai, I hope you know I'm upset with you, you could have given a girl a warning about doing things like that." Dizzi's voice popped up in police conference room.

"Good you made it through Dizzi," Kai sighed then turned his attention back to Jori on the other end of the phone. "Jori, mind leaving the computer on for a while. I want to thank you and your friend for helping."

"The fun over already?" Arikasa complained.

"Maybe another time, but I thank you for the help," Kai forced a grin into his voice to convey his appreciation.

"No prob, next time I'm going to discover exactly how Jori's cousin rigged a complex system like this. I know at least three other people who would die for a system like this. If you ever need me to hack something else, just get in touch with Jori," Arikasa beamed.

"I will," Kai promised, closing his cell phone and ending the call.

"So is there a reason why I'm in a police database, Kai? And hello Tala, how are you doing?"

"A lot better when this is all over," Tala responded, not bothered at the moment that he was talking to a computer.

"I can agree with you, so what can I do for you Kai?" Dizzi inquired.

"I need you to go through the police database for me and run a name through to see what you can come up with," Kai replied.

"So that's what you have in mind. Hiwatari, I have to say that this time you really have thought out every possible angle. Do you really think we're going to find anything on him in the police files belonging to a local gang." Tala asked.

"I'm certain there's something there," Kai assured.

"So what exactly am I running through the system?" Dizzi wondered. "And how is it in reference to Bryan?"

"We believe that Bryan has surrounded himself with some local thugs in the area. We don't believe he's working alone on this," Kai announced. Two days ago we were approached by a man named Hikage who we think might be directly involved with Bryan."

"Do I have a last name to go by, or a description?"

"Last we saw him, he was about five foot ten, maybe a little bit taller than that. He gave no last name," Tala thought.

"Dark blue eyes, hair a mixture of both black, red, with blonde tips. If I remember correctly, he had two piercing in his right ear and one in his left," Kai answered.

"How the hell did you see that much? I was too busy wanting to rip out his heart," Tala blinked.

"Found a match," Dizzi interrupted. "His full name is Hikage Tokuyama, he's a native of this area." Both Tala and Kai stared at the computer in disbelief.

"That quickly?" Kai gaped.

"With the name and the description isn't not that hard to cross reference all the local gang members. He hangs out with a Shihara Tenjou, a Taki Kotori, a Fuusuke Masedo, and a Koizu Hashida." Dizzi pulled up pictures of the other members for Kai and Tala, and a picture of a gruff looking man with a long scar on the side of his face. "The one with the scar is their boss Saejima, or former boss, there's a note in here that says that he's been missing for a while."

"What about where they hang out?" Kai asked.

"Supposedly they own or at least have connections with many of the clubs and pool halls that are ran downtown. Each one of them have been arrested for either racketeering, loitering, small alcohol and drug possession charges. There's one account of money laundering against Hashida. He was turned in by Masedo's younger sister Sakuya. He went to jail for about three months before his bond was posted."

"Do you have a place they hang around at?"

"Give me just one second…" Dizzi cross referenced all the information that was in the police database, scanning through all the information. "There's a club called Seiku they hang out at most of their days. I have locations to Hashida, Masedo, and Kotori's houses. Do you want me to print you out directions."

"Just in case," Kai nodded.

"Just in case? I say we go bash each one of their heads in and demand to know where Bryan is," Tala interjected.

"We can't do it that way, we'll never find out anything. Just take it easy, you'll be able to bash a head in soon enough, just shimmer until I give the word," Kai said.

"You're taking too long to give the word," Tala huffed.

"Easy, put a leash on it. Dizzi, I want you to print out directions to every place they are known to hang out at, and the details about the buildings," Kai instructed.

"I'm already on it. Is there anything else you need. I'm printing out everything you might need on them, who they have connections to, and family. If you plan on doing this, do it right the first time Kai."

"That's exactly my plan."

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: I'm done with all my revisions and edits on this chapter, yeah I was pushing it at the end, but what do you expect, it's been a while since I've been up three in the morning working on a story. So my brain isn't all the way functioning like it's supposed to. Well, until next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Rim: Well, it looks like the big chapter is here, let's see what do I have in store for each and every one of you. Thanks to Chaco especially for being my voice of sanity when I was trying to figure out what to do with the last chapter. Without your insight, I think I would have regretted last chapter. As a warning, be prepared for lots of violence and awkward moments.

_**-oooooo-**_

"Where are you three heading?" Hikage turned to his best friends of six years to find Koizu, Fuusuke, and Taki walking towards the door to their hideout. The past few days since Bryan began playing his game with the brunette's friends, him, Koizu, Taki, Shihara, and Fuusuke ran all over the town making sure that word was passed around in all the local areas that no one had seen or heard of the missing boy before disappearing back to their hideout.

"We're heading out," Koizu remarked, slinging an arm around Taki's shoulder with a mischievous grin. Hikage frowned, being that Bryan told them to stay from sight until he was ready to get rid of the brunette.

"We've been cramped up in this house for about two days, that's not like us, we need a break from looking at you and Shihara," Fuusuke replied.

"There's nothing to do, no one to fuck, nothing to drink. You live like a hermit, we're heading out for a little fun at Seiku. You're welcome to come Kage," Koizu smiled. "I know you're just as tired as we are of sitting around here with nothing better to do than look at the walls. You're edging for some fun too."

"Bryan told us to stay put," Hikage frowned.

"Bryan says a lot of things as of late when we plan to head out, but I'm tired of being denied fun. Taki and I got to thinking, what happens when Bryan finishes what he plans? You don't really expect him to stay on as our boss do you?" Koizu questioned.

"Well…" Hikage started.

"All three of us know the answer to that. He doesn't have any plans to stay around here once he's finished. He has no intention of remaining our boss once his vendetta is settled," Koizu interrupted.

"We gave him our loyalty, remember. It's against our code to betray our boss, have you forgotten that oath we took four years ago," Hikage stated.

"It wasn't to him, Kage," Fuusuke reminded. "We made that promise to Saejima when he took all of us under his wing. We don't owe Bryan nothing, we've been hanging around him because when it comes to wicked ideas, he's a genius. However, you've realized he doesn't consider us on his level. We're just his foot soldiers to get the job done. To him, we are expendable when the time comes."

"Face it Hikage, there's no point in us being loyal lap dogs. At least with Saejima, we had more freedom and we could count on him to take a fall with us no matter what. Bryan's not willing to do that for anyone." Koizu turned his eyes towards the entrance to the room to find Shihara standing there listening to the conversation. "Even Shihara agreed with us when we told him what we thought. He is after all second in command rightfully now that Saejima's dead."

"What they say is true," Shihara added in.

"Shihara?" Hikage turned his head to look at the slightly older man who walked into the room, sitting down on the edge of the chair Hikage was stationed in. It was Shihara who had not only recruited Hikage and Koizu who got in trouble with another local gang, but helped them get out of debit with one of the town's largest loan sharks.

"We don't owe Bryan a thing. We're just following him around because he has a fun idea. When it's over and he's gone, it could come crashing down on our heads. I was never one who liked to take the full blame for something that's partly my fault. Our ties with him will eventually be severed," Shihara spoke.

"Which means we go out and have whatever fun we want, if he doesn't like it, then to hell with him," Fuusuke concluded. "So, are you heading out with us Hikage, or not?"

"I think I'll stay here…for the time being he's still our boss, even if he's going to desert us any given moment," Hikage said.

"Bro you're a clinger," Taki shook his head.

"Hikage has a moral sense he doesn't like to give up," Shihara smiled. "That's why he was always Saejima's favorite. You three be careful not to do anything careless like drink too much then run your mouth about business."

"Would we ever?" Koizu smirked. "It's not like the boy's friends have a lead to us anyway. Everything is fine, don't worry about it. Bet they are running around in circles by now."

"Be careful still, I have a feeling," Shihara warned.

"Your feelings have been wrong before Shihara," Taki pointed out. "It's like Koizu said, they are probably running around in circles now without any leads. We have nothing to worry about. We'll see you and Hikage later." Waving off the issue, the three men took off for an evening of partying, alcohol, and women."

"What do you think?" Hikage thought.

"Those three…" Shihara started.

The two remaining men had no idea that the very person whom they had discussed was in fact sitting at the top of the stairs in the shadows listening to the conversation. He saw the three men leave to have a good time against his orders, however he was not at all upset. He had a higher respect for the strong willed that would not be satisfied being told what to do. He knew from the very beginning they would eventually fall out of his ranks. They knew he wasn't going to stick around to be their boss when he was through tearing apart Tala's life.

Getting up from where he was sitting, Bryan stealthy headed back down to the bedroom where he left his doll. Opening the door, he found the brunette sprawled on the bed draped in only a thin sheet where he left him a few minutes before. Strolling into the room, Bryan approached the bed, the brunette paying him no mind, his eyes focused on the wall unblinkingly. Running a hand down the bruised and marred chest, it satisfied Bryan he no longer got so much as a flinch out of his toy.

Leaning over the bed, Bryan brushed his lips against Kenny's ear, letting his breath tickle the contour. Still, he received no response of any kind out of the brunette. A smirk cut each end of his mouth into a cruel smile. "What do I do with you now, my broken toy? You don't care at this point, do you? What if I tell you I can put an end to your wretched life, so you don't have to suffer anymore?"

Kenny said nothing, whether or not Bryan's words were heard was indistinguishable. His eyes remained out of focus, remaining in his catatonic state. The smirk widened towards this. This was the moment he waited for since first deciding he wanted to turn the brunette into his own little mindless slut. It was time to go ahead with his next course of actions and go directly after Tala. Moving from over Kenny, Bryan walked back out of the room, heading downstairs to the living room. Hikage and Shihara were still in the room, looking up when they heard their boss enter.

"Koizu and the others aren't here at the moment," Hikage remarked.

"I know," Bryan replied. "I heard the whole conversation."

"And you don't care, as long as we are willing to still help you, you could care less, isn't that right Bryan?" Shihara stated. "Just so you know, we're following you because we like the way your mind works. For that reason alone, we won't betray you."

"I never wanted lap dogs, just capable individuals who I could trust to do what I said. You're right, I do plan to leave once my business here is done. Being your boss is only so I can get what I want accomplished. Do whatever you want when I'm finished with my plans," Bryan announced. "Now that we have that cleared out the way, I have a task for you two."

"Are we going after the red head now?" Hikage inquired, rattled at Bryan's straightforwardness in saying they meant nothing to him. There was no emotion, no feelings of remorse behind saying it either. There was a large gap between them Hikage couldn't understand; a gap that maybe was best not to divulge too far in.

"Before we do, there's the chore in getting rid of the broken doll. It doesn't work anymore I fear," Bryan chuckled. "You two don't mind doing something with it to make sure it's never seen again."

"I suppose we have a big enough chest around to dump him in and get rid of him," Shihara thought. "Any specific place you have in mind Bryan?"

"I think I'll let you decide. I want it so that when I leave, nobody but you boys will know where it is, a place that won't be unearthed ever again," Bryan thought.

"I know a place," Hikage spoke up. "All we need is some shovels, it won't even take long to dig a big enough hole to dump the chest in either. The soil is saturated with oil from the junk heap piles of car parts laying around. At the most it will take maybe half an hour to dig and cover up."

"What about being seen?" Bryan wondered.

"If it's the junk heap that I'm thinking about, we own that area, nobody dares to go there after our former boss Saejima laid claim to it," Shihara commented. "Good thinking Hikage. That's the perfect place to get rid of something broken."

"With that plan in mind, I want you boys to get to work on it immediately," Bryan ordered. "I'm going to stay here to think about the next course of actions for dear Tala."

"Yes sir," Hikage and Shihara said concurrently.

_**-oooo-**_

"How much longer are we going to wait around here for someone to show up?" Tala leaned back against the wall of the club, watching the crowd of people around him dance to the loud house/techno music bouncing off the walls from the subwoofers. Kai stood only a few centimeters away from Tala in order to hear him.

"This is the best chance of finding them, we'll stake this place out as long as possible," Kai replied to Tala seconds later, his eyes scanning the area, coming to rest on the plain clothes detective that was on the other side of the room.

Before the two of them left the police station with the information on Hikage and his gang, Kai requested assistant from the police chief on his best men. Kai and Tala got Detective Onashi Takahito, head detective on the case of arresting many of the local gangs. Detective Takahito for as long as anyone in the precinct could remember made it his own personal war in taking down many of the local gangs in the area. He had in fact succeeded in bringing four gangs off the streets, and was working on the other ones, on his top list ranked third was Hikage's gang.

When word got out that Kai and Tala were going to take on the group, Detective Takahito stepped forward for the job. Seeing that the man wasn't going to get in their way, and would not care about the methods they intended to use in getting information out of the group, Kai decided to enlist the older man's help.

"We've been hanging around here for three hours," Tala frowned. "There's been no sight of them, are we sure this is the place we should be staking out?"

"Detective Takahito assured us they would show up here, this is their playground. Besides, there are other officers staking out the few other places Dizzi said they are know to haunt. Be patient," Kai remarked.

"It's damn hard to be patient under the circumstances," Tala scoffed, his eyes scanning the room once more.

"We have no choice at the moment," Kai voiced. Tala made a noise of agitated protest, falling silent once again as he combed the area. Silence covered the area of words-or rather as much as the music allowed-waiting for their prey to arrive.

"Oi, Tala," Kai nudged.

"Hm, what?"

"It looks like we got something." Kai motioned in the direction Detective Takahito was moving, his eyes shifting over to the two as he nodded his head towards the door. Both men followed his line of vision, finding Koizu, Fuusuke, and Taki entering the club with a party of girls draping themselves over the boys.

"Finally some action." Tala pushed himself away from the wall, cracking his knuckles. Kai pulled him back immediately from rushing over and attacking the three boys. "Let me fucking go, Kai. I plan to rip their fucking spines from their bodies."

"Easy Tala, not yet, let's find out where they're going first," Kai stated, his eyes following the boys as they led the girls towards a black door where a tall man stood. The boys said something to the man who grinned at them before opening the door for the group, allowing their admission to whatever was behind the door. "Now we act."

"What was the point of waiting?"

"We don't want to make a scene in here it wouldn't be good to have so many people around to get involved or hurt," Kai said, moving away from the wall to head over to Detective Takahito. Meeting up with him close to where the black door was, Kai gave the older man a questioning look. "What do you know about what's behind the door?"

Detective Takahito leaned in close, cupping his hands around his mouth. "They conduct their own little parties in the rooms upstairs. Once when I busted this place, we caught them upstairs with a bunch of prostitutes drinking, since we had no evidence of drugs, we had to let them go."

"How easy will it be to get through there to where they are?"

"No worries," Detective Takahito smirked. "The man that works here is one of my informants. I made a deal with him not to do time in jail if he operated with me. He'll let us through with no problems, he doesn't want his daughter finding out what a low life scum he is."

"I like the way you work," Tala grinned. "Let's do this, I've been itching to beat the hell out of someone for a while now."

Detective Takahito led the boys over to where the man was. The taller man who stood almost at six foot four stared down at Kai and Tala with suspicion before his eyes rested on Detective Takahito. A frown settled on his face, shifting his black eyes to the other club goers. The detective stepped forward, staring at the man with no fear.

"They don't have any drugs on them, Detective, they just came here to have a good time," the man said gruffly.

"I'm not here to pull their asses for something as petty as that at the moment," Detective Takahito said. "Let me through Urushihara, I have other business with them."

"I'll let you through, but I don't trust these boys, they have the look in seeking a fight in their eyes. We don't want trouble tonight," the aptly named Urushihara commented, turning his eyes back to study Kai and Tala.

"We have every right to want to beat the shit out of them," Tala snapped.

"I'm not letting them through Detective," Urushihara shook his head.

"It's not a matter of deciding, you're going to let them in whether you want to or not. I'm here because Hikage and his boys decided to get themselves involved with kidnapping minors. I doubt you want it to be brought to the attention of everyone in the department that you were an accomplice to their crimes. What would little Ryoko think of her father if she learned that he was involved with the death of a kid?" Detective Takahito retorted. "I bet she would loathe your entire existence for the rest of her life and yours."

"Don't bring Ryoko into this," Urushihara growled.

"I'll bring your daughter, your wife, your mother, father, grandmother into this if I have to. Anyone who has ties to you will know that you've obstructed a chance to save a kid before his body turns up god only knows where and his parents have to grieve more," Detective Takahito threatened. "Let us through, or I promise that the rest of your life is hell on Earth."

The taller man growled slightly before moving out the way, allowing Tala, Kai, and the detective to enter the area behind the black door. An immediate set of stairs leading to a secondary floor met them, the detective moving ahead of them to ascend the staircase. Kai and Tala followed behind him, listening to the faint sounds of laughter wafting the air from somewhere down the hall. The tension in Kai and Tala's bodies charged every nerve within their bodies, ready for the moment.

Leading the two boys down the hall to a door, he turned around to them, placing a finger to his lips following a motion for them to hold back in the shadows. Following his lead, though Kai knew Tala wanted to kick the door off its hinges and slaughter everyone in the room, he dragged his friend who started to protest until Kai slapped a hand over his mouth, hissing out a noise to be silent. Grumbling behind Kai's hand, Tala piped down as the detective knocked on the door.

Momentarily the door was opened by a puzzled young woman. Looking at the detective suspiciously, she turned her head to the men in the room. "There's some man here."

"What?" Koizu pushed himself up from the leather couch where he had been watching two girls give him a show on the carpet in front of him. Stepping over them, he sauntered to the door, pushing the girl aside. "Detective Takahito…"

"Nice to see you again too, Hashiba," Detective Takahito smirked.

"We aren't breaking any laws by having girls over, you can rest your badge, why don't you go get laid tonight or something," Koizu snorted, about to close the door when the detective pushed it open, walking into the room. All action stopped, all eyes on the man who imposed himself into the room.

"What the fuck do you want with us? Don't you have another gang to harass tonight, Detective," Taki questioned.

"Ladies, I do believe it's time you go find business elsewhere while I talk with these boys about a case that I just picked up," the detective said to the women who all but straightened or put clothes back on.

"Hey! I haven't be laid in days, don't you dare go dismissing them," Koizu shouted. "We have rights too, get the fuck out! We're not hurting anyone. We have no idea what's gotten into your head, but be sure that we're going to get your badge for harassment before this is all over."

"Oh I don't quite believe my badge is at risk here," the detective replied. The girls scrambled out the room, heading for the club. "Now, how about we talk about your little kidnapping escapades?"

"We don't know what the hell you're talking about," Fuusuke voiced.

"Oh? You don't?" Detective Takahito raised a brow, as he tilted his head to the side back towards the door. "I think I should jog your memory then about it. I've brought some people who believe you are lying when you say that."

"I don't care who the hell--" Koizu's words stopped short when Kai and Tala entered the room. The other two men with him said nothing in return at the new arrivals.

"Oh, nothing more to say then," Detective Takahito chuckled. "We don't have to do this the hard way, just tell us what you know, and maybe I can get you boys on a lesser sentence."

"We still don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Koizu snapped.

"Tala," Kai smirked, letting his friend go. "Have fun. Detective Takahito, I doubt you want to say and watch what's about to happen. When Tala's pissed off, things tend to get a little messy."

"You're asking me to turn my back on what you're about to do?" the detective questioned.

"In fact, yes I am," Kai admitted.

"It suits me fine any method you boys want to take in handling this. Just come get me when you're done." The detective walked out the room, leaving Tala and Kai with the three men.

"Finally, I don't have to hold back." Tala's eyes flashed as he walked up to Koizu who took a step backwards. "You don't have any idea how I've been itching to break something. It was a bad move to get involved with Bryan because you're going to pay for what you've done."

"You can't come in here and hassle us!" Taki protested.

"You might want to shut up before my friend turns on you," Kai ordered, closing and locking the door. "He's not in a playful mood, believe me when I say that. So, are we going to do this your way or our way. It makes no difference to us."

"You can't intimidate us into saying a word," Fuusuke said hotly, beginning to get up from where he sat before Kai came over and practically booted him in the chest hard, causing the older to fall back.

"No one said you could leave, stay put," Kai remarked.

"You…" Fuusuke started until he caught a swift foot in the mouth. Making a strangled scream, the man fell to the side, looking up into dangerously furious crimson eyes.

"Who the hell told you to speak, unless you want to say something about where Bryan is?" Kai turned his eyes over to where Tala now had Koizu backed into a corner. "Tala, what's taking you so long?"

"Trying to find out what I want to break first," Tala thought. "I figure break the legs he can't walk, break the arms he can still run around a little. I think I'll go for the arms first, legs are a little more special."

"Bastards!" Taki rushed at Kai who moved out the way, flipping him onto his back. Without so much as a second thought, Kai brought a foot down on the man's throat. Taki gasped, screaming a little as he tried to move Kai's foot. Kai tilted his head to the side to find Fuusuke trying to pull a knife from his back pocket.

"Put that up unless you want your friend to have a crush windpipe," Kai ordered, applying more pressure to the area he was standing. Taki thrashed around more, making a gurgled screaming sound.

"Leave him alone, we don't know anything about what you're talking about," Koizu replied.

"No, no, that's the wrong answer," Tala shook his head, reaching out and yanking Koizu to him before slamming him to the ground prior to giving Koizu a chance to react. The man squirmed around, Tala straddling the man's back, putting his weight completely down on him. Placing his feet on the man's arms to subdue him, Tala looked over at Kai. "Which arm do you want Kai?"

"Right," Kai smirked, applying more pressure to Taki's throat. "The left hand is the devil after all."

"Right it is" Tala grinned, turning his attention over to Fuusuke. "Hey you, toss over the blade in your back pocket."

"What the hell are you going to do?" Fuusuke questioned.

"Does it matter? Hand it over or my friend will stomp your friend's spinal cord in half at the throat. He might not look it, but he could easily pop your friend's head from his body. You see, we grew up with Bryan, that sort of thing is normal for us. You believe Bryan is evil, Kai's ten times worst."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Fuusuke shouted.

"Of course you don't, hand over the knife," Tala ordered.

"No!"

"Hand over the knife," Tala repeated.

"I said--"

"Kai?" Tala said. Kai raised his foot, stomping down on Taki's throat a few times, the screams more pained and desperate. Fuusuke paled, flinging the knife at Tala who caught it. "Thank you. You might have just save your friend from surgery. Now, on to the task at hand."

Flipping the switchblade out, Tala's eyes iced over as he drove the blade into Koizu's left hand, embedding it into the floor. A long pierced scream escaped from Koizu's lips as he tried bucking Tala off his back. Leaning forward, ever so slightly, Tala placed his weight into the knife, sinking it deeper.

"Now, we have that out the way, how about we go for that right arm now?" Tala grinned

"Leave him alone! You want to know, I'll tell you!" Fuusuke cried.

"Oh, someone's willing to talk? Come over so I can hear you better," Tala beckoned for Fuusuke, who remained rooted where he sat. "I said come over here." Tala leaned forward, grabbing Koizu's arm, snapping it behind his back. The scream coming from Koizu amplified, rushing Fuusuke to where Tala was seated.

"Fine, fine, just stop!" Fuusuke said hastily.

"So, what about Bryan?" Kai removed himself from making a welcome mat out of Taki, walking over to the couch, seating himself on it. Taki rolled to the side, coughing and gasping for air.

"It was about two and a half months ago that he approached us and our boss Saejima. Saejima didn't trust him, but Bryan didn't care. He didn't even bat an eye when he killed our boss and made us his gang. We didn't trust him either, but we were held by our code, so we followed him."

"Sounds like a loud of bullshit to me, what do you think Kai?" Tala scoffed, twisting Koizu's arm.

"It's the truth!" Fuusuke exclaimed.

"Continue, whatever you tell us decides on how many broken bones your friend has," Kai stated.

"But--" Fuusuke started.

"Keep going unless you want him to start on the legs once he's finished breaking the arm," Kai shook his head with a huge sadistic grin on his face hearing the sound of the bones under strain. By now Koizu's screams varied depending on the amount of pressure Tala applied. "We aren't suppose to be nice about this, you've done something unforgivable after all. It could be worst than now."

"So, you didn't trust Bryan, but your code of loyalty made you follow him?" Tala started the sentence up for the male. Fuusuke paled, turning his eyes on where Taki laid, then Koizu. "Come on, quick before I finish with his arm."

"H-he w-w-won a street fight against one of our r-r-rival gangs, e-earning our respect. W-w-we heard about the brunette from him…and about y-you. W-w-we thought it was a cool idea!" Fuusuke stammered.

"A cool idea?" Kai got up from where he sat, stalking over to where Fuusuke was. His eyes hellish stones burning holes into the older man. "You think it's a cool idea to kidnap someone from their family and then rape him?"

"W-w-we didn't." Fuusuke scrambled back.

"You sorry excuse of shit." Kai lashed out, slamming his foot into Fuusuke's back. Kicking the man over onto his back, Kai came down with a fist in his sternum. Fuusuke screamed, trying to push Kai off who by this time was bringing his fist in, targeting Fuusuke's face.

"Kai, we need information out of him to where Bryan's hiding," Tala called over to his friend who was by this time pummeling the man into the ground, all the repressed stress from the past few days releasing out of Kai in a tide river. Getting no response out of the dual haired bluenette, Tala sighed, listening to the screams of his own victim. "By chance you aren't going to tell us where we can find Bryan before I break your arm will you?"

"I-I will," croaked Taki, slowly sitting up.

"Good, you can still talk. It would really be a shame if someone wasn't going to do it that would have pissed us off more," Tala laughed, listening to a bone snap under the pressure he was still applying. "So, speak up before his screaming gets too loud."

"I-I-I'll take you…to where…he is," Taki coughed.

"Will you now?" Another bone snapped in Koizu's arm, his screams dying off in desperate cries of pain every few intervals of minutes.

"Y-y-yes…just please."

"Kai, do you hear that?" Tala turned to his friend who paused in mid punch to stare at Tala. The man taking the assault from the irate bluenette laid in a pool of blood, his face misshapen from the repeated blows rained down upon him. "And I thought I was a little stressed out, you have me beat."

"Let's go then." Kai didn't comment towards Tala's statement, his eyes seethed into Taki's. "Tala, go get Detective Takahito, it's time we end this little game."

"I'm not done with this one," Tala indicated to the man whose arm he was still twisting. "There's still bones left that haven't snapped."

"Fine, I'll get him, you finish up with the arm." Kai removed himself from over the bloody, unconscious man, wiping his hands off on the man's clothes before strolling over to the door and unlocking it. Heading outside the room, he heard another bone snap in Koizu's arm, a high shriek erupting from the room. Kai didn't have to walk far to find the detective leaning against a wall. Shifting his eyes to Kai, he didn't question what was happening in the room.

"One of them is ready to show us the way," Kai reported.

"I'll call for one of my men to come get the other two then. Any chance they'll run?" Detective Takahito inquired, hearing a thud and strangled yelp.

"After what we've done to them, running is the last thing that should be on their minds," Kai beckoned, heading back to the room with the detective close behind.

Entering the room, they found Tala with one foot pressed into Taki's crotch, his eyes teeming with disgust. Taki made no sound, probably unable to with the pressure Tala was applying.

"Did you really think you could take me on?" Tala spat, pressing his foot deeper into the man's crotch. Taki squirmed under Tala, tears springing into his eyes. "You don't like that kind of pain do you? It's only a fraction of the pain you made Kenny suffer. You and your friends don't need the mercy we're showing you. I would kill you right now if it wasn't for the fact we needed you to show us where Bryan is."

"Enough Tala, we need him to be able to tell us where Bryan is hiding," Kai said coolly, regaining his former composure previous to snapping. Most of his tension escaping his body as a result of the violence he unleashed.

"He doesn't deserve to live," Tala narrowed his eyes.

"Tala," Kai said firmly.

"Fine." Tala removed his foot, Taki curling up into a fetal ball. Tala kicked the man in the ribs with a frown. "Get up, we're going. Nobody wants to drag your ass out of here." Wanting to avoid any more damage to his being, Taki complied, lurching to his feet with some effort. "All right then, looks like we're ready."

_**-oooo-**_

"So this is the place?" Kai observed the two story rundown looking building. It was clichéd for the villain to be hiding out in such a dilapidated setting where nobody would bother to come looking for him at. The place had once seen better days ages ago, now it appeared to be falling apart.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Tala turned around and kicked the handcuffed Taki in the back, the man staggering to the side, but keeping his balance.

"T-this is it, I swear," Taki coughed.

"It better be," Tala frowned, kicking the man again. "Where's the key to this place?"

"There's one…under the mat," Taki wheezed. "I swear I would never lie…about it…"

"Hey kid," Detective Takahito grinned at Tala. "Ever thought about being a police officer. I could use someone like you on my squad."

"No thanks, I prefer my own way with things, I'd rather not be hampered with rules and regulations," Tala commented.

"If you ever change your mind, you have a recommendation."

"There's a key," Kai interrupted, having walked up to the mat, lifting it up to discover a key exactly where Taki said it would be. Placing it in the door, he found no resistance with the lock disengaging. "Detective, from here on you don't need to get involved. This is our task to clean up this mess."

"I understand this is something you boys have to do on your own. I came along for Saejima's gang. We have three in custody, all you have to do is throw Tenjou and Tokuyama out here to me," Detective Takahito stated. Walking up to Kai, the man reached into his holster, pulling out his pistol, placing it within Kai's hands. "I want you boys to be careful."

"There's no way he would be able to kill us," Kai said confidently, taking the gun and placing it in the back of his pants. "He forgot who he's messing with. We're going to kindly remind him of it."

"Come on Kai, I'm edging to rip that son of a bitch's spine from his throat," Tala said impatiently, entering the house. Kai looked back the detective with a slight nod, following Tala into the house. Silence settled around them, Kai slowly close the door; the noise masked by a noise somewhere else within the house. Looking at one another, Kai nodded upstairs, mouthing Tala for them to check upstairs. Tala only nodded, quietly climbing the steps with Kai following. Reaching the second landing, the coast remained clear, nothing stirred whatsoever. Moving like shadows down the hallway to a single light escaping from under the door, the two prepared for whatever they were to find.

Placing themselves on either side of the door, they eyed the door, then stood staring at each other wondering whether to break the door down, or…break the door down. Which was exactly what Tala did. Kicking the door almost off its hinges, rushing into the room to find Bryan staring at the door unfazed that it was just kicked in. Sitting on the bed with one leg propped up with his arm resting on it, he gave the red head a wide grin.

"Well, looks like I have company," Bryan chuckled. "Evening Tala, and it looks like you brought a friend. It's been a while Hiwatari."

"Where is he?" Tala demanded, stalking up to Bryan.

"Who might you be asking about? As you see, there's no one here but me," Bryan simpered.

"Give it up Bryan, you know who we're talking about," Kai said. "Tell us where Kenny is and we'll consider putting flowers on your grave."

"Big talk from someone who ran way from the abbey because he couldn't handle things, little rich boy. Tell me, is that how you found me? You crawled back to your grandfather begging him to help you and Tala?" Bryan questioned smugly.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Kai growled.

"Oh, I hit a nerve I see," Bryan chuckled.

"Where's Kenny?" Kai demanded.

"Kenny? You're going to have to refresh my memory, who is that again? I don't recall knowing a Kenny," Bryan thought.

"Stop playing dumb, you bastard!" Tala jacked Bryan up, cocking back his fist to strike his former associate. "Tell me now."

"Or you're going to hit me and make me say something? Go ahead Tala, you know those methods won't work on me," Bryan taunted.

"We'll see how well you respond when I'm done with you," Tala threatened, swinging with all his might. The first blow louder than it should have in the silent room, followed by Bryan's laughter. The blows continuing until Tala's winded and Bryan laying on the bed under him, spitting blood from his mouth.

"What's wrong Tala, those love taps aren't doing anything," Bryan replied, giving the red head a bloody grin. "I thought you wanted to know about your little slut? Can't hit me any harder?"

"Shut your damn mouth," Tala said, punching Bryan again. "Don't you ever say that about him again. You don't know him…you know nothing about him."

"I know nothing about him? I know everything about him Tala," Bryan cackled. "I know how he sounds when he's in pain. When he's begging for me to stop. I know how his eyes look when he realizes there's no way for him to escape. He became my toy, Tala. I used him until all the springs just popped out."

"Son of a bitch!" Tala screamed, returning to his job of punching the hell out of Bryan whilst Kai tore the place apart top to bottom looking for some sign of Kenny. By the time he came back in the room, he was empty handed and Tala didn't have the energy left to do more than look down at the man he thought he once loved.

"Done already?" Bryan teased. "You use to hit harder than that Tala."

"Shut up…why the hell couldn't you have moved on," Tala panted. "Why did it have to come to this?"

"Tala, stop trying to reason with him." Kai walked up to the bed, apathetic eyes roaming over the scene. "He's not remorseful about what he's done. There's no point in showing him a weakness."

"Of course I'm not remorseful. I took pleasure in every minute of wearing his mind down. By the time you realized something was wrong, he was my puppet. You can't fathom the things we did together," Bryan smiled wickedly.

"Where is he, Bryan?" Kai shoved Tala out of the way, pulling the gun from the back of his pants, pistol whipping Bryan across the temple. Blood sloshed over the bed, Kai's eyes blazing fire as he removed the safety, aiming the gun for Bryan's heart. "We both know you don't expect to come out of this alive. I'm not going to allow it."

"You'll never find him," Bryan replied.

"If I have to track the other two down and put bullets in their heads to find out where Kenny is, I will do it and not think twice about it. Tell me where he is, Bryan," Kai demanded.

"What do you do with toys that are broke? You get rid of them. Who wants a broken toy?"

"You…" Kai gripped the trigger to the gun, his entire frame shaking with hatred. The only thing that could be heard outside the house by Detective Takahito from his car, was the sound of the entire magazine of his pistol being rifled off one after another. The echo of each shot singed the air, dying out minutes after the others. Looking over at Taki, the older man shook his head.

"If this was the effect you boys wanted, then you got it." The phone to his belt decided to take the moment to ring. Taking it from his belt, the man flipped it open. "Takahito speaking."

"Takahito, where are you?" Chief Aragi's voice barked through.

"We managed to find where Saejima's hideout was," Takahito reported. "Right now, they're interrogating the prime suspect now." Though he really should be saying killing the prime suspect considering things.

"Forget that, get your ass back here and bring those boys and the ring leader of this shit. Hikage and Shihara just came into the station and turned themselves in. The missing boy was in the back seat of their car just sitting there," Chief Aragi shouted over a bustle of noise in the background.

Detective Takahito dropped his phone while the other man was still talking, opening the car door and rushing into the house. Taking the stairs three at a time, until he made it to the second landing. Sprinting down to the room with the busted door, he clambered into the room, finding the dual haired bluenette still pulling the trigger of the gun, his eyes blank of all emotion. The red head sat at the foot of the bed, eyes fixated on the body no longer moving. Approaching the bluenette, Detective Takahito removed the empty pistol from his shaking hand, lowering it in the process.

"He's dead…you've done what you had to," Detective Takahito said softly. "Come on…let's go back to the station."

"No…" Kai shook his head.

"It's over, Hikage and Shihara turned themselves in a little while ago. Your friend was in the back seat of the car. He's safe now," Detective Takahito replied soothingly. "I'll call in some guys to clean this mess up. Let's head back now." The man watched the boy's shoulders slump wearily. It took him some time, but he managed to coax the boys to leave the massacre behind. In the car, he contemplated how such a mess was even possible to erase, not from the world, but from the hearts of the teens involved in it.

_**-oooooo-**_

Rim: And there we go, the big finale! No, no, there's another chapter after this, don't worry, I plan to give you all some closure with this. Now I'm going to bed and have nightmares of violence and insane boys.


	25. Epilogue

Rim: All right one and all, welcome to the final chapter of Pushing Me Away. It's been a long haul…sort of rough to make it to the end, but here we stand, ready to find out exactly what my muses have in store for everyone. All thanks to everyone who has reviewed and of course my two constant and trusty lines of sanity from beginning to end of this entire thing, thanks for everything B.T and Chao as always.

_**-oooooo-**_

Blue eyes looked at the entrance of the building he was about to go into. He still could not believe at times when he walked into the building that he was there. He always imagined it to be so strange dream he would wake up from, finding nothing out of place, that life had so vengefully took it upon itself to toss everything into chaos and disorder. He thought he could escape the past. Escape from the shadows which ruled his life since he lost his mother. He thought he was out of the darkness for good. Recently he learned it was just one step backwards that would place his heart back in the darkness he fought to escape.

Which was the reason why he stood in front of this building. Looking up at the name again, he mentally said it to himself. _Tomeki Mental Hospital_. The place he began visiting two months ago after the darkness claimed another unwilling victim. Brushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for another time, Tala pushed himself to walk into the building. The automatic doors opening to allow his entrance. The inside of the building was pleasantly cool to stave off the outside heat. Summer would be ending soon, ironically it would also be marking a year to date since he came to Japan.

His eyes misted with tears, thinking about what that meant, knowing that it would not mean the same with the situation at hand. For a moment, the darkness got the better of him, whispering fears and terrors gripping his soul until someone interrupted them.

"Tala?"

Blinking back the tears and his own darkness, the red head looked up at the woman at the desk who was staring at him. Her gray eyes studying him. Forcing a slight smile of hello to his face for her, he walked over to where the woman stood. "Hello Yukie-san."

This woman he began to know very well over the course of the last few months when he first began coming to this building. The older woman was very kind and understanding about things when there was no one around to talk to about the thoughts forming in his head. She was not prejudice as many others had been, instead being a reliable ally in this whole mess, almost like a second mother to the red head. One he could admit he needed now.

"Hello, Tala," the woman gave him a warm, motherly smile, easing his tension. "You're earlier than expected today. Did you get off work early?"

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate at all, so Mr. Dickenson told me to go home and rest, but I ended up here," Tala explained, giving the woman a customary hug like he always did whenever he came here.

"He's still taking it hard too, huh?" Yukie questioned when Tala clung to her a little longer than usual. Rubbing the boy's back, she heard a long, exhausted sigh escape his lips, a short nod was all she felt. When Mr. Dickenson had found out about everything that happened from Tala and Kai, the man had first been upset they would keep something like this from him, then extremely concerned, doing what he could for everyone involved in the mess.

"I think he's still a little pissed for Kai and I keeping everything from him. Pardon my language, Yukie-san."

"It's all right, I understand," the woman replied, pulling away from the red head to look into his eyes. "It's not easy when something like this happens, and you have no idea it occurred until it's all over. He will forgive you, because he knows you both meant the best. Don't let it get to you too much."

"It's not easy," Tala mumbled, his eyes lowering to the ground. "Lately…I've been thinking maybe it's just best if I left for a while, give things time to heal and mend. If it wasn't for me…"

"No Tala, no one is to blame for the vengeful. We make our own decisions about things in life, you can not blame yourself for Bryan's inability to let go," Yukie stated firmly. "You can not just shut your heart off and leave, do you really wish to leave behind Kenny?"

"I don't," Tala shook his head.

"He may heal on his own, but he may also suffer on his own without you. You are a link for him, Tala. Most people do not come out of this so easily, but his progress is miraculous. The doctors say he has a strong will power, but I believe it's because you have remained at his side. Without you, he may slip back into that shell for good and then no one will be able to bring him back around," Yukie commented.

"I wouldn't want that…" Though it was only two months since Kai used his grandfather's connections and money to place Kenny in the care of the specialists in charge of this hospital, nobody had expected the boy to come out of his catatonic state for a few more months. The doctors had told Kai and Kenny's family when someone suffers the amount of mental abuse as Kenny had, it would at times take years before their mind came around enough to live on their own without assistance.

Everyone feared the worst when it came to visiting the brunette who began not responding to anything the first three weeks he was hospitalized. The blank, unblinking eyes were hard to take. Tala had heard from Kenny's cousin Jori that the first few days Kenny's mother had ran from the room in tears, at nights locking herself in Kenny's room and blaming herself for not knowing what had happened to her child. Kenny's relatives feared they would have to place the woman into medical care also if her depression continued. She didn't remain like that forever, she outwardly became angry and cold.

"How is he doing today, Yukie-san?" Tala asked. "Any changes?"

"He responds a little more today than yesterday. I do believe he's more responsive with you and Kai around," Yukie thought.

"I'm going to see him," Tala said.

"His parents are here, you should know," Yukie spoke before Tala could walk off. "Maybe you should wait for a little while until they're gone."

"No…I'll be fine, thank you for worrying, Yukie-san. You've been supportive from the start. I don't think I can thank you enough for everything."

"There's no need to, Tala. You remind me of my little Horio when he was your age," Yukie smiled, thinking about her son who had died when he was only twenty-three at the hands of a local gang when he tried to save his little brother. Her younger son, Ran, had witnessed the brutal beating of his older brother and it had took almost ten years before his mind was ever right from it.

"How is Ran doing today?" Tala questioned. He had met her now twenty-seven year old son a few times visiting his mother at work. There were a few telltale signs of his former illness he was trying hard to overcome for his older brother's sake, but otherwise the young man seemed practically normal now.

"He's out running errands for me today, he'll be here later," Yukie smiled. "Go on and visit Kenny now, I'm sure he will love seeing your smile. I'll sign you in, so don't worry."

"Thank you Yukie-san." Tala walked down the hall to the elevator, pushing the button. The elevator doors opened as he stepped inside, pressing the button for the fourth floor where Kenny's hospital room was. Leaning his back against the elevator wall, he thought about the confrontation he was about to have with Kenny's parents.

It was obvious with exception to Jori, everyone from the Shinoda family hated him. The night Kenny was brought to the police station by the two remaining members of that gang who were arrested and brought up on criminal charges, Kenny's mother had blamed him, Kai, and any one involved with the two for what happened to Kenny. Now she carried a personal grudge against Tala, doing all she could to get him arrested and charged for her son's mental instability. Of course since Kai had the police backing him, testimony Tala knew nothing about what was going on, and confessions from the gang members now serving a life sentence behind bars, Tala walked away without so much as being detained. Something which only angered Kenny's mother more.

Tala's mind wandered away from things for a second, thinking about the days following Kenny being returned to his parents. Hikage and his gang were put behind bars for their part, Kai and Tala were lightly questioned over what happened when dealing with Bryan along with Detective Takahito, Tyson and the others were sat down and given most of the full details about what occurred…that was really the hardest part for the two. Up to that point everyone figured Kenny was going to be all right, then…

Tala closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair which was in a loose ponytail today. They were all still suffering from it. Even him and Kai. After that night, Kai was more than withdrawn when it was just him and Tala. Instead of Kai being the pillar to support and bring Tala around, the roles versed. It more than likely had to do with the shooting. Kai was better now, but at times Tala wondered just how much better.

The sound of the elevator reaching the fourth floor brought his thoughts back to the present. Opening his eyes, Tala watched the elevator doors open. Stepping out of the elevator, he walked down the hall towards the hospital room he came to visit every day for the past two months. Just as he was about to reach the room, the door opened, Kenny's parents exiting the room. Tala stopped at the same time as Kenny's parents who spotted him. As expected, the woman's eyes flared with hatred and disgust at the sight of him. Deciding to brave the storm instead of face away from it, he forced himself to approach.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny's mother said angrily.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Shinoda," Tala said quietly as the woman slapped him across the face.

"You're not welcomed here! You're the reason my son is like this! I wish you were dead, you monster!" she screamed at him, her eyes misting with angry tears. "You're disgusting, just leave my son alone, haven't you done enough already?"

"Just leave him alone, he's safe now, you can move on with your life," Kenny's father said, holding on to his wife. "You're going to make him worst if he has to keep being reminded every day what he went through. We're slowly getting him back, just turn around and leave."

"Just leave him alone?" Tala laughed, rubbing the spot the woman struck. "Do you really think it's that easy for me to leave him alone? You might be his parents, but you know nothing about him. You have no clue what he needs right now."

"And you do?" Kenny's mother hissed. "You turned my son into a homosexual for your own fun. He use to be a sweet boy! Then you filled his head with this nonsensical garbage. You're just coming because you're guilty about what you've done. I hope you burn in hell!"

"If it wasn't for you, he would be fine, we heard the boys that kidnapped him were in ties with a boy you knew. If it wasn't for you in his life, that boy would have never done what he did," Kenny's father replied.

"You can blame me for this all you want. Yeah, it's my fault that Bryan targeted Kenny because he was involved with me. Sure, had I not fallen in love with your son, he would be fine. He would be studying to be your puppet for the rest of his life lady," Tala said. "He would have lived his entire life doing what you told him and not have experienced life."

"You can't talk to me like this," Kenny's mother said indignantly. "You knew nothing about my son! You're just out for a good time."

"Correction, you know nothing whatsoever about your son," Tala corrected. "He's nothing like you think. He's not as timid and shy as you think. He gave me the courage to step out of my shadows and live in the present. He's the most wonderful person I've ever had the pleasure to know. He had another school in mind instead of Tokyo University, did you know that. He hasn't figured out what he wants to do in life other than keep you happy. All this time he's lived for you, and not himself."

"You made his turn against my wishes. He use to get such great grades. Then he met you and those others and he failed--"

"What? The impossible expectations you set for him. He's damn smart I know that, and you know that too, but he wants more out of life than to sit behind books. He enjoys having dinner under the light of the moon, he likes to take walks. He likes to laugh and talk about whatever is on his mind…even if it's a little odd," Tala smiled briefly. "He likes helping others and making sure nobody is left out. Your son the person I would go through hell for just to see him smile at me again. You can not tell me that my love for him is a mistake and I've made him disobedient."

"You have," Kenny's mother argued. "He's going to grow up and marry so wonderful girl and get a great job and have many children. His future is not with you."

"You have no clue what's in his future, neither do I. You can not say something as ignorant as that. You might not approve of me. Hell, for all I care, hate my guts for the rest of your life. It's not going to matter because I will remain by his side through this and for the rest of his life. You won't be able to stop it from happening."

"You--"

"Give it up, you've lost this battle. Not even death will break us apart. In two more years he will be old enough to leave your house and come to live with me. You won't be able to do anything about it, so keep saying all those little vengeful notes I hear every time we're in the same breathing space, they'll soon be useless." Pushing past the two, Tala walked into the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

Tilting his head to the side, he listening to the commotion on the other side of the door. He knew they would not pursue the issue inside the room. They feared making Kenny worst than he was when he had come around so much in responding to people now. Exhaling, Tala turned his attention to the aforementioned brunette standing with his back to Tala looking out the window.

Tala did not approach the brunette who was still sensitive to people being too close to him. A nurse once made the mistake of getting too close to the boy trying to give him his medication, throwing Kenny into a fit at being touched. It took nearly two hours to pull him out from under the bed and settled once again.

"Kenny," Tala called from where he stood. Patiently waiting for a response, he watched the brunette turn to look at him with dull blue eyes. Every time he stared at his lover, he wanted to dig up Bryan's body from its unmarked grave and pummel it for the damage inflicted upon his angel.

"Tala…" Kenny replied quietly.

"How are you doing today?" Tala smiled, taking a few steps slowly in Kenny's direction. Kenny didn't say anything, a normal response when it came to the boy. "You're looking better today. Yukie-san said you were a little more responsive today."

Tala barely got a shrug from his lover as he walked closer. Sucking in a short breath, Tala made his way over to Kenny, slowly reaching out to touch the brunette. Kenny made a noise, back up away from Tala momentarily, his eyes highlighting with terror. The red head immediately took steps back, giving his lover a moment.

"I'm sorry, Tala," Kenny said in a meek tone, lowering his head to the ground.

"No, don't apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," Tala apologized. "It's okay, I won't approach you. We can just take it in steps."

"I want…I want you to approach me," Kenny admitted. "I want to be touched…it's just…every time…I see…I see things in my head. I know it's over…I know, but I just can't help but react."

"It's not going to be an easy thing to get over," Tala replied. "We can take it in steps." The brunette fell silent, going off into his own world for a long minute. When he resurfaced, he lifted his head, his eyes painfully somber as he stared at Tala. They remained like this for a long time, neither speaking up as the silence around them settled. Kenny stared at the window, not really seeing it, more so past it to what could be on the other side.

"You don't have to blame yourself for this," Tala replied. The brunette didn't respond to him, lost in his own world of shadows. "I'll always be here for you, Kenny. I know I let Bryan get the better of me, but this will never happen again. I'm never going to let you out of my sight for anything else. I want to be by your side for an eternity."

Getting no response from the brunette, Tala didn't give up. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved the small gold box he had been meaning to give the brunette for a while now. Opening the lid, a small silver band laid inside, shining under the light of the room. Carefully picking it up, Tala looked over at the brunette.

"Kenny," Tala called.

"Huh…?" Kenny blinked a few times, coming back around to remember he was talking to Tala. Watching the red head approach him once more, Kenny led back the shadows clawing at his mind. Finding the red head kneel down on one knee and slipping the band on Kenny's left ring finger. "Tala?"

Tala looked up into the brunette's eyes. "I don't want to let you go or lose you again. I promise that I will remain by your side from now on. Before this…happened, I wanted to ask you would you allow me to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I could never live without you. Please say yes."

"Tala…" Unaware of the tears slipping down his face, Kenny gently squeezed the red head's hand, a piece of himself arising from the broken depths of his heart.

"We can start over and build things up from the base," Tala said, gently wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling Kenny to him to rest his head against his chest. He heard no noise of terror above him, closing his eyes. He could only hope as he looked up that there was no reappearance of Kenny's catatonia, that maybe a piece of his former self had returned. He would bring his lover back, he made that promise to himself as he held on to his angel. Nothing would ever break them apart again, he was going to be certain of that from this day on.

_**-ooooo-**_

Rim: And there we go, the last chapter of Pushing Me Away. It has definitely been quite the haul to reach this point. You can love the ending or hate it, but one thing is certain, and that's it's great for the sequel. PMA 2: Bryan's ghost comes back to haunt Kenny from the grave! Can Priestess Hilary and her group of monks save him, or will it take the boys from the show Supernatural to come in and kick some ghost butt! Now that I'm done with my joke, I think it's time I let this ending sink in and you all come up with an ending suitable for your mind, seeing as how a definite end is so much boring when the mind weaves such greater images when it's left open for interpretation. Thanks to everyone for reading, and I hope to find you again in another great tale.


End file.
